Tu y yo AU
by bellaHerms22
Summary: Nada es lo que parece...pasen y lean. Final : Epilogo.
1. Nuevos rumbos

**Tu y yo**

Nuevos rumbos

* * *

19 de septiembre. Domingo. Abre un poco los ojos y siente que la claridad del dia se los lastima. Es un día hermoso y soleado. Uno de los últimos. Inconscientemente se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios, porque por lo menos su cumpleaños no se vera empañado por las lluvias que azotaron la ciudad los últimos dias.

* * *

A cientos de km de Londres

Daba vueltas en la cama tratando de retrasar al máximo el momento de levantarse. Odiaba ese dia con toda su alma. Si hubiera sido por él, lo hubiese borrado del calendario, pero claro, él no era mago.

Volvió a taparse la cabeza con la almohada para volver a dormirse, pero era una misión imposible. Se cansó del esfuerzo y arrojó el objeto con fuerza contra la puerta...con tal mala suerte de que su padrino la abrió casi al mismo tiempo, y con el agravante de que este llevaba una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos.

- Ah! Ay Harry! Mira lo que hiciste...- Le dijo un tanto enojado

- Lo lamento Sirius...déjalo que después lo recojo- le contesto con una total falta de expresividad. Sirius cambio la expresión por una más amable y se agachó a recoger lo que se habia caído, dejándolo después sobre una cómoda.

- Olvídalo- le dijo y se acercó a él.- No es nada, sabes que me encanta exagerar- rio tratando de animar al muchacho pero no funcionó. - Se que este no es tu mejor dia Harry, pero debes tratar de...- Recibió una mirada asesina de su ahijado por lo que continuo rápidamente- ...llevarlo lo mejor posible.

Desde que su ahijado se mudara con él, hace ya mas de 10 años, sabía que el 19 de septiembre era una muy mala fecha para Harry, y también sabía (por haber experimentado las consecuencias) que aconsejarle al chico que olvidará era una muy mala idea.

Harry se relajó un poco después de que su padrino no metiera la pata, él simplemente no podía olvidar, y no lo iba a hacer.

- Anda, levantate -le instó - Debes desayunar, y no, no volveré a traer otra bandeja...además ya llego el periodico pensé que...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Harry se había levantado de un salto y salió corriendo tirando a Sirius en el acto

-...lo querrias leer!!!- concluyó, aún sabiendo que Harry ya no le prestaba atención.

Tropezó con varias cosas en el camino, se golpeó un dedo del pie y escupió varias palabrotas antes de lograr su cometido pero lo consiguió. Lo que no sabia en ese momento es que ese día el periódico le traería más noticias que las que el creía.

* * *

Londres

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Tenía hambre, quizás mas de lo normal. Al llegar divisó a su madre que sacaba una galletas del horno.

- Hola mami.

Su madre se giró un poco sobresaltada porque no la había escuchado al bajar, pero rápidamente le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Oh Herm, me asustaste...

- Lo siento.

- Ven aqui- le dijo extendiendole los brazos, Hermione se acercó a ella. - Feliz cumpleaños, mi nena- le dijó mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

- Gracias mamá.

- Te amo bebe, lo sabes, no?- le preguntó y luego le dió un gran beso en la frente.

- Claro que lo sé. Me lo dices cada día, como podría olvidarlo- contesto abrazando aun a su madre.

- Te lo digo porque es lo que siento. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, moriría sin ti...

- Mamá!- rezongó.

- Mamá nada, es la verdad, tú eres la razón de mi existir.

- Pues si no me das de comer pronto dejaremos de existir ambas- contestó provocando las risas de su madre.

- Exagerada- Le dijó acercandole una bandeja con su desayuno - Ah, por cierto aqui esta el periódico de hoy. Has salido muy hermosa. Ahora debo irme pero regresaré pronto con tu pastel. Adiós mi vida- Y se marchó después de depositarle otro beso en su cabeza.

Hermione adoraba a su madre. Pero definitivamente su madre sólo tenía una razón para pertenecer al mundo: su hija. Aunque eso no significaba que la malcriaba, al contrario, Hermione era una chica muy tranquila y justa, para nada materialista y muy buena persona. Quizás un poco terca, pero con un gran coraje para enfrentarse a aquello que consideraba injusto, y con una gran fuerza de voluntad. No, su madre profesaba un amor hacia ella que iba más allá de los consentimientos. Era su única hija, y le había costado mucho tenerla consigo, habían enfrentado muchas cosas juntas y simplemente la adoraba. No había más explicación que esa.

En el periódico de la fecha salía una entrevista que le habían hecho por sus logros académicos, más específicamente por ser la alumna más destacada del país. Un logro del que estaba feliz, pero que la incomodaba un poco, nunca le habia gustado alardear ni nada por el estilo y ahora quedaba expuesta a nivel nacional.

Terminó de leer su nota y comenzó a hojear el resto buscando algo que captase su óy lo encontró.

_"Han pasado 15 años desde que te fuiste,  
pero no ha pasado un solo segundo en que no haya pensado en ti.  
El olvido es una sensación que no tiene cabida en mi pecho __y mucho menos en mi corazón,  
eres un recuerdo bello y presente._

_Extraño tus risas, extraño tus juegos.  
Quisiera abrazarte, quisiera besarte y tenerte a mi lado a cada momento.  
Confío que desde el lugar en el que te encuentres esta carta llegará a ti y pensarás en mí,  
y quizás esta noche, calmes mi llanto.  
y estés junto a mi."_

No supo que estaba llorado hasta que no vió una lágrima caer sobre la hoja. Esa carta le había calado en lo más profundo. "Debería dejar de ser tan sentimentalista" pensó.

Buscó el nombre del escritor pero lo único que había eran unas iniciales "H.P." Definitivamente ese tal H.P. estaba sufriendo. Por lo que pudo deducir había perdido a alguien muy cercano hace mucho tiempo y aún no lograba superarlo.

Recortó la nota en la que ella aparecia y guardo tambien esa carta en su cuaderno. No supo muy bien porque pero se sintió conectada con H.P. por alguna razón. Quizas porque su padre había muerto hacía poco tiempo y se sentía igual.

Era eso, se sentía identificada.

* * *

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar.

* * *

**Y??? Que les pareció?????**

**Esta es mi nueva historia y realmente espero que les guste.**

**Lo único que les puedo prometer es que es algo completamente diferente a lo que venimos leyendo...**

**Espero rr, gracias y hasta la proxima**

**Val**


	2. Primer encuentro

**Tú y yo**

_Primer encuentro_

Eran cerca de las 4pm lo que significaba que sus amigos estaban a punto de llegar. Sería una fiesta sencilla con sus amigos más cercanos. Aún era muy reciente la muerte de su padre como para atreverse a hacer algo más grande, pese a que no era un cumpleaños cualquiera. Ese día cumplia 18 años, aunque a muchos le gustaba cuestionarlo en cada oportunidad que se presentaba. Es que Hermione, si bien era una chica muy madura e inteligente, no aparentaba la edad que tenía. Y era verdad, era una persona de estatura normal, pero quizás, demasiado menuda. Siempre fue la mas pequeña de la clase pese a ser una de las de mayor edad del curso. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios y hasta se los tomaba con humor. Además, ¿a que mujer no le encanta que le quiten edad?

Se terminó de vestir y bajo a ayudar a su madre. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de color lila y una sandalias haciendo juego, y se había arreglado el pelo dejandosé unos bucles cayendo por los hombros.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- le preguntó a su madre, quien estaba terminando de preparar unos dulces.

- Ya está todo listo, nena. Luces preciosa.-le dijo con orgullo, provocando un leve sonrojo en su hija.

- Gracias mamá -En ese momento sonó el timbre "gracias a Merlin"- Yo voy.

Desapareció tras la puerta para reaparecer rápidamente seguida de Neville, uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Hola Sra. Granger, ¿Como está?

- Oh Neville, me alegra que hayas venido.

- Ni loco faltaría al cumpleaños de Hermione- confesó, lo que ocasionó que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojizo.

Es que Neville siempre se sintió atraido por su amiga, aunque nunca se lo confesó, por supuesto. Para él, la amistad con Hermione era mucho más importante que otra cosa y no se arriesgaría a perderla por confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Además, no existía la mas leve posibilidad de que ella sintiera lo mismo, ya que se había pasado, prácticamente, los 2 últimos años sirviendolé de confidente a Hermione, y sabía perfectamente que ella estaba completamente enamorada de Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo.

Muchas veces la había escuchado decir que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y hasta logró convencerla de que le confesara sus sentimientos, aún cuando repetía que el no sentía lo mismo. Pero la convenció. (Es que Neville la quería tanto, que lo único que deseaba era su felicidad, aunque no fuera a su lado). Pero cuando por fín parecia que esos dos llegarian a algo, Ron apareció con nueva novia, y de hecho, la peor novia que podría tener: Lavender Brown.

Eso no solo era malo por el hecho de que Hermione quedó destrozada al enterarse (de la peor manera posible por cierto), cuando vio a Lavender colgada, literalmente, de Ron. Sino también, porque esa chica siempre había tenido un especial resentimiento hacia Hermione, algo que ella nunca entendió. Pero había algo más, Neville se había "enamorado" de Lavender. Sí, y aunque su amiga no entendía como había podido ocurrirle semejante cosa, nunca lo criticó por eso, al contrario, lo comprendió porque "uno no elige de quien enamorarse" le explicó.

Pero aún así, aunque amara a otra, Hermione era muy especial en su vida, y no se olvidaría nunca de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Hermione al ver el estado de su amigo se apresuro a sacarlo de ahí.

- Iremos al jardín, en cuanto lleguen los demás hazlos pasar- dijo mientras sujetaba a Neville de una mano.

- Tranquila, eso haré.

- Gracias- dijo Neville poniendosé más rojo aún.

- Descuida.

- Ehh... Asi que 17...ya estás grande- dijo riendo.

- ¡¡Neville!!! ¡¡Tú también!!!- soltó entre enojada y divertida.

- Lo siento Hermione, es que siceramente luces más chica.

- Jaja, pues tú no.- Y salió al jardin dejando a su amigo atrás. Neville fue el primero, y aún faltaban todos. La fiesta recién comenzaba.

Media hora después, todos los invitados habían llegado, bueno casi todos. Luego de Neville, llegaron Ginny y Parvati, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Pansy y algunas personas áas. No eran más de veinte. Pero aún faltaba alguien: Ron. Aunque sus esperanzas con él se habían esfumado, no por eso podía alejarse de él y esperaba ansiosa su llegada. Lo que no se esperaba era que el pelirrojo llegara acompañado de su novia.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!- le deseó Ron, mientras la abrazaba, gesto que estremeció a la castaña.

- Gracias Ron.- Contestó casi sin voz y sin soltarse. Hasta que Ron fue separado, algo bruscamente de ella.

- Ro-ro deja que también salude a Hermione- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y claramente enojada por la actitud de Ron hacía su amiga. - Feliz cumpleaños.

"Que mujer tan falsa" pensó. La muchacha la había sacado de sus casillas.

- Gracias- le contestó secamente.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Lav.

"¿¿¿Lav??? Aghhh, que odiosa"

- Ya sabes que somos inseparables- Terminó la rubia.

- No, claro, no hay problema...si me disculpan debo ir a atender a los invitados.- Y se fue hecha una furia.

Se acercó a Ginny que hablaba con Dean. Al ver el rostro de su amiga, supo que algo le había ocurrido y sólo le costó medio segundo sacar las conclusiones de porque.

- Ya llegço Ron- le dijo a Dean.

- Voy a saludarlo- y se fue dejando a las 2 chicas solas.

- Hermione, no puedes reaccionar así cada vez que la veas.

- No puedo evitarlo. Es que no entiendo que le vió- dijo indignada.

- Pues, aunque te cueste admitirlo, es una chica muy linda.

- Lo sé, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, la belleza no lo es todo. Esa...Lav- le costó pronunciar su apodo- es...

- Insufrible, insoportable, hueca, superficial- enumeró

- Sí, sí. no entiendo como puede estar todo el día pegado a ella escuchando todas las tonterías que dice sin aburrirse.

- Ahí está el problema, yo no creo que ellos hablen cuando estan juntos, más bien-

- Sí, sí lo sé, no lo digas. Me da asco- esto último ocasionó que a Ginny le diera un ataque de risa.

- El tema aqui amiga, es que tú amas a mi hermano y no puedes ser imparcial- la castaña le lanzó una mirada asesina,- aunque confieso que yo tampoco la soporto y no encontraría una peor persona con la que Ron pudiera estar. Te preferiría a ti mil veces, que digo, un millón de veces. - Confesó logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Hermione.

Pasados unos minutos Draco se acercó a ellas.

- Y bien Granger ¿Cómo estás pasando la fiesta? No te veo muy contenta desde que Ron llegó.

- Siempre tan observador Malfoy-

Hermione y Draco siempre se llamaban por sus apellidos, debido a que cuando eran pequeños vivían peleando, hasta que Draco defendió a Hermione de unos chicos más grandes, hecho que concluyó con una gran amistad entre ambos. Hermione fué la primera amiga verdadera de Draco y se hicieron inseparables. A Draco le encantaba decir que la única persona que tenía derecho a pelearse con ella era él, y sólo si lo hacían por diversión. Lamentablemente para él unos años después otra`persona le quitaría ese privilegio: Ron.

Es que prácticamente desde que se conocieron Ron y Hermione se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pero eso no les impedía llevarse como perros y gatos. Aunque en el último tiempo se habían distanciado producto del noviazgo de él.

-Creí que no vendría, y menos con esa- Draco detestaba a Lavender ya que sabía como ésta trataba a Hermione desde siempre- ¿No se habían peleado?- preguntó a Hermione.

- Ron y yo vivimos peleando- lo dijó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Pero él nunca olvida mi cumpleaños. Además hicimos las paces hace unos días-

- Ah...¿Cómo estás Ginny?- Draco estaba enamorado de Ginny, y aunque ella lo sabía no sentía lo mismo él no perdía las esperanzas.

- Eh, bien, gracias. Me llama Dean, luego nos vemos, Hermy.

- Adiós- dijó Draco en un susurro.

Hermione se acercó a él, le dió un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

- Lo siento- le dijó

- Está bien, no tep reocupes...tú me advertiste-

Y así era. Hermione se había cansado de explicarle que Ginny no estaba interesada en él, pero como la pelirroja aún no estaba interesada en nadie él no perdería las esperanzas. Lo -unico que le preocupaba a Hermione era que reacción tendría el muchacho cuando Ginny centrara su interés en alguien.

Para mala suerte de Hermione, la fiesta se prolongó hasta las 10pm, y tuvo que tratar de fingir que todo estaba bien. pero sí la hubieran dejado decidir se habría marchado de ahí en el momento en el que vio a esa "hueca de Lavender Brown con Su Ron" (El de Hermione).

Cuando por fin todos se fueron y su madre le pidió que fuera a descansar pudo descargar toda su frustración con su almohada, hasta que se agotaron sus energías y se durmió.

Esa noche soño con cierto pelirrojo que la traía loca.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana desde su cumpleaños y aún se sentía algo enojada por lo sucedido, por lo que evitaba a Ron y sobretodo a Lavender, aunque a veces no lo logrará, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que iban al mismo colegio y compartían la mayoria de sus clases.

Estaba en el comedor del colegio junto a Ginny, Neville y Draco.

- ¡Ya Hermione, esta situación es ridícula! - soltó Ginny al ver la reacción de su amiga cuando Ron y Lavender ingresaban al comedor.

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

- Tal vez...si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla, no te parecería tan mala- aconsejó Neville, arrepintiendosé inmediatamente al ver la cara de sus 3 amigos.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, es ella la que desde que tengo memoria me trata como la peor persona del mundo y ni siquiera se porqué.

- Ó no quieres darte cuenta del porqué- le dijo Ginny con doble intención.

- No empieces Gin, sabes que eso es imposible.-

- Difícil, sí. Imposible, no.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ginny sostenía que Lavender la odiaba por el simple hecho de que Ron estaba enamorado de ella aunque nunca se hubiera atrevido a confesarlo, algo que Hermione nunca considero posible.

- Ya basta. - Dijo. Y hubieran seguido con su discusión si Ginny no hubiera descubierto algo mucho más interesante a lo que prestarle atención.

- ¿Gin? ¿Que miras?- y tanto ella como Draco dirigieron su vista en la misma dirección. Y lo vieron. El director Dumbledore caminaba por el pasillo del comedor seguido de un muchacho al que ninguno conocía. Definitivamente era a él a quien Ginny miraba. Y eso a Draco no le pasó desapercibido.

El director no se detuvo hasta que no estuvo frente a la mesa de ellos.

- Buenos dias alumnos, Señorita Granger, a usted la estaba buscando.- le dijó con voz calmada y profunda. Su director inspiraba un gran respeto en todos sus alumnos sin necesidad de levantar la voz.

- Buenos dias, profesor. ¿Para que me necesita?

- Primero que nada, quiero presentarle a este joven- y lo señaló con la mano.

- Hola, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.- Harry hablaba serenamente y sonreía en todo momento. Cuando Hermione lo vió a los ojos sintió algo extraño en su interior. Algo que nunca había sentido y que no podía explicar. Al mismo tiempo tuvo un dejá vù, la sensación de que ya lo conocía, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible.

- Hola- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Si nos hace el favor de acompañarnos a mi despacho le explicaré todo.- Le pidió su profesor.

- Sí, claro- y sin dudarlo se despidió de sus amigos y se fue con ellos.

El camino hacia el despacho no era largo, pero a Hermione le pareció un tanto incómodo, porque se sentía observada, y así era. Ese chico no le había sacado la vista de encima, y las pocas veces que sus miradas se encontraron fue ella la que tuvo que romper el contacto porque a él parecia no importarle mirarla a los ojos.

Analizó esa mirada en su mente. No era la mirada de un chico interesado en una chica, ni una mirada de asco, ni ninguna mirada que haya experimentado antes en su vida. Había algo más...algo que la intrigaba, pero qué. Volvió a mirarlo para tratar de descifrarlo.

Harry tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Unos ojos que transmitían calma, tranquilidad y hasta alegría. Por primera vez le sonrió al muchacho.

Llegaron al despacho y Dumbledore les indicó que tomaran asiento.

- Bien señorita Granger se preguntará porque la hice venir.- Hermione asintió.- Cómo quizás haya deducido el Señor Potter es un nuevo estudiante de este colegio, y he pensado que, sí usted acepta claro, lo podría ayudar en el período de adaptación hasta ponerse al dia con todo. ¿Que dice?.

Hermione no sabía que contestar, no conocía a ese chico. ¿Y si no le caia bien? ?Y si se daba cuenta de que era un caso perdido? ¿que haria?

Harry percibió la duda en la que se encontraba Hermione y decidió hablar.

- Mira, sé que no me conoces y que no sabes hasta que punto esto puede ser una broma, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda y sé que eres la persona indicada para hacerlo. Sí te sientes más tranquila, te doy la libertad de que desistas de la tarea si crees que no vale la pena, pero te prometo que eso no pasará. Seré un buen compañero.

Esas palabras terminaron de convencer a Hermione.

- Está bien, lo haré. Pero debes tener en cuenta que yo me tomo el estudio muy en serio.

- Lo sé. Gracias. No te arrepentirás.

"Eso espero" pensó Hermione.

"No te defraudaré, ya lo verás", se decía Harry.

- Bueno, veo que todo está arreglado asi que es mejor que vayan a clase y empiecen lo antes posible. Que tengan un buen dia.

- Adios profesor- dijeron al unísono, y se fueron.

Ninguno de los 2 sabía que pasaría en sus vidas de ahora en adelante, pero ni en sus sueños se imaginarían lo que estaba por sucederles.

* * *

**Hola!!!!!! Aca les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia...**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a kamila harryhermione, Yinaa Potter, Shadowiver y a HalliwellMB por sus reviews, me animan a continuar, gracias**

**Tambien a aquellos que me agregaron a sus alertas...si me dejan un comentario se los agradecere de mil amores!!!!!**

**Este chap es como una pequeña intro a los personajes y ver hacia donde se dirije la historia, asi q espero q les guste. Los proximos van a ser un poco mas intensos...**

**Gracias x leer, hasta pronto...**

_Val_


	3. Como deberia ser

**Tú y yo**

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a jkr_

**Antes que nada; GRACIAS!!!! Por sus rr, x sus alertas y sobretodo x leer!!!**

**Smithback girl: Gracias, y si, porque no?. A mi personalmente me encantan los AU y espero que a partir de ahora a ti tambien te gusten, besos y gracias.**

**percy: gracias tambien. No, no hay magia. Es un universo alterno, es decir que utilizo los personajes y sus descripciones y les invento historias nuevas...En cuanto a lo de Luna...mmmm, si aparecera, pero no puedo decirte nada mas. Espero que sigas ahi para el proximo capi, besos.**

**Gamelos: gracias x el rr, y por el epoyo, espero que te siga gustando.**

**HalliwellMB: te explico, mi fic es un AU por lo que como le dije a percy es una historia nueva con los personajes de Harry Potter, pero que no tiene nada que ver con la saga. Por esto mismo es que no conocen a Harry, (bueno ahora si)  
En cuanto a los amores no correspondidos...si, es verdad pero piensa que recien es el comienzo... Seran correspondidos despues???. Me encanto el "destacado", a mi tambien me gusto mucho esa parte.  
Gracias, por haberte pasado, por haberte agregado a las alertas y por el rr, eres una genia!  
Nota: Me llego la alerta de la actualizacion de tu fic pero no encuentro el capitulo!!!, que sucedio?  
solucionalo pronto, ademas ya tengo el nombre x si es nene...pero aun no voy a decirtelo!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Como deberia ser_

De no ser porque habian estado en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, hubieran recibido serias reprimendas por llegar tarde a clases, aunque los profesores le tenian mucho aprecio a Hermione y no les agradara manchar su impecable historial academico.

Tal y como le prometio a su director, Hermione acompaño a Harry a cada una de sus clases (las que le restaban), le presento a sus amigos y le sirvio de guia en su nueva escuela.

- Bueno Harry, te presentare a mis amigos, estoy convencida de que te agradaran.

- Si tu lo dices, lo creo- le sonrio.

Se apresuraron a la salida del colegio, a las escaleras mas precisamente que era el lugar en donde solian juntarse al terminar las clases y decidir que harian despues. Al llegar, vieron al grupo y se acercaron a ellos.

- Hola chicos, quiero presentarles a Harry- informo la chica.

- Hola - dijo el aludido timidamente. La primera en acercarse fue Ginny, quien le sonrio y le planto un beso en la mejilla, provocando miradas de sorpresa en algunos y de furia en el caso de Draco.

- Hola Harry, soy Ginny Weasley, espero que te sientas bienvenido en tu nueva escuela.

- Eh si, gracias - Harry estaba realmente incomodo, sobretodo despues de ver la mirada asesina que Draco le dedico.

- De nada. Mira el es Neville, aquel rubio es Draco y ese tonto es mi hermano Ron.- los fue se alando mientras los nombraba.

- Gracias por lo de tonto hermanita - exclamo Ron con una mueca de sarcasmo dibujada en el rostro, la cual cambio para saludar a Harry amablemente. - No le hagas caso a Ginny, a veces es tan infantil.- siguio mientras se acercaba a el y le extendia la mano cordialmente.

- Hola Ron, y descuida, olvidare eso de tonto.

Todos rieron menos Ginny que estaba muy molesta porque Ron la habia dejado como una nena inmadura, y Draco quien realmente no estaba de humor.

- Hola Harry, bienvenido al grupo - intervino Neville que levanto la mano en forma de saludo.- Por lo que veo asi sera a partir de ahora no?- inquirio mirando a Hermione.

- ESpero que no tengan inconveniente. El profesor Dumbledore me pidio que ayudara a Harry durante el periodo de adaptacion, asi que si, lo veran seguido.

- Ja - exclamo Draco- seras el perrito faldero de Granger. Eso si que sera algo gracioso para ver.- Esto ultimo lo habia dicho con malicia.

- ¡Draco!- lo rega o Hermione, pero Harry no le dio demasiada importancia.

- Pues preparate porque a partir de ma ana asi sera, asi que no olvides tu camara fotografica, de seguro querras una foto.

Esto ultimo ocasiono algunas risas y burlas en el grupo menos en Draco que estaba mucho mas enfadado que antes.

* * *

Si bien en un primer momento habia dudado en aceptar,con el paso de las horas Hermione se dio cuenta de que realmente le caia bien ese chico. Y la sensacion mejoro con el paso de los dias, hasta el punto de que era muy comun verlos juntos por los pasillos riendo a carcajadas por alguna ocurrencia de el.

Como era de esperarse este hecho no paso desapercibido para nadie. Es que se trataba de la nueva celebridad de Londres, la alumna brillante y persona mas perfecta del colegio, y la nueva atraccion, el chico nuevo y muy guapo.

Por un lado, Ginny estaba realmente celosa de Hermione, porque ella daria lo que sea por que Harry fuera Su "perrito faldero".

Draco, acumulaba cada vez mas ira al ver las reacciones de Ginny cuando Harry estaba cerca, se desvivia porque el moreno le dedicara un poco de su atencion. Pero tampoco podia enojarse con el porque Harry raramente se daba cuenta de la presencia de Ginny.  
A decir verdad, solo se percataba de la presencia de Hermione. Las unicas veces que alguno de sus amigos habian conseguido mantener una conversacion con el habia sido cuando la casta a se encontraba ausente.

A Ron tampoco se le paso este hecho, pero no decia nada, para el, tanto Hermione como Harry eran dos chicos solteros que si querian estar juntos no existia ningun problema. O esto era lo que les decia a todo el mundo, quizas para intentar convencerse a el mismo. "No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso. Hermione es solo mi amiga" se repetia cada vez que los veia juntos.

Esto tambien provoco algunos enojos en Lavender, quien no perdia paso de todo lo que hacia su novio, y no se le escapaba ninguna de las miradas que este le dedicaba, pero decidio mantenerse callada, no le convenia inciar una discusin por algo, que sabia, Ron nunca reconoceria.

Y Neville, realmente seguia sufriendo en secreto por ver a la chica que le gustaba totalmente enamorada de una persona que ni siquiera la queria, y que nadie entendia como se habian puesto de novios.

Si alguien que supiera todo lo que pasaba por la mente y los corazones de los chicos de esa mesa, los viera desde afuera los catalogaria como "la mesa de los no correspondidos"

Se corrian todo tipo de rumores en torno a ellos 2, pero ninguno les dio importancia. Hermione tenia bien claro que la unica persona que le interesaba era Ron y Harry sabia que el tenia cosas mas importantes que tratar y arreglar antes de ni siquiera pensar en alguna chica y mucho menos en Hermione. Pero claro, eso solo lo sabian ellos.

El rumor de romance llego a oidos de Ron Weasley de boca de su novia, quien no se perdia oportunidad de estar al tanto de la vida de todos en el colegio, y sobretodo de su victima preferida: Hermione Granger. Todos sabian que la mayoria de las cosas que se rumoreaban eran obra de Lavender Brown, quien se especializaba en encontrarse en el lugar y el momento justos cuando algo sucedia, y cuando no llegaba a enterarse (muy rara vez) se encargaba de inventar su propia version de los hechos, solo para no perder el trono de la mejor informada de Hogwarts.

- De veras Ro-ro, te digo que es asi, solo que prefieren mantenerlo en secreto por Ginny-

- ¿Ginny?, ¿que tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto?- pregunto irritado.

- Oh, a veces eres tan tontito. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que Ginny se babea por Harry?- le pregunto.

- ¡Mi hermana no se babea!- Espeto

- Y a eso sumale que Hermione es su mejor amiga. Seria una traicion para ella - continuo sin darle importancia a lo que decia Ron. - En realidad es una traicion. Pobrecita de Ginny, necesitara de mi cuandose entere.

- Mi hermana no necesitara nada porque todo esto es mentira, Lavender.

- Si tu lo dices...solo espera unos dias y veras como todo sale a la luz.

Hermione daba por seguro que fue Lavender quien habia inventado su romance con Harry (lo cual le parecia un absoluto disparate), y quien habia ido agrandando el asunto hasta llegar a decir que Harry le habia propuesto matrimonio a escondidas y que pensaban fugarse ese mismo sabado para legalizarlo. Eso si habia colmado la paciencia de la casta a y estuvo a punto de plantarle cara delante de todos si no hubiera presenciado una conversacion mas que interesante.

_FLASH BACK_

- Esta me la paga. Juro que la mato.- Su cara se habia tornado roja debido a la furia que sentia en ese momento y su respiracion se volvio irregular. En su mente solo se veia reflejado un rostro: Lavender Brown. Ese era su objetivo. - En donde esta?- pregunto con una voz que demostraba fiereza y odio acumulados. Ginny esta vez no rio.

- Cielos Hermione, esta vez creo que si dio en el clavo, de veras te hizo enojar.

- ¿Enojar? Enojar es poco Ginevra. Me hizo enfurecer. Los chismes estupidos de un noviazgo con Harry se los puedo soportar, pero llegar al punto de decir que vamos a casarnos??? Eso ya es demasiado. Ademas, ahora todos creen que soy una neurotica, desesperada que se va a casar con una persona que conoce hace solo una semana, ¡¡¡UNA semana!!! y por el simple hecho de que tiene dinero.- Sin darse cuenta habia ido elevando la voz logrando captar publico no deseado que no queria perder detalle de como seguia la historia. - ¡¡¡Esto es una locura!!!

- Ya Hermione, lo se, pero baja la voz que todos nos miran- le contesto mientras le tomaba los brazos en un intento de lograr que se relaje.

- ME miran- dijo- ¿¿¿es que acaso no tienen cosas mas importantes que hacer con sus vidas???- grito

- ¡Hermione!- la rega o Ginny.

- ¿Es que sus vidas son tan poco interesantes que no se les ocurre nada mejor que hacer que creerse los chismes de esa...- penso un buen insulto pero todos le quedaban demasiado chicos- ..."mujer" insoportable?.

- Ya, basta - y esta vez Ginny uso toda su fuerza para arratrar a su amiga hacia el interior del colegio.

- ¡¡¡Sueltame!!!- le espeto Hermione mientras se zafaba de la mano de Ginny.

- Ok, te suelto, ¡pero deja de estar gritandole a todo el mundo!- " ¿Me esta dando ordenes?" penso Hermione

- ¿Por que? Han estado opinando de mi vida toda esta semana como si tuvieran algun derecho sobre ella. ¡Ya me harte!

- ¡Lo se!- contesto a los gritos. A esta altura Hermione ya le habia pasado toda su frustacion.

- ¿Entonces?-

- Que en lugar de estar peleando con todo el mundo como una neurotica, deberias ir a enfrentar a Lavender que es quien invento todo.

Hermione rodo los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¡¡¡Es lo que estoy diciendo desde el principio y tu me retienes aqui ocasionando que pelee con todo el que pasa por delante!!!

- ¿¿¿Ahora es mi culpa???

- Ss- ¡¡No!! Aghh- Golpeo el aire con un pu o. Estaba realmente frustrada. - Mira Ginny, lo mejor es que me digas en donde esta Lavender antes de que tambien llegue a mayores contigo.

Ginny penso en no darle esa informacion para que ella misma la buscara por haberle gritado, pero sabia que su cu ada realmente se habia equivocado esta vez, y el hecho de que Hermione y ella hubieran discutido era exclusivamente por culpa de ese maldito rumor. Y ademas, tampoco la soportaba. Asi que se lo dijo.

- Esta en el gimnasio.

- Gracias- dijo dandose media vuelta y llendo hacia el lugar indicado.

En el corto trayecto que realizo penso en una decena de formas diferentes de arrancarle la lengua para que no pudiera hablar mas de ella y de paso no pudiera besar mas a Ron.  
Imagino que al llegar estaria rodeada de su grupo de arpias que le celebraban cada idiotez que realizaba, lo que le impediria un ataque directo, y en el caso de que lo lograra despues serian peores las consecuencias.

Un grupo de gente la saco de sus cavilaciones cuando, al pasar junto a ella, la golpearon en el hombro. Estuvo a punto de gritarles pero recordo lo que le dijo Ginny, no queria quedar como una neurotica. Siguio su camino sin voltearse a ver quienes eran, perdiendo el detalle de que se trataba de las "arpias".

Al llegar al gimnasio habia perdido un poco el impetu por lo que apenas abrio un poco la puerta para tantear la situacion antes de entrar. No se sentia lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a 5 chicas ella sola.

De ninguna manera esperaba encontrarse con lo que se encontro.

Lavender sollozaba en una de las gradas, mientras Ron avanzaba de un lado a otro desesperado, mientras se tomaba el pelo con una de sus manos.

- Explicame, porque no lo entiendo. ¿Que fue lo que Hermione te hizo para que le hagas algo como esto?- pregunto Ron con una voz tan serena que inspiraba mucho respeto. Lavender intento agudizar el llanto para evitar contestar pero el la conocia bien y sabia cuales eran sus intenciones. - Dimelo ya Lavender- ordeno.

La actitud del pelirrojo era lo que mas le molestaba a Lavender. Si el chisme hubiese sido sobre cualquier otra persona el la hubiera rega ado pero no se hubiera puesto de esa forma, no la estaria obligando a hablar. No. Pero cuando le tocaban a la santa Granger, ahi si le salia un leon de adentro con tal de defenderla.

Eso era lo que en realidad le molestaba de ella, su existencia. Porque mientras existiera Hermione Granger no existiria otra persona en el mundo para Ron Weasley, aunque el no quisiera admitirlo. Porque el nunca seria Su Ron mientras ella estuviera ahi. Por eso la odiaba y haria todo lo posible por destruirla.

Lo miro a los ojos con rabia reflejada en los suyos.

- ¿De veras quieres saberlo Ron? Porque no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir.- se puso de pie y se enfrento a el.

- Di lo que tengas que decir.

- Existir. Esa es tu respuesta: existir.

- Eso es estupido.- le respondio mientras soltaba una carcajada-

- No, no lo es.- lo contradijo y su voz sonaba tan firme que Ron borro todo rastro de risa de su rostro.- No lo es desde que toda tu vida gira en torno a ella.

El rostro de Ron se contrajo en una mueca extra a. Hermione se hubiera caido al piso sino hubiese estado agarrada de la puerta, no podia creer lo que Lavender estaba diciendo. Por su parte la rubia solto una sonora carcajada.

- Deberias ver tu rostro, es demasiado gracioso. ¿Y que? ¿No te gusto lo que dije?- lo provoco.

- No sabes lo que dices.- fue su respuesta.

- Oh no, Ro-ro, se muy bien lo que digo. Se que piensas que soy una tonta hueca, pero te equivocas, soy demasiado observadora para no darme cuneta de las cosas. Tu- le dijo mientras le apoyaba el indice en el pecho- estas enamorado de ella desde que eran unos ni os, pero nunca has tenido el valor suficiente para confesarselo.

Si antes estuvo a punto de desmayarse, en esos instantes el corazon habia dejado de funcionarle. Ron se habia quedado sin habla. Gesticulaba pero ningun sonido salia de sus labios. Lavender volvio a reir.

- ¿Lo ves? No puedes negarlo. Pobre Ron, tantos años enamorado de su mejor amiga, y con tan poco valor para confesarselo. Y claro, te entiendo. Es que, una persona como tu, tan... bueno tu sabes - hizo un gesto de entendimiento con la mano- Nunca seras lo suficientemente bueno para ella. - Intento poner un poco de compasion al final de la frase pero no le salio.

Hermione no daba credito a lo que oia.

"¿Sera posible? Eso realmente explicaria su odio hacia mi pero...y si no. Si me estoy haciendo falsas ilusiones?". Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrarle sentido a esa discusion.

- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- El pelirrojo aun seguia afonico- No hace falta que contestes.

"Si, si hace falta. Necesito saber" pensaba Hermione.

- Yo... -comenzo Ron.- Si, es verdad. La amo.- confeso.

La cabeza de Hermione se desconecto de su cuerpo. Ya no respondia a los estimulos normales. Estaba en su propio cielo personal inventandose mil historias, las cuales viviria a partir de ahora al lado de Su, ahora mas que nunca, Ron.

Y quizas, si no hubiese estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos habria visto que la Profesora McGonagall se acercaba a ella antes de que esta ya la estuviera llevando a rastras hacia no sabia donde.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

Lo que no sabia Hermione es que la bajarian de su cielo personal tan pronto y tan dolorosamente.

Se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran arbol en los jardines del colegio acompa ada por Ginny que se habia acostado en el suelo. Cada tanto daba peque os suspiros de resignacion y dolor.

- Ya Hermione, lamentandote no conseguiras nada - le imploro su amiga.

- Perdon...- su voz sonaba apagada.

Ginny se levanto apoyando sus palmas en el suelo y se acerco a ella para abrazarla. Hermione recibio el abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

- Deja de pedir perdon, por favor. La verdad es que aun no entiendo nada. ¿Como puede ser que mi hermano un dia confiese que te ama, y al otro andar nuevamente a los arrumacos con Lavender?- inquirio Ginny.

Hermione solo levanto un hombro. Aun le dolia recordar lo sucedido.

Despues de que McGonagall la sacara a rastras del pasillo, pensando que a la chica le pasab algo al encontrarse en ese estado de trance, no habia vuelto a ver a Ron. Llamo a Ginny para contarle lo ocurrido y que la aconsejara, y esta le habia dicho que Ron estaba muy raro desde que llegara del colegio, no habia querido comer y se habia acostado temprano.  
Hermione tenia pensado hablar con el al dia siguiente pero que grande fue su desilusion al verlo enzarzado en una batalla de besos con Lavender. En ese momento sintio como su corazon de desgarraba dejando un gran agujero en el centro.

- Me gustaria saber como continuo esa conversacion porque eso explicaria muchas cosas.

- Si, es verdad- admitio la casta a.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que nos estamos perdiendo algo importante- dijo Ginny mientras se frotaba las manos.

- Deja de comspirar ya, Ginny- contesto Hermione divertida.

- Por lo menos te he sacado una sonrisa.

- Si, gracias.- Giro la cabeza y vio como se acercaban Harry, Neville y un poco mas retrasado Draco.- Mira ahi vienen los chicos.

- Hola muchachas - saludaron.

- que bueno que las encontramos - dijo Harry.

- ¿Nos estaban buscando?- pregunto Ginny estusiasmada.

- En realidad te estaba buscando a ti- dijo mirando a Hermione, provocando que a Ginny le cambiara el rostro completamente.

- ¿Dime, que necesitas?

- Queria hacerte una invitacion. - confeso provocando algo de expectacion el resto. Ginny ahora si queria saber de que se trataba.

- ¿Invitacion? ¿Adonde?- pregunto Hermione intrigada.

- A cenar a mi casa, esta noche. ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas?- pregunto esperanzado.

- Claro Harry, no hay problema, solo dime la hora y ahi estare.

- Perfecto - concluyo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El estado de Ginny era de total petrificacion. No habia querido creer en los rumores de Lavender, pero ahora se le confirmaban delante de ella. Draco que no perdia detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidio actuar rapidamente.

- Ginny, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes acompañarme?- pregunto. La chica parecio salir de su trance

- Eh, si si, claro- se levanto y se fue a su lado comenzando a caminar fuera de alli.

- Gracias- le dijo pasados unos minutos.

- No tienes que hacerlo - contesto Draco mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios. - Siempre estare para lo que necesites.

- Lo se- ahora la que le dedico una sonrisa fue ella, aunque solo duro unos segundos.

- ¿Has hablado con Hermione? - le pregunto en un tono mas serio.

- ¿Sobre que? ¿Harry?- el asintio.- No tengo nada que decirle. En realidad, cuando Lavender empezo con el rumor, le pregunte si era verdad, y me dijo que no. A decir verdad dijo que era una "autentica tonteria"- exclamo provocando las risas de los dos.

- Sigue enamorada de Ron- no fue una pregunta.

- Si, asi es.- suspiro

- Pero el tema es Harry, ¿verdad? Todos creen que esta interesado en ella.

- Si...Seria raro que alguien no lo piense, esta todo el dia al pendiente de ella y, a veces siento que se olvida de que nosotros estamos ahi,¿ entiendes?

- Si - "Me ha pasado" penso resignado.- De todas maneras, creo que deberias hablar con ella y decirle lo que te esta pasando. Imaginate si se ponen de novios, no seria muy bueno para su amistad que tu luego le confieses que estas...enamorada - le dolio esa palabra- de el- ¿Por que eso es lo que sucede no?- pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

- Si,- afirmo Ginny, parandose y volteando a mirarlo- estoy enamorada de el. Creo que tienes razon, debo hablar con ella. Confesarle mis sentimientos, para que luego no haya problemas.

- Y, si Hermione te dice que no siente nada por el, hasta te puede ayudar a lograr algo con Harry...- esto ultimo le partio el corazon

- Eso tiene sentido- exclamo mas alegre. - Gracias Draco, eres unmuy buen amigo.

. De nada. Lo que sea por verte feliz.

Y era verdad, no soportaba ver a Ginny sufriendo de esa manera, y si por hacerla feliz tenia que renunciar a su amor y verla con otro,  
entonces lo haria...sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

- ¡Ya Harry! ¡Sal de una vez! Por mas que te pases otra hora encerrado tu pelo no tiene remedio.- gritaba Sirius entre risas desde la puerta.

- ¡Dejame!- le contesto tambien riendo.

Se escucho un tintineo, el timbre. En menos de un segundo Harry ya habia abandonado el ba o.

- ¡Wow! Eso si que es rapidez, creo que le pedire que venga por las ma anas para que te levantes a tiempo.

- callate, no tardo...tanto- añadio, provocando las risas de su padrino.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?- le pregunto mas serio.

- Si.

- Respira Harry, y ya ve a atender, es de mala educacion dejar esperando a la gente.

Corrio hacia la puerta y abrio.

- Hermione,- saludo mientras una gran sonrisa se extendia por su rostro- que bueno que hayas venido.

- Harry- contesto en tono de rega o para cambiarlo inmediatamente por uno mas dulce- ¿dije que vendria no es cierto?

- Si- contesto avergonzado.

- Y aqui me tienes... ¿Me vas a invitar a entrar?

- S-si si claro, pasa por favor, ponte comoda, estas en tu casa.- la invito Harry, indicandole el living en el que se hallaban unos sillones de cuero negro.

- Gracias...es una casa muy bonita por cierto.

- A mi tambien me gusta- dijo sonriendo como un nene, causandole risa a Hermione.

- Veo que se estan divirtiendo- exclamo Sirius entrando al living. Tu debes ser Hermione, Harry me hablo mucho de ti.-se acerco a ella extendiendole la mano. Hermione tendio la suya tambien y le dio un apreton.

- Y tu Sirius, Harry tambien me hablo mucho de ti- contesto volviendo a reir.

- Asi es, sientete comoda, esta es tu casa, asi que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- Lo tendre en cuenta.

- Que les parece si pasamos al comedor, la comida ya esta lista?- informo Harry

- De acuerdo- contesto Hermione dejandose guiar por el.

- Harry ha estado cocinando toda la tarde para sorprenderte- le confeso Sirius al oido.

- ¿Ah si?- dijo en un susurro, Sirius asintio.- ¿Eh Harry, que comeremos?

- Ehmm, es pollo al horno con papas graten, espero que te guste- se giro y vio la expresion de terror de la castaña- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto asustado.

- Es que. veras no me...gusta el pollo, lo siento.

La cara de Harry era de total terror y desconsuelo. como si alguien hubiera muerto. Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa.

- ¿Que? ¿Por que te ries?- pregunto un tanto enojado

-Ja, perdon, es que jaja deberias ver tu rostro, jjaja, es mentira Harry. Si me gusta el pollo.-confeso entre risas - Era una broma.

El color volvio al rostro de Harry provocando otra seguidilla de carcajadas de Hermione esta vez acompa ada de Sirius.

- ¿Tu tambien?- le espeto.

- De veras, deberias haberte visto.

- Jaja, pues no me causa ninguna gracia- dijo enojado y girandose para sacar la comida del horno.

Hermione le hizo se as a Sirius para que los dejara solos y asi lo hizo.

- Harry...- lo llamo la chica pero el siguio con su trabajo- Harry, mirame- le dijo esta vez con vos mas autoritaria y el se giro. - ¿De veras, te enojaste?.

- Un poco.

- ¿Me perdonas? No queria herir tus sentimientos.- le dijo acercandose a el.

- Lo se. Descuida- Hizo un ademan con la mano quitandole importancia.

- Por que te molesto tanto?

- Es...muy dificil de explicar.

- Intentalo- lo animo.

- En este momento no puedo.-confeso bajando la mirada. Ella se acerco y apoyando dos dedos en su menton le levanto el rostro-

- Y cuando puedas, ¿me lo explicaras?

Tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos.

- Prometo que cuando sea el momento te explicare todo lo que quieras saber.

- De acuerdo. Estare esperando entonces.

- Gracias por comprender- se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo por primera vez.

No fue un abrazo mas, fue un momento unico que Harry habia estado esperando y que realmente necesitaba. Necesitaba tenerla cerca y saber que confiaba en el, que estaria a su lado, que no se la quitarian. Y Hermione sin saberlo tambien lo habia estado esperando, no sabia porque pero sintio que le correspondia estar asi. Que asi debia ser y en lugar de separarse, profundizo el abrazo sin intencion de romperlo rapidamente.

Luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternos Harry la fue soltando.

- Creo que deberiamos apurarnos antes de que se enfrie.- dijo dandose vuelta rapidamente pero no pudo escapar de la mirada escrutadora de Hermione.

- ¿Estas llorando?- le pregunto mientras lo hacia girar sobre sus talones.

- No...si- dijo dandose por vencido.

- ¿Eres muy dulce sabes?- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Solo un poco- contesto, provocando que Hermione le diera un peque o golpe en el brazo.

- Tonto.

- Gracias- replico en tono de burla.

- Y para que lo sepas...-dijo adelantandose a el- esa es mi comida favorita, no se como lo descubriste, pero gracias.

Y se adentro en el comedor dejando a Harry estatico en el medio de la cocina.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que no sea muy largo...**

**Ojala les surjan muchos interrogantes, porque aqui empieza lo bueno. si tienen alguna duda, un comentario no va a matarlos!!!**

**Besos, y hasta la proxima**

Val


	4. Es ella

**Tu y yo**

**Antes q nada perdon x el retraso, es q las cosas no dependen siempre de uno.**

**Gamelos: gracias, gracias y gracias!!!! mmm, q habra pasado con Lavender??? Es lo mismo q se pregunta Herms... Como ya dije esta historia es diferente y solo espero que la disfruten hasta el final, aunq luego kieran matarme. Las pistas estan ahi, solo hay que encontrarlas... Que bueno q no t haya molestado la extension, es q cuando vi q eran mas de 5ooo palabra!!!!! bue, me asust un poco.  
En cuanto a las , el sitio no las lee y las tengo q agregar al pasar el archivo, pero esta vez no pude hacerlo por un problema con la conectividad a internet, y tuve q optar por corregirlo o subir el capitulo...y la verdad, no keria q sigan esperando. Prometo que no volvera a suceder... Gracias nuevamente y hasta la proxima!!!**

**percy: otra vez gracias, digamos q los lios amorosos estan a la orden del dia, y si, pobre Neville...tendre q solucionarle el tema de su soledad. Veo q no tienen problema con la extension asi q.  
Hasta la proxima!!!**

**kamila harryhermione: me encanta q t guste!!!jajaj. Es facil hacer la cuenta, solo tienes q ir a sign up (ahi arriba a la derecha,  
suerte!**

**HaliwellMB: hola!!! Si, muy disparatado el rumor...mmm, me dejan pensando, veo q se divierten mucho con el fic, aunq mi idea no era hacer humor, pero reconozco q hay muchas cosas graciosas y divertidas, no me quejo!  
En cuanto a Draco... ahh me encanto esa parte, el sacrificio q es capaz de hacer x amor!!! t prometo q tendra sus buenos momentos al igual q todos.  
Genial, ma ana me dare una pasada para ver el capi, me dejo muy intrigada.  
Espero q este chap t guste...y como dije, q se queden pensando, luego me cuentan sus conclusiones.  
p.d: te dije q me encantan tus destacados??? si, me encantan!!! besos**

**Yinaa Potter: graci****as!!! y aqui va el proximo, espero q t siga gustando...**

* * *

Ella es

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, con Sirius haciendo comentarios graciosos a cada momento y Harry y Hermione contando como iban las cosas en la escuela. Al finalizar el postre, consistente en un banana split para cada uno, aún no habían agotado los temas de conversación.

- Ah si, recuerdas aquella vez, no sé, tendrías unos 12 años... - empezó a rememorar Sirius- ... creo que veias mucha tele en ese tiempo...

- No, no. No cuentes eso- pidió Harry entre risas.

- ¡Si! Ya recuerdo. Te creías Tarzan - Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Tarzan?- dijo.

- Sí, el hecho es que intentó saltar de su casa del árbol hacia unas cuerdas que colgaban de una rama...

- ¿Y que sucedió? - preguntó Hermione entre intrigada y divertida.

- ¡Digamos que en cuanto pude hice desaparecer esa dichosa casa!- exclamó Harry provocando otra oleada de risas en los otros dos.

- Bueno ya, dejen de reirse de mi- dictaminó el moreno despues de unos momentos.

- Sí, creo que fue suficiente por hoy- le contestó Sirius

- Gracias- replicó Harry con ironía.

Al ver que ya se les había pasado la tentación, Hermione se dispuso a recoger la mesa, hasta que sintio que Sirius le sujetaba las muñecas.

- Nada de eso, deja que yo lo hago.- Hermione iba a replicar, pero este le gano de mano- Nada de peros... Harry porque no le enseñas a Hermione el resto de la casa mientras yo ordeno esto.

- Claro. ¿Vienes?- Hermione asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo. En realidad deseaba conocer esa casa hermosa y enorme, quizás demasiado grande para dos personas solas.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, mientras Harry le iba contando cosas vanas e innecesarias, algo que llamo mucho la atención de Hermione ya que Harry nunca hablaba de nada superficial. Este hecho la llevo a realizar sus propias preguntas.

- ?En donde vivían antes de mudarse aqui?

- En Escocia... te habías tardado en preguntarlo - le indicó sin detenerse.

- Sí, es que esperaba que lo hicieras tú, pero...

- Si, ya sé. Suelo ser algo reservado. - contestó.

- Sabes, no me habia dado cuenta de ello - prosiguió Hermione con una expresión irónica en el rostro que produjo que Harry riera. - Ya, en serio. No tienes que responderme si no quieres, es simple curiosidad.

Harry meditó acerca de ello y le dijo

- ¿Que te parece si me preguntas lo que quieres saber y yo te respondo lo que pueda?

- Me parece justo.- contestó dedicandole una sonrisa.

- Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?- Hermione lo pensó durante unos instantes decidió tratar de analizar la situación a partir de lo mas inmediato.

- De acuerdo... ¿Por qué se mudaron aqui?- soltó.

- Mmm, es una pregunta difícil- Hermione articulo un "lo siento" con los labios.- Digamos que es un nuevo comienzo.

- ¿Quién tomó la decisión?- Por lo poco que habia visto esa noche supo que Sirius y Harry tomaban las decisiones en conjunto y analiticamente,

- Fue mi decisión.- Contestó mientras emprendía de nuevo el camino- Tengo cosas que hacer aqui.

- ¿Puedo saber cuáles son esas cosas?-

Harry suspiró, era difícil dar una respuesta sincera.

- No y si- la chica lo miró desconcertada.- Mi estancia en Londres, esta relacionada a temas inconclusos de mi pasado. Veras, cuando era chico, mi familia paso por... una desgracia, podriamos decir - no encontró mejor palabra que esa.- No te puedo decir qué ahora, pero prometo que lo sabras- sus palabras eran completamente sinceras y provocaron el asentimiento por parte de Hermione, quien escuchaba completamente atenta.

- ¿Y tus padres...?- no queria formular la oración entera por miedo a la reacción de Harry.

Harry se paró delante de una puerta, pero mirando a otra que se encontraba contigua a esta. Hermione reparo en el hecho y cambio la pregunta.

- ¿Qué hay ahi Harry?-

- Demasiados recuerdos, los que fueron, los que pueden ser... y los que nunca serán - terminó la frase con la voz quebrada y colmada de dolor. Un dolor palpable que calo en lo mas profundo en el corazón de Hermione.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó preocupada, tomandolo del hombro para que se volteara hacia ella. Harry reparo en ella y salió del estado de shock.

- Sí- contesto en un susurro.- Ven, entremos. Esta es mi habitación - la invitó a pasar.

Era una habitación amplia con un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón. La tonalidad escogida para la decoración estaba en la gama de los azules. En ella se combinaba perfectamente la funcionalidad requerida por un estudiante (escritorio, ordenador, librero y estantes) y los gustos personales de cualquier adolescente (reproductor de musica, tv, dvd y hasta una guitarra), coronado con una gran cama en el centro del cuarto. Todo combinaba de manera armoniosa, logrando que no pareciera una habitación abarrotada.

- Esto es muy lindo- exclamó Hermione- La verdad es que es perfecta.

Entró a la habitación examinando todo lo que estaba alli. Pese a ser un adolescente, Harry parecia muy ordenado. Se acercó hacia el escritorio y observó unas fotos que había alli. En una se veia a un Harry de unos 10 años, montado sonriente en una bicicleta, que dedujo era nueva. En otra, se veia a un Harry más actual posando junto a Sirius. Pero hubo otra que llamo mucho la atención de la castaña. En ella se veía a una pareja, una muchacha que rondaría los 20, de pelo rojizo, y un muchacho de su misma edad con el pelo desaliñado y de anteojos. Se parecía mucho a Harry. La pareja posaba muy feliz enfrente de su casa. Ella estaba embarazada, y él tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella y el otro apoyado sobre la gran barriga de su mujer. Por lo vio dedujo que el embarazo ya estaba bastante avanzado, y, lo que era más importante: esos debían ser los padres de Harry.

- Sí, son ellos- intervino él, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en ella.- Lo siento - añadió.

Hermione seguía con su pregunta rondando por su mente pero era incapaz de formularla. Harry se acercó a ella y tomó la foto. Luego tomó a su amiga de la mano y la dirigió hasta la cama en donde ambos se sentaron.

Con un dedo señalo a su madre.

- Su nombre es Lily... ¿es hermosa verdad?- Hermione asintió. Se sentia incapacitada para emitir sonido alguno. Ver esa foto le había producido una gran sensación de angustia en su interior. Queria saber lo que Harry pudiera contarle pero temía que las respuestas fueran demasiado duras. - Esta foto la tomaron el día que se mudaron a su nueva casa. Mamá estaba de 6 meses... Fueron muy felices alli... al menos por un tiempo- añadió, dejando un rastro de amargura en el aire. - Durante 2 años fuimos realmente felices- siguió mirando directamente a los ojos a Hermione. - Luego, algo terrible nos paso, lo peor que puede pasarte... despues de la muerte claro.

- ¿Q-que?- su voz sonaba atolondrada. ¿"De verdad quiero saberlo?" pensaba.

- Una desgracia.- Obviamente Harry no quería contarle exactamente que fue eso. - Lo importante es que mi familia se destruyó. Toda la felicidad que experimente alguna vez en mi vida, se desvaneció. Todo lo que tenía... me lo arrebataron de un dia para otro y sin ningún tipo de explicación o justificativo.- Las palabras de Harry salían con un tinte claro de ira y rencor, pero mezcladas con un toque palpable de frustración. Sin embargo, su voz salía casi en un susurro. Era como si, no hiciera falta hacer un gran espectaculo para demostrarlo. El dolor estaba impregnado tan profundo en su alma que era algo visible a simple vista, si uno observaba detenidamente.

A estas alturas los ojos de Harry destilaban lágrimas sin ningun esfuerzo. Hermione se sorprendió asi misma al percatarse de que ella tambien lloraba.

- Todo empeoro cuando mi madre decidio "refugiarse" en un internado para mujeres... un neuropsiquiatrico. Fue su decisión, creo que lo que intento fue tratar de borrar todos sus recuerdos, entrar en un estado de somnoliencia que le permitiera no sentir... estar muerta en vida.- concluyó.

- Es decir... ¿ella esta viva?

- Sí.

- Pero... ¿y tú? Digo, aún eras muy chico, y la necesitabas- argumentó Hermione, algo enfadada, según advirtió Harry.

- Tenía unos 5 años, y sí, la necesitaba, como aún lo sigo haciendo, pero a veces, las cosas son demasiado complicadas... no es posible actuar como deberiamos, ni hacerlas como quisieramos... fue muy dificil para ella- justificó.

- ¡Para ti tambien lo ha sido!- exclamó indignada.- Ella... debio haber pensado en ti...- queria decir muchas cosas mas pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabia que habia pasado, no tenia los detalles de lo sucedido y por lo tanto no podia argumentar a favor o en contra de esa mujer. - Lo siento, es que, mas alla de las circunstancias, los padres no deben separarse de sus hijos. Sé que tu madre habrá sufrido mucho, pero aún asi, debió permanecer a tu lado.

- Creeme si te digo que pienso igual que tú. Aún asi, la entiendo. Ella tenia los motivos suficientes para querer mantenerse alejada de mi... Mi padre se suicidó un año después de que eso pasara. Creo que nunca pudo superar la culpa que sentia. Su nombre era James. - Y dicho esto se levantó dando por finalizada la discusión sobre sus padres.- He vivido con Sirius desde entonces. Él ha sido como un padre para mi, y es la persona que más me ha ayudado en mi vida.

- Se nota que es muy agradable y simpático- añadio Hermione, no tenia intenciones de ver a Harry sufriendo por mas tiempo, asi que decidió cambiar el curso de la conversación.

- Solo no lo hagas enojar- le aconsejó él riendo.

La conversación verso sobre temas menos escabrosos desde ahi, pero aun asi, ambos sabian que quedaban muchas cosas pendientes por hablar. Temas mucho más profundos y dificiles de tratar con consecuencias imprevisibles.

Cerca de las 12 pm, Harry insistió en alcanzar a Hermione a su casa, y ella sólo acepto con la condición de que la llevara en el coche de Sirius y no en su moto, la cual habia descubierto esa misma noche.

- Eres una miedosa-

- Si, lo soy. No me apena decirlo. - se defendió ella.

- Esta bien, iremos en el auto, aunque eso me quite la diversión- aceptó derrotado.

- Prefiero la seguridad antes que la diversión.- aclaró provocando la risa de Harry.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió directo hacia su habitación. El lugar se encontraba en un profundo silencio ya que su madre no se encontraba ahi, ese mes tenía el turno nocturno en el hospital en el que era enfermera. Se quitó las zapatillas, se puso el pijama y se tumbo en su cama. Por un momento sólo se dedicó a escuchar el sonido envolvente del silencio. Un silencio que al cabo de unos minutos se volvió abrumador. Y su cabeza comenzó a funcionar.

_"¿Será así como se sintió Harry? Cuando murió papá recuerdo que durante dias la casa se mantuvo silenciosa, como esperando que en algun momento se escuchara su sonrisa, su voz, su respiración... aunque... en su caso debio ser peor, él si perdio a su verdadero padre."_

Hermione habia crecido sabiendo perfectamente que su padre biológico habia abandonado a su madre cuando esta estaba embarazada porque no se sentía preparado para formar una familia. Ella nunca le habia dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto, si a él nunca le habia importado, ella no lo buscaria. Cuando tenia 7 años su madre se caso con John, quien la queria como si fuese su hija, pero nunca llego a tener una relación bastante estrecha con él. Si bien, habia lamentado mucho su muerte hacia unos meses, no se habia visto seriamente afectada. Por eso deducía que el sufrimiento de Harry era mayor.

_"¿Y su madre?- prosiguió- Aghh, ¿por qué será que las personas son propensas a abandonarnos? Harry no se merecia eso... ni yo. ¿Por qué__?"_

Sus pensamientos seguían repitiendo esas preguntas pero no logró dar con una respuesta. Se quedó dormida recordando lo que le habia contado Harry.

Durante la noche tuvo pesadillas en donde un Harry pequeño le pedía que volviera, llorando desconsoladamente y estirando sus manos hacia ella. En sueños, las lágrimas dejaban surcos en su rostro.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, la verdad es que estaba muy pensativo, tanto que no vio a Sirius sentado en el sillón, esperandolo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó causandole un sobresalto - Perdón.

- No es nada- dijo quitándole importancia. - Es una sensación rara... no, no sé como me siento.

- Entiendo. Pasar por esto no debe ser muy fácil para ti... sobretodo despues de la última vez... te habías hecho muchas ilusiones.

- Si. Tenía muchas certezas.

- Pero te equivocaste y sufriste mucho por eso. Mucha gente salió lastimada.

- Lo sé - dijo Harry y se desplomó en otro sillon. Sirius se acercó a él y se puso en cuclillas a su lado mirandolo a los ojos.

- No... soportaria, verte pasar por una cosa asi otra vez.

- Eso no sucedera- le contestó a la defensiva.

- Pero podría. Te estas dejando llevar por tus anhelos más profundos y no estas pensando las cosas objetivamente- le señaló su padrino.

- No es así. Sí, estoy ilusionado, lo reconozco. Pero estoy en lo correcto, esta vez no me equivoco.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sé que es ella.

* * *

- Ya hija, despierta- la voz de su madre la llamaba en susurros- Vamos nena, es tarde... Necesito hablar contigo- le pidió.

Hermione dio un par de vueltas y finalmente se irguió en la cama, corriendose el pelo de la cara.

- Buen dia, ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó al ver su cara de preocupación.

- No es nada malo, no te preocupes, es que necesito hablar contigo acerca de un asunto importante.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama para atender al pedido de su madre.

- Dime mamá.

- Bien, veras - comenzó mientras se sentaba en la cama de frente a Hermione. - El director del hospital me ha hecho una propuesta muy importante... para mi carrera. - La mujer se detuvo y Hermione le pidió que continuara con señas. - En fin, me propuso trabajar en su clinica- terminó.

- ¡Eso es genial!- exclamo su hija con alegria - Me alegro mucho por ti, sé que aprovecharas la oportunidad.

Pero la cara de su madre le dio a entender que había algo más.

- ¿Cual es el problema?

- La clínica... queda en Glasgow. - finalizó la frase bajando la cabeza.

- Oh, ya veo... Creo que la factura del telefono va a ser mayor a partir de ahora... y usaremos más internet- apuntó.- Por que... ¿no me llevaras contigo, cierto?

- Cierto... ¿No te importa?. ¿No me extrañaras?

- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? Claro que te extrañaré. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, como podria no extrañarte- regañó a su madre.- Es solo que esta es una oportunidad unica, y te la mereces.

Su madre se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias nena. Realmente creí que no te lo podria decir- confesó.

- Eso es estupido. De que no podriamos hablar tú y yo... Todo va a estar bien- dijo mas calmada y mirando a los ojos a su madre. - Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Eso esta fuera de discusión - concordó- Tú eres la persona mas responsable que conozco- le sonrió.- Mi única preocupación es no poder estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo.

- Si lo sé. Pero, podemos visitarnos cuando ya no aguantemos y deberiamos aprovechar la oportunidad, ya sabes, en menos de un año iré a la universidad, es un buen momento para empezar a acostumbrarnos a... la separación.- dijo un poco cabizbaja.

- Tú y yo nunca nos separaremos, somos parte la una de la otra, y eso no va a cambiar jamas.

- Eso es verdad... pero es necesario. Tomemoslo como un periodo de prueba, no nos hemos separado ni un centimetro desde el dia que nací, asi que esto nos facilitara un poco las cosas para el futuro.- sugirió.

- Me parece bien. De todas formas quiero que si algo llegase a suceder sea a la primera a la que acudas. Por mas pequeño que te pueda parecer... Si tú me necesitas yo volvere... Prometelo.

- Lo prometo.

* * *

- Vamos Ginny, no te parece que nos alejamos lo suficiente- inquirió Hermione algo agitada y enojada- Aqui nadie nos escuchara.

- Esta bien- contestó su amiga deteniendose- Sentemonos ahi- dijo señalando un árbol.

- Ok, dime que es eso tan importante que me quieres contar.

- Bien... a decir verdad, yo... es- trataba de preguntarle lo que tanto la intrigaba pero sus palabras no salian como ella quería. Además estaba el hecho de que no sabia como iba a reaccionar Hermione.

- Ya Ginny, sueltalo de una vez, me estas preocupando. Es la primera vez que te quedas sin palabras.

- Lo sé.- murmuró.- Bueno, tengo algo que preguntarte- Su amiga asintió para que continuara- Es... ¿A ti te gusta Harry?- bajó la mirada antes de terminar, pero la levantó inmediatamente al escuchar la carcajada de Hermione- ¿De que te ries?- preguntó enojada. - Estoy hablando en serio.

- Lo sé, perdón.- contestó mientras trataba de calmarse.

- ¿Ya?-inquirió, la castaña asintió- Entonces dime, ¿te gusta?

- A veces me sorprendes, ¿De dónde sacaste semejante cosa?

- De la forma en que te trata, en que te mira, en como desaparece el resto del mundo cuando tú apareces, en...

- Para, para- la cortó levantando las manos. - Primero, eso que dices no es verdad- Ginny iba a replicar pero la cortó- Segundo, si lo fuese, el interesado seria Harry, no yo. Tercero, estoy enamorada de tu hermano desde hace mucho tiempo, y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Y por último, no creo que Harry me mire de esa forma.

Ginny se quedo muda por segunda vez, asi que Hermione volvió a hablar.

- A ti te gusta Harry. Y no es una pregunta- Ginny asintió. - Pues, yo no soy competencia para ti.

- ¿Tan obvia soy?

- ¿De veras me lo preguntas?- le contestó con una sonrisa en los labios- Ginny, a ti se te ha notado si alguien te gusta desde siempre, aunque, esta vez es diferente. Yo se que estas interesada en el porque eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco, pero, no sé... diria que cuando lo conociste se te notaba pero luego...

- Pensaba que entre ustedes habia algo- admitió.

- Ya veo. Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny confundida.

- Por ser mi amiga.- Eso la dejó aún mas descolocada. - Sé que si la situación hubiera sido distinta, hubieras hecho algo para acercarte a él, pero privilegiaste nuestra amistad. Gracias - repitió.

- Claro que si. Los hombres van y vienen pero las amigas como tú no. Te quiero amiga - y la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo tambien te quiero.

- Tienes que ayudarme Herm- pidió.

- Claro que si.

- ¿Sabes si esta interesado por alguien?

- La verdad es que no me ha insinuado nada. Es que él es muy reservado, su vida no ha sido demasiado facil.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No se si deba contarte, Harry no queria decir mucho, lo único que sé es que su padre murió y su madre esta internada, vive con su padrino desde eso.

- Eso es muy triste.

- Si, y lo peor es que creo que las cosas no terminan ahi, hay algo mas que aún no se. No digas nada de lo que te he dicho.

- Lo prometo.

- Bien, ahora vamonos que los chicos deben estar esperandonos.

Y efectivamente, al llegar al patio ahi estaban ellos esperandolas. Al verla llegar Draco interrogó a Ginny con la mirada y ella le dió a entender que todo estaba bien.

- Por fin, ¿en donde se habian metido?- preguntó Ron fastidiado.

Ellas rieron complicemente y contestaron al unisono

- Cosas de chicas.

- Como sea, Draco tiene algo para decirnos y no piensa soltar palabra si no estamos todos.

- Entonces ya ve empezando, porque ahi viene Harry- señalo Hermione. Todos voltearon a ver.

- Hola chicos, ¿por qué me miran asi?- preguntó el aludido.

- Hola Harry, no sucede nada. Te estabamos esperando. Puedes hablar Draco- sintetizó Ginny.

- De acuerdo. Mi padre realizará una fiesta este sábado. Estan todos invitados, y de verdad espero que vengan.

- ¿Y por que es la fiesta?- pregunto Neville.

- Es para darle la bienvenida a la hija de su jefe. Al parecer vuelve a Londres luego de pasar una larga temporada en Francia. Ya saben como es mi padre, no perderá la oportunidad de quedar bien con su jefe.

- Pero, ¿el jefe de tu padre no vive en el exterior?- inquirió Ginny

- Asi es.- respondió con cierta cara de frustración. - El hecho es que su hija no tiene ningun familiar viviendo en Londres, asi que mi padre se ofreció amablemente a hospedarla en nuestra casa.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó Harry- ¿Acaso la conoces?

- La he visto alguna que otra vez de pequeños. No la recuerdo. Pero de seguro, es otra niña malcriada y caprichosa. Su padre le habrá dado todos los gustos ya que es hija unica.

- Eso no lo sabes. Quizas te sorprendas.- le dijo Hermione.

- Como sea, la fiesta va a estar llena de niños consentidos e insoportables. Los hijos de los socios mas importantes estan invitados, no me dejen solo entre tanta hipocresia.- casi rogó.

- Descuida, estaremos ahi, aunque no encajemos mucho - añadio Ron.

- No creo que a ti te vaya tan mal. Por lo que dijo Draco, Lavender esta invitada, ¿no?- dedujo Ginny.

- Asi es. - La cara de Hermione se transformó en una mueca que trato de disimular. Luego de lo ocurrido no queria ni ver a Lavender y esto la ponia de los pelos. Increiblemente, la cara de Ron tambien reflejo algo de decepción, pero solo Harry lo noto. - Bueno chicos, debo irme, mi padre quiere que todo salga perfecto. Los veo luego y no me fallen.

- Adiós.

- Oye Hermione, ¿podrías ayudarme con unas tareas?- preguntó Harry

- Si claro. - Harry alcanzo a ver un destello de ira en los ojos de Ron y se rio para si mismo. - Vamos- le indicó.- Adiós chicos

- Hablamos luego Herm.

- De acuerdo Gin, aun hay algo que debo contarte.

Cuando se iban alejando Harry se acercó a Hermione y le susurró al oido.

- Creo que alguien esta decepcionado y celoso.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- De Ron.

- Ahora si que no entiendo.

- Dime que no has visto su cara cuando supo que su novia lo acompañaría a la fiesta - dijo divertido. Hermione seguia sin entender el punto. - Y dime que no lo viste cuando te saque de ahi.- prosiguió.

- Ya Harry, explicate- exigió.

- Obviamente a Ron no le interesa Lavender. Desconozco la razón por la que esta con ella. Quizas en algun momento la quiso, pero ahora... ya no.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Si bien habia escuchado decir a Ron que la amaba, seguia con Lavender por lo que llegó a considerar que eso nunca paso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Él esta enamorado de ti. - dictaminó - Lo supe desde el primer dia. Se les nota... a ambos.- Hermione se ruborizó.

- Harry yo...

- No tienes que decirme nada, porque sé que es asi, asi que no lo niegues.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón... Por lo menos en lo que a mi respecta.- confesó.

- Y en cuanto a él tambien.

- No lo sé. No estoy segura.

- Son ambos tan tercos. No sé porque no lo aclaran de una vez.

- Es complicado- Harry iba a replicar pero Hermione, adivinando sus intenciones, contraatacó - ¿Y qué me dices de tus sentimientos?

- Los mios estan bien, no hay nadie que me interese. - Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada.

- ¿No? ¿Ninguna?- insistió.

- No. Cuando la haya te lo diré.

- Ok.

Siguieron caminando hacia el interior del colegio, cuando Hermine se detuvo.

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó su amigo.

- Debes ayudarme- declaró.

- ¿con que?

- Con Ron. Dices que esta celoso... de ti- puntualizó. Harry asintió. - Entonces... debemos darle mas celos.

- No creo que sea una buena idea - concluyó Harry y siguió caminando. Hermione lo tomo del brazo.

- Espera, por favor, debes ayudarme, como amigo- rogó.

Harry dudo.

- Mira, prometo que será como siempre, solo andaremos juntos de aqui para alla, conversaremos y nos reiremos...y quizas bailemos juntos. Nada mas.

- ¿Nada mas?

- Nada de besos.

- Ok, pero nada de besos. Es mi única condición.

- Genial. ¡Gracias Harry! - exclamó Hermione y lo abrazó.

Lo que no sabian es que su plan ya estaba dando resultados. En la otra esquina del pasillo se hallaba un Ron furioso despues de haberlos visto, acompañado de Ginny quien tambien tenia dudas sobre la sinceridad de Hermione.

* * *

**Bien aqui el chap 4. Kiero pedirles disculpas nuevamente x hacerlos esperar tanto, espero q el chap los compense.**

**Y bien ? Muchas dudas? Espero q me las hagan llegar y m sigan dejando sus comentarios tan alentadores...**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos, Val**


	5. DEspedidas y reencuentros

**Tu y yo**

**Hola gente bella!!! Como estan???Espero q la vida les sonria. Generalmente a esta altura contesto los rrs y dejo el chap pero, esta vez, ****voy a hacer una excepcion. **

**Esta historia me anda rondando en la cabeza desde hace unos dos a os (he leido el principe y las reliquias, ****con la esperanza o la ilusion, de q algo de lo q escribo pase), creo q nacio como una manera de explicar algunas cosas q sucedian en los libros y q a mi entender dejan cabos sueltos. Kizas, es un delirio pero es mi idea y lo unico q hice fue plasmarla.**  
**Veo q la historia tuvo mucha aceptacion entre ustedes y eso me hace realmente feliz, pero quiero remarcar algunas cosas: ****Respeto muchisimo sus opiniones y lo q ustds kisieran q pasara, pero la historia ya esta pensada y no cambiare nada asi q, ruego! ****no decepcionarlos.**  
**Como dije en el summary, "nada es lo q parece", y asi es. Durante cada uno de los capitulos he dejado pistas para q intenten averiguar q es lo q pasara, pero cuando pase kizas me maten, asi q "ya les avise".**  
**Por ultimo, una peticion: comentenme q creen q pasara y cuales son sus expectativas, please??? A todos, a los q comentan siempre, ****y a los q no lo hacen tambien.**  
**Gracias x escuchar (o leer) lo q pienso y espero q no se sientan atacados ni nada por el estilo, es mi ultima intencion, esto solamente lo hago para mantener el contacto y expresar mis ideas... Gracias!!!!**

**Rossy Potter-Granger Hale: bienvenida al fic!!! q bueno q esta historia sume nuevos adeptos!!! Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios.**  
**Hasta pronto...**

**cintita potter: es fabuloso q t guste el fic, me alegro mucho. En cuanto a Harry, si pobre ha sufrido bastante, pero vendran cosas mejores... Luna o pansy??? pues espera y veras....**

**Gamelos: pobres pelirrojos!!! jajajja. En lo personal, Ginny no me va ni me viene, es completamente prescindible... en cuanto a Ron,**  
**lo amo, me encanta aunque le reprocho muchisimas cosas, sobretodo en las reliquias!!!**

**HalliwellMB: yo tambien kiero!!!! jajaj, es mi sue o tambien, aunq en color verde.**  
**Sip, Lily esta viva, la historia es bastante interesante (aunq esta mal q yo lo diga) pero no t adelantare nada.**  
**Me alegra saber q soy algo fiel a los personajes reales. Es una frase muy Herms.**  
**La historia de ambos no es muy alentadora, pero bue, las cosas siempre pueden cambiar.**  
**Oh... kieres entender la conversacion de Harry y Sirius??? Deberas seguir leyendo el fic xq no puedo adelantarte nada... lo siento soy mala!! Ya veremos q consecuencias trae el plan... Felicitaciones x tu nueva historia y a las chicas tambien, se ve realmente interesante.**

**Melrose Cullen: Bienvenida!!! Mmmm, muero x saber cual es tu teoria... Cuentamela!!!**

**Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a HalliwellMB, gracias y espero que todos se den una vueltita x sus fics...**

* * *

**Despedidas y reencuentros**

Los dias siguientes se tornaron difíciles para todos.

Ron estaba furioso por lo que había visto en el pasillo del colegio. No soportaba ver a Hermione en brazos de cualquiera que no fuera él.

_"Al final Lavender tenía razón... Ella no es para mi" _se lamentaba.

Durante el resto de la semana se dedicó a mantenerse alejado de sus amigos, y que mejor forma de lograrlo que andar tras las faldas de su novia a quien ninguno soportaba.

Ginny, por su parte, se dedicó a ignorar a Hermione y a responder con indirectas cuando ésta se acercaba para hablar con ella.

_"Lo siento Hermione, no tengo tiempo, debo hablar con el Profesor Slughorn sobre un trabajo" ó_, _"Debo llegar temprano a casa. Bill viene de visita"_ y cosas por el estilo.

Hermione estaba completamente confundida y dolida por el comportamiento de los pelirrojos. Unas horas atrás había estado con Ginny y le pidió hablar más tarde. Aún no le contaba lo de su madre y ella se iba en 2 días, y realmente iba a necesitar tener a su amiga a su lado para afrontar el momento.

A Harry tampoco es que le molesto demasiado que Ron y Ginny lo ignorasen. Él tenia cosas más importantes a las que dedicarse. Pero si, lo irritaba su actitud hacia Hermione. Ella no les había hecho nada.

El jueves salían del colegio cada uno por su lado. Harry alcanzó a divisar como los hermanos Weasley salían prácticamente huyendo del lugar sin siquiera saludar a los demás. Un poco más acá, percibió a Hermione, mirándolos partir algo apenada. Draco y Neville se acercaban a ella, y él hizo lo mismo.

- ...Ve tú a saber- decía Neville.

- Son unos idiotas - dictaminó el rubio - si algo les sucede deberían confiarnoslo, para eso somos amigos, ¿no?- bufó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y Neville dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Como sea, si es grave, nos enteraremos enseguida, las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar...y si no, ya se les pasara- continuó

- Creo que tienes razón- secundó Harry.

Pasados unos segundos Draco volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¿Vendrán mañana verdad?- la forma en que lo dijo era muy parecida a una súplica.

- Claro que sí Draco- informó Hermione, aunque sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Y a ti que te sucede?- le preguntó Neville.

- Nada... solo extraño a mi amiga- respondió soltando un suspiro melancólico al final. Los tres chicos no supieron que responder a eso por lo que decidieron que era hora de irse a casa.

- Herm... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció Harry.

- Claro- y empezó a transitar el camino. Luego de andar un par de calles Harry se animó a hablar.

- Dime que es en realidad lo que te tiene asi.- Eso sonaba casi como una orden. Hermione sonrió de lado.

- El hecho es que...de verdad extraño a Ginny- soltó

- Hermione, no me digas mentiras, hay algo más- la regaño.

- Sí...- titubeo- Es que mañana mi madre se va de viaje.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y adónde va?

- A Glasgow. Le dieron un trabajo en una clínica privada. Se va por tiempo indefinido.

- Que bueno- lo dijo sin entusiasmo - Lo del trabajo digo.

- Sí, es una oportunidad única. Se lo merece. Es la mejor madre que existe en le mundo. Siempre estuvo a mi lado, nunca nos separamos. Juntas frente a todos.- recitaba orgullosa Hermione. La cara de Harry fue transformándose en un rostro vacio de sentimiento. Su amiga siguió hablando hasta que se percató de que algo no iba bien. - ¿Sucede algo?

- No- contestó tajante.

- No lo parece - dijo deteniéndose y logrando que él la imite. - Dime porque te pusiste asi.- ordenó.

- Ya te dije que no sucede nada. - Había elevado un poco la voz arrepintiendose al instante.- Lo siento Herm, perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonar, todo esta bien- dijo comprensiva- Pero quisiera que confiaras en mí- le pidió.

- Lo hago... Es que... pensaba en mi madre... y lo que pasó con nosotros... no tuvimos la oportunidad de ser una familia unida. - No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan por las comisuras de sus ojos.

- ¡Ay Harry! Cuanto lo lamento. Yo... no me dí cuenta. Lo siento.

- No es tu culpa. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada- la consoló.

- Aún así, debí darme cuenta... tú también sufres.

Estuvieron varios minutos sin decir palabra tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Hasta que como un acuerdo mudo ambos comenzaron a caminar. Llegaron a casa de Hermione no mucho tiempo después.

- ¿A qué hora sale el tren?

- A las 3pm. Me... me acompañarías?- preguntó tímida. No sabía si Harry podría soportar una despedida madre-hija.

- Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar... Trataré de llegar pero no puedo prometerte nada.

- Con eso es suficiente para mí- le sonrió la castaña. No quería ver sufrir a Harry por su culpa y sabía que lo que le pedía le podía afectar mucho. - Gracias por acompañarme y por escucharme.

- No hay problema. Nos vemos mañana. En la tarde. No iré al colegio.

- ¿Por esas...cosas, de tu pasado?- Harry asintió.- De acuerdo, espero que tengas suerte. Yo tampoco iré al colegio, quiero aprovechar mi último día con mamá.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Herm.

- Adiós Harry- contestó Hermione, mientras este volvía sobre sus pasos en dirección a su casa.

* * *

La mansión Malfoy era un hervidero de preparativos. Los empleados iban de un lado a otro con cosas en sus manos, todos siguiendo órdenes estrictas de Narcisa Mslfoy.

- Todo debe estar en su lugar esta misma noche. Mañana sólo quiero retocar los últimos detalles.

Draco asistió la escena con cara de hastío. Paso por al lado de su madre y le dedicó un saludo.

- Buenas tardes madre.

- Draco hijo, ¿podrías verificar las confirmaciones de los invitados?. No quiero que nada se nos pase.

- Sí, claro- dijo sin mucho ánimo. - Me encargaré.

- Draco- dijo su padre desde lo alto de la escalera. - Espero que hayas entendido cuan importante es tu papel a partir de ahora- El tono que utilizaba Lucius no dejaba lugar a las dudas, estaba dando una órden seria a su hijo. Draco no respondio. - Creo que aún no comprenes que el futuro de esta familia estaría más que asegurado sí haces lo que te digo. No creo que sea demasiado difícil. - Terminó su padre.

- ¿Difícil? Lo que me pides es que finja que estoy interesado en una persona que ni siquiera conozco, sólo porque a ti te conviene. ¿Eso te parece que está bien?- le recriminó a su padre. Lucius mantuvo el rostro sereno en todo momento. Cuando Draco terminó de hablar el rostro de su padre esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a él.

- Querido hijo, creo que aún no entiendes. Eres mi hijo y harás lo que te ordeno, porque, te guste o no, así son las cosas. Estuve durante años soportando a los Lovegood como para que por una impertinencia tuya lo pierda todo de un momento a otro. No es muy difícil de entender. Si tú enamoras a su hija, nos convertiríamos en familia, y eso me aseguraría ser el próximo director de su compañia y quien dice, con el tiempo podríamos hasta hacernos con una parte. - finalizó.

- Estás demente, eso no pasará.

- Cuída tus palabras. - volvió a erguirse- Sólo te advierto Draco, que si haces algo que pueda perjudicarme en lo mas mínimo, las consecuencias serán severas- Su tono, aunque pasivo, no dejaba lugar a dudas. - He sido generoso contigo toda tu vida, pero puedo convertirme en tu demonio personal. No me enfrentes porque perderás.- y diciendo esto se retiro llevando a su mujer consigo y dejando a Draco con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la rabia contenida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nnguno de los dos se presentó a clases. Obviamente, esto dió paso a otra serie de rumores sobre ellos, encabezados, claro esta, por Lavender.

- Yo les advertí que entre esos dos había algo- dijo mientrás tomaba un refresco- pero claro, ninguno quiso hacerme caso. - Parecía disfrutar en exceso la situación.

- Ah, ya callate. Esas son puras tonterías- objetó Neville desde su rincón.

- Ay que lindo. El pobre Neville siempre defendiendo a la Santa Granger.- se burló Lavender.

- ¡No la llames así!

- ¡Ya basta los dos!- exclamó Ron- Terminenla.

- ¿Qué sucede Gin? Tú sabes en dónde esta tu amiguita?.- inquirió Lavender con doble intención.

- No me llames asi. No eres mi amiga- decretó Ginny.

- ¡Uy! Alguién está enojada- dijo entre risas la rubia.- Pero aún así, tú debes saber que sucedió con Hermione.

- No. No lo sé, y de cualquier forma, ¿a ti que te importa?- le recriminó.

- Oh, sabes que me gusta enterarme de todos los romances de Hogwarts- otras risitas.

- Ellos no- empezó Ginny pero se detuvo, en realidad no estaba segura de lo que sucedía y tampoco quería hablar con Lavender de ello. - ¿Saben qué? Me voy- Se levantó de su lugar y saliór quitando a empujones a la gente que se interponía entre ella y la salida.

- ¿Mira lo que hiciste? ¡No entiendo como es que nunca puedes cerrar la boca!- Estalló Ron, levantandosé también y siguiendo los pasos de su hermana. - ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny espera!- Aunque gritó sólo pudo detener a su hermana cuando estuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres Ron?- le dijó mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-...Esperame...

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su casa, a pasos lentos y sin decir nada durante un tiempo. Fue Ginny la que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Sabes?...Quiero creer que estoy... estamos equivocados. Quiero creer que mi mejor amiga no me mentiría con algo así. que todo lo que se dice en el colegio es puro invento. Pero... es tan difícil.- Dijo todo esto con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Ron se mantuvo callado por unos momentos mientras meditaba lo que iba a decir.

- La verdad es que no sé que decirte, yo tampoco sé que creer... me siento tan mal- lo último fue un susurro que escapó de sus labios.

- Hay algo que no entiendo - aunque en realidad sí lo hacia- ¿por que te afecto tanto lo que viste? - Ella ya conocía la respuesta pero necesitaba oirlo de su hermano.

- Desearía que no me preguntaras eso, aún no estoy seguro de como contestar.

- Sientes algo por Hermione.

- No yo...

- No estaba preguntandote- le contestó con una leve sonrisa - sé que es asi. Era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

Ron no supo que decir. Sí, estaba enamorado de su amiga, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para confesárselo a su hermana. Además, con los hechos recientes, no quería confirmar algo que luego le haria daño.

Siguieron el camino a casa en silencio.

* * *

En la estación de trenes, Hermione trataba de dar con la visión de Harry entrando por alguna de las puertas. De verdad iba a necesitar un hombro una vez que su madre subiera a su vagón. La situación empeoraba al recordar a Ginny, quién se había comportado de manera extraña los últimos días.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- le preguntó su madre.

- No, no, solo estoy nerviosa- contestó sin mucho ánimo.

- Hermione... te conozco, soy tu madre- la regaño levemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pues... a decir verdad, sí. Se suponía que un amigo mío vendría a hacerme compañia... aunque dijo que quizás no llegará... solo me hubiese gustado tenerlo aqui, es todo- contestó compungida y bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Y Ginny? Me resulta extraño que no esté aqui.- Preguntó mas intrigada que preocupada.

- Eh, ella no podia venir... tenia que acompañar a su madre al médico o algo asi - mintió rápidamente. No quería que su madre viaje con la inquietud de que algo estaba mal entre ellas, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella su relación con su amiga.

- ¿Algo grave?

- No, solo controles de rutina.

En eso una vocecilla salió por los parlantes anunciando la partida del tren con destino a Glasgow en 5 minutos. Entre las 2 tomaron el equipaje y se acercaron a la puerta de abordaje. Subieron las maletas y volvieron a bajar para despedirse.

A estas alturas ambas derramaban gruesas lágrimas.

- Bueno hija, llegó la hora- Hermione asintió, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. - Quiero que te cuides, ten mucho cuidado, no quisiera que nada malo te ocurriera en mi ausencia. Te exijo que me llames si me necesitas... Tú eres lo más importante en mi mundo, y estás por encima de cualquier cosa, no dudes en que dejaría todo por ti- le recordó.

- Gracias mamá. Tendré en cuenta todo- y se aferró a ella en un fuerte abrazo- Te amo.

- Yo te amo más- le dio un beso en su frente- Ya es hora de irme, nos veremos pronto.

- No lo dudes. Adiós...- dijo soltando su mano de a poco.

- Hasta pronto hijita- con esto rompió el contacto físico y se subió al tren. Hermione observaba atenta los movimientos de su madre. El nudo en su garganta casi le impedía respirar. En un momento divisó a su madre arrimada a una de las ventanas y la saludó con la mano.

La extrañaría demasiado. Incluso más de lo que había pensado. Este viaje marcaría un punto de inflexión en su relación de una manera que ella ni siquiera imaginaba.

El tren comenzo a moverse lentamente y su llanto se hizo audible. Tuvo ganas de decir _"Mamá no te vayas" _pero se contuvo, aunque no pudo evitar extender el brazo hacia ella. Hacia el vacío. Y estuvo así, durante unos momentos. Hasta que alguien le tomó la mano.

- Harry... llegaste- logró decir antes de envolverlo en un abrazo de consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Harry no pudo más que envolverla con fuerza contra su pecho y decirle.

- Te dije que lo haría.

* * *

Harry no dudo en acompañar a Hermione el tiempo que ella necesitó para desahogarse. Luego la llevo a su casa y se aseguró de que tenía la fuerza necesaria para estar ahí sola. Le pidió que se alimentara y que se cuidara. E incluso, la amenazó con ir a buscarla y llevarla a vivir a su casa con tal de controlar que todo anduviera de forma correcta. Hermione le prometió que todo estaría bien y si de verdad necesitaba un amigo, lo llamaría.

* * *

El día de la fiesta por fín había llegado y con eso los nervios de Draco iban en aumento. Realmente no quería hacer lo que su padre tenía en mente, estaba mal, pero conociendolo como lo conocía, no tenía otra alternativa.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse frente al espejo, se debatía en su interior.

_"Quizás, lo mejor sería que realmente me enamorára de ella. Pero, como diablos voy a enamorarme de alguien a quien he visto en contadas ocasiones... Además está Ginny, aún la tengo en mi cabeza, no es tan fácil borrar los sentimientos de un día para otro, __es más, es imposible, no soy de madera"_

Siguió cuestionándose hasta la hora de salir a enfrentarse con los invitados_._

- Quieras o no vendrás conmigo. Tienes que divertirte. Encerrarte aquí no ayudara en nada...- Al ver que no la convencía insistió. - Además me pediste, no, me rogaste que te acompañara. Me compré un traje nuevo y ¿ahora me dices que no vas? No puedo creerlo.- y pusó su mejor cara de disgusto.

- Harry, no debiste hacer eso.

- Pero lo hice, ahora debes acompañarme.

- No tengo ganas... Además, tampoco tengo que ponerme- se justificó.

- Bien, si sólo es eso...- Salió dejando a Hermione anonadada, para volver rápidamente con una caja en las manos.- Toma.- le dijó extendiendole el presente.

Hermione lo miró confundida mientras tomaba el paquete. Lo abrió sin preguntar nada y se asombro con lo que encontró dentro.

- Por Dios es hermoso - Exclamaba mientras sacaba el vestido. El estampado era una fusión de colores que iban de la gama del verde al turquesa, realmente hermoso y moderno a la vez, y el corte dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Rematando, el largo sólo llegaba a las alturas de las rodillas.

- Me pareció apropiado para ti. Me alegra que te guste.

- Gustar es poco. Me encanta. Gracias Harry, no deberías haberlo hecho- lo regañó al final.

- Sí, si tenía. Me ayudaste mucho desde que llegue aquí, y nunca lo voy a olvidar...Además, era mi arma para asegurarme que me acompañaras.- sonrió.

- De acuerdo, lo haré- aceptó finalmente- Iré a cambiarme.

* * *

Nueve pm. La noche realmente era estupenda. Se veían las estrellas brillar en el cielo despejado. La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado.

- Bueno Draco, es el gran día- le decía su padre- Esta noche tienes una gran oportunidad de empezar con el pie correcto, no la desperdicies.

- No lo haré- fue todo lo que dijo. Su padre lo miró con cierto grado de satisfacción. Draco le había salido muy sensiblero. Demasiado para su gusto, pero nunca lo había defraudado y al final terminaba cumpliendo con sus órdenes.

- Iré a preparar los últimos detalles.- anunció- En 15 minutos la tendremos por aqui.- Y se fue.

* * *

- Ya llegamos- anunció Harry- ¿Estás lista?

- Todo lo que lo puedo estar.

- Tranquila, estás perfecta- le sonrió- Todo saldrá bien. Además, Ron no te quitará los ojos de encima.

Ante ese comentario Hermione no pudo más que sonrojarse. Realmente llamaría la atención. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Marcaba su cintura y delineaba sus pechos. Llevaba unas sandalias a tono con un poquito de taco que estilizaban su cuerpo y el pelo lo llevaba recogido dejando unos mechones sueltos y para rematar llevaba el maquillaje suficiente. Harry tenía razón: estaba sencillamente perfecta. Y eso lo notarían todos.

Se bajó del auto en cuanto Harry le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano. Se sujetó a su brazo y avanzaron juntos hasta la entrada. Una vez mostraron sus invitaciones, los dejaron pasar. Las exclamaciones y murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco el sonrojo de Hermione.

- Te lo dije- le advirtió el moreno en voz baja y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí, gracias, eso me tranquiliza- le devolvió el comentario con sarcasmo. Harry no pudo mas que reir.

En eso divisaron a su grupo de amigos y se acercaron a ellos. Ron, Lavender, Draco, Neville, Ginny y Dean estaban ahí. Todos vestidos elegantemente pero ninguno deslumbraba tanto como su amiga.

- Wow, Hermione. estás hermosa- exclamó Neville con una sonrisa y saludando a su amiga.

- Eso es quedarse corto- reconoció Ron con cara de embeleso y demasiado en voz alta para que pasase desapercibido. El resto sabía lo que ocurría entre los dos y no quería acotar nada. Ron clavaba sus ojos celestes en los miel de Hermione, sin acordarse de que a su lado estaba su novia. Realmente dejó de importarle la existencia de cualquier cosa que no fuera su "amiga".

- Gracias- dijó rompiendo el silencio y el contacto visual.

- Gracias por venir chicos- añadió Draco cambiando de tema al percatarse de la cara asesina de Lavender.

- No hay porque - respondió Harry. -Se ve que será una fiesta a lo grande.

- Dalo por hecho - dijó más resignado que otra cosa.- Debo irme ya es la hora de la presentación. Los veo luego- Y se fue directo hacía donde se encontraba su padre.

- Ron, podrías acompañarme a buscar una bebida, es que hace mucho calor- inquirió Lavender, tratando de parecer desinteresada.

- ¿Eh?... s-sí.- Casi no lo dejo responder ya que lo arrastraba con ella.

- Te lo dije- susurró Harry a Hermione.

- Si, si. No tienes que repetirlo a cada rato- respondió más entusiasmada. Aunque le costara admitirlo, le encantó que Ron quedara deslumbrado por ella incluso al lado de Lavender.

* * *

Más allá.

- Espero que te hayas divertido.- Exclamó una Lavender completamente furiosa, pero evitando alzar la voz.

- No entiendo- aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- No te hagas el tonto, porque te conozco perfectamente, Ron. Vi como la mirabas, te la comiste con los ojos. Y ni siquiera te importo que yo estuviera ahí, que todos estuvieran ahí... Sólo te falto besarla - le recriminó.

- Yo no...- Pero se paró. _"Yo no, ¿qué? No la miraba? ¿No me la comía con los ojos? ¿No me moría por besarla delante de todos? __Eso es mentira" _pensaba.

- ¿Lo ves? - Inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de seguir. - Te perdono. - le dijo, dejando a Ron completamente perplejo- pero es la última vez. No sé lo que pueda llegar a hacer si sufro otra humillación asi.- Y sin más, se fue.

En un rincón apartado Harry y Hermione veían la salida dramática de Lavender, mientras el moreno dibujaba una expresion de _"te lo dije"_ en su rostro y la castaña le devolvía una de _"ya sé que lo dijiste"_ completamente exasperada.

* * *

- Pasame el micrófono Draco, llegó el momento.

Draco hizo lo que le pidió su padre y ambos subieron a un pequeño escenario dispuesto especialmente para este momento.

- Hola, ¿me escuchan? Perfecto... Buenas noches a todos. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles en nombre de mi familia y en el mío propio su presencia en nuestra casa esta noche. Es muy importante para nosotros. - Ante esto se escuchó la primera serie de aplausos, mientras Draco trataba de contener sus ganas de salir huyendo de ahí. - Como bien saben, esta noche nos juntamos para darle la bienvenida a nuestra casa a una persona muy especial. La conocemos desde que nació y a formado parte de nuestra vida desde esntonces.

Para Draco fue muy dificil contener las ganas de reírse de lo que decía su padre, eran puras mentiras.

- Nos pone muy contentos tenerla de vuelta en el país luego de su larga estadía en el exterior. Bienvenida Luna, esperamos que te encuentres muy feliz entre nosotros. - Con esto su discurso terminó y otra serie de aplausos comenzó, mientras todos dirigían su mirada hacía lo alto de las escaleras, en donde podían divisar una cabellera rubia.

Draco fue el último en girarse y lo hizó con resignación dubujada en su rostro. Resignación que pasó a sorpresa en menos de un segundo.

- ¿Esa es luna?- alcanzó a balbucear.

* * *

**Y? Que les parecio?**

**Permitanme disculparme por la tardanza, no tenia servidor de internet.**

**En cuanto a eso, prometo recompensarlos... es todo lo que dire.**

**Como ven aca comienza la fiesta y la entrada de un nuevo personaje q algunos estaban pidiendo.**

**Espero les haya gustado...**

**Nos leemos**

**Val**


	6. Reproches

**Tu y yo**

**"Reproches"**

**Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a HalliwellMB, gracias por estar siempre ahi...**

**Espero que te guste.**

Para la mayoria de los invitados la belleza de Luna Lovegood, era como algo natural, algo esperable de una persona con tanto dinero. Las malas lenguas siempre dicen que dinero y belleza van de la mano. Pero para Draco esto no fue asi.

Recordaba a Luna muy vagamente de sus años de niñez, de los campamentos de verano y algún viaje realizado con su padre. La imagen que guardaba de ella era la de una niña demasiado pequeña para su edad, con su larguísimo pelo lacio y rubio, casi platinado, unos ojos demasiado grandes para su pequeña cara, y a su entender, demasiado expresivos.

La imagen que tenía ahora en frente era completamente diferente.

Luna lucía más esbelta, su pelo era del mismo color de siempre pero parecia más cuidado. Sus ojos armonizaban perfectamente en su rostro. Pero había algo más, había dejado de ser esa niña que él recordaba. Esa niña que vivía con su cabeza en las nubes y tenia por amigos a seres inexistentes.

No, la imagen que recibía ahora era la de una mujer. Y muy hermosa por cierto.

A Lucius, claro está, no se le escapó la reacción de su hijo.

- Al parecer, no se te hará tan difícil cumplir con tu tarea. - Le indicó con cierto aire de suficiencia. - Veo que has quedado completamente sorprendido.

Draco decidió mantener el silencio, por la simple razón de que ni él mismo sabía que habia sentido.

- El que calla otorga dicen, veras como tengo razón. Esto será... un simple divertimento para ti.

No se imaginaba cuan alejado estaba de la verdad.

* * *

La música volvió a sonar una vez pasada la presentación. Los invitados empezaron a distenderse, algunos bailaban y otros simplemente charlaban en reducidos grupos.

Harry y Hermione se mantenían un poco apartados del resto. En eso la castaña pudo divisar a Ginny que bailaba alegremente con Dean.

- Necesito hablar con Ginny - Le anunció Hermione. - Debo saber que le sucede, de una vez por todas.

- De acuerdo, ve. Yo iré con Neville.

Hermione se dirigió hacia su amiga con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, aunque estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Podemos hablar?- Le preguntó.

Ginny se volvió con una expresión rara en su cara.

- ¿Ahora? Estoy bailando con Dean. - Le dijo. La clara intención era zafarse del asunto.

- Por mi no te preocupes- Acotó el aludido. Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina. - Debo ir al baño un momento. Luego vuelvo, hablen tranquilas.

La pelirroja se resignó, ya que no tenia otra opción.

- Dime. - Fue lo unico que dijo. Hermione no pudo ignorar el tono hostíl que empleaba su amiga.

- ¿Te parece si antes salimos del medio de la pista?- indicó el camino sin esperar respuesta. - Aqui es mejor- dijo al llegar a un lugar mas reservado.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? Dean me esta esperando.

- Dean sobrevivirá- le espetó. La actitud de Ginny ya la estaba exasperando. - Quiero que me digas que es lo que te sucede.

- Nada. ¿Qué tendria que sucederme?- preguntó en tono irónico.

- Entonces, si nada te sucede, ¿Por qué me tratas asi?- Esta vez lo que expresaban sus palabras era dolor.

- Yo no te trato de ninguna manera, Hermione- se defendió.

- Pues, ese es el punto. Ya no me tratas de ninguna manera. Me ignoras todo el tiempo, ni siquiera volteas a verme. Se supone que somos mejores amigas...- No pudo evitar derramar una lágrimas.

- Quizás... no lo somos- contestó con toda la rudeza de la que fue posible. - Quizas, creimos que podiamos ser amigas, pero nos equivocamos.

- ¿Qué dices? - Exclamó en susurro casi inaudible.

- Lo que escuchas- Meneó la cabeza en un intento de aclararse las ideas. ¿Realmente queria decir lo que estaba pensando?- Miranos - con su dedo índice señalo a Hermione para acto seguido, señalarse a si misma. - No nos parecemos en nada. Tú eres la chica perfecta, el modelo a seguir, la que lo consigue todo, ¿y yo? Yo no soy nada de eso. Sí, tengo buenas notas, pero no me mato estudiando. No soy perfecta ni mucho menos, no soy un modelo a copiar ni por asomo, es más me he enterado de las murmuraciones que hacen a mis espaldas y realmente no me importan. Pero tú, no puedes sobrevivir a un simple rumor - Eso iba con doble intención. - No tenemos los mismos gustos, no nos entretienen las mismas cosas... realmente, no tenemos nada que compartir, no entiendo como nuestra amistad duro tanto.

Finalizó su discurso, y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada, no podia ver a Hermione a los ojos despues de todo lo que habia dicho. Si bien, no sentia nada de lo que decia, su único objetivo era lastimar a la castaña. Hacerla sentir un poco el rechazo que ella sintió cuando la vio con Harry.

- Realmente, ¿crees eso que dices?- le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Ginny no contesto- Yo creo que todo esto esta relacionado con Harry. - Ginny volvio su vista al escuchar eso pero no dijo nada. - No crees que lo que te dije es verdad. Piensas que estoy interesada en él.

- No lo pienso, lo sé - le recriminó. - Los he visto. A mi no me engañas Hermione, te conozco demasiado bien.

- Esto me demuestra que nunca llegamos a conocernos. - Le dijo, dejando a Ginny completamente atónita.- Sí me conocieras sabrias que nunca, jamás, pondré a ningun hombre por encima de nuestra amistad, ni aunque fuera el principe de mis sueños. Sí me conocieras creerias que la unica persona que tiene mi corazon es Ron. Sí me conocieras, no desconfiarias de mi... Y por lo visto, yo tampoco te conocí bien, porque estaba convencida de que realmente te importaba nuestra amistad, y hoy...me he dado cuenta de que no fue así. - La voz de Hermione estaba quebrada por el dolor, por el llanto reprimido pero sobretodo por la desilusión.

- Tienes razón- le contestó Ginny. Si el mal ya estaba hecho, lo mejor era terminar definitivamente. - Nunca fuimos amigas. Creo que ya le puedes dar la razón a tu madre. Ella siempre dice que mereces una amiga de verdad, ¿no es así?

- Mi madre se fue a vivir a Glasgow ayer. Quise decírtelo, pero... tú sabes.-Levanto sus hombros, restandole importancia- además, nunca deje que sus opiniones interfirieran entre nosotras. Creo que Dean te busca,- le señaló- no lo hagas esperar.

Y se fue dejando a Ginny completamente estática. Sabía que más temprano que tarde se iba a arrepentir por lo que habia hecho, es más ya estaba arrepintiendose.

* * *

- Luna, querida, ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!- exclamó Lucius.- Que bueno es tenerte ya entre nosotros. Espero que te sientas como en casa.

- Muchas gracias, Sr. Malfoy. De veras les agradezco que me hayan invitado a quedarme en su casa. No se si soportaría mudarme sola a una ciudad que es prácticamente desconocida para mi.

- Nos encanta tenerte aqui, no tienes que agradecerlo - Le contestó restandole importancia al asunto. Realmente sabia interpretar su papel. - Y en cuanto a que esta ciudad es desconocida para ti, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Draco será un guía excelente. ¿Te acuerdas de él?- Le preguntó mientras lo agarraba de los hombros y lo atraía hacia ellos.

- Si... tengo un leve recuerdo. Creo que el no me soportaba mucho cuando eramos pequeños- Comentó sonriendole. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, gracias- contestó algo incómodo. - Perdón por cualquier cosa que pude haberte hecho en el pasado- Pidió.

- Oh, descuida. Los niños suelen ser muy crueles, pero ya he olvidado todo eso. - Eso no hizo sentirse mejor a Draco.

- Genial - murmuró.

- Draco, ¿porque no le presentas a Luna a algunas personas para que vaya familiarizandose?.

- Si, si, claro. Acompañame por favor- pidio amablemente.

- Claro. Gracias de nuevo, Sr Malfoy.

- Lucius, querida. Ahora seremos como una familia- miró a Draco deliberadamente - deja las formalidades de lado.

- Si, vamos- instó Draco. Y la saco de alli antes de que a su padre se le ocurriera decir otra genialidad.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Harry aunque al ver el rostro de su amiga ya sabia la respuesta.

- Bien. - contestó.

- ¿Sabes?, no eres muy buena mintiendo- le dijo. Hermione no respondió. - ¿Tan malo fue? -

- Peor...

- ¿Quieres...?

- Prefiero no hablarlo ahora - estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas- No es el momento ni el lugar, no quiero hechar a perder la fiesta tambien.

- De acuerdo. - Aunque no le gustaba ver a Hermione asi. Divisó a Ginny cerca de las escaleras acompañada de Dean que intentaba captar su atención sin ningun tipo de resultados. - ¿Te molesta si doy una vuelta por ahi? Quiero conocer el lugar- mintió.

- No hay problema, ve Harry, diviertete. - Le aconsejo.

- No me tardo.

Harry era muy observador y sabia que el enojo de Ginny era por su causa. Realmente cualquiera podria darse cuenta de que Ginny se sentia atraida hacia él. Tambien suponía que ella estaba convencida de que su amiga intentaba robarle el partido.

_"Nada más lejos de la realidad"_ pensó.

Se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde esta estaba y la tomó del brazo para captar su atención.

- ¿Ginny?- la llamó.

- ¿Harry?...¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó un tanto asombrada. Harry practicamente no se habia acercado a ella por motus propio desde que lo conoció.

- Quisiera hablar contigo, ¿puede ser? ó...- dirigió una mirada a Dean- ¿Estás ocupada? - continuó.

- Habla con ella- contesto éste. - De cualquier manera, no consigo captar su atención- y se fue dejandolos solos.

Se observaron durante un rato hasta que Ginny decidió decir algo.

- ¿Qué querias decirme?

- Yo... queria saber que sucedio entre tu y Hermione- contesto. Ginny meditó unos segundos antes de responder.

- Si de verdad quieres saberlo, preguntale a ella...

- Te estoy preguntando a ti - le dijo.

- Mira...- suspiró- Eso es algo entre ella y yo... si Hermione decide contarte esta bien, pero yo no te diré nada.

Harry meditó la respuesta y contraatacó.

- Se que creiste en los rumores estúpidos que invento Lavender- dijo como al pasar- ... pero dejame decirte que no son mas que eso: inventos- Ginny lo miro con cierta incredulidad. - Puedo asegurarte que Hermione sería la última persona en el mundo a la que miraria de "esa" manera. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso no puedes saberlo- le contestó.

- Creeme que si. Ademas, ambos sabemos que ella esta enamorada de tu hermano.

- S-si.

- Y él de ella. Son el uno para el otro... creo que juzgaste mal a Hermione. Deberian hablar- le aconsejó.

- No nos fue bien la última vez- se sentia una completa estúpida.- Creo que esa fue la ultima conversación entre nosotras - dictaminó.

- No pudo estar tan mal- dijo tratando de animarla.

- Creo que las cosas que se dijeron- _"que dije"- _pasaron un límite... y no hay vuelta atras...- terminó lamentandose mas que nunca.

- Siempre puedes intentarlo, no pierdes nada con hacerlo si realmente vale la pena.

Ginny penso en lo que decia Harry. Realmente tenia razón, no tenia todas las puertas cerradas, aunque le iba a costar mucho que Hermione la perdonara...la habia lastimado mucho.

- Puede ser...- dijo en un susurro.

- Oye, ¿quieres bailar?- propusó Harry.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó.

* * *

- El jardin es realmente hermoso- exclamó Luna. - Es un lugar perfecto para relajarse.

- Sí- Draco no podia entablar una conversación con ella.

- Creo que me encantará vivir aca, aunque para ti resulte incómodo - le soltó.

- ¿Q-qué? No, para nada. No tengo problemas con esto.

- No se si sea un problema, pero definitivamente no me quieres aqui. - Decia esto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, algo que confundio aún mas al pobre Draco.

- Yo...

- No te preocupes Draco. No me tomaré a mal esto. No nos conocemos, pero creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. - Le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió caminando con una expresión soñadora en los ojos.

_" Que diablos..." _pensó, y la siguió antes de perderla de vista.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en una de la sillas dispuestas en el amplio salón. Realmente no se sentía demasiado bien luego de lo ocurrido con Ginny y deseaba irse de alli lo antes posible. Una voz muy conocida la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Te he dicho lo maravillosamente hermosa que luces?- preguntó.

Hermione elevo su vista no creyendo que estaba escuchando eso de él.

- Ron...- susurró.

- Luces perfecta- volvió a decir. No sabia de donde habia sacado la fuerza para decirselo y la verdad es que estaba agradecido por poder hacerlo.

- Gracias.- dijo, apenas elevando un poco la voz y adquiriendo un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Bailarias conmigo?- preguntó aprovechando que el ritmo que se escuchaba en esos momentos era lento.

Hermione dudó.

- No sé Ron, Lavender... creo que deberias bailar con ella.

- Yo creo que no. Quiero bailar contigo. - soltó. En ese momento Lavender no entraba en sus planes.

- De acuerdo- contestó no muy convencida de hacer lo correcto, pero con muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Ron extendió su mano y ella apoyo la suya encima. Él la dirigió unos pasos hasta meterse en la pista junto a los demas bailarines, que por cierto, escaseaban. Se colocó frente a ella y la miró directo a los ojos y luego posó sus manos en su cintura.

Hermione levantó sus brazos con cierto nerviosismo y los acomodó sobre el cuello de Ron. Y en ese instante todo en sus vidas tuvo sentido.

Como cuando en tu cabeza sientes oir un "click". Cuando dejas de preguntarte cosas sin sentido. Cuando los _"y si..."_ dejan de tener razín de ser. Porque lo único que tiene sentido es ese momento. Ese lugar, a esa hora. Ese instante en el que el mundo desaparece y todo lo demás deja de existir. El momento preciso en el que 2 almas se unen de una manera única y en donde todo es perfecto y ya no hay marcha atras.

Un instante sólo para ellos.

Y de veras, era perfecto. Sus ojos se conectaron de una manera singular, sus cuerpos congeniaban maravillosamente y sus corazones latían al unísono... La perfección hecha realidad.

Y, hubiera sido perfecto si terminaba en un beso. Y esa era la intención de ambos. Casi inconscientemente, sus rostros fueron acercandosé hasta quedar a escasos milímetros. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y sus corazones se aceleraban en una carrera en la que ambos eran vencedores.

Y sí. Hubiera sido un momento perfecto si no hubieran olvidado el lugar en donde estaban y las personas que los rodeaban. Porque a pesar de que para ellos el mundo hubiese desaparecido, ellos no pasaron desapercibidos para el resto, y muchos ojos se habian detenido a mirarlos. Y entre todos, un par en particular.

- !!!Ronald Weasley!!! - Gritó una Lavender furiosa desde unos 10 metros de distancia.

La pareja que estaba a punto de besarse se separó rápidamente y dirigieron su mirada hacia ella.

- ¿¿¿Qué crees que estás haciendo???- continuó, caminando hacia ellos y con la cara conpletamente roja, producto de la furia.

- Lavender... yo, puedo- comenzó Ron.

- Tú- señalo a Ron con su indice - No digas nada, lo he visto todo. Vi como esta... arpía - dijo, tratando de herirla lo más que pudiera. - trataba de engatusarte. ¿Creias que no me daria cuenta de cuales eran tus intenciones, Granger?- le espetó.

Hermione la miró completamente descolocada. Sin poder emitir sonido aun.

- Me di cuenta de ellas desde el momento que atravesaste esas puertas- prosiguió - !Tú, no respetas a nadie!.! No te basta con quitarle el candidato a tu mejor amiga, sino que tambien quieres arrebatarme a mi novio!- Eso si era algo bajo, no podia creer que Lavender fuera capaz de hacerle tanto daño a alguien.

- Harry y yo solo somos amigos - se defendió, pero su tono de voz era demasiado bajo, aun no lograba reponerse.

- !Ja! Si, claro. Y aun sigo tomando biberón- le contestó sarcástica.

- !Lavender, dejala ella no ha hecho nada! !Agarratelas conmigo!- intervinó Ron, parándose delante de su amiga, lo cual no fue una buena idea.

* * *

Harry y Ginny estaban en la barra refrescandose cuando oyeron los gritos y supieron de inmediato que algo iba mal.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny.

- Vayamos a ver- dijo Harry adelantandose hasta el lugar.

- ¿La defiendes?- preguntó Lavender a Ron, bajando la voz peligrosamente. - ¿Defiendes a esta...por sobre mi, que soy tu novia? ¿La defiendes aún sabiendo que ha traicionado la confianza de tu hermana, quien supuestamente era su mejor amiga? ¿Aún sabiendo que solo te esta usando para darle celos a Potter?. Eres muy tonto a veces Ron.

- !Deja de decir estupideces Lavender! - Por fin Hermione pudo reaccionar- !Nada de lo que dices es verdad! !Ni siquiera tiene sentido!

Inconscientemente Harry iba acercándose al lugar del conflicto, listo para actuar. Ginny lo seguia de cerca. Si queria averiguar que era lo que realmente ocurria este era un buen momento para hacerlo.

- !Claro que lo es! Tienes la fachada perfecta para hacerlo. Eres la chica buena. La perfecta Hermione Granger. Excelente hija, excelente alumna, buena amiga, etc, etc. ¿Quién creeria que es capaz de matar siquiera a una mosca?. Pero eso es lo que haces: Daño.

- ç1Ya basta!- exclamó Harry furioso. - Estas haciendo el ridiculo Lavender. !Detente!- ordenó furioso.

- Uy, uy, uy ¿a quien tenemos aqui?- inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa - Pero si es Harry Potter al rescate de su amada... !Bravo! - Aplaudió teatralmente.

A estas alturas la fiesta se habia detenido. Todos los invitados estaban expectantes, esperando la conclusión de la pelea.

- Es suficiente- exclamó esta vez Ron- Esto se termina aqui.

- Yo creo que no Ron- lo desafió su novia- Exijo que ella - la señalo desdeñosamente- me explique por que intentaba besar a mi novio, aun delante del suyo.

Esto último hizo que a Hermione le hirviera la sangre y saliera de atras de sus protectores directa a plantarle cara.

- !Ya basta! Acaso tu cerebro es tan minusculo que no puedes entender que entre Harry y yo no hay nada, o ¿quieres que te lo repita?- Le espetó- Y por si aún te quedan dudas, la persona que me interesa es Ron...estoy enamorada de él desde siempre, pero creo que eso ya lo sabias, ¿no es cierto?

La declaración de Hermione dejó a todos en la fiesta con la boca abierta, pero nada se comparaba con la cara de Lavender. No existia persona mas desencajada en el lugar.

Por un momento el lugar permaneció en silencio, hasta que la cabeza de Lavender volvió a actuar y reaccionó, de la manera más previcible.

- !!!Eres una maldita zorra!!! - le gritó y acto seguido le dió una cachetada que resonó en el ambiente, para luego tirar de uno de los breteles de su vestido hasta romperselo.

El resto de la concurrencia solo pudo emitir un sonido de asombro ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en reaccionar.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ellas y sujetó los brazos de Lavender para evitar que siguiera lastimando a Hermione, sin tener cuidado de lastimarla a ella. En verdad, no le importaba.

Harry por su parte, solo atinó a sujetar a Hermione con fuerza para evitar que esta cayera de lleno al piso.

- !!!Sueltame!!! !!!Voy a matar a esa zorra!!!- gritaba Lavender. - Sueltame.

- !!!Ya callate!!!- le devolvia Ron pero sin obtener demasiados resultados.

- ¿Herm, estás bien?- le preguntaba Harry mas que preocupado, sujentandole el rostro para examinar el lugar en donde habia recibido la cachetada. Hermione no le contestó.

Ginny miraba todo desde afuera, no sabia si debia acercarse o no.

En eso, Lavender consiguio zafarse de Ron tras morderle la mano con una furia inusitada.

-!!! Maldita sea!!!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Me las pagarás- amenazó Lavender, antes de propinarle otro golpe a Hermione, quien esta vez si cayó al piso golpeandose la cabeza fuertemente y haciendosé un corte. Harry rodeó a Lavender con sus brazos y la arrojó (literalmente) hacia el otro lado.

- !!!Demonios, saquenla de aqui, de una maldita vez!!! - gritó a nadie en particular, acercándose otra vez hacia su amiga que aun yacía en el piso.

Ginny se acercó a ella y trató de examinarla.

Esta vez Draco tomó a Lavender por uno de sus brazos y la obligó a pararse. Ron la tomó del otro y entre ambos la sacaron de ahi a empujones.

Hermione aún estaba en el piso rodeada de los demás.

- ¿Herm? ¿Estás bien? Contesta- le pedía Ginny. Hermione estaba consciente pero demasiado shockeada por lo sucedido.

- Harry...- dijo en voz muy baja.

- Dime.

- Sacame de aqui, por favor - le pidió.

Y éste sin esperar un segundo la tomó en brazos y la sacó de ahi rapidamente.

- Todo estará bien, todo estará bien - repetia en su oido.

Ginny continuaba arrodillada en el piso, con la mirada clavada en el lugar en el que Harry y Hermione habian desaparecido. Ahora si no le quedaban dudas.

* * *

**Bueno...aqui esta, q les parecio????**

**No estoy muy convencida con el titulo del chap asi q: se aceptan sugerencias...**

**Dejen comentarios please!!!!**

**bsos y nos estamos leyendo**

**Val...**


	7. A tu lado

************************

**Tu y yo**

**A tu lado**

******

* * *

**

- ¿Te sientes bien? - la frase hacía eco en su cabeza sin entender muy bien su significado ni su procedencia. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Salió de sus pensamientos y giró su cabeza hacía arriba. Lo primero que distinguió fueron 2 grandes ojos azules que la miraban con cierta curiosidad. Reparo en ellos unos segundos en los que su mente volvía a funcionar. Miró hacía ambos lados, y luego se percató de que seguía arrodillada en el piso, tal y como había quedado después del escándalo.

- Si quieres puedo llamar a alguien - ofreció Luna, con cierta preocupación. No sabía si la chica había recibido algún golpe durante la pelea. Al ver que Ginny no reaccionaba, comenzó a buscar entre la gente a alguien para socorrerla.

- Yo...- comenzó Ginny en un simple balbuceo. Luna volvió a dirigir su vista hacia ella. - Sí, estoy... No sé que me pasó realmente...

Luna le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Te has golpeado? Esto se puso muy feo- reflexionó.

- No... no lo creo... yo...- trataba de despejar sus ideas pero no conseguía grandes resultados.

- Tranquila. ¿Conoces a los chicos que estaban discutiendo? - le preguntó.

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Su cabeza aún estaba muy dispersa, no lograba encajar los hechos de las últimas horas.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te saque de aqui, te ves algo afectada. - informó Luna tomándola de un brazo y llevándola hacía un sitio más privado. Ginny se dejó conducir por Luna, realmente estaba afectada y necesitaba un poco de silencio para poder pensar.

* * *

- !!!Sueltame!!!- exclamó Lavender por enésima vez. En apenas unos segundos Ron y Draco la habían sacado de la fiesta, y en estos momentos se encontraban atravesando las puertas traseras de la Mansion Malfoy.

- !!!Sueltenme!!!- repitió samarreandose aún más, si es que eso era posible. Draco miró a Ron transmitiendole la pregunta con los ojos. Ron asintió.

- De acuerdo - y sin una pizca de compasión arrojó a Lavender hacía adelante, dejandola libre al fin.

- ¿¿¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme asi Ronald??? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?- exclamó furiosa.

- !!!Yo!!! !Eres tú quien ha estado completamente fuera de lugar ahi dentro! ¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Hermione de esa manera?

A medida que iba haciendo su descargo hacía Lavender se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Ron estaba fuera de control. Simplemente no podía creer como todo se le había ido de las manos de esa manera.

Draco, al percatarse del estado de su amigo, lo tomó de un brazo, deteniéndolo. Lo miró a los ojos, pidiendole que se tranquilice.

Ron observó la situación. Sí, había perdido el control de sí mismo, estaba demasiado alterado. Dirigió una mirada a Lavender y comprobó el estado de pánico de esta. No iba a permitir que las cosas llegaran a un punto del cual se iba a arrepentir despues, por lo que tomó aire profundamente y trató de relajarse, aunque le costara horrores.

- No quiero, volver, a verte, en mi vida. - Recitó cada frase con una lentitud que hizo erizar los pelos de Lavender.

- Pero... - comenzó la susodicha.

- ¿Pero? ¿Pero?- Ron volvia a perder la paciencia.

- Ron- le advirtió Draco.

- Ya... Mira Lavender, yo no te amo, nunca te amé, ni lo voy a hacer. Mi corazón siempre tuvo dueña, Hermione, y si no estuve con ella antes fue por culpa de tus engaños y mi inseguridad. Pero eso se acabó. A partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán. - Dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

El rostro de Lavender se transformó en piedra. El momento que más había temido desde que comenzó su relación con Ron, estaba ocurriendo y justo cuando menos se lo esperaba.

- Sólo dices estas cosas porque esa estúpida dijo que te amaba- contraatacó. Ron tuvo que contenerse para no hacer nada indebido. - Pero nada de eso es verdad. Ella nunca te amará como te amo yo. Eres un simple capricho. Verás como te deja de lado por Harry.

- !Basta!- esta vez fue Draco. - !Ya callate de una maldita vez! No soportaré mas que sigas hablando así de Hermione. Vete de una buena vez de aqui, no eres bienvenida.

- ¿Disculpa?- inquirió la chica con cara desencajada. - ¿Me dices que yo no soy bienvenida, cuando la... - se contuvo al ver el rostro de ambos- ...esa, es la que armo esta situación??? !!!Eso es inaudito!!! !Ella no es nadie!

- Ella, es una de mis mejores amigas - determinó Draco- y tú - la señaló despectivamente- no eres nadie. - Terminó.

Lavender no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la despreciaban, elegían a Granger, una completa don nadie.

- Vete de una vez. No hagas más espectaculos. - Le aconsejó Ron.

- Pero, ¿cómo voy a irme? Definitivamente, no lo haré caminando. - se cruzó de brazos indignada.

- Hazlo como quieras, pero vete.

- Pero...

- Yo te llevaré - Neville apareció caminando desde detrás de sus amigos. Lavender lo miró con una expresión indiferente. - ¿Vienes? -le preguntó al ver que nadie decía nada.

- De acuerdo - dijo al ver que no tenía mejor opción.

Comenzaron a caminar hacía el auto, cuando sintieron unos gritos que iban dirigidos hacía ellos. Giraron para ver quien era el autor.

- ¿Pansy?- dijo Draco al verla llegar. - ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó alarmado. No sabía como estaban las cosas adentro.

- No, tranquilos. Disculpen si los exalte. Sólo quería saber si Neville puede llevarme hasta mi casa. - Informó.

- Sí, claro. Vamos entonces.

- Gracias Neville. Adiós chicos- saludó Pansy.

Como buena niña mimada Lavender subió del lado del acompañante dejando el asiento trasero para Pansy. Neville rodó los ojos con frustación. Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y una señal de que no había inconveniente, así que una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, emprendieron el viaje.

* * *

En el auto de Harry reinaba el silencio y la tensión.

Trataba de mantener su mirada en el camino pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia su derecha.

Hermione permanecía hecha un ovillo en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba envuelta en el saco que Harry le dio debido a los temblores de su cuerpo, producto de los nervios. La chica no habia emitido sonido desde que salieron de la fiesta. Aunque no la escuchara, podía ver sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, y eso le partía el corazón.

- Hermione...por favor...dí algo- decía entre susurros y reprimiendo lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban con salir. La susodicha se mantuvo en silencio. - Vamos Herm...- insistía.

- No quiero ir a casa - alcanzó a recitar con voz muy débil. Harry pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio despues de oír aquello.

- No te preocupes - le dijo tomando su mano. - Todo estará bien...

O eso esperaba.

* * *

Draco y Ron volvieron al salón inmediatamente después de dejar a Lavender. El clima dentro era raro, si bien todos habían vuelto a "disfrutar" del banquete, se notaba en el aire que eso no daba para mucho mas, por lo que algunos de los invitados habían comenzado a marcharse.

Ron divisó a su hermana sentada en un lugar apartado acompañada de Luna y se dirigió hacia allí seguido de Draco.

- Ginny, ¿Sabes que pasó con Hermione? - le preguntó esperanzado. Ginny no contestó. Es más, ni siquiera miro a su hermano.

Luna decidió intervenir.

- Hermione, ¿es la chica que bailaba contigo verdad? - Ron asintió - El chico de gafas la sacó de aquí. Ella se lo pidió. Estaba muy shockeada- les informó.

- ¿Se fue con Harry?- repreguntó a su hermana, quien sólo desvió la mirada. Esto dejó aún más contrariado a Ron.

_"Con Harry. Se fue con Harry_"- se decía.

- ¿Cómo...?- comenzó Ron.

- No te preocupes - le dijo Luna - Ella no estaba herida, al menos no ningún golpe visible. Creo que fue más el dolor emocional. Digo, no creo que la esté pasando bien, porque realmente no fue una experiencia agradable, pero, no tenía daños físicos importantes. - Le aseguró.

- Gracias, Luna - le contestó de corazón.

Al tener la mirada desviada, Ginny pudo ver el rostro de Draco en todo momento mientras Luna hablaba. Definitivamente tendría una charla sentimental muy interesante con su amigo.

- Aún no puedo creer que Lavender haya sido capaz de armar este escandalo - expresó Draco.

- Ni yo.

- Además, meterse con Hermione... eso es demasiado, ella nunca le ha hecho nada- continuaba.

- Creo que el problema de esa chica, es que quiere tener todo lo que no le pertenece, o mejor dicho, todo lo que es de Hermione. - dictaminó Luna.

Los otros 3 la miraron fijamente y extrañados. ¿Cómo podia Luna saber tanto si apenas habia llegado?. Pero dejaron sus cavilaciones de lado al escuchar la voz de Lucius Malfoy a sus espaldas.

- !Draco¡ - exclamó visiblemente enojado. Todos voltearon a verlo. - ¿Puedes explicarme como es que un escándalo como este ha ocurrido hoy aqui?.

Draco estaba pálido (más, sí es posible)

- Mirá padre... Todo esto fue por culpa de Lavender Brown - recitó con algo más de seguridad.

- A mi no me lo parecio. Lavender es una chica de buena familia, con educación y modales, no sería capaz de armar un escándalo de tal magnitud sino...- dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Ron - le dieran verdaderos motivos para hacerlo.

- ¡Eso no es asi!- exclamó Draco, furioso con su padre.

- ¿Estás cuestionandome? - le recriminó.

- No. Sólo digo que la culpa no siempre es de los demás. A veces debemos hacernos cargo de nuestros errores. - Le espetó.

Lucius iba a contradecir a su hijo, cuando Luna lo interrumpió.

- Disculpe Sr. Malfoy pero, yo estaba ahí cuando esto ocurrio, y creo que las cosas no hubieran llegado a este punto si la señorita Brown tuviera un poco más de educación y decoro. Ella sabía que en este caso iba a salir perdedora y utilizó una herramienta muy baja sólo para lastimar a otras personas. En esta ocasión, considero que la verdadera responsable de todo fue ella. - terminó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Lucius sabía que no podía contradecirla y además no le convenía hacerlo. Asi que por esta vez contuvo sus ganas de replicar.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Luna? - le preguntó amablemente.

- Completamente.

- En ese caso, ya veré que medidas tomar al respecto. - Y se fue sin decir nada más.

Draco veía la escena atónito. Su padre nunca había actuado de esa manera con nadie. Ahora entendía que su plan iba mucho más en serio de lo que él creía.

- Nosotros mejor nos vamos- informó Ron. Ginny se levantó automáticamente de su asiento.

- De acuerdo. Nos veremos en el colegio. Adiós.

- Adiós - saludó Luna.

- Hasta el lunes.

* * *

En el auto de Neville la situación no era mucho mejor. En esos momentos estaban teniendo una seria dscusión, o más bien, un berrinche de Lavender.

- Exijo que me dejes primero a mi. Me rehuso a pasear por media ciudad para llevarla a ella. - Decía señalando a Pansy con la cabeza de forma un tanto despectiva.

- Eso es una tontería - recriminó Neville. - La casa de Pansy nos queda de paso.

En realidad debían desviarse un par de calles, pero sólo les tomaría 5 minutos como mucho.

- ¡No me importa! Creo que merezco algo de comprensión, ¿no les parece? - y empezaba su teatro. - Acabo de pasar por una experiencia realmente traumática, me han humillado delante de todos, he sido ridiculizada y todo por culpa de esa...

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices - Dijo Neville en un tono que sorprendió a sus interlocutoras. Había sonado demasiado seguro, para ser Neville, claro. - No permitiré que hables mal de Hermione, despues de todo lo que le has hecho.

- ¿Qué yo le he hecho? - replicó ofendida. - Yo no le he hecho nada. Ella es la que se mete con lo que no le pertenece.

- Eso es basura- Esta vez la que habló fue Pansy y los sorprendidos los otros. - Todos saben que siempre has querido todo lo que Hermione posee, empezando por Ron - la acusó.

- Eso es... y además, ¿Quién eres tú para decir todo esto y meterte en asuntos que ni siquiera te importan?

- Nadie. Sólo digo lo que veo. Lo que todos ven. Hermione es una buena persona, y tú - la señalo - no. Te has ensañado con Hermione desde que la conoces, y has intentado hacerle daño desde siempre... Felicitaciones, creo que hoy lo lograste - Terminó bajando la voz y con una expresión de amargura en el rostro.

Estuvieron callados durante unos segundos hasta que Lavender insinuó romper el silencio.

- No digas nada. - La atajó Pansy - Neville, sí crees que es lo mejor, déjala primero a ella asi nos libramos de una vez por todas de su insoportable compañia.

Neville no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que se coló entre sus labios y sólo pudo responder:

- De acuerdo. Solo porque tú me lo pides.

La cara de Lavender había adquirido un tono rojizo debido a la rabia que le provocaba el que se rieran de ella de esa manera. No veía la hora de llegar por fin a su casa, ya que el día no podía haber terminado peor.

* * *

La casa de Harry estaba a oscuras. Entraron en silencio. Un silencio doloroso. Un silencio que a Harry le calaba en los huesos y revivía recuerdos demasiado profundos y que creía había enterrado.

Avanzaron a tientas en la oscuridad hasta dar con el sillón. Harry ayudó a su amiga a sentarse en él, y luego fue a encender la luz. La visión que recibió de Hermione era la esperable. La chica estaba en un completo estado de shick y tristeza. Tenía el maquillaje corrido debido al llanto, lo que empeoraba la visión general.

Harry observó a su amiga durante unos instantes y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Esta siuación no existiría si él no le hubiera insistido para asistir a la fiesta. Las cosas serían muy distintas ahora.

Se armó del escaso valor que le quedaba.

_"Las lágrimas déjalas para después"_ se dijó _"Hermione te necesita ahora"._

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, se sentó a su lado y le habló despacio.

- Creo que lo mejor es que descanses. Te llevaré a mi habitación y podrás cambiarte de ropa y dormir ahi, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió levemente.

- Bien. Ven conmigo.

Condujó a su amiga a través de la casa como ya había hecho en otra ocasión, aunque la situación fuera completamente distinta. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y ambos pasaron. Hermione solo atinó a sentarse sobre la cama ante la mirada de Harry.

- Necesito cambiarme la ropa - alcanzó a decir.

- S-sí, claro. Déjame... creo que tengo algo que te servira. Esperame un segundo. - Salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola.

_"No llores, no llores, resiste"_ se decía a sí misma.

Acercó sus piernas aún más a su cuerpo y se las sujetó con sus brazos. Inconscientemente comenzó a mecerse hacía delante y atrás, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Harry entró unos momentos después, encontrandose con esa imagen ante sí, que lo dejó paralizado.

Hermione alzó el rostro al escuchar los pasos de Harry y se lo encontró parado en la puerta.

- Harry...

El aludido salío de su ensimismamiento y caminó hacia ella.

- Ten. Esto te servirá.

Hermione tomó la ropa que le tendía Harry y se paró de la cama.

- ¿Puedes decirme en donde esta el baño?.

- Es esa puerta de ahí- le señalo. Y Hermione se dirigió hacía alli.

Harry tomó asiento en donde segundos antes estaba su amiga.

- Debes tranquilizarte Harry - se dijo en voz baja.

* * *

- ¿No dirás nada? - le preguntó a su hermana por enésima vez. No recibió respuesta - De acuerdo.

Llegaron a su casa aún en silencio. Ron estaba demasiado desesperado como para tener un poco de paciencia para con Ginny.

- Mirá, no sé que es lo que te ha sucedido pero, debes saber que puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu hermano y me tienes aqui para lo que necesites.

Ginny no pudo evitar hablandarse ante esa confesión, y se arrojo a los bazos de Ron.

- Eres muy bueno, ¿ Sabías?. Te quiero mucho Ron. - Dijo separandose un poco del abrazo. - Ahora, prefiero no hablar porque ni yo misma entiendo la situación, pero, te aseguro que mañana necesitaré de ti. - Le aseguró.

- Y aqui estaré. No llores y descansa- Abrazo nuevamente a Ginny y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Ella subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

La ansiedad de Ron era demasiado grande como para esperar hasta mañana asi que se decidió y tomó el telefono. Marcó el número y escuchó los tonos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... nadie contestó. Lo intentó de nuevo y una tercera vez pero la respuesta fue la misma. Frustrado decidió que lo mejor sería probar suerte la mañana siguiente. Se fue a la cama con una pregunta rondando en su cabeza.

"¿_En dónde estás Hermione?"._

* * *

Por fin el viaje había terminado y se encontraban frente a la Mansión de los Brown. Neville miró a Lavender con cara de situación.

- ¡Por fin hemos llegado! . - Exclamó ésta abriendo la puerta del automóvil.

- 1Hey! Esta es la parte en la que debes agradecerle a Neville - Le informó Pansy, más que indignada. Lavender la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y se fue sin decir nada. La cara de Pansy se transformó a una de completo enojo. - No puede ser...

- Déjala, no vale la pena realmente. - Dijo Neville con algo de tristeza en la voz- Por fin me doy cuenta de eso. - Completó en voz demasiado alta como para no ser escuchado por Pansy.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - inquirió.

- ¿Eh? Yo... no dije nada... ¿Quieres pasarte aquí adelante? Irás más cómoda - le aconsejó.

- Sí. Claro - contestó Pansy mientras bajaba.

- Debes mantener tu boca cerrada - se dijo Neville a sí mismo.

- ¿Y sabes qué? - le preguntó Pansy mientras entraba al lugar del copiloto - No está mal darnos cuenta de que nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada.

- Yo no...

- No importa, no diré nada. ¿Nos vamos?

Neville reemprendió el camino más confundido que antes.

* * *

Hermione se miraba en el espejo. Tenía el maquillaje completamente corrido, formando dos grandes manchones negros bajo sus ojos. Su pelo estaba más enmarañado que de costumbre. El vestido rasgado, lo que lo volvía inutilizable.

Pero lo que más la shockeo fue su expresión. Detrás de todo el maquillaje podía divisar el gran dolor que atravesaba su alma en esos momentos. Era un dolor palpable a simple vista. Claro que en su caso, podía sentirlo como una punzada atravesando su pecho y dividiendola en dos. Y ese dolor no se debía sólo al hecho de haber sido ridiculizada frente a tanta gente. No. Había cosas más importantes que esas.

Le dolía la forma en la que Lavender la había tratado, la forma en la que se ensaño con ella. Las cosas que le dijo.

Le dolía el hecho de que Ginny le hubiera confesado que nunca fue importante para ella. El rechazo de su mejor amiga, ya estaba haciendo mella en su interior. No podía creer el rumbo que había tomado su relación. Sobretodo en este momento que la necesitaba tanto. Sobretodo ahora que no estaba su madre.

Y ese era otro motivo para su tristeza. Extrañaba a su mamá. Demasiado. Pero no podía hacerla volver. No todavía.

Volvió a detenerse en su rostro y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar a asearse antes de que Harry se preocupara aún más.

* * *

Poco a poco los invitados a la fiesta habían ído abandonando el lugar, después de la pelea. En esos momentos, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba despidiendo a los últimos invitados.

Draco se paseaba nerviosamente ante la atenta mirada de Luna.

- Entonces, nos mantenemos en contacto. Hasta luego. - Decía con una sonrisa falsa dibujada en el rostro. Sonrisa que en escasos segundos desapareció de su rostro. Miró a su hijo fijamente y se acercó a él.

- Espero que estés contento - le espetó - Aquí tienes las consecuencias por juntarte con gente que no pertenece a nuestra misma clase. No me equivocaba al decir que ellos no están a nuestra altura.

Dicho esto se fue hacía su habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes completamente descolocados.

- Creo que tu padre tiene una visión muy cerrada con respecto a las personas y no hay forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Sólo se limita a saber a que clase social pertenecen - comentó Luna.

- A él nunca le han agradado mis amigos - acotó Draco, como un intento inútil de defender a su progenitor.

- Tú no eres como él. Aunque te cueste demostrarlo, se que te interesan mucho tus amigos. Y a pesar de las opiniones de tu padre, sigues estando del lado de ellos. - Draco se sonrojó levemente. - Me gusto mucho la forma en la que los defendiste antes. Eso te hace una gran persona Draco.

- Gracias - atinó a contestar.

- Me iré a descansar ahora. Nos vemos mañana. - Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Draco completamente sorprendido.

* * *

Hermione salió del baño luego de transcurridos unos 20 minutos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos.

Se había lavado la cara y recogido el pelo. Traía puesto el pijama de dos piezas que Harry le había prestado.

- Me queda demasiado bien - comentó Hermione - parece hecho a medida.

- Sí, asi parece. Lo compró Sirius para una de sus novias y nunca se lo dio. Puedes quedartelo. - Le informó.

- De ninguna manera. No corresponde. - se rehusó.

Giró su cabeza y se encontró con la foto de los padres de su amigo. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándola.

- Hermione... creo que debes descansar, ven - le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ella miró la foto una vez más, como, tratando de encontrar algo, aunque no sabía qué. Esa imagen le producía una sensación extraña, algo que no podía explicar. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía Harry y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía.

Harry la condujo hasta la cama. Hermione se sentó en ella, aún sujetada de la mano de él.

- Gracias Harry...

- No tienes nada que agradecerme - le dijo, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que iban cayendo en el rostro de ella. - Siempre estaré si me necesitas.

- Gracias - repitió, esta vez acercandosé a él y abrazándolo. Se aferró a su camisa con las dos manos, mientras sollozaba sobre su pecho.

Esto hizo que a Harry se le estrujara el corazón. Se acercó más a ella sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Quería decirle que no llorara, que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que no era lo más adecuado en momentos como este. Hermione necesitaba llorar para descargar todas sus angustias y necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, para que la contenga y consuele porque él era lo único que le quedaba.

Permanecieron así, durante demasiado tiempo como para llevar la cuenta.

Lo importante es que Hermione tuvo ese hombro sobre el cual llorar hasta quedarse dormida y sumirse en el mundo de los sueños en donde las cosas pueden ser perfectas.

Y Harry, estuvo ahí para ella, velando su sueño toda la noche y haciéndose preguntas que, ya sabía, tenian respuestas.

********************************

* * *

**Ok, que les parecio??? **

**A mi en lo personal, me gusto mucho el resultado final... y miren que me peleé con este capitulo!!!**

**Para destacar, me encantó el temperamento de Pansy, y odié terriblemente a Lavender!!!**

**Bueno, espero sus opiniones!!!**

**Sus comentarios son una bocanada de aire y refrescan el fic...no dejen que me ahogue!!!!**

Besos a todos...

Val

************


	8. La promesa

**A tu lado**

**La promesa**

El reloj marcaba las 6:32. Aún no amanecía. Desvió su vista hacía la derecha y divisó a Hermione que dormía profundamente en su cama, luego de largas horas de llanto.

Sintió ruidos provenientes del exterior y se asomó a la ventana. Era Sirius, quien estaba estacionando el auto en la calle. Decidió salir a su encuentro, no sin antes detenerse a echarle un vistazo a Hermione una vez más. Transcurridos unos segundos, se decidió a salir de la habitación.

Sirius casi se lleva un susto de muerte al encontrarse a Harry a los pies de la escalera, con signos de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

- ¡Demonios Harry!¡Casi me matas! ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó ya más serio al ver el estado del chico.

- Hermione esta aquí. - Sirius lo interrogó con la mirada. - No ha tenido una buena noche.

- Harry, debemos tomar una decisión- le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones invitándolo a que él hiciera lo mismo.

- Ya lo hice. Creo que llegó el momento Sirius. Es hora de contar mi verdad.

- ¿Estás seguro Harry?

- Sí. No hay errores esta vez. Lo siento, no me equivoco.

- Eso espero. ¿Cuándo lo harás?

- Lo antes posible. Pero antes, debo hablar con mamá.

- De acuerdo Harry, así se hará.

Entró a la habitación de su hermano tratando de no hacer ruido. Tenía que hablar con Ron, pero no quería que nadie de su familia se despertara y comenzara a interrogarla sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta. No había nada bueno que contar.

Se acercó a Ron con sigilo y mientras lo zarandeaba un poco le susurraba al oido:

- Ron... Ron... despierta dormilón, necesito hablar contigo.

Ron tardó unos instantes en despertarse y comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto lo hizo no tardó en acomodarse en la cama y prestarle atención a Ginny.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre lo ocurrido ayer?

- Sobre todo.

- Te escucho.

- Ok. Voy a contarte las cosas desde el principio para que comprendas todo. - Ron asintió. - No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero yo, estoy enamorada de Harry. - Dijo esto sin sonrojarse, cosa que a Ron le llamó la atención; sí hubiese sido él, estaría más rojo que el fuego, pero su hermana era así. - Y, como también sabrás, la única persona a la que Harry se ha apegado es Hermione. Por eso le pedí a ella que me ayudara, como mi mejor amiga ella no se iba a negar. Claro está que antes le pregunte si ella sentía algo por él...

- Y te dijo que no...¿no? - Indagó preocupado.

- Me dijo que no. - Suspiró

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? -

- A estas alturas, ya no sé si me equivoco o no, pero, creo que Harry sí está enamorado de ella. Es decir, tiene que estarlo porque es lo único que le interesa, aunque diga lo contrario.

- ¿Le preguntaste?- inquirió. Ginny asintió - ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que ella sería la última persona en la que se fijaría de esa forma.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Yo no le creí a Hermione, y terminé rompiendo nuestra relación, y por lo sucedido anoche entre ustedes dos, creo que cometí el error más grande de mi vida.

- Hermione es una persona sensata, y comprenderá que actuaste por celos, si le pides disculpas ella las aceptará, son mejores amigas.

- Esta vez no va a ser tan fácil. No es una simple pelea. La lastimé de la forma más cruel que pude y aún peor, lo hice con la intención de hacerla sufrir. - Confesó abatida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Ginny?

- En la fiesta, ella vino a hablar conmigo, a preguntarme qué era lo que sucedía conmigo porque estaba distante. Y yo... no solo volví a desconfiar de ella, la llamé mentirosa y... le dije que nunca había sido mi amiga, que era todo una farsa, que en realidad nunca la había querido...

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque quería que sufriera tanto como yo por su traición. - Dijo dejando escapar una lágrimas de sus ojos. - ¡Soy una idiota! Lo arruiné todo por algo que ni siquiera es cierto.  
Por eso quedé tan shockeada anoche, en el momento en que declaró su amor por ti delante de todos, me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui. Desconfie de ella sin ningún motivo,  
y no me lo voy a poder perdonar.

- Hermione no es rencorosa, con el tiempo se le pasará.

- No Ron, esta vez es distinto, hay algo más...¿Sabías que su madre se fue a vivir a Glasgow? - Ron negó con la cabeza - Tú sabes lo unidas que son, Hermione debió haberse sentido muy mal, y yo no estuve ahí para ella... Son demasiadas cosas Ron, no va a ser tan fácil, y la entendería si no quiere volver a verme.

- No, no va a ser fácil, pero tampoco es imposible. No debes darte por vencida, más aún sabiendo que la amistad de Hermione es algo muy valioso y por lo que vale la pena luchar.

Ginny le sonrió.

- Gracias Ron. Creo que es una pena que Lavender los haya interrumpido justo cuando iban a besarse. - Ron no evitó ponerse colorado - Me alegro de que finalmente se dieran una oportunidad.

* * *

Draco se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana. Los sucesos del día anterior le habían quitado el sueño por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines. En esos momentos se encontraba sentado a los pies del único roble que poseía la Mansión.

Su mirada estaba completamente pérdida y sus pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Tan hundido en sus cavilaciones estaba que no se percató del momento en el que Luna se sentó a su lado y se quedó observándolo con tranquilidad, sino hasta pasados unos minutos.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? - Exclamó al girarse y toparse con sus ojos. - ¿Cuando llegaste?

- Hola Draco, espero que hayas descansado. Estaba paseando por aquí y te ví, asi que decidí hacerte compañia. Llegué hace como 10 minutos. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

- Siempre estoy solo en mi casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi padre está en el trabajo la mayor parte del día y cuando no, organiza cenas de trabajo o se va de viaje, y mi madre... está demasiado interesada en sus cosas como para quedarse en casa, asi que prácticamente estoy siempre solo.

- Mi madre murió y no tengo hermanos, y mi padre trabaja incluso mas que el tuyo pero, eso no le impide dedicarme tiempo a mi.

- Creo que esa es la diferencia: a los míos no les interesa pasar el tiempo conmigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Creo que no soy lo que ellos esperaban y perdieron las esperanzas de cambiarme.

- Lo dices por tus amigos. - No era una pregunta - Ellos consideran que no sabes elegir lo que verdaderamente te conviene y que te equivocas en todo. Claro que se equivocan. Las amistades como Lavender Brown dejan demasiado que desear... De cualquier manera, no te desanimes Draco, mira el lado positivo de la situación: Ahora yo estoy aquí asi que ya no debes sentirte solo y tienes a favor el hecho de que tus padres consideran que si soy una amistad deseable, aunque solo sea por el hecho de pertenecer a la misma clase social. Me dí cuenta de que a Lucius no le caigo demasiado bien, pero me aceptara de cualquier forma, es lo que le conviene. Como sea, nos vemos luego Draco.

Y se levanto sin más y dejó a Draco mas confundido que antes.

* * *

Se despertó cerca de las 11 de la mañana, abrió los ojos de a poco porque la claridad del día se los lastimaba. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Inmediatamente después, fue consciente de la figura que se recostaba sobre la ventana.

- ¿Sirius?- dijo al reconocerlo. El aludido se despertó al instante. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde está Harry?

- Buenas dias Hermione, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Me lo imaginé, te dejé una aspirinas sobre la cómoda. - Hermione tomó una de las pastillas y se la tomó, para luego seguir con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Harry?

- Tuvo que salir. Tenía que hacer algo un tanto...urgente. Pero no te preocupes por él. Me pidió que te cuidara durante su ausencia.

- De acuerdo. - Dijo dejándose caer nuevamente en la almohada y perdiendo su vista en el techo.

- ¿Tan malo fue?

- Sí. Fué una situación muy difícil.

- Entiendo, hemos pasado por situaciones similares.

- ¿Te refieres... a lo que pasó con los padres de Harry?

- Dime Hermione, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre eso?

- Harry me dijo que algo malo había ocurrido, algo que los había devastado y que esa era la razón de que él estuviera aquí ahora.

- Sí, Harry ha tenido que soportar demasiadas cosas, situaciones muy dolorosas para su corta edad, y me temo que todavía le queda una cuota de sufrimiento por cumplir.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó inquieta.

- Porque a veces no dependemos solo de la buena voluntad o de las intenciones que tengamos, lamentablemente las circunstancias nos marcan, nos limitan y muchas veces definen nuestras acciones, nuestras emociones y nuestros sentimientos, y eso es algo muy difícil de cambiar.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Ya lo entenderás. Ahora mejor cambiate, mientras yo te preparo el desayuno, te espero abajo - Dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Hermione sola.

_"Qué será eso que tanto hará sufrir a Harry?"_

* * *

Condujo durante 45 minutos hacía las afueras de la ciudad. San Mungo, hacía allá se dirigía. El lugar en el que su madre estaba internada hace ya más de 10 años.

Entró en el vestíbulo y los primeros recuerdos comenzaron a asaltar su mente.

Recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí. El día en el que su madre decidió ponerle un fin a su dolor, de la única forma que pudo: alejandose de todo y de todos.

Recuerdos de las primeras visitas que le realizó en las que su madre apenas era un fantasma de la mujer que el conoció. Demasiado sedada como para que tomara verdadera conciencia de que él, su hijo, estaba a su lado.

Recuerdos de las últimas veces en las que la vió, en donde lo rechazó porque el dolor que le producía tenerlo enfrente era demasiado insoportable.

Hasta recordaba el día, en el que le pidieron que no volviera, porque estaba llevando a su madre a la locura y la desesperación. Exactamente el mismo día en el que le hizo la promesa que está tan próximo a cumplir.

Se acercó al mostrador de entrada en el cual una enfermera muy joven trabajaba cargando datos en su computadora.

- Buenos días, vengo a ver a Lily Potter. - Anunció.

La enfermera levantó la vista y lo miró escéptica.

- ¿Quién solicita la visita? - Preguntó demasiado interesada.

- Harry Potter, su hijo.

- Por fin... - susurró de forma maliciosa.

- ¿Disculpe? - contraatacó Harry, la paciencia no le sobraba en esos momentos y no iba a permitir que una desconocida lo cuestione.

- Aguardeme unos momentos por favor - Continuó como si nada hubiese pasado y se fue sin esperar una contestación por parte del muchacho.

No sabría precisar exactamente cuánto tiempo se ausentó la enfermera, pero para Harry, la tardanza rayaba en la descortesía. Se paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, la susodicha hizo acto de presencia como si nada.

- Disculpe Sr. Potter, el Dr. en persona lo atenderá, si fuera tan amable de esperar. - Le informó mientras que con una mano le señalaba unos asientos ubicados enfrente del mostrador.

- ¿Está tomándome el pelo? He esperado demasiado tiempo. ¡Necesito ver a mi madre!

- Unos minutos más no harán gran diferencia - Volvió a insinuar.

- Creo que se mete demasiado en asuntos que no le interesan y de los que no sabe gran cosa - Le espetó Harry. - Para su información, si he estado tanto tiempo sin ver a mi madre no fue porque yo así lo quisiera, sino porque me lo pidieron ella y sus médicos.

- Yo... lo siento, no-

- No lo sabía. - La cortó él.- Es muy fácil juzgar a los demás de buenas a primeras. Debería informarse antes de emitir juicios de valor.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - Preguntó un señor mayor, calvo y regordete.

- Buenos dias Dr. Slughorn. Creo que sería conveniente que le enseñara a sus empleados a no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

El doctor desvió la mirada hacía la persona a la que Harry estaba acusando.

- Srita. Chang, ¿Tiene algo que decir?

- Yo, lo lamento Sr. Potter, no quise ser impertinente, no volverá a ocurrir. Le pido disculpas. - Recitó apenada. Harry sólo se limitó a observarla.

- Harry Potter, demasiado tiempo sin verte muchacho, ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó con complicidad.

- Últimamente las cosas han mejorado.

- Me alegra oir eso. - Hizó una ligera pausa.- Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aqui?

- Vengo a ver a mi madre, señor.

- Harry...tú sabes que-

- Le hice una promesa a mi madre y es hora de que la cumpla.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?- Indagó sin atreverse a formular el resto de la oración. Harry asintió. - ¿Estás seguro? La última vez, cometimos un error y las cosas se pusieron difíciles. - Le recordó.

- El error lo cometí yo. Pero esta vez no pasará. Estoy completamente seguro. Llegó la hora.

- De acuerdo Harry. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Te llevaré donde tu madre.

Ambos se encaminaron por una serie de pasillos que, Harry recordaba, los llevarían a la habitacion de Lily. Las cosas permanecían siempre estáticas en estos lugares, todo era tal cual lo recordaba. Y esa sensación no se fue al ingresar a la habitación de su progenitora.

Aún conservaba la misma habitación que le asignaron el primer dia. Demasiado blanca, había dicho Harry con apenas 5 años. Demasiado vacía, había agregado unos años después.

La sensación de angustia que sentía en cada visita que le realizaba, era algo que nunca había podido superar. El ambiente de aquella habitación era demasiado denso como para describirlo en palabras. Era como entrar a un mundo carente de vida, de amor, de luz...

Ingresó a la habitación y la divisó. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentada en la cama. Su postura era rígida y su mirada estaba pérdida. Si uno no prestaba demasiada atención, creería que contemplaba el jardín a través del ventanal que remataba la habitación. Pero él, que la conocía perfectamente, sabía que su madre había perdido el interés en las pequeñas cosas de la vida. En realidad, había perdido el interés por la vida.

- Hola Lily, ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?- Preguntó el Dr. Slughorn acercándose a ella. Lily no dio muestras de haber oido siquiera a su médico. - Hoy es un dia especial, ¿sabes? Tienes visitas.- Le informó.

Y éstas últimas palabras lograron que una pequeña chispa de entendimiento e ilusión se encendiera en ella.

- ¿Mi bebé? - Preguntó, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

- ¿Mamá? - Alcanzó a susurrar Harry, dando unos pasos hacía ella. Tenía miedo de la reacción que ella pudiera tener. - Mamá, soy yo Harry, ¿me recuerdas? - preguntó con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Lily lo miró algo desconcertada durante unos segundos, y luego, volvió a perderse en su mar interior. Harry se desilusionó por la situación, creía que Lily, al menos, se acordaría de él. Slughorn al ver la situación decidió interceder.

- Lily, Harry vino a decirte algo muy importante. ¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo atrás él te hizo una promesa? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Por unos instantes, Lily Potter decidió volver al mundo real, el mundo en el que sufría pero también entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Miró a su doctor con un interrogante clavado en su rostro. Esa pregunta que le había expresado tantas veces y de tantas maneras distintas y que, si no había entendido mal, finalmente tendría respuesta.

Slughorn le sonrió de forma fraternal y asintió. Esa era una señal, sólo faltaba la confirmación. Desvió su vista hacía su hijo, y lo miró de la manera más profunda y anhelante que jamás imaginó. Se perdió en sus ojos verdes, esos que ella le había heredado, y los indagó, buscando alguna señal de falsedad en ellos que la hiciera desistir, y para su suerte, no la encontró. Sólo en ese momento se atrevió a hablar.

- Harry... ¿Mi bebé?- Preguntó, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas, las primeras en mucho tiempo, salieran de sus ojos.

Harry tampoco pudo evitar llorar, y con una sonrisa en los labios le contestó:

- Sí mamá. La encontré. Encontré a mi hermana.

* * *

Wowww! Dos meses es demasiado tiempo. Y en dos meses pasaron demasiadas cosas en mi vida. Y, lamentablemente, muchas de ellas no fueron muy agradables.

Pero aqui estoy, volvi!

No kiero justificarme por haberme yardado tanto en actualizar, pero a veces las cosas se complican demasiado y debemos hacer cosas que no keremos o no podemos hacer cosas que keremos...

Volviendo al chap: Q les parecio? Por favor no me maten! Espero sus comentarios ansiosa, en este caso mas q nunca...

Era lo q se esperaban?

Unos msjs:

A HalliwellMB gracias por el apoyo incondicional, y por el aguante y x supuesto este capitulo esta dedicado en parte a ti. Te kiero mucho pekeña...

Y la otra parte va dedicada a mi amiga del alma Jime q me insistio cada dia de estod dos meses para q continuara esta historia, t adoro! y gracias x estar...

Bsos a todos y espero comentarios!

Val...


	9. Hermione

Tu y yo

Hermione

* * *

Los ojos de Lily Evans reflejaron una chispa de vida por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. La vida que le arrebataron hace 15 años. El día que le robaron a su hija.  
El día en que su existencia dejó de tener sentido.

- ¿Está aquí? Déjame verla Harry. - Decía ansiosa, mientras enviaba sendas miradas hacía el exterior de la habitación, esperando que su hija atravesara la puerta.

- No vino conmigo. - Le comunicó Harry, ante la mirada de decepción de ella. - Ella... aún no sabe la verdad sobre quién es... Ha vivido engañada todo este tiempo, cree que su familia es otra... - Trataba de explicar.

- ¿Qué esperas para devolvermela? Ella tiene que estar aquí conmigo, ¡Es mi bebe! Traela Harry - Le exigía.

- Yo... le diré la verdad...hoy mismo, sólo quería que supieras que la había encontrado. Que la recuperamos. - Le decía tratando de contagiarla de su emoción, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba un poco contrariado debido a la reacción de su madre. - ¿No estás feliz por esto?.

- Seré feliz el día que vuelva a tener entre mis brazos a mi niña. No antes. Traela a mi. - Contestó con dureza.

Harry observó a su madre durante algunos instantes. Había esperado este día durante demasiado tiempo. Se imaginaba miles de reacciones posibles por parte de ella el día que esto sucediera. Imaginó que su reacción sería de extrema felicidad, que lo abrazaría y llorarían juntos. Que le pediría que la saque de ese lugar horrible. Que irían juntos a decirle la verdad. Simples cavilaciones de un muchacho que pedía a gritos un poco de cariño por parte de su madre. Simples cavilaciones, que al parecer, no se harían realidad.

Desvió la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Habló con un tono seco, áspero y sin ningún signo de alegría.

- Le diré la verdad. Ella comprenderá, lo sé. Y luego, la traeré para que te conozca... lo prometo. - Le comunicó, aún mirando hacía el exterior a través de la ventana.

El Dr. Slughorn contemplaba la escena desde un tercer plano. La situación que le había tocado vivir a Harry siempre lo había conmocionado, y presenciar esta escena madre-hijo hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Pero no debía intervenir, no le correspondía.

Harry volvió a contemplar a su madre, y luego le echó un vistazo fugaz al Doctor. Se giró y emprendió el camino de salida. Antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su madre.

- Vuelve solo con ella...

Y salió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que le fue imposible contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Era un día realmente agradable. El sol brillaba en el cielo, y la brisa era fresca. Un típico dia de otoño pese a la época del año.

Neville había decidido ir a dar una vuelta al parque y disfrutar de la naturaleza, aprovechando los ultimos días cálidos antes del invierno.

Dió unas vueltas a paso lento y luego se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a los juegos, observando inconscientemente, a un grupo de niños que jugaban alli. No sintió la presencia de otra persona a su lado, hasta que ésta le habló.

- ¿Sientes envidia? - Dijo Pansy, logrando un sobresalto por parte de Neville. - ¡Hey! No soy tan fea como para que te asustes de ese modo - Continuó, riendo.

- No eres fea... - Dijo Neville, sonrojandose inmediatamente, logrando otra carcajada por parte de Pansy. - ¿De qué debería sentir envidia? - Preguntó cuando pudo recuperarse.

- De los niños. - Contestó, mientras con un gesto de la cabeza señalaba al grupo delante de ellos. Neville la miró, esperando a que ella se explicara. Sabía que había algo detrás de aquella declaración. - Hay veces en las que me gustaría volver a ser una niña. Todo se hace más fácil. - Reflexionó echando un suspiro.

- Eso es cierto. A medida que crecemos, aumentan las responsabilidades, y con ellas los problemas.

Pansy asintió en silencio. A Neville le entró la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, no me das la imagen de una chica a la que le guste venir al parque a reflexionar de la vida. - Agregó al ver la cara de la chica.

- No, es verdad. Eso sería más previsible para un chico como tu, ¿no? - Lo preguntó divertida, sin rencor.

- Sí... puede ser. Yo soy... el chico bueno, el amigo de todos, el muchacho cobarde que se mantiene en segundo plano...

- El que sufre en silencio. - Concluyó ella. Neville bajó la mirada avergonzado. - No tienes que sentirte mal por eso. Todos sufrimos en silencio, porque es más fácil que decir lo que realmente nos pasa.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro. De por si, es muy difícil conseguir amigos de verdad en situaciones favorables, imagínate lo traumante que sería tener que hacerlo iniciando una conversación con un: "Hola, soy Pansy, mi madre tiene cáncer y mi padre nos abandonó. ¿Quiéres ser mi amigo?". Definitivamente tendrías todas las de perder.

Neville contrajo la cara por la sorpresa. Aunque nunca había tratado con ella, sabía que Pansy tenía problemas en su hogar. Siempre había sido una buena compañera en el colegio, pero no había trabado amistad con nadie pese a que no era una inadaptada social. Se llevaba bien con todos, pero sus relaciones eran superficiales, se limitaban solo a temas escolares. Le sorprendió sobremanera que se haya abierto con él.

- Lo lamento. - Hubiera querido decir algo más, pero no era su fuerte.

- Pasó hace demasiado tiempo, ya lo superé. - Añadió restándole importancia.

- Todos sufrimos en silencio, ¿no es así?- Ella asintió.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que él volviera a hablar.

- Pero aún así, todos necesitamos un amigo. Podemos rechazar todo y a todos durante el tiempo que nos dure la furía y la frustración. Podemos creer que nada vale la pena, y aislarnos del mundo, pero... es inevitable. En algún momento, tenemos que bajar la guardia. Tenemos que seguir, porque nos damos cuenta que la vida sigue y aunque no nos guste, nosotros estamos subidos en ella, con todo lo que nos tocó. Y creo, que lo mejor que podemos hacer es enfrentarla con valentía y de la mejor forma que podamos.

Pansy oyó cada palabra que pronunció Neville con extrema atención. ¿Sería eso lo que necesitaba? ¿Por eso se había acercado a él esa tarde en cuanto lo divisó? ¿Necesitaba superar aquella etapa de dolor en su vida?

Los interrogantes empezaron a darle vueltas en la cabeza y las respuestas empezaban a dar todas con el mismo resultado: Si.

- A veces lo que nos toca no es lo que nosotros más deseamos. - Le dijo con compasión.

- Creo que lo que más duele no es lo que nos toco, sino lo que no. El hombre es un animal de costumbre, me dijeron una vez. Y es verdad, uno aprende a vivir con lo que le viene dado.  
Los problemas empiezan cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas podrían ser mejores y de que lo que tienes no es suficiente, o no es como te gustaría. Como darte cuenta de que tus padres podrían ser mejores, o que la persona de la que te enamoras no es lo que creías. - Le dirigió una mirada significativa. - Y cuando llegaste a ese punto, es imposible no sufrir.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo Neville.

- Ya la hiciste, pero puedes hacerme otra sí quieres.- Contestó divertida.

- ¿Cómo es posible que, viviendo lo que vives a diario, nadie se haya dado cuenta? Digo, siempre pareces de buen humor y como si todo te fuera bien. ¿Cómo lo consigues?

- Eso no es mérito mio Neville. - Contestó. - Es mérito de los demás. Todos están demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos y sus problemas como para darse cuenta de que el resto de la población también los tiene. Las personas son egoístas por principio, no por maldad. Ó dime, tú vas por la calle, examinando a cada persona que te cruzas y preguntandote ¿qué problemas tendrá?; ¿ó vas tan metido en tus cavilaciones que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que tu compañera de colegio se encuentra sentada frente a ti observándote desde que llegaste?

Ninguno de los dos reprimió una sonrisa.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Lo sé. - Concluyó divertida. - De cualquier manera, ya debo volver a casa, mamá puede necesitarme. Gracias por llevarme ayer, y por escucharme hoy.

- Ha sido un placer. - Contestó algo sonrojado. - Nos vemos en el colegio.

- Hasta luego Neville.

La contempló mientras se alejaba y hasta perderla de vista. Sin dudas esa conversación lo dejaría reflexionando durante algún tiempo.

* * *

Ron marcó el número por enésima vez en el día, sin que el resultado variara.

- No hay nadie en casa. - Dijo frustrado y dejando caer su peso en el sillón más cercano al lado de su única hermana.

- Aún debe estar en casa de Harry. - Determinó Ginny con voz seria. - Definitivamente, no fue nada linda la situación de anoche y es completamente entendible. Creo que Harry no la dejara sola hasta que no considere que ella está preparada.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.- Asintió desánimado. - Pero aún así, necesito verla. - Sentenció poniendo carita de desilusión, logrando que Ginny comenzara a reir a carcajadas.

- ¡Ay Ron!, nunca crei que diría esto pero, te ves tan tierno enamorado. - Y estalló en risas otra vez.

- ¡Ja ja! - Exclamó con ironía- No me hace gracia lo que dices.

- Lo siento Ron - Dijo serenandosé. - Las cosas irán bien, ya lo verás, arreglarán todo entre ustedes... - No pudo evitar que un rastro de tristeza apareciera en su rostro.

- Espero que puedas arreglar las cosas Gin, de verdad. - Le confió Ron mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros.

- Yo también lo espero. - Respondió, mientras se refugiaba en su pecho y comenzaba a llorar.

* * *

Hermione aún se encontraba en casa de Harry. En esos momentos bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía hacía el living en donde se encontraba Sirius esperándola.

- Realmente no sé como lo logran, pero esta ropa parece hecha a mi medida. - Comentó Hermione sin ningún atisbo de alegría en su rostro, sino más bien como un comentario al pasar para romper el hielo.

- Que bueno que la ropa te sirva. - Se limitó a decir Sirius.

- ¿Harry aún no ha vuelto?

- En realidad, ya está por llegar. Tendría que estar por aqui en cualquier momento. ¿Necesitas algo?

- Es que... mi móvil no tiene bateria y mi madre podría estar llamándome. Se preocupará si no hay nadie en casa...

- Veo.

- No quisiera irme sin agradecerle a Harry, pero no sé si pueda esperarlo mucho tiempo más. - Le comunicó.

- Como te dije, ya debe estar por llegar. ¿Por qué no lo esperas un rato más? - Preguntó un tanto impaciente.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Con Harry? - Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Inquirió alarmado. _"¿Estará sospechando?" _se preguntó.

- No lo sé. Te siento nervioso, preocupado por algo... y Harry, ha estado actuando raro últimamente, no lo sé... Ésta salida de Harry me resulta extraña... no sé Sirius, debo estar imaginando cosas, perdóname.

- No te preocupes Hermione. Tranquila. En cuanto Harry llegue te explicará lo que tenga que explicarte. - Le aconsejó.

- De acuerdo.

Sintieron el ruido de un auto estacionandosé afuera. Hermione alzó la vista instintivamente y miró a Sirius quién movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Ya llegó. Te lo dije.

-Si...

* * *

Había estado reflexionando durante mucho tiempo sobre lo que Luna le había dicho aquella mañana. Esa niña tenía razón, él no era el equivocado en su familia.

Sabía sobremanera, que los consejos que le daba su padre, raramente eran buenos. Lucius no era una mala persona, pero estaba demasiado condicionado por lo que él creía que era correcto y le convenía, y lo que no. Pero, ¿que culpa podría tener si era lo que le habían inculcado desde chico?

Sus abuelos eran aún más estrictos que su padre en cuanto al tema de la importancia del linaje y las clases sociales, y Lucius jamás se hubiera animado a desacreditar o cuestionar a sus progenitores, así que tomó cada palabra que ellos le dijeron, como si fuera la verdad más absoluta del universo, y las hizo propias. Estaba condicionado por lo que le vino dado, y Draco no podía odiar a su padre por eso.

Él había tenido suerte. Si bien respetaba mucho a su padre, siempre se había cuestionado las cosas antes de aceptarlas firmemente. Había aprendido a juzgar a las personas por lo que eran y no por quienes eran. Había encontrado a sus verdaderos amigos fuera de los círculos sociales que su padre recomendaba y no los habiía abandonado pese a la insistencia de este.

Pero aún así, no lograba sentirse bien consigo mismo. Sabía demasiadas cosas de su padre. Secretos e intrigas, que le fueron confiados y que él guardaba porque era lo que correspondía. Porque pese a todo lo malo, él quiere a su padre y no tiene la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a él. O al menos eso cree.

El ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volvió su rostro hacía ese lugar y pudo ver a su padre parado ahi con Luna a sus espaldas.

_"Definitivamente esto no puede ser bueno"_ pensó antes de hablarles.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? - Preguntó con cierta brusquedad. No toleraba que ingresen a su habitación sin haber sido invitados.

- En realidad sí. - Dijo su padre esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa que a Draco no le pasó desapercibida.

_" Confirmo mis sospechas"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

- Dime.

- Estaba hablando con Luna, ya sabes, de sus gustos e intereses. Y, resulta, que a ella, al igual que a ti, le encantan los espacios verdes para prácticar deportes y hacer ejercicio. - Recitó con un falso entusiasmo y haciéndole gestos a Draco intentando que este siguiera su juego. Draco lo miró ceñudo. Sabía lo que su padre intentaba. Era parte de su plan para engañar a los Lovegood.

Había pensado mucho en ese plan desde el momento en el que fue ideado, y aunque nunca le gusto la idea, no había tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su padre. Pero los últimos acontecimientos lo habían hecho reflexionar sobre el asunto. No quería seguir con eso, y no iba a hacerlo.

Esperó paciente a que su padre continuara. No iba a facilitarle la tarea.

La falta de reacción de Draco hizo exasperar a Lucius quien, de cualquier manera, siguió adelante con su idea.

- Me parecería una buena idea, que ambos aprovecharan el día y fueran al parque, ó a algun otro lugar que les apetezca. - Ordenó más que sugerir.

Draco lo miró a los ojos, completamente decidido.

- Deberá ser en otra ocasión. Tengo que entregar un informe mañana que aún no he terminado. - Informó.

En la cara de Lucius se dibujó una mueca de enfado tal que Draco supo al instante que había hecho enfurecer a su padre, y que lo pagaría más temprano que tarde. Luego, dirigió su vista a Luna, quien permanecía ajena a la conversación. Su cara lucía desencajada, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Eso lo apenó un poco, no quería que se sintiera mal.

- Espero no te molestes conmigo Luna. Pero es un trabajo importante. - Mintió.

- No hay problema Draco. Entiendo perfectamente. Será en otra ocasión.

Mantuvieron el silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el Sr. Malfoy volvió a hablar.

- Bien, en ese caso, sigamos con nuestra conversación afuera Luna. Si nos disculpas Draco.

Y salió de ahí con gesto indignado y completamente furioso con su hijo. Luna dedicó a Draco una última mirada, y para asombro de él, una sonrisa, y siguió a su tutor a través del pasillo.

* * *

Apagó el motor del auto y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante. Las lágrimas se habían secado sobre su rostro dejando rastros secos en sus mejillas. El viaje fue quizás el más difícil de su vida. No había esperado la reacción de su madre y eso había hecho aún más pesada la mochila que cargaba en sus espaldas. Y lo peor es que aún le quedaba lo mas difícil.

Respiró profundo tres veces tratando de serenarse, y con el poco valor que logró reunir se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la casa. A esas alturas ya debían estar todos despiertos.  
Caminó con pasos seguros, aunque él no lo estaba. Era el momento que tanto había estado esperando y aún así, no estaba preparado. Se rió con desgana.

Atravesó el jardín. Subió los escalones del pórtico. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Y por último, cruzó el umbral.

* * *

Hermione se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la puerta impaciente. Desde que despertó la embargaba la incertidumbre. Sentía que algo estaba por suceder pero no sabía qué.

No sintió ruidos, pero vió como la puerta se abría y a través de ella, pasaba un Harry cabizbajo y con señales de haber estado llorando.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- Exclamó asustada y acercandosé a él rápidamente.

Harry alzó la vista al escuchar su voz. No pensaba encontrarse con ella tan deprisa. Observó a la chica durante unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar. Cuando así lo hizo, la abrazó.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Hermione se decidió a hablar.

- Dime que es lo que ha sucedido Harry. - Le pidió, separandosé un poco de él y mirandoló directamente a los ojos.

Harry, quien había logrado serenarse un poco, le devolvió la mirada. Se detuvo en sus ojos mientras trataba de decidir como dar el siguiente paso. Sintió la mirada de Sirius clavada en él.  
Inconscientemente dirigió su vista hacía él. Seguramente ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, Sirius siempre entendía todo.

Y así era, porque con un leve asentimiento de cabeza se lo hizo entender. Luego habló con voz clara y profunda.

- Es el momento Harry. Ya no tienes excusas para seguir retrasándolo.

Harry asintió en silencio volviendo a bajar la vista. Hermione, por su parte, intercalaba las miradas hacía esos dos hombres, con el seño arrugado. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aquello no le gustaba nada.

- Necesito, - Dijó remarcando esa palabra - saber que es lo que sucede.

Harry la volvió a mirar y esta vez sí habló.

- Y lo sabrás todo... lo prometo.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta al escuchar a Harry. Definitivamente algo que se le iba de las manos estaba ocurriendo.

- Pasemos al living. - Le dijo el chico mientras extendía una mano indicandolé el camino. Hermione emprendió el camino cada vez más confusa. Se sentaron en los sillones, ella junto a Harry, y Sirius en el que estaba enfrente. Harry tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de comenzar.

- ¿Es algo malo verdad? - Preguntó Hermione ya sin poder contenerse. Harry se puso nervioso ante la pregunta, sin saber que contestar.

- Eso es algo que tendrás que decidir por tí misma. - Explicó Sirius con detenimiento. - Todo depende del cristal con que se lo mire. - Le dedicó una sonrisa que le transmitió tranquilidad en aquel momento. Hermione asintió.

- No temas a lo que debes decirme Harry - Lo animó. - Todo va a estar bien.

Harry suspiró resignado, ya no había nada que esperar. Era el momento. Tomó aire y se decidió.

- Quiero que me escuches hasta el final. No me interrumpas por favor, porque no sé si seré capaz de continuar. - Le advirtió.

- Tienes mi palabra, Pero habla de una vez.

- De acuerdo... Una vez te dije que había venido aquí a resolver un problema de mi pasado. - Hermione asintió. - He venido aqui a buscar a alguien. -

La chica se sorprendió por esa declaración. Quería hacer miles de preguntas pero sabía que no era una buena idea. Ademas, dudaba realmente si quería saber las respuestas.

- La foto que tengo de mis padres retrata uno de los momentos más felices de sus vidas... y uno de los pocos... Mamá estaba embarazada, tenía 6 meses. Estaban ambos realmente felices porque por fin iban a traer un hijo al mundo.

- Ni te imaginas sus caras de completa alegría que tenían el día en que les dijeron que Lily estaba embarazada de gemelos. No cabían en sí de la emoción. - Intervino Sirius, dejando perpleja a Hermione ante aquella declaración. Se giró hacia Harry otra vez, sin emitir sonido.

- No estuve presente pero sé que es así. - Continuó Harry. - Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de nosotros como familia son los más felices. Sé que papá y mamá nos adoraban eran completamente felices. -

La voz se le quebró, pero no cortó su relato. Ya no había marcha atrás.

- A veces pienso que por cada segundo de felicidad, estás destinado a una hora de sufrimiento, porque eso fue lo que nos pasó a nosotros.

Hizo una pausa que pareció transportarlo al pasado, exactamente al momento que queria relatar.

- La última vez que fuimos una familia tenía 2 años. Pese a mi corta edad era consciente de muchas cosas, y el amor de mi familia era una de ellas. Recuerdo el dia, un 19 de septiembre.

_" El dia de mi cumpleaños"_ pensó Hermione instintivamente.

- Papá nos había llevado al parque luego de insistirle durante demasiado tiempo. El día había estado horrible, con lluvias durante toda la mañana, pero aún así no desistí hasta que lo convencí. Mamá se quedó en casa. Quería sorprendernos con una cena especial, asi que fuimos los tres. Estuvimos por casi 2 horas en el lugar, teníamos las caras coloradas por el viento y estabamos muy embarrados, pero no importaba, lo estabamos pasando en grande. Corríamos, y corríamos y corríamos, como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Nos sentíamos libres y completamente felices. Reíamos como nunca. Papá nos observaba sonriendo hasta que escuchó un grito. El barro acumulado, me jugó una mala pasada e hizo que resbalara y cayera sobre mi brazo, rompiéndose al instante. Papá corrió hacía donde estaba yo preocupado. Realmente me dolía mucho y no paraba de llorar. Y fue en ese momento, en el que todo cambio. Sólo bastó una simple distracción para destruir una familia.

- ¿Qué sucedió con tu hermano Harry? - preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz. Ya sabía que ese era el punto al que querían llegar.

- Mi... hermana... - El rostro de Hermione mudo de expresión. - Ella estaba a unos 50 metros de donde estabamos nosotros. Se había quedado estática al escuchar mis gritos. Pude verla desde donde estaba. Ella tambien me veía. Su rostro lucía completamente angustiado y aún sin tenerla cerca, sabía que también lloraba.

Hermione se sentía cada vez más rara con lo que le estaba contando Harry. Veía las imágenes demasiado nítidas en su cabeza.

- Volví a gritar cuando papá me movió el brazo sin querer, por lo que él, desesperado tomó su móvil y comenzó a llamar tratando de conseguir ayuda. En ese momento volví a mirarla, la necesitaba a mi lado, y no entendía como no había llegado aún junto a nosotros... y entonces la vi... Ví a esa mujer acercandosé a ella y llamándola por su nombre. La vi dandolé algo con cariño. Le sonreía. No sé que le decía pero ella también sonreía. Y entonces... se la llevó. La tomó entre sus brazos y se alejó de allí. Tardé una fracción de segundos en comprender lo que sucedía y cuando lo hice, sólo pude gritar.

Hermione había adoptado una postura más turbada a medida que avanzaba el relato. Las palabras cobraban cada vez mas sentido, las imágenes en su mente cada vez eran mas reales. Todo aquello no le daba una buena sensación. Necesitaba escuchar de una vez el final de la historia.

- ¿Qué gritabas Harry? - Preguntó con la voz rota, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, como adivinando el desenlace sin saberlo o sin quererlo saber.

Harry tomó aire y pronunció las palabras con demasiado dolor, reviviendo el momento de mayor dolor de su vida.

- ... ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Ven, no te vayas! ¡Regresa!- Pronunció en voz alta y clara, como el día del secuestro.

Cerró los ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas de manera incontenible. Lo sabía. No sabía como pero así era. Harry no le mentía y eso era lo que mas le dolía. Toda su vida era un engaño.

Casi como en un sueño, pudo sentir el ruido de su alma desgarrandosé.

* * *

Y? Que les pareció?

Mmmm, no sé q pensaran de la historia ahora q saben adonde apunta pero m gustaria saberlo y eso solo lo voy a lograra a taraves de sus reviews, asi q, please! Dejenmelos!

Como siempre: Gracias a los q comentaron, sus opiniones son realmente valoradas! Y a los q no, gracias x leer, aunq un msjito no los mataria o si?

kaluala: gracias x comentar! si, es su hermana, espero q con este chap se comprenda mejor... hasta la proxima!

Yunypotter19: Gracias x leer y dar un comentario valioso. Lamento q no sigas leyendo pero bue, no puedo obligarte, aunq x aki se t espera. Hasta una proxima historia, y gracias realmente x las criticas...

HalliwellMB: Gracias amiga x todo! Mmmm. t salio muy bien la sorprendida. Te debo el nombre del chap, asi q este tambien va dedicado a ti. Espero t guste!

MelroseCullen: Aun hay lectores en este fic! q bueno volver a encontrarte! m alegra q sigas al pendiente y prometo tratar d actualizar pronto (sus comentarios m animan a hacerlo). Gracias!

Besos a todos y hasta la proxima!

Val...


	10. La verdad

**Tu y yo**

**La verdad**

* * *

Las lágrimas corrían incontrolables por su rostro, pero su expresión era seria. Necesitaba conocer el resto de la historia. Su voz sonó clara cuando dijo:

- Sigue, quiero saberlo todo.

Harry no sabía cómo interpretar aquella reacción, pero era su deber llegar al fondo del asunto, asi que continuó.

- Al principio papá no entendía porque gritaba hasta que pudo ver mi desesperación por salir corriendo tras de ti. Comenzó a llamarte y a buscarte con la mirada, y ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de que no estabas. Se puso de pie más nervioso aún y comenzó a gritar desesperado. La gente empezó a acercarse preocupada. En ese momento, aprovechando su descuido, salí corriendo hacía el lugar por el que las ví irse. Corría llamandoté a gritos. Te buscaba desesperado y no te podía encontrar. Te había perdido el rastro. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero no te encontré... y nunca más te ví... -

La miró directo a los ojos con una tristeza infinita reflejada en ellos. La expresión de Hermione era inmutable por lo que Harry decidió continuar.

- No sé durante cuento tiempo creí que te encontrariamos. Tenía la esperanza de que, de un momento a otro, aparecerías por la puerta. Que alguien te traería de regreso. Pero, primero fueron largas horas, luego días, y cuando pudimos asimilar lo ocurrido, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Cuando fui realmente consciente de que éramos incapaces de encontrarte, me desmoroné. Nos desmoronamos en realidad. Mamá nunca pudo recuperarse. Pasaba largas horas al día sentada frente a la ventana... sólo se quedaba ahí, esperando... Desde el momento de tu secuestro... - Hermione se removió en el asiento incómoda. - ella... ella perdió la voluntad de vivir... tú eras su todo, la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana... ella murió ese día...

Hermione observó a Harry por primera vez luego de enterarse la verdad. En su interior muchas dudas e interrogantes la acechaban. Creía en Harry, sabía que él le decía la verdad, pese a que nunca hubiese siquiera dudado de su procedencia. Pero había algo intrínseco, que le confirmaba que ese era su verdadero origen, su verdadera historia. Y su madre. Eso le creaba confusión. Ella había tenido una madre. La mejor que podría haber tenido. Una madre protectora, cariñosa, amistosa. Una madre que fue padre también. Una madre que fue su todo durante sus 18 años de vida... Reflexionó un instante sobre eso. Algo estaba mal.

- Espera... tú dices que... nosotros... que somos...¿Gemelos? - Pudo mascullar. - Eso no es posible... ahí es donde tu historia falla.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

- No Herm, no hay falla ni error. - Dijo tranquilamente.

- Explícalo entonces, porque no lo entiendo. - Espetó con un poco más de fuerza en la voz. Se estaba aferrando a este detalle con uñas y dientes. Quizás eso echara por tierra la historia de Harry.

- Te mintió Hermione. Tu no cumples años el día que te dijo. Tú ni siquiera tienes 18 años ahora.

La cara de Hermione era de completa desolación.

- Cuando dije que tenía la esperanza de encontrarte, es porque era así. - Continuó Harry- Nuestros padres eran personas influyentes, importantes, tenían contactos que los ayudarían en la busqueda, y así lo hicieron. No fue algo que durara unos días... fue cosa de meses. Realmente fue algo muy frustrante el haber perdido completamente tu rastro teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se hizo para dar contigo... - Hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir. - No fue sino mucho tiempo después en que debí admitir que, la persona que te separó de nosotros, tenía las cosas bien planeadas. Sabía lo que hacía, definitivamente. Te quería a ti, e hizo todo de lo que fue capaz para tenerte. Te desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y su primer paso para lograrlo fue... cambiar tu identidad...

Las últimas palabras dieron como latigazos al rojo vivo en Hermione. Todo lo que Harry le estaba contando era demasiado duro, demasiado cruel, pero lo que más la hirió, fue el hecho de tomar conciencia, de que la persona que ella creía que era, la persona en la que se había convertido... ni siquiera existía.

Era todo un engaño.

Le dió vueltas a la idea durante alrededor de un minuto. Sintió como muchas cosas en su vida cobraban sentido ahora. Pudo captar muchas cosas que antes se le escapaban. Y por primera vez, tuvo ganas de desaparecer.

Harry continuó su relato ajeno a las emociones de Hermione.

- Ella te escogió Hermione. - Apuntó muy seguro de sus palabras y mirando fijamente a su hermana. - No fuiste una víctima al azar. Ella nos conocía, sabía quienes éramos.

La expresión de Hermione volvía a ser de confusión, cada vez que parecía entender la historia, algo daba un giro inesperado, algo que empeoraba aún más las cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo nos conocía?- Y apenas efectuó la pregunta supo la respuesta.

- Ella fue la enfermera de mamá... -

Un _"Lo sabía"_ cruzó por la mente de la chica.

- Durante el parto y su estancia en el hospital. Tú... - Harry se detuvo dudoso de si seguir con el relato.

- Si has llegado hasta este punto es mejor que termines, sólo así podré... entender, de que va esto. - Pidió tratando de contener el enojo que le afloraba en ese momento. Sus emociones cambiaban con cada segundo que pasaba y con cada nuevo dato que era revelado.

- Bien... tú estuviste algo delicada cuando nacimos, el parto se adelantó y nacimos prematuros... no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero tú tuviste que esforzarte más. Me dieron el alta al cumplir el mes. Tú te quedaste hasta los 3. Durante ese tiempo mama se quedó contigo. No se separaba de ti en todo el día, creo que era por miedo a que algo te sucediera, y cuando así lo hacía, sólo porque se veía obligada a comer o descansar, fue la misma enfermera la que te cuidó... Pienso que, ella no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por ti.

Lo que contaba Harry tenía sentido. Todo tenía sentido. Y odiaba que fuera así. Odiaba ser la protagonista de esa historia, simplemente porque no se sentía con la fortaleza suficiente para afrontarlo. No ahora. Ni nunca. Sencillamente debía ser una broma. Debía ser mentira. No podía ser verdad, simplemente no.

Dirigió una mirada a Harry tratando de transmitir su pesar y sus interrogantes.

_"¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué a mi?" _se repetía en su fuero interno.

Harry debió entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza porque le respondió.

- No lo sé, Herm... Aún no lo entiendo... - Su rostro era de total abatimiento. Había esperado este día durante casi 15 años. Se suponía que debía ser el día más feliz de su vida. El dia en el que cerraría el círculo. Un día glorioso... Pero ver la tristeza de su hermana, lo hacían maldecirse por lo bajo, por no haber pensado durante un segundo, en qué sería de ella ahora.

Las lágrimas resbalaban furiosas por las mejillas de Hermione, necesitaba una explicación coherente para lo que estaba sucediendo. Algo que le quitara este dolor que le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba el respirar.

Harry, no pudo resistir más el impulso e intentó abrazar a Hermione, quien, al ver la intención de éste, y casi por inercía, dio un salto hacía el costado, alejandosé de él.

No se explicaba porque había reaccionado de esa manera, sólo fue un impulso. Un segundo después logró dar con una respuesta. No quería a nadie cerca. No quería que la toquen, ni que le hablen, ni siquiera que se le acerquen. Sentía repugnancia. Sí, eso era. Estaba asqueada de las personas. Le tomó sólo una fracción de segundos más el darse cuenta porque.

_"Las personas mienten. Todos los que están a tu alrededor te mienten. Siempre lo han hecho... Alejate de ellos, sólo te lastimarán..."_

Instintivamente se paró y comenzó a dar pasos hacía atrás. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba que la dejen en paz.

Harry, quien estaba estupefacto por la reacción de ella, tardó en asimilar la situación, y cuando así lo hizo, la siguió.

Sirius, quien había permanecido en un tercer plano, también lo hizo.

- Hermione...

- Déjame Harry. No te me acerques. - Decía levantando sus manos en señal de protección. Harry se detuvo en su sitio.

Al ver que ambos hombres se mantenían a distancia, se permitió serenarse un poco. Debía pensar. Tratar de decidir que hacer a continuación.

Harry observaba a su hermana con pesar. La veía moverse inquieta tratando de asimilar la situación, de encontrar una salida, una forma de escapar de esta locura. Podía adivinar que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas una explicación lógica a esto que le estaba sucediendo. Una falla en la historia. Algo a lo que aferrarse. Algo que le diera la esperanza de creer, que no era ella, que se habían equivocado de persona. Pero él sabía con certeza de que no era así. No se equivocaba. Era ella... por más que deseara con toda el alma no hacerla sufrir de esa forma.

Sirius, por primera vez, intervino.

- ¿Harry? Creo que Hermione necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que está ocurriendo. Dale su espacio. - Aconsejó.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Realmente no podía entender como le pedía eso. No ahora después de tanto tiempo.

- Yo... ¿Hermione?... - Trataba de decir algo pero las palabras se le negaban.

Sirius volvió a intervenir.

- Hermione... Dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? - Pidió. Su voz era extremadamente serena considerando el momento, eso hizo que Hermione le prestara atención.

- Yo... quiero... iré a casa... Eso es lo que debo hacer, tengo que... pensar en todo esto... Es una completa locura, yo... - Balbuceaba frases inconexas, tratando con ello de encontrar una solución mientras se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

- De acuerdo. - Convinó Sirius - Creo que es lo mejor, si es lo que quieres.

La cara de Harry se transformó. ¿Realmente Sirius estaba diciendo aquello? ¿Cómo iba a permitir que Hermione se fuera? Justo ahora.

Sirius debió darse cuenta de su expresión, porque añadió:

- Es lo mejor en estos momentos Harry. Tu hermana debe asimilar la situación ahora, antes de decidir nada. -

Se acercó a el al ver que su expresión no cambiaba, y apoyandolé una mano en el hombro le dijo:

- Sé que es difícil ahora, pero para ella lo es aún más. Dale tiempo. Quizás sea cruel pedirte esto pero, debes esperar un poco más. Hazlo por ella.

Harry creía que era completamente injusto lo que pasaba. Él quería estar con su hermana. Por fin la tenía con él y le pedían que siguiera esperando. No era justo bajo ningún concepto.  
Aún así, al ver una vez más su rostro, comprendió que era necesario, otra vez, ponerse él en un segundo plano y hacer lo que era necesario.

- Tienes razón... - Alcanzó a susurrar.

- Bien. - Lo felicitó Sirius y luego dirigiendosé a la chica agregó - Permíteme que te lleve a casa. No es bueno que vayas sola, ¿si?

Hermione hizo una señal de asentimiento luego de considerar que esa era la mejor opción.

- De acuerdo, entonces, nos iremos en cuanto estés lista. - Anunció.

- Ya lo estoy. - Fue su respuesta.

Sirius se encaminó hacía la puerta y Hermione, luego de echar otra mirada a Harry, lo siguió. Estaba cruzando el umbral cuando éste gritó.

- ¡Espera! Espera... Debes tener algo. - Instantáneamente Hermione se detuvo en el umbral. Un minuto después se escucharon los pasos acelerados de Harry bajando las escaleras.  
Al asomarse por la puerta pudieron percatarse de que traía algo en sus manos. Una caja de madera.

Se paró delante de ella y se la tendió. Ésta lo miró confusa, pero luego aceptó lo que le daba.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ahí está todo. Te ayudará a entender...

Hermione volvió a mirarlo confusa. No sabía que había en esa caja, pero confiaba en que le resolviera muchas de sus dudas. Aferró la caja con fuerza y bajó los escalones. Abrió la puerta del auto, y antes de subir miró a Harry. Un remolino de sentimientos variados la atacó. Movió inconscientemente la cabeza tratando de despejarlos y se subió.

Desde el umbral, Harry observaba el auto que ahora doblaba en la esquina, y no pudo evitar pensar que el sufrimiento se quedaría durante algún tiempo más.

* * *

Que les parecio? (Nota: Entiendase q es una pregunta y q no sabre sus respuestas si no dejan un comentario...XD)

Ahora si, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los q m agregan a sus alertas y a los q dejan rr... GRACIAS!

Phoenix-DG: gracias x alentarme a seguir esta historia en un momento de duda...

CrYstal: Lamento haberte engañado... no fue la intencion, d todas formas me alegra q t gust la forma en la q escribo! y...en cuanto m alcance el tiempo, escribire un harmony! y espero q lo leas! (solo x sin acaso no lo sabes, tngo uno escrito llamado "Abrazame", chekealo en mi profile)

y a los q me agregaron a sus alertas y/o favoritos: Daniani, Phoenix-DG, y Jenny Hatake.

Kiero agradecer especialmente a kienes me betearon este chap: Jime, mi amiga del alma, Melrose Cullen, la q sin dudas seria mi amiga inseparable si las distancias geograficas no fueran lo q son, y a Halliwell MB, kien siempre esta.

Saludos a todos y espero q les guste!

Val


	11. Tratando de entender

**Tu y yo**

**Tratando de entender**

El viaje de regreso a su casa se torno más largo de lo que pensaba. Ó quizás era el hecho de que su mente se encontraba vagando a miles de km de distancia. Cualquiera fuese la razón, no lograba asociar tiempo y espacio. Su mente estaba haciendo un exceso de trabajo psíquico para tratar de mantenerse a raya. La información recibida en la última hora era demasiado shockeante, pero no queria hacer escenas delante de nadie.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar sola.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió que Sirius le anunciaba que habían llegado. Por suerte, había mantenido el silencio durante todo el trayecto; ó quizás le hablo y ella solo no lo escuchó.

Bajó del auto y apenas si pudo mascullar un áspero gracias. Cerró la puerta y caminó con pasos pesados hacía el interior de la casa. Su andar era lento y su semblante ausente. Casi por inercia, tomó las llaves, escondidas en una maceta e ingresó. Cerró la puerta tras ella.

Permaneció parada en ese lugar. Su mente se encontraba en blanco y su mirada perdida. Había entrado en un estado de trance. No quería pensar, ni moverse... mucho menos sentir, porque sí se permitía pensar en lo que había pasado, sabía que era incapaz de controlar sus emociones y mucho menos sería posible soportar el inmenso dolor que amenazaba con encontrarla.

Reaccionó cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse por la falta de movimiento, sólo en ese momento fue consciente de que aún cargaba con la caja que le había dado Harry. Bajó su vista hacía ella.

Ese fue el disparador que hizó que su mente despertara.

_" ¿Qué habrá ahí? ¿De verdad quiero saberlo? ¿De qué me servira saberlo? ¿Y sí no me gusta lo que hay ahí? ¿Si me confirma todo? ¿Si no? ¿Si es todo una mentira? ¿Si no lo es?...Entonces..._  
_¿Quién soy?... ¿Quién soy?... ¿QUIÉN?..._

_Necesíto saber la verdad... aunque no quiera saberla..._

Se sentó en el piso delante de la puerta. Estaba física y mentalmente agotada, por lo que no tenía las energías suficientes para trasladarse. Apoyó la caja en el piso frente a ella. Respiró profundo varias veces, tratando de esa forma, tranquilizarse, aunque fuera una tarea demasiado complicada.

Contempló la caja durante todo ese tiempo, al mismo tiempo que recordaba todo lo que Harry le había contado.

_"Fue ahí cuando, aprovechando su descuido, salí corriendo hacía el lugar por el que las vi irse. Corría llamándote a los gritos. Te buscaba desesperado y no te podía encontrar. Te había perdido el rastro. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero no te encontré... y nunca más te ví..."_

De eso no tenía dudas. Cuando escuchó a Harry contarle aquello, unas imágenes realmente claras se formaron en su cabeza... Recuerdos.

Recuerdos del día en el que, ahora sabía, sus vidas habían cambiado. Recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo con su... hermano.

Sí, lo recordaba. Veía como su historia formaba imágenes en su mente. Imágenes que ella recordaba haber vivido.

Porque ya lo sabía. Una parte de ella sabía que era así. Que Harry decía la verdad. Aún sin pruebas sabía que la historia era cierta...porque así lo sentía. Aunque la verdad estuviera matándola por dentro.

Volvió a su conversación con Harry. Continuó rememorando lo dicho por él.

_"Mamá nunca pudo recuperarse." "Desde el momento de tu secuestro...ella... ella perdió la voluntad de vivir... tú eras su todo, la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana... ella murió ese día..."_

SU mamá...

Se detuvo en esa palabra, que ahora cobraba un nuevo sentido para ella. La palabra que abría un nuevo mundo de posibilidades en su vida, y a la vez... tantas complicaciones.

Prefería no pensar en eso por ahora. Era quizás, la parte más difícil de la historia. La parte que la hacía sentir tremendamente culpable.

_"La persona que te separó de nosotros, tenía las cosas bien planeadas. Sabía lo que hacía, definitivamente."_

_"Te quería a tí, e hizo todo de lo que fue capaz para tenerte. Su primer paso para lograrlo fue... cambiar tu identidad..."_

Hermione podía sentir el rasguido que dió su corazón al oír aquello. Perder su identidad. No una, sino 2 veces.

Haber nacido siendo una persona y que a tus dos años de vida te conviertan en otra... ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Debería volver a ser la persona que fue alguna vez?

Agitó su cabeza inconscientemente tratando de despejar esas ideas. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

No quería pensar en nada. No quería enfrentarse a lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía. No se sentía con la fortaleza suficiente como para hacerlo. Además, ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Nada de esto era su culpa. Ella no había hecho nada para que pase. Es más, era la principal víctima de esto. Nadie podía exigirle que enfrentara el problema... simplemente porque era demasiado duro... era muy difícil hacerlo y doloroso.

En medio de su negación, otra frase vino a su mente:

_"Ella te escogió Hermione."_

_"Me escogió"- _Pensó en su fuero interno. - _"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía yo de especial? Ni siquiera era una niña sana... Estaba luchando por mi vida... ¿Por qué?"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban detrás de sus párpados. No iba a llorar. No todavía. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer y eran cosas aún más dolorosas, como para andar llorando ahora. Debía ser fuerte.

Si quería llegar a entender el porqué de toda su historia, debía primero comenzar a enfrentarse con su pasado. Debía armarse de valor y empezar a entender las razones que la habían llevado a encontrarse en ese momento, en donde se encontraba.

Y el primer paso para hacerlo estaba frente a ella: La caja de Harry. Debía ser el primer desafío que afrontar. Y así sería.

Inspiró aire por su nariz y lo largo lentamente por la boca. Se acomodó, y con firmeza, estiró una de sus manos y abrió la caja.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue una fotografía. La tomó. Su mano temblaba señal de que su firmeza comenzaba a flaquear, pero aún así, siguió adelante.

Contempló la foto y esta vez sí que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, aunque tampoco quiso hacerlo. En ella se veía a Lily Potter en la cama de un hospital, sosteniendo a dos bebés, realmente muy pequeños en sus brazos. Ella y Harry. Se reconoció al instante.

La mujer lucía realmente exhausta, y por el hecho de que los bebés estaban desnudos y manchados, dedujo que la foto era del preciso momento en el que ellos nacieron.

Dió vuelta la foto y en el reverso figuraba una fecha :

_"31 de julio de 1980"_

Esa era su verdadera fecha de nacimiento.

La primera prueba había sido revelada.

Su madre, la que la crió, tenía fotos de ella de bebé, - A estas alturas se podía imaginar cuál era el origen de las mismas- por lo que pudo reconocerse. Era ella, de eso ya no tenía dudas.

Apretó la foto con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Pasados unos segundos, decidió continuar con su tarea. Volvió a sumergirse en el contenido de la caja. Había más fotos. Fotos suyas de bebé, con apenas días de nacida. Fotos con Harry de cuando eran pequeños y a medida que crecían juntos. Fotos con sus padres, a los que no recordaba.

Una foto con Lily.

Era ella, su madre, la que le producía la sensación extraña en su interior. El estremeciemiento que sintió en casa de Harry. El estremecimiento que sentía ahora.

_"Tú eras su todo"_

Las palabras de Harry acudieron a su mente como una fuerte ráfaga.

Su madre había vivído para ella, para protegerla... y las separaron.

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro en un sollozo inaudible. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía peor. La desolación iba haciendo mella en su interior y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, porque la verdad era irremediable.

Separó las dos fotos del montón y las pusó a su lado, el resto las devolvió a su lugar.

Siguió buscando y lo próximo que sacó fueron unas ropas de bebé. Definitivamente se trataba de su primera muda de ropa. La primera de su vida. La miró con ternura antes de dejarla a un lado.

Un par de pañoletas. Cada una con una "H" bordada en el borde inferior. Lo único que las distinguía eran sus colores. Una rosa, la otra celeste.

Acercó su rostro a la caja. Un objeto metalizado desprendía un ligero destello.

_" Esto es mio"_ - Pensó.

Tomó el prendedor - que era lo que había captado su atención- entre sus manos y lo acercó hacía sus ojos para verlo mejor.

_" Sí, definitivamente"_

El prendedor constaba de un pequeño dije de forma ovalada que tenía la imágen de un ángel protector, y en el reverso traía grabada la letra H.

Tardó unos dos segundos en comprender que ese prendedor debía ser de Harry, debido a que el de ella lo tenía consigo en ese preciso momento.

Sosteniendo aún el dije en su mano, buscó a tientas en el resto de la caja. Extrajó un manojo de cartas, atadas por un lazo azul.

Las cartas lucían impecables. No tenían señales de haber sido abiertas nunca. Ninguna tenía sello postal.

Las examinó con detenimiento. Todas estaban dirigídas a ella. Todas eran de Harry. La primera databa del 19 de septiembre de 1987. Exactamente 5 años después de su secuestro.  
La última era de 12 años después.

A estas alturas cualquier cosa que pudieran decir esas cartas no iba a lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, y de cualquier manera, dudaba de que Harry fuera a escribir cosas hirientes.

_"Él no es así"_

Tomó la carta más antigua y la abrío con cuidado de no romperla. Estaba compuesta de una sola hoja. La desdobló y pudo divisar una letra desordenada, típica de un nene de 7 años.

Rió tiernamente al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Harry definitivamente era un chico muy dulce desde pequeño. Se relajó un poco debido a ese pensamiento y comenzó a leer.

_"19 de septiembre de 1987_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste,_  
_pero no ha pasado un sólo segundo en que no haya pensado en tí._  
_El olvido es una sensación que no tiene cabida en mi pecho y mucho menos en mi corazón,_  
_eres un recuerdo bello y presente._

_Extraño tus risas, extraño tus juegos._  
_Quisiera abrazarte, quisiera besarte y tenerte a mi lado a cada momento._  
_Confío que desde el lugar en el que te encuentres ésta carta llegará a tí y pensarás en mi,_  
_y quizás esta noche, calmes mi llanto..._  
_y estés junto a mi."_

_H.P."_

Una oleada de vértigo hizo que se mareara y todo a su alrededor se pusiera negro durante un instante. Ya había leído esto antes. Estaba segura de eso.

Cuando sintió que sus fuerzas volvían poco a poco y pudo enfocar lo que miraba se puso de pie de forma brusca.

Sentía que su cabeza giraba en círculos interminables y las ideas no llegaban a formarse nunca. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero aún no. Necesitaba hacer algo antes.  
Necesitaba terminar de entender cómo es que había llegado a este punto en su vida.

Necesitaba entender como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos para que, en este momento, ella estuviera revolviendo su casa, tratando de encontrar el último eslabón de la cadena.

El eslabón que explicaba el cómo. Cómo, después de tantos años de intentos frustrados, Harry por fin, había dado con ella. Y en ese instante, la explicación llegó a sus manos como caída del cielo.

Buscaba de manera frenética, dando vuelta todo a su paso. Sabía lo que buscaba y no paró hasta encontrarlo. Debajo de la mesa ratona del living, divisó su cuaderno, y de manera automática se abalanzó hacia él y buscó entre sus páginas.

Guardado en su interior, como si de un tesoro se tratase, encontró 2 páginas del diario del 19 de septiembre de ese año.

En una de ellas aparecía una Hermione Granger sonriente y feliz por los logros obtenidos en su vida académica.

En la otra, una carta...

_"Han pasado 15 años desde que te fuíste,_  
_pero no ha pasado un sólo segundo en que no haya pensado en ti._  
_El olvido es una sensación que no tiene cabida en mi pecho y mucho menos en mi corazón,_  
_eres un recuerdo bello y presente._

_Extraño tus risas, extraño tus juegos._  
_Quisiera abrazarte, quisiera besarte y tenerte a mi lado a cada momento._  
_Confío que desde el lugar en el que te encuentres ésta carta llegará a ti y pensarás en mi,_  
_y quizás esta noche, calmes mi llanto..._  
_y estés junto a mi."_

... que ahora sabía, iba dirigída a ella.

* * *

Que les parecio?

Sé q el capitulo es algo corto, pero creo q es mejor así... No kería incluir escenas d otros personajes.

Creo q es un chap clave para lo q sigue, era necesario q sea así...

Quiero agradecer a kienes me agregaron a sus alertas y a favoritos: Brianda Cullen y Lonny.9, m hacen realmente feliz!

A los rrs recibidos de Melrose Cullen, HalliwellMB y CrYstal, m ayudan mucho a seguir adelante...

CrYstal, gracias x el aguant!

Y, en especial, a los q m hacen sus comentarios en persona, o via msn... ya saben kienes son... Gracias!

Un par de cosas:

A cualkiera q le interese comunicarse conmigo, cualkiera sea el motivo, pueden hacerlo a traves del msn, mi email esta en el profile...

Y, kisiera comunicarles, q muuuuuuuy prontito estare escribiendo ese Harmony q muchos d ustds estan keriendo leer, (kizas, si m hacen saber q realmente kieren leerla apresure un poco las cosas... ojo: no los estoy sobornando...XD)

Sin mas, hasta la proxima!

Val...

P.D: Gracias HalliwellMB por betear! No creas q m olvide, es q tenia q acordarme d poner todo esto... Gracias d verdad!


	12. Heridas del alma

**Tú y yo**

**"Heridas del alma"**

_Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a Lau, quien me dio gran parte de la idea y me apoyo a cada momento... _

_¡Gracias amiga!_

_"Encontré a mi hermana"_

Aún después de varios días la frase seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No lograba entender cómo, pero Harry había cumplido con parte de su promesa: había encontrado a su hermana. Encontró a su bebé, a su hija.

Una felicidad enorme embargaba su alma ahora. Felicidad que sólo sería mayor el día que volviera a verla, cuando pudiera abrazarla de nuevo, cuando pueda comprobar que está bien, que nada le pasó. Cuando pueda rehacer su vida a su lado.

Pero... Le incomodaba el no saber que pasaría ahora... Harry aún no le había dicho la verdad.

_"Le diré la verdad. Ella comprenderá, lo sé. Y luego, la traeré para que te conozca... lo prometo."_

_"Han pasado muchos días y aún no la ha traído conmigo. ¿Será que no lo aceptó? ¿Qué en realidad no cree en él? ¿Qué no es mi Hermione? Quizás es como la última vez... y Harry volvió a equivocarse."_

Estas ideas se arremolinaban en su mente y no la dejaban descansar. Casi no había dormido desde que recibió la noticia de boca de Harry. Ocupaba cada momento en imaginarse como sería reencontrarse con Hermione.

Sentada en la mecedora de su habitación, miraba por la ventana hacía el exterior, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Recuerdos que hace años creía sepultados bajo un manto de analgésicos que le impiden sentir, porque el dolor que conllevan es demasiado profundo, que hasta incluso, a veces, le impiden respirar.

Recuerdos que, sin quererlo, salen a flote, para hacerle comprender cómo llegó a su situación actual, y cómo desde ahora, las cosas pueden ser distintas. Porque, una vez que estos empiezan a aflorar, no existe ningún remedio que los frene, hasta que no los haya revivido uno por uno.

Y ésta no iba a ser la excepción...

**FLASH BACK**

- Los felicito a ambos, la alegría será doble para ustedes, ¡Esperan gemelos!- Les anunció el doctor Snape señalando los corazones en la pantalla del ecógrafo.

- ¿Gemelos? - Repitió Lily esbozando una sonrisa de incredulidad e inmensa alegría. El doctor asintió ante su pregunta.

Miró a James para saber cuál era su reacción ante la noticia. El susodicho estaba en shock, con la mirada pérdida. Lily se preocupó un poco ante su estado.

- ¿James? ¿Te sientes bien?... ¿James? - Tironeó de una de las mangas de su camisa para así captar su atención y de esta manera, sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Él la miró a los ojos extrañado, cosa que asustó a Lily.

- James, ¿has escuchado lo que nos dijo el doctor?

- ¿Gemelos?- Replicó con un hilo de voz.

Lily sólo asintió ya que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, tenía miedo de la reacción de su esposo. La expresión de James pasó a ser de inmensa alegría. - ¡Eso es... estupendo! Es maravilloso, amor, ¡Gemelos! - Repetía al tiempo que abrazaba a su mujer y la besaba en los labios con ternura.

- Gemelos, no puedo creerlo.

- ¡Créelo, porque es verdad! - Le decía su mujer.

- Doctor, ¿podemos saber los sexos de los bebés? - Preguntó sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- Por supuesto. ¿Tú también quieres saberlo Lily?- Ésta asintió. - Entonces, averiguemoslo.

Tomó asiento otra vez al lado de su paciente y unos segundos más tarde dió con lo que buscaba.

- Pues bien, creo que esto los pondrá aún más contentos- Les informó.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Yo creo que si James... Son un niño y una niña.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aún podía palpar el combo de sensaciones que experimento ese día. Con James habían "discutido" mucho acerca del sexo del bebé. Él quería un niño para que sea una copia en miniatura de sí mismo; ella una niña, para convertirla en su mejor amiga. Y el hecho de saber no sólo que tendrían gemelos, sino que al mismo tiempo, cumplirían con sus sueños, era demasiado bueno para ambos.

Pasaron el resto del embarazo pensando los nombres de sus hijos, preparando sus habitaciones, comprando toda la ropa que encontraban, porque claro, ahora no debían limitarse a sólo ropa de un color determinado, sino que podían comprar todo lo que les gustase, ya que alguno de los bebes lo usaría.

Así fueron pasando los meses, en los que ambos no podían demostrar estar más felices de lo que estaban, en los que no perdían la oportunidad de decirle al mundo entero lo orgullosos que estaban de esos hijos que ni siquiera habían nacido. Por lo menos, hasta el día del parto.

**FLASH BACK**

- Tengo miedo James...

- Tranquila amor, todo estará bien. Los médicos tienen las cosas bajo control. - Le decía su marido al oído, mientras era llevada en una camilla hacía el quirófano.

Los médicos habían programado una cesárea debido a que había complicaciones con el embarazo. Lily sufría de anemia y dado que el suyo era un embarazo múltiple, decidieron que lo mejor sería no arriesgarse y programar una cesárea para prevenir cualquier inconveniente, a lo que ella accedió a regañadientes ya que anhelaba ver nacer a sus hijos. Pero claro, lo primero era la seguridad de ambos.

- No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento... No quiero que les pase nada a mis bebés...- Las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos como un torrente.

- Sólo hasta aquí puede acompañarla - Le informó un enfermero deteniéndole el paso.

- ¡No! ¡James! ¡Tengo miedo!- Sollozaba aferrándose a su mano.

- Todo estará bien, despreocúpate. Lo harás estupendamente, tengo fé en ti...- Le decía James,mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

- No quiero estar ahí sola... - Confesó en un susurro. James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No estarás sola, yo estoy aquí contigo... y en unos momentos nuestros bebés estarán a tu lado... no debes temer, ¿si?

Lily hizó un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, pero aún así se la veía realmente tensa. Una tercera persona intercedió.

- Lily, ¿confías en mi? - Le preguntó - Porque si no lo haces me enojaré contigo - La regaño en broma - Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa forzosa pero sincera a aquella enfermera que le hablaba.

- Quiero pensar que así será Jean. - Acto seguido se volvió hacía su marido a quién le informó - Ella es Jean Granger, es mi enfermera de confianza, creo que aún no la conocías...

- No, es verdad. Un gusto. - Dijo James extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo, cosa que la enfermera correspondioó

- Igualmente. Disculpe mi falta de educación pero, debemos irnos Lily. Ya no hay más tiempo. - Lily asintió resignada.

- Todo saldrá bien amor... Ya lo verás. En menos de lo que piensas tendremos a nuestros bebés con nosotros- Y le dió un tierno beso en la frente. - Llévela.- Le pidió a la enfermera.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba que los recuerdos asaltáran su mente. Era una forma de evitar que el sufrimiento se apoderara de ella. Porque, al principio recordaba los momentos felices, los que llenaban su vida de una alegría y felicidad infinitas... pero después... inevitablemente debía revivir los recuerdos que destrozaban su alma cada día.

No todo lo feliz era tan feliz. Hubo momentos en los que las cosas fueron difíciles para todos...

**FLASH BACK **

Sintió voces a su alrededor. Eran voces conocidas, familiares. Trató de abrir los ojos pero sentía que sus párpados pesaban. Trató de moverse pero sintió que su cuerpo no respondía.  
En otra situación se hubiera preocupado, pero era consciente de que los últimos restos de la anestesia aún surgían efecto en ella. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, mientras las sensaciones volvían lentamente a su cuerpo. Cuando se sintió capaz, abrió los ojos. De a poco. Cuando logró enfocar bien su entorno, se encontró a James y su doctor hablando en voz baja. Sus rostros parecían tensos. Al instante se preocupó.

- Ja... James... - Logró articular, captando la atención de ambos.

- ¡Lily! Has despertado, ¿cómo te sientes? - Preguntó James acercándose a ella.

- ¿Los bebés? ¿En dónde están? ¿Les sucede algo? - Preguntaba mientras trataba de incorporarse en la cama. Su voz, aunque baja, sonaba desesperada.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien - Le pidió, mientras la obligaba a recostarse nuevamente.

- ¿Estará? ¿Quieres decir que ahora mismo no lo está? - Ahora sí sonaba histérica.

El doctor Snape intercedió.

- Si te tranquilizas te explicaré todo. - Le pidió.

Lily sólo mantuvo el silencio pero seguía igual de nerviosa. Snape continuó.

- Como bien sabes, tus bebés son prematuros, eso en circunstancias normales conlleva alguna preocupación extra. En tu caso, al ser gemelos, esto se vuelve más probable.

- ¿Me está diciendo que fue un error adelantar el parto?- Exclamó furiosa.

- De ninguna manera. Aún creo que fue lo mejor. - Expresó muy seguro. Respiró profundamente y siguió adelante. - Mira Lily, en tu estado, no podías proporcionarles a ellos más de lo que ya habías hecho. Si hubiesemos intentado seguir con el embarazo, el riesgo hubiese sido demasiado alto para los tres. Asi que sí, creo que la mejor opción era la cesárea.

- De acuerdo. - Aceptó a regañadientes. - ¿En dónde están? Quiero verlos. - Pidió. Ambos hombres se dedicaron sendas miradas que a ella no le pasaron desapercibidas. - ¿Qué sucede? Dime James- Exigió. Pero de nuevo el que habló fue su doctor.

- Los niños están en la UCIN, ambos permanecen en incubadora. - Lily comenzó a llorar inmediatamente después de escuchar eso. - Sé que no es la situación que ambos esperaban, pero es la mejor situación que se podía esperar dadas las circunstancias. De esta manera los podremos monitorear mejor y darles los cuidados que necesiten.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo permanecerán ahí?- Quisó saber. Su cuerpo se congeló al escuchar un pequeño gimoteo proveniente de James: eso no podía significar nada bueno.

- Eso mismo estaba comentando con James antes de que despertáras. Verás... El niño es realmente fuerte. Necesita estar aislado porque sus defensas son casi inexistentes y cualquier cosa podría enfermarlo, pero él está perfecto. Es un bebé sano que con el pasar de los días no necesitará más que de ti para estar bien.

Esa noticia alegró mucho a ambos padres, quienes no podían dejar de sentirse preocupados. Pero aún así, faltaban más noticias.

- ¿Y... y mi hija? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está todo bien verdad?... - Preguntó entre esperanzada y visiblemente nerviosa.

- El caso de su hija... es distinto. - Anunció el doctor sin poder evitar un deje de sufrimiento en su voz ante la noticia que debía dar. - Ella, está en una situación complicada. Ha presentado problemas respiratorios, estuvo durante unos segundos sin respirar al momento de nacer, - La cara de sus padres era de completo dolor - hasta que finalmente logramos animarla. Ella está con ayuda de un respirador artificial. Sé que suena muy duro, y que, aún más, lo es. Esta situación no es la esperada, pero es la que nos tocó y debemos afrontarla. Quiero que sepan que no todo está perdido, podemos ayudar a su hija y es lo que vamos a hacer. Les prometo que no descansaré hasta verla completamente recuperada.

¿Qué la situación era dura? ¿Qué no era la esperada? Claro que no lo era. Nadie espera ver a su hija luchando por su vida teniendo apenas unas horas de vida. Ningún padre está preparado para una situación así.

Después de que Lily se hubiera calmado y de que le hicieran una revisión para saber que todo estaba bien con ella. Fueron llevados a la UCIN. Anhelaba ver a sus bebés, pero lo que más deseaba era ver a su hija y comprobar ella misma cuál era su estado.

Nunca sintió un dolor más grande que el de ver a su pequeña bebé, un ser completamente indefenso, rodeada de tantos tubos y cables. Los que la mantenían con vida. No pudo evitar llorar.

James acercó la silla de ruedas hacía las incubadoras. Lily le hizó señas para que la acercára hacía donde estaba el varón.

Lucía muy pequeño, pero aún así, se veía que estaba bien. Dormía tranquilamente. Pasó una de sus manos por la abertura y tocó por primera vez a su hijo.

Las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, esta vez eran de emoción. La emoción de sentir la piel de ese bebé que era suyo. El bebé que había sentido en su interior durante 7 meses y que ahora podía contemplar y comprobar que iba a estar bien. El bebé que en unos cuantos días podía llevar a casa y verlo crecer a su lado.

- Es realmente hermoso... - Susurró. - Y se parece mucho a ti - le dedicó una sonrisa a James, quién logró, por primera vez después del parto, esbozar una sonrisa de alegría.

- Sí, es muy hermoso la verdad... ¿Has pensado en su nombre? - Lily lo miró incrédula.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en que tu elegirías el nombre de él...

- Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que después de todo lo que hiciste por ellos, te mereces ponerle su nombre. - Le dijo.

Lily sonrió abiertamente y tomó su cara atrayéndolo a ella y besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

- Gracias. En ese caso...- Miró otra vez a su hijo con inmensa ternura. - Su nombre será Harry... Harry James Potter.

En la cara de James se reflejaba la enorme felicidad que tenía producto de la decisión de su mujer.

- ¡Gracias!- Exclamó, besándola nuevamente.

- Gracias a ti por haberme dado a mis hijos. Ahora... quiero verla. - Pidió.

Inmediatamente James se puso detrás de la silla y la empujó hacía el otro lado. Realmente resultaba duro para ambos ver a su bebé de esa manera: tan frágil.

Repitió la acción realizada con Harry y tocó a su hija por primera vez. Su piel no estába tan cálida como la de su hermano, y al mismo tiempo presentaba un color más azulado. Estos detalles no le pasaron desapercibidos, pero entendía que era algo normal debido al estado de salud de la bebé.

La examinó detenidamente, era más pequeña que Harry, su pelo era castaño a diferencia del de él que era bien azabache. Trató de dejar de lado los tubos a su alrededor, porque de otra forma su corazón no lo soportaría.

Recorrió con su mano la extensión de su cuerpito y la observó durante unos minutos. A James se le estrujaba el alma de amor y dolor al mismo tiempo.

_"Esto no deberia estar pasando"_ se decía a sí mismo.

La misma enfermera que había acompañado a su mujer en el parto se acercaba en esos momentos hacía ellos, acompañada del Doctor Snape.

- Hola - Les saludó la enfermera- ¿Cómo se encuentra esta preciosura? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a la bebé.- Veo que estás mucho mejor. - Esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad lo dices?- Preguntó Lily esperanzada.

- Claro que si. No mentiría con estas cosas.

- Jean fue quién se encargó de ella desde el momento que nació - Les informó Snape. - La niña fue la primera en nacer, por lo que no pude hacerme cargo de ella de inmediato, aún quedaba un pequeñin por asistir. Ella es, probablemente, la persona responsable de que esté... viva.

- No digas esas cosas Severus. Sólo es parte de mi trabajo. - Contesto restándole importancia y volviendo su atención nuevamente hacia la bebé.

- ¡Gracias! - Exclamaron Lily y James al unísono.

- Realmente estaré agradecida el resto de mi vida. No te imaginas lo importante que es esto para mí.

- Puedo hacerme una idea. - Contestó Jean, mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas. - Pero... dejemos el melodrama, aún no sé el nombre de estos bombones.

- Es verdad. - Convíno James. - Este muchachito es Harry James y esta hermosura... - Hizó un silencio y miró a su esposa cediéndole la palabra.

- Su nombre es Hermione... Jean Potter

**FIN FLASHBACK **

No olvidaría jamás el mes que pasó hasta que Harry fue dado de alta. Fue un momento agridulce para ellos. Por un lado estaba realmente feliz porque su pequeño hombrecito por fin estaba fuera de peligro y se iría con ellos a su casa. Pero por el otro, la salud de Hermione no sufría cambios, ni positivos ni negativos, lo que obligaba a la familia a estar separados.

Lily pasaba gran parte del día metida en el hospital. Era incapaz de dejar sola a su hija. Simplemente era algo que no estaba entre sus capacidades.

De esa manera, se dividía entre sus hijos, aunque no podía evitar estar más al pendiente de Hermione.

James, al contrario, era quien se ocupaba de Harry. Teniendo en cuenta que era un bebé prematuro sabía que necesitaba muchos cuidados pese a haber sido dado de alta, pero no podía reprocharle a su mujer no brindarle todos los cuidados que él necesitaba. Asi que decidió hacer suya esa tarea.

No es que Lily no quisiera pasar tiempo con su hijo, es que no confiaba demasiado en los médicos y temía que algo pudiese sucederle a Hermione cuando ella no estuviera ahí. La única que conseguía que fuera a casa a pasar tiempo con Harry y a descansar era Jean. Ella era la única que le daba seguridad ya que era quien había salvado a su hija. Ambas mujeres eran las que se encargaban completamente de sus cuidados.

Así fueron pasando los días, hasta cumplirse 3 meses desde el nacimiento de los gemelos y llegaron por fin, al momento en el que le dieron el alta a Hermione, y por primera vez, la familia, estaría junta.

No faltaron las visitas al médico después de eso, pero aún así se sentían realmente felices porque podían estar con sus 2 hijos al mismo tiempo y verlos crecer juntos era una experiencia maravillosa.

Y realmente lo fue, hasta el día del secuestro.

No pudo evitar la crisis nerviosa que la atacó en ese momento. Jamás había sufrido tanto en la vida como en el momento en el que le informaron lo que había pasado esa tarde con su hija. Volvió a experimentar como su vida se caía a pedazos, como todo a su alrededor dejaba de tener sentido. Como la vida, lentamente, se escapaba de sus manos.

Pero había algo de lo que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable: De destrozar a su familia.

Porque sí, alguien les había robado a su hija, pero fue eso, se las robó, a los tres. Y aún sabiendo eso, nunca pudo dejar de culpar a James y a Harry de lo ocurrido.

Era algo que se reprochaba cada día, pero no podía evitarlo. Y tampoco podéa evitar hacerselos saber. Cada día, a medida que la angustia por no saber el paradero se su hija aumentaba, era mayor la distancia que ponía con ellos dos. Les dolía verlos. Los odiaba por no haber cuidado bien de su bebé. Los odiaba porque los amaba demasiado, y odiaba que sean los culpables de lo sucedido.

Del amor a odio existe sólo un paso. Pero la distancia que puso Lily frente a sus seres queridos fue mucho mayor. Hasta el punto, de que lo único que la unía a ellos, eran los lazos de sangre.

* * *

Harry realmente estaba viviendo los peores días de su vida. Había logrado sobrevivir estos años con la angustía de no saber nada de su hermana. Había logrado luchar cada día por salir adelante. Y había conseguido, pese a todos los pronósticos, encontrar a Hermione.

Estuvo en todo momento dispuesto a cumplir una promesa que podía llevarlo a perder a su madre para siempre. Se expusó en todo momento a destruir su propia vida, con el único propósito de verla feliz otra vez. Estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo para reunir nuevamente a su familia.

Desde el momento en que su madre los rechazó a él y a su padre estuvo dispuesto a dedicar su vida a reparar su error.

Una serie de recuerdos se fueron agolpando en su cabeza.

**FLASH BACK **

- ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? - Encontró a su padre sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Por su expresión se podía ver que había estado llorando. Sostenía algo con fuerza entre sus manos. Harry se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla. James esbozó una débil sonrisa ante el gesto de su hijo. - ¿Por qué lloras papi?

- Ven aquí campeón. - Extendió sus brazos y Harry se lanzó a ellos, sentándose en su regazo. - Debemos hablar de hombre a hombre. - Le informó. En su voz no se notaban restos de ternura, era una voz monótona, monocorde. Harry asintió ante el pedido de su padre.

Habían pasado ya 3 años, y durante su transcurso Harry había madurado mucho. Las situaciones a las que se había visto expuesto lo hicieron crecer demasiado rápido y estar al tanto de situaciones a las que nunca debería haberse enfrentado. El contínuo rechazo de su madre era una de ellas.

- Le sucede algo a mamá.

James le sonrió. Aún seguía sorprendiendosé de la capacidad de Harry de darse cuenta de la situación que atravesaban.

- Sí, asi es... Ella, va a tomarse un tiempo a solas... para reflexionar y... tratar de superar lo de Hermione. - le dijo.

- Mamá ya no nos quiere - Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojitos, rompiendo el corazón de James.

- No digas eso campeón. No es así... Ella sólo... Es muy difícil... Aún no logra aceptarlo... - No sabía que decir para quitarle a su hijo esa certeza, no quería mentirle.

- Ella dejó de querernos cuando perdimos a Herm. No nos mira desde entonces. Ya no me dijo que me quiere nunca más.

¿Qué hacer contra esa declaración? ¿Cómo podía negarle a Harry esa verdad con la que convivían cada día? Amaba a su hijo con toda el alma, pero aún así, eso no era suficiente para evitarle todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

- Te prometo que las cosas mejorarán... Recuperarás a tu madre...

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Recordaba exactamente el momento en el que tuvo esa conversación con su padre. El le había prometido que las cosas mejorarían, pero no fue así. No. Incluso fue peor. Porque a partir del día en el que Lily decidió internarse, él ya casi no la veía, y las veces en las que lo hacía, ella estaba demasiado sedada como para reconocerlo.

Con el tiempo, llegó a pensar que su madre no se había internado para intentar superar la pérdida de Hermione, sino que su objetivo era alejarse de ellos. Para Harry, su madre nunca se olvidaría de su hija.

No es que las cosas mejoráran en la vida de ellos. James nunca dejó de sentirse culpable y el hecho de que su mujer lo abandonara fueron golpes demasiado duros que afrontar y él, simplemente, no pudo.

Al cumplirse el cuarto aniversario de la desaparición de Hermione, llegó a la conclusión de que la vida era demasiado dura para él y decidió tomar el camino más fácil: terminar con ella.

Desde ese momento Sirius se hízo cargo de Harry. Fue él quien se encargó de que llevara una vida lo más normal posible. Que disfrutara de su niñez aunque cargára consigo un pasado demasiado duro. Él fue la única persona que logró sacarlo adelante.

Pero no todo fue fácil para ellos, tuvieron que soportar juntos quizás la peor vivencia que tuvo que atravesar Harry.

**FLASH BACK **

Corría el mes de septiembre. Un mes difícil para todos. Como hacía una vez al mes, se encontraba llendo a visitar a su madre. Hacía ya 7 años que su vida estaba ligada al Sanatorio San Mungo, y por como iban las cosas, eso no cambiaría de un momento a otro.

Llevaban mas de media hora esperando el momento de que lo dejaran pasar a la habitación de su madre y eso no era normal. Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

Unos minutos después llegó el Dr. Slughorn. Se notaba en su semblante que estaba nervioso. Saludó a Harry y a Sirius de manera cortante.

- ¿Cómo está Doctor?- Saludó Harry de forma cortés.

- Aquí estoy muchacho, con demasiado trabajo el día de hoy. - Mientras hablaba con ellos no dejaba de echar miradas hacía sus espaldas de manera nerviosa.

- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Sirius previendo lo que podía llegar a suceder.

- A decir verdad, no es un día fácil. Creo que lo mejor será que vuelvan en otra ocasión. - Les pidió.

- ¿Qué? - Exclamó Harry - De ninguna manera, quiero ver a mi madre.

- Lo sé Harry, pero... no es un buen momento créeme. Lo mejor es que vuelvan otro dia.

- ¡No! - Harry estaba empezando a ponerse furioso.

- Tranquilo Harry. - Le pidió Sirius poniendo una mano en su hombro. - Díganos qué es lo que está sucediendo. - Ésta vez se dirigió al medico.

- Eh... Verán... Es que...

- Sin rodeos. Díganos de una vez qué sucede. - Harry no iba a tolerar que le dieran vueltas al asunto. El Dr. Slughorn miró a Sirius pidiéndole ayuda.

- Es sobre Lily. - Acotó Sirius.

El médico soltó un bufido de asentimiento. No le gustaba nada lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

- Así es. - Convino. - Verán, Lily ha tenido otra crisis esta mañana. A una de las enfermeras se le "ocurrió" comentar que vendrían el día de hoy. Ella... se puso realmente histérica cuando se enteró. No ha querido tomar su medicación, ni comer, ni nada. Ha estado a los gritos desde entonces, ella... no quiere verte Harry. - Le anunció, bajando la vista. No soportaba darle esas noticias.

- No... Ella es mi madre...¡Claro que me quiere!- Rugió Harry, a quien las lágrimas lo empezaban a traicionar.

- Tranquilo Harry. - Le pedía Sirius, quien ya tenía un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba ver a Harry enfrentándose a este tipo de situaciones. - Todo va a estar bien.

- ¡No! ¡No lo estará! ¡Si no quiere verme nada estará bien! - Gritó, para, acto seguido, salir corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su madre.

- ¡Harry! - Exclamó Sirius. Sabía que la situación no acabaría bien. - ¡Harry detente! - Le pidió, pero Harry estaba demasiado decidido como para dar marcha atrás.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas dejando atras a Sirius y los doctores, dobló en la esquina y se encaminó directo hacía la puerta de la habitación. Ya desde ahí podía escuchar los gritos de su madre. Su corazón se encogió de repente. ¿Sería verdad que ella no lo quería ver? Aun así, aceleró el paso y al llegar a la puerta la abrió.

La situación de la que fue testigo no se la habría imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Sabía que su madre recibía medicación. Sabía que sufría de crisis nerviosas. Sabía que su estado era realmente cambiante. Pero nunca imaginó que la situación sería realmente mala.

Lily se encontraba en un rincón del cuarto, acorralada a la pared, con un par de enfermeros a su alrededor controlando que no se lastime a sí misma. Estaba realmente histérica.

Harry al verla de esa manera, actuó por instinto.

- ¡Mamá!- Exclamó, al tiempo que se acercaba hacía ella para consolarla. Lily al comprender lo que tenía en mente reaccionó.

- ¡No te me acerques! - Rugió, señalando firmemente a Harry. Él, como si de una barra de hielo se tratara se quedó estático. Las palabras de su madre calaron hondo en su corazón.  
- ¡No quiero verte! ¿No lo entiendes? Tenerte aquí me hace mal, me lastima. Cada vez que te veo me recuerdas a Hermione, la veo en ti a cada momento... y al mismo tiempo me recuerdas que ella ya no está.

Harry no podía siquiera moverse. Estaba experimentando un desasosiego demasiado grande.

- La única forma de que yo salga de aquí y retóme mi vida sería con ella a mi lado... y eso ya no será posible...

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que tanto Sirius como el Dr. Slughorn habían presenciado su conversación, pero tampoco les importó.

Harry, a pesar de ser rechazado por su madre, no podía odiarla, ni siquiera culparla de nada. Es más, comprendía completamente lo que sentía. Tomando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban le dijo:

- Perdóname por ocasionarte este dolor tan grande... Sí hubiera sabido antes lo que te ocasionaba... juro que no hubiese venido, fuí egoísta...

- Harry... - Quiso replicar Sirius, pero las palabras se atragantaron en su boca. Harry siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- Ya no vendré más por aquí si eso te lastima. Me mantendré alejado de ti tanto tiempo como tú consideres necesario, y sólo apareceré el día que me llames.

Lily lo miraba fijamente, sabía que Harry cumpliría su promesa. Sirius miraba a su ahijado con bronca reflejada en sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Lamento haber sido tan terco el día que secuestraron a mi hermana. Sí te hubiese hecho caso, nada de esto estaría pasando, y tanto Hermione como papá estarían acá. - Suspiró largamente y continuó. - No puedo traer de regreso el pasado, ni volver a armar la familia que éramos, pero prometo, que así sea lo último que haga, encontraré a mi hermana, y te la devolveré.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lo que Harry no pudo preveer, ni para lo que nunca estuvo preparado, es el rechazo de Hermione.

Casi de forma ilusa, se entregó a una ilusión. A un deseo. Un anhelo.

¿Qué se le puede pedir a un chico a los 12 años cuando esta siendo rechazado por su madre? ¿Qué piense fríamente las cosas antes de hacerlas? ¿Qué evalúe las posibilidades que tiene de cumplir sus promesas? Eso es algo imposible. Las personas actuan por instinto y siguen sus anhelos. El único anhelo de Harry es, aunque sólo sea por una vez, volver a sentir que forma parte de su familia.

Y nadie podía culparlo por eso.

* * *

Q les parecio?

Bue, como siempre, kiero agradecerle a mis betas: Melrose Cullen y HalliwellMB, no podria lograrlo sin ustedes!

Gracias una y mil veces!

Como saben, espero sus comentarios.

Este capitulo es mucho mas largo que los anteriores asi q espero q lo disfruten el doble y, Please! Comenten...

Hasta la proxima...

Val


	13. Con la ayuda de Ginny

Tu y yo

Con la ayuda de Ginny

_"Dedicado a Jimu, con todo el amor de mi corazón"_

* * *

Le tomó unas horas darse cuenta de que las cosas no podrían estar peor de lo que ya estaban. Hermione lo había ignorado desde el momento en el que supo la verdad, y aunque ya había pasado una semana, seguía haciendolo, y no podía culparla por eso.

Al principio supo que iba a ser difícil. Hermione había faltado a clases los primeros días y fue consciente de que todo era su culpa. Sus amigos la justificaban por lo sucedido en la fiesta, pero él sabía la verdad de su ausencia. Pero, pasados 3 dias, Hermione volvió a clases. Esto alegró mucho a Harry, quien confió en que ella estaba empezando a asimilar su historia.

Error.

Hermione sólo había vuelto al colegio para mantener las apariencias. No quería tener a nadie encima tratando de averiguar que era lo que realmente ocurría con ella. Por eso, y pese a no tener ni el más mínimo entusiasmo, decidió que lo mejor era salir de su encierro. Aún, si ello, la llevaba a encontrarse con él.

No quería ser egoísta, pero cada vez que lo veía, aunque sólo sea fugazmente, todos los recuerdos que intentaba reprimir volvían de golpe. Le dolía toda su historia, le dolía ver sufrir a Harry, quien era otra víctima de su destino. Pero lo que mas le dolía, era tener las armas para ayudarlo, y aún así, ser incapaz de usarlas.

Entendía el sufrimiento de Harry. Entendía su obrar. Le perdonaba las mentiras. Le creía.

Pero lo que era incapaz de hacer, era remediar.

Ella podía, con el más mínimo movimiento, remediar el dolor que su familia biológica sentía y había sufrido durante tantos años. No le faltaban intenciones para ir corriendo hacía Harry, y decirle que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora. Que ya no habría más dolor en su vida. Que recuperaría a su madre. Que tendría a la familia que siempre quiso. Que... Que...  
Quería que todo lo bueno que pudiera pasarle, le pasara. Pero aún así, no podía.

No podía porque se sentía incapaz de actuar. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, porque hacerlo, significaría que ya no exista vuelta atrás. Sería una forma de aceptar, que toda su vida era una mentira. Que todo lo que creyó cierto, incluso el amor de su madre, no existe. Que, en definitiva, toda ella, no era más que un simple invento del destino.

_"Perdón. Sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, pero no puedo hacer nada..."_

_

* * *

_

Ginny podía parecer una persona fria a veces, demasiado egocéntrica en otras, pero eso no era nada más lejos de la realidad. A decir verdad, era muy cariñosa con su familia y defendía con uñas y dientes a sus amigos. Aunque, como cualquier persona normal, a veces se equivocaba, y quizás, lo que hizo con Hermione, fuera el error más grande que había cometido. Nunca se había lamentado tanto en su vida. Pero así como podía parecer una niña dócil, también era temperamental y luchadora. Sabía que la culpa de todo la tenía ella y sus celos estúpidos, por lo tanto, debía ser ella la que arreglara las cosas. Aunque sabía, que la tarea era casi "misión imposible", no se daría por vencida. Recuperaría la amistad de Hermione aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, y estaba confiada de que lo lograría.

Lo que no sabía Ginny era cuán importante podría ser el daño que le había causado.

Después de la fiesta, comprendió que se había equivocado y mucho. Hermione nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar de ella y nunca tuvo que haber pasado algo así. Se sintió muy mal con todo lo ocurrido con Lavender y con Ron, y por el hecho de que ella debió estar a su lado para defenderla de esa estúpida, y después para consolarla por el mal momento que había pasado.

Se sintió peor al ver que los días pasaban y Hermione no aparecía por el colegio. Tal y como la conocía, sabía que la única razón para que se ausentara a clases era que algo realmente malo estuviera pasando, y dedujo que sería que aún se sentía incómoda por la situación.

Pero Ginny no se quedaba ahí. No se conformaba con las apariencias. Si bien suspiró de alivio cuando su amiga volvió a aparecer, supo que algo más andaba mal.

Hermione ignoraba a Harry. Esto la extraño sobremanera.

_"Démos un paso atrás Ginny.¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo?"_ cavilaba. Había algo que se le escapaba de las manos, pero... ¿Qué?

Comenzó a observarlos más de cerca. Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero también sabía que era algo que se les escapaba a todos y que iba más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera especular.

_"Hermione, evitas a Harry, sí. Pero... hay algo más... en tu mirada, ¿qué?... Y Harry... la mira, suplicante, dolorido, ¿con miedo? Está triste eso es seguro. ¿Por qué no se acerca a ella? Y tú Hermione, __no odias a Harry, pero tampoco lo quieres cerca...Pero..."_

Ginny detuvo sus cavilaciones porque hubo algo en sus miradas que la tomó por sorpresa. Algo que no esperaba encontrar pero que le generó muchas más dudas.

_"¿Por qué parecen pedirse perdón con la mirada? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aca?, porque una pelea de parejas no es. De eso estoy completamente segura."_

Estuvo pensando cual podía llegar a ser la razón que tuviera a esos dos así y por más que le diera vueltas al asunto ninguna conclusión la satisfacía, así que decidió que lo mejor era actuar.

Una vez finalizadas las clases del día salió corriendo a buscar a su hermano lo cual no le llevo demasiado tiempo ya que Ron siempre se retrasaba en todo, y salir de su aula no constituía una excepción.

- ¡Ron! Que suerte que te encuentro- El grito casi hace que su hermano tire todo lo que tenía en las manos.

- ¡Ginny!- Exclamó furioso. - ¿Es que quieres matarme o algo así?

- Perdón. - Soltó indignada.

- ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó, ya que quizás lo que Ginny pudiera decirle fuera importante después de todo.

- Aún no lo sé. - Ron le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

- Mira, lo mejor será que te expliques sino quieres poner en riesgo tu salud física. - Le recomendó amablemente, tomando aire para contenerse de lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle. Ginny lo miró con odio, pero luego se resignó.

- Creo que algo sucede con Hermione. - Ron sólo la miró para que continuará. Después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta no había vuelto a verla ni hablar con ella. Es más, creía que ella ya no hablaba porque en la escuela siempre andaba sola y evitaba a todo el mundo.

Ginny bufó, su hermano podía ser demasiado irritante a veces.

- Hay algo, además de lo de la fiesta, que le sucedió y que todos desconocemos. Algoépaso en la vida de Hermione despues del sábado, y créeme que es algo importante.

- ¿Y qué es?- preguntó Ron, ahora intrigado.

- ¿No me escuchas cuando hablo? Dije que todos lo desconocemos... bueno, creo que hay alguien que podría saberlo.

- ¿De qué hablas Ginny?, no entiendo adónde quieres llegar.

- Creo que Harry sabe que es lo que está pasando, es más, estoy segura de que él tiene algo que ver en todo esto. - Ron iba a acotar algo pero su hermana lo detuvo con una señal de su mano. - No Ron, no es nada de lo que tú piensas. Entre ellos no pasa nada romántico, de eso tengo certeza, es... algo más... grande. Algo que ni siquiera podemos llegar a imaginarnos.

- Y dime Ginevra, ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

- Los observe Ronald, sé que hay algo ahí. - Insistía.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué vas a hacer para averiguarlo?

- Pensaba en hablar con Harry y... que tú hablaras con Hermione... - puso cara de súplica. Ron suspiró.

- Mira Ginny, sé que quieres recuperar la amistad de Hermione y también sé que quieres que nosotros dos estemos juntos, pero en este momento, yo no me siento lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarla. Sé que en algun momento lo haré, pero por ahora no pasara. Lo siento, lo que quieras hacer, tendrás que hacerlo sola. - Con esto se levantó y se fue, dejando a Ginny sola y sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Llegó a su casa y lo único que deseaba era irse de ahí. En realidad quería irse de la ciudad, del país, a algún sitio en donde pudiera evitar que cualquier cosa que mirara le transmitiera algún recuerdo. Como pudo se contuvo de empezar a arrojar todo lo que estaba en su camino. Aunque lo hiciera ya no servía de nada, además, tampoco tenía ganas de volver a recoger todo después, arrepentida.

Se acercó al sillón del living y se sentó ahí. En los últimos días ese había sido el lugar en dónde más tiempo había pasado. Prácticamente se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa. Prefería dormir, porque estando despierta inevitablemente pensaba. Pensaba en todo lo que era su vida, y lo que tendría que haber sido. Y eso, dolía demasiado. Lo mejor era dormir. En el peor de los casos, se despertaría llorando víctima de una cruel pesadilla.

_"A veces las pesadillas son superadas por la realidad"_ pensaba.

No terminó de acomodarse en el sillón cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Suspiró. Se restregó los ojos. Volvió a suspirar.

Odiaba los momentos del día en los que tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien. Pero de lejos, el que más odiaba era éste. No quería atender porque sabía quien la llamaba.

Otro suspiro.

_"Tienes que hacerlo Hermione. Que vuelva no es la mejor opción" _

Con desgano y tratando de retrasar al máximo el momento se levantó y acercó al teléfono. Un suspiro mas. Levanta el tubo y se lo acerca al oído.

- ¿Hola?...

- ¡_Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo estás hijita preciosa? _- Jean Granger del otro lado de la linea, rebosaba alegría. A Hermione se le secó la garganta.

- Bien... ¿y tú?

- Extrañandoté con toda mi alma. Nunca pensé que ésta separación me iría a costar tanto. Pero, ya sé, debo acostumbrarme, tú algún día harás tu camino y te olvidarás de tu madre...

Hermione se congeló al oír eso. Por su mente cruzaron mil formas distintas de responder ante eso y ninguna era agradable. Quería gritarle, exigirle que le dijera la verdad, o por el contrario, que le jurara que todo lo sucedido era mentira, que era una broma, que ella era su madre, que todo estaría bien, que ya dejara de sufrir. La voz de su madre la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- _¿Hermione? ¿Hermione, sigues ahí?_

- ¿Eh?... Sí, acá estoy...

- ¿_Sucede algo? Te noto distante_.

- Estaba durmiendo antes de que llamaras. - Mintió.

- _Oh cielo, discúlpame. No quería molestarte... Yo, debo decirte algo amor. _

- Dime...

- _Me temo que a partir de ahora no podré llamarte tan seguido. Cambiarán mi turno por el de la tarde-noche. Estaré libre en los horarios en los que tú asistes a Hogwarts, y saldré muy tarde por la noche. __No voy a ser capaz de despertarte sólo para oír tu voz. Creo que lo mejor será que mantengamos el contacto por cartas o por mail. _- Sugirió.

- Eh... s-si, creo que será mejor. - Aceptó Hermione agradeciendo internamente a la fuerza celestial que le evitara este suplicio diario.

- _De acuerdo, asi lo haremos... ¿Estás segura de que no te sucede nada, hija? De verdad te noto...rara. Sabes que puedes contarme todo. _- Su voz sonaba afligída.

- Nada sucede. Sólo tengo sueño.

_"Por Dios, que corte de una vez"_ pedía.

- _Bien, en ese caso, te dejo descansar. Llámame sin dudarlo si necesitas algo, estaré aqui para ti. ¿Lo sábes no? _

- Sí... - suspiró.

- _Estaremos en contacto. Te amo Hermione, nunca lo olvides. _

Ante eso, Hermione lo único que pudo hacer fue colgar.

* * *

Sintió el sonido del timbre pero se negó a atenderlo. ¿Es que acaso no entendían que quería estar solo? No quería que nadie lo molestara, ¿tanto costaba entender eso?

Se quedó tirado en el sillón. Seguramente quien fuese que había llamado, se iría al notar que no había nadie en la casa. Volvieron a llamar. Y otra vez. Siguió ignorándolo.

Una vez más.

- ¡Harry Potter! ¡Sé que estás ahí, abre esta maldita puerta si no quieres que la rompa a patadas y luego me las agarre contigo!

El grito que dio Ginny hizo que saltara del susto y cayera del sillón.

_"¿Qué diablos hace Ginny aqui?". _Se quedó mirando la puerta extrañado.

- ¡Te lo advertí Potter! - exclamó Ginny, a lo que Harry reaccionó, se levantó en seguida y corrió hacía la puerta.

- ¡Espera! - alcanzó a gritar.

Desesperado abrió la puerta para encontrarse a una sonriente Ginny.

- Eso siempre funciona. - Determinó sonriente, provocando una mirada de odio en Harry.

Ginny cambió la expresión de su rostro por una más seria.

- Debemos hablar Harry. Es importante.

Al ver que Harry no decía ni hacía nada pidió.

- ¿Por favor?

Harry sólo se corrió hacia el costado dejándole la entrada libre. Una vez dentro, ambos se acercaron a uno de los sillones de cuero negro.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Preguntó Harry educado como siempre.

- No vine a eso Harry. Sientate por favor.

Harry la miró desconfiado.

_"¿Será que Ginny sabe algo?... Eso es prácticamente imposible" _

Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que ella hablara. Ginny lo observó durante unos minutos antes de hablar.

- Sé que hay algo que está sucediendo entre tú y Hermione. También sé, que no es nada de lo que cualquiera pueda llegar a imaginarse. Es algo grave. Algo que los está haciendo sufrir a ambos. Algo que por alguna razón los une más de lo que los separa, pero esa misma razón hace que estén separados... ¿Estoy en lo cierto Harry?

Harry se quedó pasmado ante la confesión de Ginny. No creía que fuera capaz de deducir tantas cosas sin saber nada del asunto. Se sorprendió.

- S-sí... sí Ginny.

Ginny asintió para si misma y bajo la mirada. Reflexionaba. Estaba en lo cierto.

- Sé que me conoces muy poco Harry. También sé que me porte muy mal en los últimos días, sobretodo con Herm. Pero, también tengo la certeza de que ambos necesitan ayuda. Yo quiero ayudarlos.

Harry sabía que Ginny estaba siendo sincera con el porque podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos desde la noche de la fiesta. Haría lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a Hermione y que ésta volviera a confiar en ella.

- Lo sé Ginny, puedo verlo en tus ojos en este momento. - La consoló Harry.

Negó con su cabeza.

- Va más allá de mi arrepentimiento Harry, esto es por Hermione, no por mi, ella no merece sufrir así...

Las palabras calaron hondo en el pecho de Harry.

- ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que está pasando?

Y por primera vez, Harry no dudo, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sintió completamente seguro.

* * *

Despertó porque ya era humanamente imposible seguir durmiendo. Le dolía la espalda. La posición que había adoptado en el sillón no era la más adecuada. Trató de acomodarse, pero no lo consiguió. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo. Pero ella no lo escuchaba.

Lo que sí escuchó fue la puerta siendo aporreada por alguien. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la idea de que la estaban buscando.

_"¿Y ahora qué?" _se preguntó exasperada.

Suspiró, y con una determinación que hacía días no se reconocía se levantó a abrir la puerta. Una vez que lo hizo se arrepintió al instante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó acumulando en esas tres palabras toda la ira contenida en su interior. Necesitaba explotar con alguien y esa persona se había presentado justo para la oportunidad.

- Vengo a verte a ti. - Fue la respuesta de Ginny.

- ¿Y qué te hace suponer que yo quiero verte a ti? - La ira iba en aumento.

- No creo que quieras verme, me porté muy mal contigo. Lo siento mucho Hermione, no merecías nada de todo lo que te hice. Te pido perdón.

- ¡Perdón! - Exclamó. El sarcasmo empezaba a fluir por sus venas como un veneno. - Perdón. ¿Crees que pedirme perdón va a solucionar las cosas? ¿Crees que es tan fácil como eso?  
Lamento decirte que las cosas no se solucionan así. Quizás en tu mundo de alegría y felicidad, las personas son tan buenas y amables y ESTÚPIDAS que se creen el arrepentimiento de los demás, pero yo no Ginny. A mi ya no me engañan. No quiero tus disculpas, no me interesa tu amistad ni nada de lo que me tengas que decir, así que mejor ¡VETE!

Hermione hizo ademán de dar un portazo pero Ginny trabó la puerta con su pie y también elevó la voz.

- ¡No! No me voy, no pienso hacerlo, a mi si me interesa lo que te pase a ti, aunque nunca puedas perdonarme.

La sinceridad que reflejaba la mirada y el semblante de Ginny hicieron titubear a Hermione, quien no pudo evitar dar unos pasos atrás ante la fuerza que provocó en ella su convicción. Ginny aprovecho esto para meterse a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Inspiró hondo, trataba de encontrar las palabras justas para encarar a su amiga, lo que venía a continuación no iba a ser fácil.

- Me estoy arrepintiendo de lo te dije desde el momento en que lo hice, porque nada de eso era verdad. - Suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Hermione estaba apoyada contra la pared. - Cuando dije que nunca te consideré mi amiga creo que fue la mayor mentira que dije en mi vida. Siempre fuiste mi amiga Herm, siempre estuviste ahí para mi, fuiste mi hermana, estuviste continuamente a mi lado y no dejaste que nada nos separara, ni siquiera te importó lo que dijera... Jean.

Hermione se tensionó al escuchar ese nombre. Ginny lo notó.

- El problema fue que, cuando nuestra amistad se puso a prueba, yo preferí no confiar en ti porque no fui lo suficientemente madura como para tener seguridad en mi misma, ni para darme cuenta de que un chico no vale más que mi hermana.

Hermione cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de no pensar en Harry ni su historia.

- Lo peor de todo - siguió - es que fuí tan estúpida que aún sabiendo que tu nunca me fallarías, lo arruine. Lo arruine porque fue egoísta, porque creí que si yo estaba sufriendo, tu también merecías sufrir. A mis ojos, tu vida era demasiado perfecta Hermione. Al final de cuentas, tú siempre me ganabas. Eso no me parecía justo... Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estuve. Tu vida, ni por asomo es perfecta.

La última frase de Ginny alertó a Hermione.

"¿_Qué es lo que sabes?" _

- Ya está. Ya te disculpaste. Ya dijiste todo lo que querías decir... ahora vete. Quiero estar sola.

- No. - No levantó la voz, ni se aferró a la pared, ni nada por el estilo. Fue simplemente un hecho. Ginny no se iba a ir.

- ¿Qué? - Dijó Hermione incrédula. - Te estoy diciendo que te vayas.

- Y yo dije que no. - Volvió a mirarla. - En la tarde estuve con Harry...

Hermione dió dos pasos hacía atrás. En su rostro ya no se reflejaba la seguridad de hace instantes atrás.

- Él me contó todo Hermione.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- Siento mucho que no puedas perdonarme, pero créeme que lo entiendo. No esperaba menos de ti. - Le sonrió - Yo nunca voy a ser capaz de perdonarme por lo que te hice.

- Vete...- A Hermione le costaba respirar con normalidad.

- No. - repitió - Puedes... insultarme, echarme, incluso golpearme. Puedes ignorarme si así lo quieres. Puedes... odiarme el resto de tu vida, y te juro que lo entenderé. Pero nada de lo que hagas va a hacer que me vaya de tu lado. Tú me necesitas más que nunca, y si yo no estuve antes, no voy a dejar de estar ahora.

Hermione que había permanecido calmada reaccionó.

- ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué puedes ignorarme durante días, desconfiar de mi, lastimarme de la peor forma y luego venir y pedirme perdón y pensar que todo estará bien? ¡El mundo no funciona asi! Las heridas dejan cicatrices que siempre nos van a recordar a las personas que nos lastimaron y que fué lo que nos hicieron. La gente no puede ir por la vida lastimando a los demás, como si nada fuera a pasar por ello.

Tomó aire unos segundos antes de continuar.

- ¿Por qué? - desafió - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me lastimaste así? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice yo para que me odiarás tanto? - Ginny iba a replicar pero Hermione no le dió tiempo. - ¿Por qué a mi? Yo... no creo que mereciera que me hicieran esto.

Hermione ya no hablaba de Ginny. Las lágrimas corrían furiosas por su rostro.

- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que duele?... Duele mucho, y es un dolor tan hondo, tan insoportable. Yo... simplemente no puedo seguir, no tengo las fuerzas para soportarlo, ¡no quiero!  
Yo no quiero que esto me esté pasando a mi...

La última frase fue apenas un susurro que a Ginny le partió el alma. Hermione al pronunciarla se dejó caer al piso de rodillas. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra el destino.  
Lo único que quería era que todo terminara de una vez.

Ginny alcanzó a sujetar a Hermione antes de que se desplomara por completo en el piso.

Le tomó la cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho, mientras Hermione se sujetaba a ella con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que, de un momento a otro, desapareciera. Por primera vez desde que supo la verdad pudo entregarse completamente al sufrimiento porque sabía que tenía a alguien al lado. Alguien que no la dejaría caer.

Ginny lloraba en silencio mientras la abrazaba y en susurros le decía:

- Sé que duele Herm, y lo lamento mucho... Llora, llora todo lo que quieras... Prometo que estaré aqui cuando todo acabe...

* * *

Mmmmmmmmmm, por fin!

Lamento la demora pero de verdad no pude subirlo antes. Entre el extenuante trabajo, los examenes finales de la universidad, mis amigos, mi familia, un funeral y no se cuantas cosas mas, se me hizo imposible... en fin.

Q les parecio?

A mi m gusto el cambio de enfoque, creo q mostrar la historia desde el punto de vista de otros personajes sirve para tener un panorama mas amplio.

Gracias a Melrose Cullen y HalliwellMB q siempre me ayudan a continuar: Sin ustedes no podria!

Gracias a los que leen, aunq no dejen comentarios, a los q m agregaron a sus alertas y a los q m alientan cada dia...

Espero actualizar pronto, besos a todos!

Val.


	14. Consecuencias

_Tú y yo_

_Consecuencias_

* * *

Le había dado vueltas al asunto demasiadas veces. Ya no había nada más que esperar.

Desde el momento en el que se dió cuenta que la única forma que tenía de volver a ser feliz junto a su familia, era cumpliendo su promesa, buscar a su hermana era lo único que tenía sentido para él.

Y eso había hecho. Había buscado a Hermione por todos los medios imaginables. Había seguido pistas falsas que no lo conducían a ningún lado, había dado con personas que ni siquiera daban con las características. Había sufrido una desilusión tras otra, y aún así, nunca había bajado los brazos. Nunca se dió por vencido y cada vez que una búsqueda llegaba a su fin, empezaba de nuevo con las energías renovadas, aún cuando la decepción fuera demasiado grande, y el dolor insoportable.

Incluso la vez que creyó haberla encontrado en Escocia. Se mudaron allí con la certeza de que por fin se resolvía el acertijo, conoció a Jane, una muchacha que se correspondía con las características de Hermione, y en cuanto la vió creyó que era ella, aunque después comprendió que lo que sintió era el anhelo de que fuera ella. Se presentó y se cayeron muy bien, y Harry hizo lo que había ido a hacer, decir la verdad. Sólo que las consecuencias no fueron las que él esperaba. Todo terminó muy mal, pero sobretodo, Harry comprendió que se había equivocado. Que había cometido un error y que a raíz de eso, había lastimado a otras personas.

Ése día perdió las ganas de seguir luchando.

Lo que él no sabía era que el destino está escrito, y que estaba en su destino encontrar a su hermana, aunque sólo sea por simple casualidad.

Pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Ahora no se trataba de una pista falsa, ni de la persona equivocada. Ahora era ella, Hermione. Su hermana. De eso no había dudas. Y sí, ya se sabía la verdad. Ya no había más secretos para nadie. Ni busquedas infructuosas, ni nuevos comienzos.

Las cartas estaban echadas sólo que la mano no era favorable.

De todos los escenarios posibles, éste era realmente el peor. Harry sabía que a Hermione le iba a resultar difícil entender la verdad, por eso había decidido que lo mejor era acercarse a ella y conseguir su confianza, antes de revelarle nada. Lo que nunca se hubiera esperado es que Hermione lo rechazara completamente. Que no fuera capaz siquiera de querer hablar con él, de dejarle que le explique como eran las cosas.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, Hermione no cambiaría de opinión. Ahora sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

* * *

Sirius trataba de distraerse limpiando la casa. Estaba demasiado preocupado desde la última vez que vio a Hermione. Era consciente de que las cosas no habían salido bien, ni estaban en camino a mejorar. Hermione estaba demasiado cegada y por ello Harry estaba sufriendo demasiado. Más de lo que nunca lo vió.

No se había percatado de que sus cavilaciones lo habían llevado a asomarse a la ventana.

- ¿Qué es tan interesante? - Preguntó Harry. Éste se encontraba a los pies de la escalera, y por la campera de cuero que llevaba puesta, Sirius dedujo que iba a salir.

- Eh... Harry, me tomaste por sorpresa... Nada, sólo... creo que va a llover. - Dió unos pasos hacía adelante separándose de la ventana y preguntó - ¿Piensas salir?

- Si.

- ¿Puedo preguntar adónde vas? No creo que sea una buena idea sobretodo si vas a salir con la motocicleta.

- Puedes preguntar pero no obtendrás respuesta. - Su tono de voz era cortante. Sirius quiso reprenderlo pero concluyó que era mejor que se expresara de ese modo a tener que volver a presenciar sus largos silencios.

- De acuerdo, estás en tu derecho. De todas formas, ¿Quién soy yo para que tengas que decirme todo, no?.

Harry hizo como que no lo escucho y se puso a buscar las llaves. Sirius suspiró resignado.

- Oye Harry... sólo no hagas nada estúpido. Sé que las cosas se ven difíciles ahora pero-

- ¿Pero qué? - Lo cortó - ¿Qué, eh? ¿Me vas a decir que luego todo estará bien? ¿Qué Hermione va a venir corriendo a buscarme y que me pedirá perdón por no creerme y que vendrá con nosotros? ¿Qué traeremos a mamá aquí? ¿Qué todos seremos felices juntos? ¿Qué? ¿Qué Sirius? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

En los ojos de Harry podía vislumbrar las lágrimas acumuladas que pugnaban por salir y que éste, de obstinado, se encargaba de reprimir. Pudo ver toda la rabia y el dolor acumulados en su alma y se sintió completamente incapaz de ayudarlo. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía cuál era el próximo paso que debía dar. Y no supo que decir.

- Nada. Eso es lo que pasará, nada. - Siguió Harry. - Las cosas van a seguir tan mal como siempre. Incluso peor. Se acabó Sirius. Esto se acabó.

Tomó las llaves de un cajón y dió un portazo al salir. Sirius no pudo más que contemplarlo irse. Ver a su ahijado en esa situación lo hizo darse cuenta de la realidad.

Las cosas estaban demasiado mal. Esta vez no podía simplemente embarcarse en una nueva pista confiando de que ésa sí era la correcta. Ya no podía decirle a Harry que pronto la encontrarían. Que abrazaría a su hermana. Que todo estaría bien. Ya no.

Harry tenía razón, ya no había nada que pudiera decirle que le sirviera, entonces, comprendió, que fuese lo que fuese que Harry se decidiera a hacer, no debía ser nada bueno.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

Estaba tan centrado en no causarle más molestias a Harry, que no se había percatado de que éste había dejado de creer que todo mejoraría. Lo había descuidado en el último momento, en el momento más importante.

_"Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo" _se repetía una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas por la casa, y como por arte de magia, la respuesta llegó a él.

* * *

Hermione se hallaba acurrucada en un rincón del sillón y miraba de reojo a Ginny quien daba vueltas por el living. No sabía cómo, pero Ginny había logrado permanecer en su casa más tiempo de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a permitir en un principio.

Después de que se hubiera aparecido para pedirle perdón, ella ya no se había ido de su lado. Por más que la ignorara todo el tiempo, no respondiera sus preguntas, la tratara mal y hasta la invitara, nada amablemente, a abandonar el lugar, Ginny no daba muestras de querer irse. Sencillamente, se había instalado allí. Y es que sí, se podría decir que vivía alli, porque salvo para ir al colegio, no salía de esa casa.

Decidió hacer un intento más.

- Creo haberte dicho que no te quiero aquí. - Su voz sonó monótona, como siempre últimamente. No es que pusiera demasiado énfasis en nada, ni siquiera en querer librarse de Ginny. Ginny, por su parte, notaba esto y a la vez, se sentía completamente impotente.

- Creo haberlo oído - respondió con una sonrisa resignada. Hermione desvió la vista y la fijó en un punto del entramado del sillón. Ginny suspiró.

Esto estaba costando demasiado. Hermione no quería despertar.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ella y se sentó en el piso a su lado.

- Nunca creí que diría esto pero... ya no sé que hacer... - bajó la cabeza resignada. Hermione la miró unos instantes antes de hablar.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a dejarme en paz? - Aunque ella nunca fuera a admitirlo, Ginny pudo percibir un poco de miedo en su voz, lo que la hizo sonreir.

- No, eso nunca.

Hermione suspiró, un gesto demasiado delator pero Ginny no quiso hacerselo notar, por fin le estaba hablando y no quería arruinar la oportunidad.

- Prometí que aquí me quedaría y eso es lo que pienso hacer hasta que me pidas lo contrario.

- Llevo días pidiéndotelo - Para sorpresa de ambas, Hermione no dijo aquello a los gritos ni exigiendo nada.

"_Bien Ginny, vamos bien. Estamos avanzando_"

- Lo haré cuando me lo pidas de verdad.

Hermione sólo desvió la mirada incapaz de acotar algo que no la dejara en evidencia.

Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que volvieran a romper el silencio.

- Entonces explícame por que no te entiendo.

- No sé cómo... ayudarte con... Harry. - Hermione se tensó - De eso hablo - señaló Ginny - No sé cómo... hacer para que puedas aceptar lo que esta pasando.

Al percibir el silencio de su amiga continuó.

- No creas que no entiendo tu dolor, lo hago, y puedo ver en tus ojos que es demasiado intenso como para superarlo así como así. Pero... no creo que esto que haces sea la solución Herm.

Hermione reaccionó.

- Esto que hago. ¿Y qué se supone que hago?

- Nada.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione la miró con escepticismo.

- Nada. No haces nada. Ni siquiera lo intentas.

- !Eso es mentira!

- No, no lo es y no lo niegues.

En los últimos días Ginny había desarrollado la capacidad de expresar sus más profundas convicciones de una manera contundente sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Incluso, a veces, un simple susurro podía ser más efectivo que los gritos de Hermione.

- Desde el momento en el que te enteraste de la verdad, lo único que has hecho es encerrarte en esta casa y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo único que haces es dormir, no quieres enfrentar la realidad.

- Tú no sabes lo que dices.- Intentó defenderse Hermione.

- ¿No? A ver, díme, ¿Cuántas veces has salido de aquí a un lugar que no sea Hogwarts? - La desafió. Hermione volvió a centrarse en el sillón. - ¿Y con cuántas personas has hablado desde entonces, sin contar los gritos que diriges hacía mí? - Silencio - Si por lo menos expresaras tu furia queriendo golpear a alguien, si gritaras o lloraras a mares, estaría bien, pero no haces nada. No quieres aceptar lo que está pasando. Piensas que sólo con no nombrarlo y hacer como si no existiera, las cosas van a desaparecer. Que podrás deshacer tu pasado, pero lamentablemente Herm, eso no funciona así. Puede que sirva durante algún tiempo pero, ¿Qué harás cuando Jane vuelva? ¿Será todo como antes? ¿La abrazarás y será como si Harry nunca hubiese existido? Piensalo Hermione, ¿Es así como quieres vivir?

Hermione dudo de si responder. Quería decirle a Ginny que no se metiera, que ése no era asunto suyo. Que no sabía lo que decía, que estaba equivocada. Pero no podía porque no era verdad. Ginny tenía razón. No quería solucionar el problema, sólo eliminarlo.

- Yo... - Ginny la miró intrigada. Hermione pensó bien las palabras que iba a usar. - Yo... no lo sé... Simplemente no lo sé Gin... Es demasiado doloroso...- Las lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos. - No es que no quiera enfrentarlo es sólo que... no puedo. Lo lamento mucho por Harry, porque sé que esto es difícil para él también pero... yo no puedo ayudarlo ahora... Lo siento.

Ginny la miró desanimada.

- Yo también lo siento. Por los dos. Pero ya no sé que más hacer, no sé como ayudarte, yo insisto en que debes enfrentar la situación. Es la única forma de empezar a sanar... Quizás, deberías hablar con Jane y pedirle explicaciones...

Hermione meditó su repuesta antes de darla.

- Creo que eso podría servir.

Ginny iba a felicitarla por su decisión pero se escuchó el sonido del timbre, provocando que las dos se quedaran extrañadas.

* * *

El camino se le hízo tan largo como la última vez. Por un lado, eso lo fastidiaba, pero por el otro, lo agradecía porque le daba más tiempo. Tiempo para meditar como iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Pero como todo, el tiempo se termina y el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias llega.

Entró al edificio y se encaminó derecho hacía el lugar que buscaba. Ni siquiera se detuvo a informar que estaba ahí. Su objetivo era simple y claro: debía hablar con su madre.

Sus pasos eran apresurados y su respiración agitada producto de los nervios y la angustia que sentía. Atravesó los pasillos con rapidez y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando la enfermera Chang, con quién había tenido un altercado la última vez que la vió, le habló.

- Sr. Potter, buenas tardes... ¿Puedo ayu... ¿Adónde va? -

Lo último fue un gritito desesperado pero a él no le importó. Siguió adelante y sólo se desvió para entrar a la única habitación que conocía en toda la clínica: la habitación de Lily Evans.

Había estado demasiadas veces ahí, más de las que hubiese querido, pero menos de las que hubiese deseado. A pesar de todo él amaba a su madre y la perdonaba por todo.

Por primera vez, Lily no le daba la espalda, al contrario, estaba de frente y levantó la mirada anhelante al sentir el sonido de la puerta.

Una inmensa alegría asaltó el corazón de Harry al ver que su madre tenía un semblante distinto en su cara. Lucía feliz y lo estaba. Sus ojos relucían. Por un momento quiso creer que su madre estaba feliz de verlo. Pero Harry había aprendido a no hacerse ilusiones vanas, y en seguida borró la sonrisa de su rostro. La felicidad de su madre no se debía a él, nunca sería por él. La única razón para que ella mostrara signos de vida tenía nombre, y ese era Hermione.

"_Hermione" _pensó. "_Debes hacerlo Harry, ya es hora_."

Respiró profundo y se adentró dos pasos en la habitación, no era tan valiente después de todo.

- Mamá... ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien... ahora lo puedo decir...- Lily iluminaba la habitación con su sonrisa. Harry quiso morir en ese instante. Se odiaba por lo que tenía que hacer.

- Bien... - Otro suspiro. - Mamá... yo...

- ¿Está afuera? Hazla pasar Harry, ya quiero verla.

A Harry no le hizo falta hablar. La mueca de dolor en su rostro le dijo a Lily todo lo que necesitaba saber. Y esa mueca fue aún peor al comprender que le había roto el corazón a su madre, una vez más.

- Me has...fallado...de nuevo...

- No quise que esto pasara... yo... quería devolvertela...yo - Harry dejó escapar su llanto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su madre y le tomaba las manos. - Juro que yo-

- No jures más. Tú no sabes lo que eso significa.

- !No! Yo... la quería aquí, con nosotros, se suponía que debía salir todo bien - Harry se aferraba a ella desesperado.

- !Suéltame! !Déjame! !No me toques! - Gritaba todo esto al mismo tiempo que se paraba de la cama, logrando asi, separarse lo máximo posible de él. - !Aléjate de mi, Harry! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

- No, no me alejes, por favor, yo, yo... te necesito mamá, no me dejes. - Volvió a acercarse a ella, e intentó abrazarla.

- Pero yo no te quiero.

Esas palabras fueron un puñal en su corazón. No hizo falta que nadie lo sujetara, ni que utilizaran la fuerza con él. El rechazo de su madre tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para alejarlo. Se alejó de ella por inercia, mientras la contemplaba derrotado.

- No te quiero. No soporto...tenerte cerca. Cada vez que te acercas a mi, lo único que consigues es lastimarme más y más... ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No has logrado cumplir ninguna de tus promesas. Lo único que necesitaba es tener a mi hija otra vez a mi lado... Creo que ya es demasiado tarde... vete Harry...

- No... mamá...

- No quiero volver a verte.

Sabía que la situación se tornaría difícil, pero jamás se imaginó que terminaría así.

"_Ahora sí, ya no queda nada_..."

Sintió unas manos que lo tomaban por los hombros, pero no se giró para averiguar de quién eran, ya no tenía sentido.

- Harry, es mejor que salgamos... - El Dr. Slughorn. - No debes hacerte esto...

Harry no tenía la capacidad de tomar decisiones en ese momento, así que se dejó arrastrar por el hombre. Éste lo sacó sin ningún esfuerzo de la habitación y una vez fuera lo tomó de la cara y lo examinó. El muchacho tenía la mirada desencajada, completamente perdida. Eso asustó al doctor.

- Harry... muchacho, escuchame, ¿Te sientes bien? - lo zarandeó un poco pero no consiguió nada. - Harry, respóndeme.

Harry reaccionó unos instantes después, pero en lugar de responderle al doctor lo que hizo fue correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos de allí.

- !Harry! !Harry!

* * *

Ginny abrió la puerta pero fue Hermione la que habló.

- Sirius... ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El semblante de Sirius era terrible, se notaba que estaba agobiado.

- He venido porque es imperiosamente necesario que hable contigo Hermione.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a él, con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Harry?

Sirius no pudo evitar esbosar una leve sonrisa al comprobar que Hermione sí quería a Harry.

- No, tranquila, él está bien... al menos por ahora - La seriedad volvió a enmarcar su rostro.

- ¿Por qué mejor no pasan a la sala? Ahí estarán más cómodos- Sugirió Ginny.

- S-sí, sí, claro, pasa Sirius.

- Gracias.

Ginny no pudo evitar darse cuenta de los nervios de Hermione, y agradeció la visita de Sirius, sabía que él la ayudaría a entender, o eso esperaba. Hermione volvió a ocupar el mismo lugar en el sillón. Mientras que Sirius se acomodó frente a ella.

- Voy a dejarlos solos, si me necesitan...

- ¿Qué dices Ginny? Quédate aquí, tú ya sabes todo y has sido de gran ayuda para mi. - Fue la respuesta de Hermione, que por cierto, Ginny no esperaba, por lo que, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, ante el cambio operado en su amiga, y sólo fue capaz de sentarse a su lado. Hermione le hizo una señal de asentimiento. - Ahora si, puedes hablar.

Sirius se restregó las manos con nerviosismo. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer a continuación era lo correcto pero era necesario. Hermione debía abrir los ojos de una buena vez.

- Sinceramente Hermione, creo que estás siendo egoísta. - Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, realmente no se esperaba eso. Ginny al contrario, daba la razón a Sirius. - No me malentiendas por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Llegas a decirme que estoy siendo egoísta y quieres que... No lo comprendo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es todo esto para mi?. - Le recriminó.

- Claro que sé que es difícil para ti, sé que todo esto te hace sufrir mucho, pero debes darte cuenta de algo: no eres la única que sufre.

- !Eso lo sé!- Se defendió.

- Pues, no se nota. Lo siento Hermione, pero no creo que te hayas puesto a pensar en alguien más que tú ultimamente.

Hermione lo miró furiosa. ¿Cómo podía llegar así a su casa a decirle estas cosas, después de todo lo que le había pasado?.

Miró a Ginny a su lado buscando un poco de ayuda pero no encontró lo que esperaba.

- ¿Tú crees lo mismo que él?

- Yo no te culpo por eso. Has creado un escudo de protección a tu alrededor para no sufrir, has estado negando la verdad desde que te enteraste, y una de las consecuencias de ese escudo, es que te haz aislado. Eres incapaz de ver lo que sucede a tu alrededor. No te das cuenta de que en esta historia no eres la única víctima.

- Ninguno de nosotros es capaz siquiera de llegar a dudar que sufres, es lógico, despertar de una mentira es algo muy duro de afrontar. Tienes derecho de llorar, gritar, patalear y todo lo que se te ocurra para expresar tu ira. Lo que no puedes hacer es no enfrentar los hechos, porque quizás ahora no, pero un día te arrepentirás y no podrás remediarlo.

Hermione lo escuchaba tratando de mantener la serenidad, por primera vez estaba empezando a aceptar que el problema existía.

- Sé que enterarte de que no eres quien crees, es un golpe devastador, pero... ¿Qué crees que sintió Harry cuando perdió todo lo que él era?. - Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos y le mantuvo la mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hermione, a pesar de que Harry era muy chico cuando todo sucedió, él es tu gemelo, la conexión entre ambos es mucho mas fuerte... son una persona dividida en dos cuerpos. Esa conexión es algo único y a ustedes se las quitaron. Para ti debió ser traumático al principio, pero en algún momento debiste olvidar. - Hermione reflexionó sobre eso. - En cambio, Harry vive con ello cada día de su vida. Tú siempre estuviste presente para él. Nunca dejaste de existir. Eres una presencia constante. Si a eso le sumas que él, en el transcurso, perdió a sus padres... la situación empeora aún más.

Sirius tomó aire y acomodó las ideas en su cabeza, antes de seguir.

- A ti te han creado una vida perfecta, haz tenido una familia feliz, una madre que siempre te ha amado, una historia digna de recordar, buenos amigos... Pero para Harry... la vida sólo le ha traído dolores. Él ha sufrido cada día de su vida desde el momento en que tú ya no volviste. Ha sido un duro golpe tras otro y, juro, que nunca vi a nadie resistir a la tempestad como él. Pero Harry no es invencible Hermione. Él ya no es capaz de resistir tanto sufrimiento, sobretodo después de que Lily volviera a rechazarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó intrigada.

- Harry se ha mantenido a flote todo este tiempo debido a una promesa. Le prometió a su madre que te encontraría y te llevaría con ella, al lugar del que nunca debieron haberte quitado.

- ¿De veras hizo eso? - Preguntó Ginny. Sirius asintió.

- Sí. Era un niño cuando lo hizo pero nunca faltó a su palabra. Te buscó durante años Hermione, y al final te encontró. Nunca en mi vida he visto tan feliz a Harry como el momento en el que encontró tu foto en el periódico. La fecha más triste de su vida por fín le traía alegría. Cuando se decidió a contarte todo, lo hizo con la certeza de que por fin las cosas empezarían a arreglarse.

Sirius se detuvo porque el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le permitía respirar. Se puso de pie y dió unos pasos por la sala antes de continuar.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más meritorio de todo? Que él ni siquiera busca su felicidad con esto. No... Él lo único que quiere es ver sonreír otra vez a Lily, aún si ella nunca logra aceptarlo a su lado de nuevo.

Hizo una breve pausa y concluyó.

- Cuando todo empezaba a encaminarse, las cosas sólo empeoraron y aunque me duela decírtelo, tú eres en gran parte responsable de ello. Sé que no es tu intención, pero con la actitud que has adoptado sólo has conseguido lastimar a tu hermano, y es la persona que menos se lo merece en el mundo.

Ambas chicas lloraban. El discurso de Sirius, pese a ser muy duro, era cierto. Hermione era una victima, pero Harry lo era aún más, no se había querido dar cuenta de eso.

- Soy una estúpida... No quise ver las cosas como son, es mucho mas fácil hacerse la víctima.

- No pienses así, es difícil ver el dolor de los demás cuando el nuestro es demasiado grande. Lo importante es abrir los ojos a tiempo. - Le dijo Ginny.

- Creo que ya es hora. Ya no puedo retrasarlo más.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Lo miró con serenidad y dijo con determinación:

- ¿Me llevarías con Harry?

* * *

En esos momentos la tormenta que arreciaba la ciudad podía considerarse una extensión de la tormenta que se desataba en el interior del corazón de Harry. Su vida comenzaba a carecer de sentido. Había luchado toda su vida para alcanzar un objetivo y a último momento, éste se le escapaba. Era el fin, ya no había más nada que hacer.

Tomó la autopista a demasiada velocidad. Su visibilidad era escasa pero eso no le importó. Lo único que necesitaba era sentir el frío de la lluvia al impactar en su cuerpo y la sensación del viento al atravesarlo. Era lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo. La única sensación que, en otros momentos, lograba despejarlo de todos sus problemas. Pero esta vez no iba a funcionar. La realidad estaba demasiado presente como para dejarla a un lado tan fácilmente.

Su visibilidad disminuyó aún más al dejar fluir su llanto. Ya no servía de nada hacerse el fuerte. No servía de nada mantener las apariencias. No servía de nada seguir luchando, porque ya no había nada por lo que luchar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para detener el llanto inútil. Los abrió pero una luz brillante lo encegueció.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Sirius mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba ya que fueron en auto. Hermione podía percibir que este estaba mucho más sereno desde el momento en que ella le pidió que la llevara con su hermano. Definitivamente se había sacado una carga de encima.

Sirius miró hacía el interior de la casa y comentó:

- Creo que aún no ha llegado. La lluvia lo habrá retrasado. Seguramente debamos esperarlo un rato, Harry es muy cuidadoso cuando sale con la moto. Entremos.

Hermione se sentía algo molesta. Tenía una sensación rara en el estómago, algo que atribuyó, lógicamente, a los nervios de enfrentarse a Harry después de haberlo rechazado. Sirius notó su malestar.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- S-sí, sólo un poco nerviosa.

- Tranquila. Harry no te odia, se pondrá muy feliz de verte. Te lo aseguro. - Afirmó y le sujetó la mano dándole fuerzas. - Ven, bajemos de una vez.

Bajaron del auto y corrieron hacía el porche para evitar mojarse demasiado. En el momento en que Sirius se acercaba a abrir la puerta, el timbre del teléfono comenzó a sonar. El hombre se adentró rápidamente a él, una vez que consiguió abrir.

Hermione sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho y se sujetó fuertemente al marco de la puerta.

- ¿Diga?... Sí, es aquí... - La expresión de la cara de Sirius se transformó a una de completo horror. Lentamente fue dejando caer la mano que sostenía el tubo. Observó a Hermione quien se encontraba arrodillada en el piso, con una mano sobre su pecho y el rostro cubierto en lágrimas.

Ella sólo pudo articular una palabra:

- Harry...

* * *

Hola! Sé que me tarde demasiado pero verdaderamente, tiempo es lo que no me sobra.

Si he tenido tiempo de escribir este capitulo es xq ayer x la mañana me cai de un colectivo x lo q estoy obligada a permanecer en casa, asi q en cierta medida, agradezco lo q m paso (jajaj, mentira, m duele demasiado el tobillo). Creo q x la misma razon, voy a tener tiempo para adelantar algun q otro capitulo mas... Sean pacientes...

Diganme q les parecio?

No sean muy duros... o si.

Quiero agradecer sinceramente a mis betas queridas: Melrose Cullen y HalliwellMB, por fin llego lo q me pedian, espero lo disfruten!

Besos a todos!

Val


	15. Destino

Tú y yo

"Destino"

* * *

_9:22 pm_

_- ¡Suban la carga a 200!... ¡Despejen! ... Una vez más, ¡Despejen!_

_- Se nos va doctor..._

_- No, eso no puede pasar. - Determinó._

_- No hay causa aparente... se está dejando morir. - Informó una tercera persona._

_- No, no..._

_El sonido de un pitido contínuo les confirma la noticia. El médico baja los brazos resignado._

_- Hora de la muerte 9:23 p.m._

_- Saldré a avisarle a la familia._

* * *

6:13 pm

Ingresó de manera precipitada al edificio y se dirigió directamente a la mesa de entrada. Una enfermera la miró preocupada debido al aspecto que presentaba.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Disculpe señorita, dígame a quien busca. - Solicitó calmamente.

- !Mi hermano! Dígame: ¿En dónde lo tienen? Necesito verlo, ¿En dónde esta? - No tenía tiempo que perder y esa enfermera parecía estar tomándole el pelo. ¿Por qué no la ayudaba?

- Tranquilícese y-

- !¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice? Es mi hermano el que está luchando por su vida y usted no me quiere decir nada - Los gritos de Hermione atrajeron las miradas de la gente que esperaba en el lugar, pero no le importó. Estaba comenzando a armar un escándalo muy grande. Por suerte Sirius la alcanzaba en ese momento y, percibiendo la situación, intentó tranquilizarla.

- Hermione, tranquilízate por favor.

- ¡No puedo! Esta mujer no me quiere decir nada de Harry, y yo... yo... - Empezaba a emitir palabras sin sentido debido a su frustración.

- Necesito el nombre del paciente para poder informarle - Le explicó la enfermera en tono amable. No estaba enojada pues entendía completamente el estado en el que se encontraba la joven.

- Es Harry James Potter. Nos llamaron para avisarnos que había tenido un accidente, que lo traerían aquí.

La enfermera miró a una de sus compañeras y emitió un gesto que Sirius interpretó como que no significaba nada bueno, pero prefirió no decir nada para no alterar más a Hermione.

- Sí, así es. El Sr, Potter sufrió un accidente en la autopista. Chocó contra otro vehículo. En este momento se encuentra en el quirófano, lo están interviniendo... - La mujer dejó la frase en suspenso, no creía que fuera conveniente decir más dado el estado de la joven.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Ha sido muy grave? ¿Él...? - Se giró hacia Sirius - ¿Él estará bien, verdad?

- No lo sé Hermione. Debemos hablar con los médicos primero y que nos expliquen cuál es la situación. - Se giró hacia la enfermera una vez más. - ¿Podría indicarnos hacia dónde nos tenemos que dirigir?

- Sí, claro. Es en el segundo piso. Tomen el ascensor y luego sigan el pasillo de la derecha. Al final de éste habrán llegado.

- Gracias. - Respondió Sirius secamente y apoyó su mano en la espalda de la chica guiándola en el camino.

Tardaron menos de 5 minutos en llegar arriba pero a ella le parecieron eternos. No dejaba de caminar en el escaso espacio que les brindaba el ascensor, al mismo tiempo que se mordía las uñas. Sirius sólo se limitaba a observarla.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor y dejarles paso, Hermione salió prácticamente corriendo, chocando con una persona que intentaba subir a él. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir disculpas. No había tiempo para nimiedades. Corrió hasta el fondo del pasillo y divisó un letrero que indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto. Suspiró de alivio. Intentó ingresar a ese ala pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

- ¿Qué...?-

- No puede pasar ahí. Es un sector restringido. - Un hombre alto y fornido le hablaba con voz grave y serena. En su pecho llevaba una placa que lo identificaba como un miembro del personal de seguridad.

- !Mi hermano esta ahí! - En su voz se notaba el ruego. - Necesito pasar.

- La entiendo, pero eso no es posible. Si él está ahí, es porque lo están atendiendo, y mientras sea así, deberá esperar. En cuanto los médicos terminen saldrán a informarle.

- ¡Pero quiero saber como está! - La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes en ese momento. - Ni siquiera sé por qué está aquí. ¡Necesito que me digan algo!

Ya no importaba mantener la compostura ni ser educada ni mucho menos comprensiva. Ahora se trataba de la vida de Harry, lo demás dejaba de tener sentido.

El hombre la miró con expresión comprensiva y le dijo:

- Mira, sé que es una situación difícil y que vas a odiar que te diga que en este momento lo único que pueden hacer es esperar. - Hermione iba a replicar pero se detuvo. - Pero es así. Ahora todo depende de los médicos y de quien sea que esté ahí arriba.

- Necesito saber de él...

- Mi turno comenzó hace menos de media hora. Lo único que sé es que las personas que están adentro sufrieron un accidente en la autopista... creo que había una moto involucrada.

El escaso color que aún conservaba el rostro de Hermione, se esfumó al escuchar eso.

"_Es él... Es él"_

Esa noticia era la confirmación de que Harry había sufrido el accidente. Le había costado aceptarlo. Se decía que debía ser un error. Que Harry estaba a salvo, en algún lugar, resguardándose de la lluvia. No podía ser él.

Sirius alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que sus piernas le fallaran por completo.

- Ven Hermione, lo mejor es que tomes asiento.

- ¡No! Debemos averiguar algo de Harry.

- Te prometo que estaré atento a cualquier movimiento que haya, y te aseguro que en cuanto salga alguno de los médicos les pediré que les informen de la situación.

El hombre decía esto con total honestidad. Sirius no pudo más que agradecerle por su gesto y luego, sujetando a Hermione, se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera. Sentó a la chica en uno de los sillones y luego se acuclilló en frente de ella.

La miró sereno y luego inspiró profundo. Tenía que decidir que hacer a continuación.

- Si piensas pedirme que vaya a casa, sólo perderás tu tiempo. - Sentenció Hermione. Sirius esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- No esperaba menos de ti. Eres igual de terca que Harry... o incluso peor.

- Peor, créeme. - Lo miró directo a los ojos. - ¿Él estará bien verdad?

Sirius no sabía cómo responder a eso. Harry era su ahijado, casi un hijo para él, y el hecho de que ahora pudiera estar al borde de la muerte lo tenia consternado.

- Tiene que estarlo. Por nuestro bien, tiene que salir de ésta.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que intentó reprimir. Debía ser fuerte ahora.

- Esto es mi culpa. Las cosas... no deberían estar así. No tendriamos que haber llegado a este punto, yo...

- No intentes buscar culpables ahora Hermione. Eso ya no es lo importante. Lo que de verdad importa es Harry, debemos hacer fuerzas para que él esté bien, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

- Lo único que quiero... es poder... pedirle perdón... Juro que si no me quiere perdonar lo entenderé, pero él se tiene que recuperar - La voz se le quebró en la última frase y su llanto la dominó nuevamente.

Se arrojó a los brazos de Sirius y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, incapaz de creer que las cosas estuvieran tan mal.

* * *

6:37 pm

- ¡Ron! ¡Baja de una vez antes de que la cena se enfríe! - Gritó Molly Weasley desde la base de la escalera llamando a su hijo.

Éste se acercó hacía ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué gritas mamá? Sabes que no me perdería una de tus maravillosas cenas por nada del mundo.

- De eso no me quedan dudas hermanito. Con lo glotón que eres... - Acotó Ginny, quien pasaba por ahí con unos vasos en la mano.

- ¡Ginny! Que suerte que te has dignado ha ofrecernos tu compañia en nuestra casa. Pensé que ya no vivías aquí. - Contestó éste de forma sarcástica.

- Ja Ja, muy gracioso Ron. Para que lo sepas, sí vengo aquí todos los días a ver a mamá. Sólo que tú no lo notas. Y si paso el resto de mi tiempo en casa de Hermione, es porque ella realmente me necesita.

La postura de seriedad que adoptó al decir esto último, hizo que Ron no tuviera ganas de replicarle nada.

- De acuerdo, ¿Han dejado de pelear ya? Quiero tener una cena en paz, ¿Será eso posible?

- Sí, mamá - Respondieron a dúo.

La cena estaba siendo verdaderamente amena. Ginny disfrutaba poder pasar tiempo con su familia y asi recuperar un poco de normalidad. Extrañaba mucho a su madre y el cariño que siempre les daba. También extrañaba charlar y pelear con sus hermanos, sobretodo pelear, porque eso le daba un aire de felicidad que hacía días no sentía.

En el medio de la cena, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ginny hizo ademán de levantarse pero su padre la interrumpió.

- Deja Ginny, voy yo. Tú come, que de tanto pelear casi no has tocado tu plato.

- Está bien - Aceptó.

El Sr. Weasley se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía el teléfono que colgaba de la pared.

- ¿Diga?... Si, es aqui, ¿Quién habla?... - Su tono cambió de uno alegre a uno más serio. - Sí, claro. Entiendo... ¿Tiene alguna noticia?... Está bien... Yo...yo hablaré con ella y se lo explicaré. - Apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y elevó un suspiro. - No se preocupe, estaremos ahí en cuanto podamos. Cuente con nosotros... Hasta luego.

Sostuvo el tubo en sus manos por unos minutos mientras respiraba profundamente y meditaba que hacer a continuación. Su familia que había observado todo lo acontecido, lo miraban preocupados.

Su mujer se levantó y se acercó a él.

- Arthur, cariño, ¿Sucede algo? - Éste la miró con expresión seria a los ojos y asintió.

- Ha... habido un accidente - Explicó.

- ¿Un accidente? ¿Quién? - Ron lucía contrariado.

Arthur miró directamente a Ginny, sabiendo que era a ella a la que debía informar más que a nadie. Ésta, entendió el lenguaje corporal de su padre y se levantó de inmediato de su asiento.

- ¿Quién te ha llamado, papá?

- Fue, Sirius Black.

Ginny se tapó la boca con su mano. Sabía que lo que venía a continuación no iba a ser nada bueno.

- ¿Quién es ése? - Preguntó su hermano que desconocía gran parte de la historia.

- Es el padrino de Harry... ¿Le sucedió algo a Hermione?- Preguntó con la voz partida. su padre hizo un gesto negativo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione con todo esto? - Ron cada vez entendía menos.

- Por favor explícame, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Exigió su hija.

- Siéntense todos para que les pueda explicar.

- ¡No quiero sentarme, quiero que me digas que es lo que esta pasando!

- Ginevra, controla tu tono de voz - Le recriminó su madre.

- No, déjala Molly, entiendo cómo se debe sentir... Por lo que me dijo Sirius, Harry ha tenido un accidente en la autopista, al parecer su moto a chocado contra una furgoneta.

El rostro de los hermanos Weasley se transformó a una mueca de terror.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué... qué le pasó?... ¿Lo están interviniendo.. ? Lo...? - Ginny no queria formular ciertas preguntas porque sabia que no podia soportar ciertas respuestas.

- En este momento lo están operando. Aún no les han informado cuál es su situación.

- ¿Hermione está ahi?

- Sí, asi es.

- Entonces debo ir. - Sentenció y salió dirigida hacía el vestíbulo.

- Espera Ginny.

- No me impedirás que vaya mamá. Sabes que no lo harás y menos ahora.

- Yo te llevaré Gin, pero debes tranquilizarte. - Le pidió su padre.

- Gracias. Pero apresurate, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Su padre fué detrás de ella.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Aguarden un momento! Explíquenme que tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto.

Ginny miró nerviosa a sus padres y luego dijo:

- ¿De qué hablas Ron? Tú sabes que Hermione es muy amiga de Harry... es eso. - Su tono de voz la delataba.

- No me tomes por estúpido Ginny, porque no lo soy. Sé que ustedes están ocultando algo. Díganme que tiene que ver Hermione en toda esta historia.

Ginny se negaba a decir palabra. De todas las oportunidades que había tenido en su vida, Ron había elegido este momento para prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Arthur miró a Ginny.

- Creo que es necesario que Ron lo sepa. - Ginny quiso reprochar pero sabia que lo mejor era terminar con todo de una vez para poder ir al encuentro de su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ron, Harry es... el hermano de Hermione. Ha venido aquí buscándola. - De todas las cosas que le pasaron por la mente, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que lo que realmente tenian esos dos, era esto.

- ¿Te sientes bien hijo? - Preguntó su padre preocupado ante su expresión. Él sólo asintió.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? - Preguntó Ginny furiosa.

- Si claro, vamonos.

Y sin más, los cuatro salieron de su casa.

* * *

6:48 pm

No sabían a ciencia exacta, cuanto tiempo permanecieron en la sala de espera desde que llegaron. Podian ser horas tanto como apenas unos minutos. De lo que si estaban seguros es que la espera era un suplicio interminable.

Nadie salía del quirófano para darles alguna noticia del estado de Harry. Nadie les había explicado como había sido el accidente, ni las condiciones en las que lo habían encontrado.

Nada. Eso era lo único que sabían.

Sirius se paseaba constantemente de una esquina a la otra de la habitación. Su paso era lento, aplomado. Tenía la mente completamente ida, completamente sumida en sus cavilaciones. Sólo parecía salir del trance cuando alguien autorizado entraba al quirófano o cuando veía a algún doctor pasar por ahí. Siempre con la esperanza de recibir noticias. Pero ninguno se acercaba a ellos.

Hermione por su lado, había permanecido sentada en el mismo sillón en el que la había dejado Sirius. Su intención era meterse a la fuerza en mitad de la operación y comprobar que Harry aún respiraba. Pero sabía que sus intentos resultarían vanos. No tenía ninguna posibilidad siquiera de acercarse a las puertas. Tampoco se sentía segura de que las piernas le responderían. Se sentía demasiado shockeada aún como para poder coordinar alguna acción.

Los acontecimientos del día la habían agotado por completo. Los nervios la estaban matando. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más resisitiría la presión. Pero no se quejaba.

Estaba completamente convencida de que todo lo sucedido era por su culpa. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. Todos los acontecimientos del día así se lo señalaban.

En primer lugar, le había prometido a Harry que ella siempre estaría a su lado, que nunca lo abandonaría, y ante la primera prueba, lo único que pudo hacer fue rechazarlo y salir corriendo hacia tierras seguras.

No contenta con eso, ni siquiera le brindo a él la oportunidad para que le explicara las cosas. No quiso ni verlo porque de ésta manera era más fácil pretender que las cosas no habían pasado.

Y por último, había orillado a su propio hermano hacía un estado de tristeza tal que, muy probablemente, eso mismo lo haya conducido a este momento.

El momento en el que se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

Se escucharon algunas voces provenientes del ascensor, pero ninguno le prestó demasiada atención. Al parecer eran visitantes. Pero no unos cualquiera.

- ¡Sirius! - Se escuchó la voz de Ginny que venía prácticamente corriendo hacía ellos, y a quien no pareció importarle estar en un hospital.

- Oh, Ginny, han llegado. - Suspiró un poco más aliviado, si es que fuera posible.

- ¿Hermione? - Le preguntó con voz preocupada, a lo que éste hizo una señal con su mano.

- No ha dicho palabra desde hace mucho. Yo... no sé que hacer. - En sus ojos se miraba el desasosiego. El no poder hacer nada por Harry era una cosa, pero no poder ayudar a Hermione, teniéndola a escasos centímetros, lo hacian frustrarse aún más.

- No te preocupes - Le contestó la chica, apoyando una mano en su hombro. - Yo me encargo de ella.

Ginny se acercó hacía Hermione lentamente. De todas las situaciones que le había tocado enfrentar en los últimos días, ésta sin lugar a dudas era la peor y verdaderamente, desconocía cuales podrían llegar a ser las reacciones de la castaña.

Se arrodilló delante de ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas para sacarla de su ensoñación.

- Herm... mírame por favor... - Ginny le hablaba en voz muy baja. No queria alterarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

Al escuchar a su amiga, Hermione levantó la vista con furia. Ginny pudo percibir que lo que venía a continuación no sería bueno.

Pero a veces la vida nos sorprende y ésta fue una de esas.

Hermione se arrojó, literalmente, al cuello de ella y la abrazó tan fuerte que casi pierde el equilibrio. Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había pasado, pero rápidamente le correspondió. Ante todo era su amiga y sabía que en ese momento, más allá de cualquier pelea, Hermione la necesitaba y ella estaría a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera.

- Es... mi culpa... Yo... Harry... yo debí...escucharlo... Sí algo le pasa... - Decía todo esto en medio de un llanto desgarrador. Y mientras, aferraba aún más a su amiga. Los que estaban alli presentes no pudieron evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta. La Sra. Weasley también lloraba.

- Shhhh, tranquila... Tranquilízate, por favor. - Ginny acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de Hermione logrando un efecto tranquilizador en esta. - Intenta calmarte.

- Esto no debería estar pasando Gin... Él debería estar bien...

- Lo estará. Él es fuerte.

- Lo arruine... Es...es mi culpa... es todo mi culpa - Los constantes hipídos hacían que se le dificultara hablar.

- No digas eso... - Ginny de manera magistral, estaba logrando mantenerse serena. No era momento de flaquear ahora.

- Es verdad... Yo lo rechacé cuando él más me necesitaba... No quise ver que él sufría... él me busco, durante tantos años... y y-yo...yo... yo tengo la culpa... si algo le pasa...

Ginny se levantó del piso y se sentó al lado de ella. Separándose un poco le tomó la cara entre las manos e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

- Escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Nada, va a pasarle a Harry. Nada. Y menos por tu culpa. Te ha buscado durante 10 años. ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejar de luchar ahora que te encontro? ¿Crees que sería tan estúpido como para hacer una locura asi?... Harry está sufriendo, y es... comprensible. Pero por nada del mundo, se perderia la oportunidad de recuperarte.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro que si. Y si es tan estúpido como para hacerlo, juro que se las tendrá que ver conmigo. - Esa última frase hizo que Hermione y los demás esbozaran una triste sonrisa. - Las cosas se ven muy mal ahora, pero todo se arreglara. Tienen que arreglarse, porque los dos se merecen otra oportunidad.

Hermione sólo fue capaz de acurrucarse en los brazos que Ginny le ofrecía. Mientras le susurraba.

- Gracias Gin... por haber estado a mi lado aunque te haya rechazado una y otra vez... Gracias... y perdón...

Esto último hizo que Ginny se emocionara.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás... y gracias por dejarme entrar otra vez...

Arthur se acercó lentamente hacía donde estaba su mujer y la abrazó.

- Deben estar orgullosos de ella. - Les dijo Sirius. - Es toda una mujer. Ha sido un gran apoyo para Hermione en estos días, pese a que no se lo hizo nada fácil.

- Lo estamos. - Convino Arthur. - Ella es una persona muy fuerte y muy leal.

- Sólo debemos asegurarnos de estar nosotros para ella- Siguió su mujer - Así como ella lo va a estar para Hermione.

- Estoy seguro que así será. - Puntualizó Sirius.

* * *

6:49 pm

Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos temblorosas. Desde que se enteró de la noticia, miles de ideas terribles cruzaron por su mente, pero una sola pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Respiró profundo un par de veces tratando de serenarse nuevamente. Tenía que actuar y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Pensó en que lo mejor era pedir ayuda, y sólo vino un nombre a su cabeza.

Marcó el número y esperó.

Al otro lado la persona que quería oir atendió.

- ¿Diga?

- Neville... necesito tu ayuda...

* * *

7:11 pm

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse y por ella salieron dos chicos prácticamente corriendo.

Las personas que permanecían en la sala se giraron a verlos.

- ¿Neville? - Exclamaron tres voces a la vez.

Él aludido los miró sorprendido pero antes de contestar desvió su vista hacía su acompañante.

- Pansy... ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó acercándose a ella. Ella movió la cabeza asintiendo varias veces de forma mecánica.

- Debo... saber en dónde está... cómo está.

- Sí, claro...

Ron se acercó a ellos preocupado al ver el estado de la chica

- Neville, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están aqui?

El muchacho le dirigió un vistazo a su amiga, quien asintió, por lo que prosiguió a contarle.

- Pansy me ha pedido que la traiga. Su madre ha sufrido un accidente, en la autopista... al parecer ella -

- ¿En la autopista? - Hermione se había acercado a ellos al oir esa información. - ¿Qué clase de accidente? ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó? - Directamente se dirigía a Pansy.

- No, no lo sé. No me dijeron nada. Lo único que explicaron es que el accidente fue a eso de las 5:30 pm. y que tardaron en avisarme porque no encontraban datos de ella.

- ¿No sabes nada más? - Hermione había modulado su voz por una más tranquila.

- Al parecer, en el accidente estaban involucrados el auto de mamá, una camioneta y una moto.

El alma de Hermione se derrumbó. El accidente, sí era el mismo y asi todo lo apuntaba, habia sido demasiado grande.

- Sa-sabes... ¿Cómo está ella? - La garganta se le había secado de golpe.

- La persona que me llamó no quiso decirmelo. Se lo pregunté y lo único que repetía es que era mejor que me acerque hasta aqui... No quiero pensarlo pero... eso no puede ser bueno.

- No pienses asi. Lo mejor en estos momentos es pensar en positivo. - Le recomendó Ron mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Eso espero.

Neville levantó la vista y pudo reconocer a los señores Weasley y a una tercera persona en la sala, además de los chicos.

- ¿Ustedes por qué están aquí? - Preguntó.

- Me temo que por lo mismo que ustedes. - Suspiró Hermione.

- ¿Cómo?

- Creo que... mi hermano estuvo en el mismo accidente.

- ¿Tu her...? ¿De qué hablas Herm? Tú no tienes hermanos. - Puntualizó su amigo.

- Sí, si tengo después de todo. - Lo miró a los ojos. - Harry es mi hermano.

Los recién llegados se miraron sorprendidos y luego volvieron a centrar su atención en la chica.

- Es una historia larga, y no es el momento de contarla, pero yo no soy quien me dijeron y Harry es mi hermano, y en este momento esta ahi dentro luchando por su vida y yo estoy aqui sin saber nada.

Había comenzado a llorar nuevamente. Pansy se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Nunca habian sido amigas, pero se llevaban bien, y además en este momento estaban unidas por el destino.

- Tranquilízate. Las cosas estarán bien, lo verás. Harry saldrá de ésta, él es fuerte y sé que no se atravería a dejarte sola.

- Es lo que más quiero creer.

* * *

7:13 pm

En el lugar del accidente la policía seguía realizando los peritajes para determinar cuáles habían sido las causas del accidente.

Los restos de la moto prácticamente destruida yacían a un costado del camino, aparentemente habian sido arrojados hacia alli por el impacto. Sobre la autopista aún permanecían los otros dos vehículos involucrados.

La camioneta había sido la menos perjudicada. El impacto lo recibió en la parte izquierda trasera en el lugar donde el tercer vehículo lo había impactado. La persona que conducía solo sufrió unos rasguños y golpes y había sido trasladada al hospital solo por precaución.

El auto era el que había llevado las de perder. Y su conductora.

Dado el estado del vehículo y lo declarado por el conductor de la camioneta, los agentes habían llegado a la conclusión de que el auto perdió el control y se impactó de lleno en la camioneta. Y que, debido a la velocidad a la que circulaba y la fuerza del impacto, ésta dio un par de vueltas hasta frenar por completo. Al mismo tiempo, la moto que circulaba detrás de la camioneta, impactó contra ésta desde la parte posterior al producirse el choque de los otros dos vehículos.

Tanto el piloto de la moto como la conductora del auto habían sido encontrados inconscientes en el lugar. Ambos presentaban, a simple vista, heridas importantes. Ambas personas habían sido trasladadas en estado de urgencia al hospital más cercano.

Su estado era crítico.

Uno de los policías que inspeccionaba el auto de la mujer se acercó de prisa hacía su superior.

- Señor, encontré estos papeles en la cabina del auto. Creo que son importantes.

El agente a cargo de la investigación los tomó y comenzó a leerlos, al mismo tiempo sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos.

- ¿A qué hospital trasladaron a los heridos?

* * *

7:35 pm

El agente de policia se presentó en el hospital y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de quirófanos. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer y debía hacerlas rápido para poder aclarar las razones reales del accidente.

Al llegar al piso correspondiente habló brevemente con el guardia de seguridad, quien le señaló a las personas que buscaba.

- Buenas noches, disculpen que los moleste aqui. Soy el agente Kingsley Shacklebolt, encargado de la investigación del accidente.

- Buenas noches. - Saludó Sirius amable pero cortante a la vez. - ¿Qué lo ha traído aqui?

- Ya habrá tiempo para las preguntas y demás formalidades, en este momento sólo he venido por un motivo. Estoy buscando a algun familiar de Lauren Parkinson.

Pansy miró al hombre con cierto temor en los ojos.

- Soy su hija. - Le informó.

- He venido a entregarle estos papeles que su madre llevaba consigo. Creo que son importantes, y podrían perderse con facilidad. Tome.

Le extendió una carpeta que contenía los papeles nombrados.

- Gracias - Dijo la chica tomándolos.

- Me gustaría hacerle una sola pregunta.

- Si, claro.

- Su madre estaba volviendo de un viaje, ¿No es así? - La chica asintió - ¿Podría decirme de dónde?

- De Glasgow.

- Muchas gracias por la información.

El agente se fue dejando a los demás en un total estado de confusión. Todos querían saber algo del accidente, pero ninguno se había atrevido a preguntar para que ninguna de las dos chicas se alterara.

- ¿Verás que contiene eso? - Le preguntó Neville al ver que ésta no se decidía.

- No... No tengo cabeza para hacerlo ahora. Más tarde quizás, además deben ser cosas de su trabajo, no creo que entienda realmente.

- Está bien. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres comer o tomar algo? - Preguntó con amabilidad.

- No, está bien Nev. Estoy bien. Gracias.

- De acuerdo, pero ya sabes...

- Si necesito algo te lo diré. No lo dudes. Yo confío en ti Neville Longbottom.

* * *

9:22 pm

- ¡Suban la carga a 200!... ¡Despejen! ... Una vez mas, ¡Despejen!

- Se nos va doctor...

- No, eso no puede pasar. - Determinó.

- No hay causa aparente... se está dejando morir. - Informó una tercera persona

- No, no...

El sonido de un pitido contínuo les confirma la noticia. El médico baja los brazos resignado.

- Hora de la muerte 9:23 p.m.

- Saldré a avisarle a la familia.

* * *

9:25 pm

Tanto Hermione como Pansy estaban muy ansiosas. Ambas sabían que de un momento a otro les traerían noticias. Buenas o malas, pero saldrían de la incertidumbre.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, la puerta del quirófano se abrió para dejar salir a una persona. Un médico. Por el estado en el que se encontraba, supieron que había estado trabajando hasta recién.

Todos los alli presentes se acercaron a él de inmediato.

Antes de que lo asaltaran a preguntas, levantó las manos pidiendo calma y habló:

- ¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar de Lauren Parkinson? -

- Soy su hija - Dijo Pansy poniéndose rápidamente en frente de todos los demás.

- ¿Hay alguien más? - Le preguntó el médico. Ella negó sutílmente.

- No, sólo somos mamá y yo.

La cara de desolación del médico no pasó desapercibida para algunos.

- ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Puedo verla? Digame, si estará bien -

- Pansy, tranquilízate, deja hablar al Doctor. - Le aconsejó Arthur. Ella sólo espero.

- Señorita, tengo que informarle que... su madre acaba de morir.

* * *

Hola! Actualizo mas rapido de lo q creía...

Espero q les guste el capitulo y no los haya echo sufrir demasiado, jaajaj

Me di cuenta de que este fic me esta reconciliando con Ginny (solo un poco) y no m parece taaan pesada, Q opinan?

Espero traerles mas en poco tiempo... dejen reviews q ya son los ultimos capitulos!

Besos a todos!

Val


	16. Enfrentandose a uno mismo

Tu y yo

"Enfrentandosé a uno mismo"

* * *

"_Su madre acaba de morir"_

El hecho de que se lo repitieran una o un millon de veces no iba a cambiar el que ella no pudiese aceptarlo.

Su madre, muerta. Era sencillamente imposible. Su madre no podia estar muerta. Era lo unico que tenia en el mundo, no podia abandonarla. No ahora. No cuando todavía la necesitaba. No cuando no tenia a nadie mas a quien acudir.

Era el fin.

En el medio de la conmocion por la noticia, se habian encargado de trasladarla nuevamente hacia uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, y ahí la habian sentado, dejandola flanqueada por los chicos, lo mas parecido a amigos que tenia en esos momentos. Mientras tanto, los señores Weasley se hacian cargo de la situación con el medico, por lo menos, hasta que encontraran a algun familiar para hacerlo. Situacion que, al parecer, no seria tan facil.

- ¿Pansy?... – La voz de Neville era un susurro suave, que al mismo tiempo que intentaba no alterar mas a la chica, dejaba entrever un tinte de miedo en ella. – Pansy, ¿Me escuchas? Por favor, respondeme…

Su amiga continuaba completamente shockeada por la noticia que acababa de recibir. Su rostro lucia desencajado. Su mirada perdida carecia del brillo acostumbrado. Casi no parpadeaba. Definitivamente aquello no iba a resultar facil.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que los mayores regresaran con el grupo. Ron fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué les dijeron?

-Nos informaron que necesitan ponerse en contacto con algun familiar de Lauren para que se encargue de hacer los tramites necesarios, ya saben, para poder disponer del… cuerpo… - A Arthur le costo decir esto de una manera tan fria. – Y del posterior velatorio, si es que hay. – Miro a Pansy de manera compasiva y le hablo.

- Pansy, necesito que me digas con quien ponernos en contacto. Es imprescindible que nos des esa información.

Pansy, como si eso hubiera actuado como un interruptor de encendido, fue levantando lentamente la cabeza.

Miro a la persona que tenia en frente y luego, lentamente, la desvio a cada uno de sus lados. Finalmente comenzo a hablar.

-De verdad paso. – Esa afirmación pudo con la resistencia de todos los presentes. Escuchar a esa chica, a la que se veia compleamente destrozada, hablar con esa entereza era demasiado fuerte. – No hay errores ni vueltas atrás. Mi madre murio.

Todos permanecieron en silencio incapaces de decir nada que no sonara demasiado estupido.

- Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella. No pude agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi. No pude decirle cuan importante ha sido para mi en todos estos años en los que solo hemos sido ella y yo.

- Ella lo sabia. – La señora Weasley tenia la voz tomada a causa de la conmocion. – Creeme, las madres no damos cuenta de esas cosas, no hace falta que nuestros hijos esten diciendonos todo el tiempo lo importante que somos para ellos. Nos lo demuestran cada dia, con sus sonrisas, sus peleas, sus celos y hasta con sus enojos. – Se acerco a ella, y le levanto el menton para que la mirara – Por eso te digo que puedes estar segura de que tu madre sabia todo eso y mucho mas. – Le sonrio de manera calida y alentadora, y Pansy le agradecio devolviendole una triste sonrisa.

- Es que… no se que va a pasar ahora. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? No tengo a nadie a quien acudir, yo… - Movio instintivamente la cabeza hacia los lados, tratandpo de esa manera de despejar sus ideas y encontrar una solucion. – No se que hacer – Declaro en un susurro.

- Lo primero es localizar a algun familiar. Tu podrias decirnos quien.

Pansy se tenso inmediatamente.

- Pansy, es importante que pienses en alguien. No podemos retrasar la situación mucho mas.

La chica inspiro varias veces hasta que por fin se decidio a hablar.

-Tendria que llamar a… a mi padre. – Una nota de dolor se dibujo en su rostro al decir esto. A Neville no le paso inadvertida ya que el conocia una parte de la historia, aunque fuera insignificante.

- Hace años que no me comunico con el, pero técnicamente, aun estan casados. Creo que el debe arreglar esto ¿No?

Arthur volvio a hablar.

- El es la persona indicada. ¿Tienes forma de comunicarte con el?

- Si. – Declaro en medio de un largo suspiro. – Tengo su número telefónico. Hablare con él.

* * *

Hermione permanecia muy nerviosa. Luego de que salieran a darles la noticia del desceso de la madre de Pansy, les habian informado que Harry estaba estable, pero que aun lo estaban interviniendo, por lo que, hasta que no acabaran, no tendrian noticias seguras.

Se habia alejado del grupo para poder despejarse un poco. Su cabeza le dolia hasta el punto de querer explotar. Sintio unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella y levanto la mirada por instinto.

Ron.

El muchacho se acercaba hacia ella dubitativo. Como decidiendo a cada paso, si continuar o regresar con los demas. Al parecer el que ella lo hubiera descubierto lo hizo decidirse.

Tomo asiento a su lado y la contemplo unos segundos. Al parecer ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Bajaron la mirada nerviosos. Era la primera vez que estaban "solos" desde la noche del baile. Finalemente, Ron decidio que ya habia callado demasiado tiempo y que era hora de empezar a aclarar su situación.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – No se le habia ocurrido algo mejor que decir. Lo importante primero es romper el hielo se decia a si mismo.

- Tan bien como puedo. Estoy mas tranquila ahora que nos han informado que al parecer todo marcha bien, pero… creo que hasta que no vea a Harry con mis propios ojos, no podre estar bien.

-Claro. – Otra vez el silencio.

Hermione observaba a Ron quien parecia completamente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hacia muy pocas horas que se habia enterado de la verdad de Harry y Hermione, y aun estaba cavilando al respecto y tratando de atar todos los cabos sueltos. Y a medida que lo hacia, se sentia cada vez peor consigo mismo. La voz de su amiga lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa Ron?

El levanto el rostro de repente. Lo habia tomado por sorpresa. Lentamente una sonrisa tierna se fue formando en el.

- Nunca se te escapa nada.

- Asi parece. – Le sonrio. Agradecia poder tener estos momentos con el, porque era el el que lograba que se olvidara de los problemas que tenia y pudiera aunque sea durante un rato, medianamente feliz.

El le devolvió la sonrisa, pero permanecio callado.

- Que me halagues no va a hacer que retire la pregunta. – Bromeo.

- Tienes razon. – Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para infundirse de valor. – Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupido?

Definitivamente aquello sorprendio a Hermione.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De nosotros. –

Aquella respuesta produjo sensaciones encontradas en la chica. Era obvio que deseaba aclarar su situación con Ron desde el dia de la fiesta, pero dudaba de que en estos momentos, tuviera cabeza para hacerlo.

Al ver que esta no decia nada decidio seguir, ahora que habia comenzado a aclararse no daria vuelta atrás.

- Hermione… yo te amo. A decir verdad, siempre estuve enamorado de ti aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, ni a ti ni a nadie… en realidad si se lo dije a alguien, a una sola persona.

- A Lavender.

Ron la miro atonito.

_¿Cómo es posible que ella lo sepa?_

Al parecer la expresión de su rostro fue suficiente para que Hermione adivinara lo que el estaba pensando.

- Los oi. Los escuche cuando tenian "esa" conversación.

Hermione bajo el rostro al decir aquello. No le gustaba recordar, precisamente, esa parte de la historia.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Fue justo después de que la muy estupida, expandiera el rumor de que Harry y yo estabamos juntos.

Dijo esto y no pudo evitar que una sonrisita nostalgica se plantara en su rostro.

- Pobre, no me quiero imaginar la cara que pondra cuando se entere de que me emparejo con mi propio hermano.

Ron sonrio. A el tampoco se le escapaba eso.

- Cuando me entere de lo que habia hecho – continuo – la busque por toda la escuela, tenia un par de asuntitos que aclararle.

La forma en que relataba todo, las expresiones en su rostro y hasta el hecho de que por momentos sonriera, le hacian comprender a Ron que habia hecho bien, al decidir aclarar todo con ella.

- Y… ahí fue cuando los escuche. Escuche cuando le decias que en realidad estabas enamorado de mi.

Ron trato de recordar brevemente que era lo que habia hablado con Lavender ese dia. Unas imágenes se empezaron a formar en su cabeza.

_Lavender sollozaba en una de las gradas, mientras el avanzaba de un lado a otro desesperado, mientras se tomaba el pelo con una de sus manos._

_- Explicame, porque no lo entiendo.¿Que fue lo que Hermione te hizo para que le hagas algo como esto? _

_Lavender intento agudizar el llanto para evitar contestar pero el la conocia bien y sabia cuales eran sus intenciones._

_- Dimelo ya Lavender._

_Lo miro a los ojos con rabia reflejada en los suyos._

_- ¿De veras quieres saberlo Ron? Porque no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir.- se puso de pie y se enfrento a el._

_- Di lo que tengas que decir._

_- Existir. Esa es tu respuesta: existir._

_- Eso es estupido.- le respondio mientras soltaba una carcajada._

_- No, no lo es. No lo es desde que toda tu vida gira en torno a ella._

_El rostro de Ron se contrajo en una mueca extraña._

_- Deberias ver tu rostro, es demasiado gracioso. ¿Y que? ¿No te gusto lo que dije?- lo provoco._

_- No sabes lo que dices._

_- Oh no, Ro-ro, se muy bien lo que digo. Se que piensas que soy una tonta hueca, pero te equivocas, soy demasiado observadora para no darme cuneta de las cosas. Tu- le dijo mientras le apoyaba el indice en el pecho- estas enamorado de ella desde que eran unos niños, pero nunca has tenido el valor suficiente para confesarselo._

_Ron se habia quedado sin habla. Gesticulaba pero ningun sonido salia de sus labios. Lavender volvio a reir._

_- ¿Lo ves? No puedes negarlo. Pobre Ron, tantos años enamorado de su mejor amiga, y con tan poco valor para confesarselo. Y claro, te entiendo. Es que, una persona como tu, tan...bueno tu sabes - hizo un gesto de entendimiento con la mano- Nunca seras lo suficientemente bueno para ella. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- El pelirrojo aun seguia afonico- No hace falta que contestes._

_- Yo...-comenzo Ron.- Si, es verdad. La amo.- confeso._

- No se que fue lo que paso después de que se lo confesaras porque no alcance a escucharlo. Lo unico… - Se detuvo en mitad de la frase. Lo mejor en esos momentos era evitar traer recuerdos dolorosos.

- ¿Qué? Dimelo. – Pidio el.

Hermione medito que hacer unos segundos, hasta que decidio que si finalmente estaban teniendo esa conversación, lo mejor era llevarla hasta el fin.

- Me dolio mucho ver que un dia confesabas tu amor por mi, y al otro seguias a los besos con Lavender como si esa conversación no hubiese existido.

Ron bajo la cabeza totalmente arrepentido de su comportamiento.

- Creeme, a mi me paso igual. Aun me arrepiento de ser tan cobarde.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que actuaras asi?

Ron suspiro resignado. Se odiaba a si mismo por tener tan poca confiaza en si mismo.

- Nunca considere la posibilidad de que tu podrias quererme de la misma forma que yo te quiero a ti. Y… Lavender tampoco ayudo a que yo confiara en mi mismo. Ella me enredo en sus mentiras. Me hizo creer que era un tonto por pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad. Se valio de mi inseguridad para desacreditarme. Me pinto a Harry como alguien a quien yo no le podia ganar en nada. Me convencio de que lo mejor para mi era dejar las cosas como estaban, de que si, intentaba acercarme a ti con otros fines, no solo que haria el ridiculo, sino que tambien perderia tu amistad…- La miro directo a los ojos – Yo no podia permitirme estar lejos de ti, mucho menos perderte. – Bajo la vista, semiavergonzado. – Ella dijo que me ayudaria. Dijo que se olvidaria de lo que yo le habia dicho y que seria como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Y yo… crei que era lo mejor.

"_Eso explica mucha cosas" _Penso ella.

- Tu – Apoyo su dedo indice sobre el pecho de el. – Nunca deberias considerar la posibilidad de que vales menos que los demas. Eso es imposible. Eres un ser muy especial, eres leal y comprensivo. Protector y el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener. No debes permitir que los demas te juzguen por tu cuenta bancaria y mucho menos dejar que eso te afecte.

Se inclino hacia el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Debes aprender, de una vez por todas, que lo importante es quien eres.

Ron se sentia realmente mal. Habia dejado que lo manipulasen y no habia hecho nada para impedirlo. Lo peor es que habia dejado pasar muchas oportunidades para estar con la persona que el queria y ahora podia ser demasiado tarde.

- Ahora lo se.

- Me alegro de que asi sea.

Permanecieron nuevamente callados. Ahora sobraban las palabras, ambos sabian que se tenian mutuamente y eso era lo importante.

- ¿Hermione?

- Dime – le contesto volviendose ligeramente hacia el.

- Cuando todo esto se arregle, ¿Saldrias conmigo?

Ella sonrio como hacia dias no lo hacia.

- Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo.

Ambos sonrieron complacidos. Desviaron sus ojos al escuchar:

- Hermione, es necesario que vengas, es Harry. – Anuncio Ginny.

Ambos chicos se miraron.

* * *

En la cafeteria del hospital el solo se escuchaba el sonido de una maquina en un cuarto alejado. Debido a el horario, no habia casi nadie alli. Solo unas cuantas personas a la espera de noticias de algun familiar o un amigo. No sumarian mas de seis o siete. Entre ellos, sentados en una de las esquinas del lugar, se encontraban Pansy y Neville.

Desde que habian determinado que lo mejor era que le comunicaran a su padre lo ocurrido, la chica no habia vuelto a emitir sonido. Ni siquiera habia llorado, y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba a el. No deberia augurar nada bueno la falta de reaccion de su amiga.

La contemplaba mientras, al mismo tiempo, pensaba cual era la mejor forma de obrar. Por un lado, sabia que debia darle tiempo, que las noticias como aquellas eran difíciles de digerir y que ella lo haria tarde o temprano. Pero por el otro, era necesario que al menos ahora, ella tomara ciertas decisiones. Debia comunicarse con su padre e informarle de la situación.

Le dolia tener que ser el, el que la obligase a reaccionar para que empezace a actuar, pero alguien debia hacerlo.

- Pansy, debes llamar a tu padre.

La chica hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

El espero unos segundos, pero ella no atisbo a hacer ningun movimiento. El suspiro frutrado y después de unos minutos decidio actuar otra vez.

- Pansy se que es difícil pero debes hablar con tu padre.

La chica se levanto de su asiento de un salto. Por primera vez, la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, le inspiro miedo.

- ¿Sabes que es difícil? ¿Dices que sabes que es difícil? – Rio de forma sarcastica – Tu no sabes nada. No sabes a lo que tengo que enfrentarme.

- Es verdad, no lo se. – Neville decidio que lo mejor era enfrentarla, sabia que esa era la mejor manera de que ella expresara lo que sentia. – A ver Pansy, explicame para que entienda. – La reto. Y ella no se quedo callada.

- Ya te dije una vez que mi padre nos habia abandonado ¿No? – Él asintió. – El hecho es que, nunca supe por que se fue, mi mama nunca me explico que era lo que habia pasado. Le suplique que hiciera algo para que mi papa volviera y ella solo se limito a decir que no podia hacer nada. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

El chico la miraba sin decir nada. Sabia que las preguntas de Pansy no eran para el- solo debia escucharla.

- No se por cuanto tiempo espere que el volviera… demasiado quizas. Lo peor de todo es que mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, menos respuestas conseguia de ella. Al principio crei que ella no queria contarme porque el dolor era algo reciente, pero después comprendi que ella nunca tuvo planeado decirme nada.

Volvio a sentarse en su asiento. Habia bajado considerablemente el tono de su voz.

- Dos años después de que el se fue, a mama le diagnosticaron el cancer. Crei que mi mundo se vendria abajo nuevamente. Fue durante su primera internacion en la que me decidi. Aproveche que estaba sola en casa y busque el numero. Lo llame.

FLASH BACK

"_Por Dios ¿En que estoy pensando?¿Que voy a decirle? Hace años que no se de el. Ni siquiera deberia ser yo la que lo llame, fue el el que se fue." _

No pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones porque una voz al otro lado la distrajo.

- _Diga… ¿Quién habla?-_ Era la voz de el. Estaba segura. - _¿Hay alguien ahí?_

Se decidio a hablar antes de que se cortara.

- ¿Papa?

"_Ok_ _Pansy, eso fue una tonteria. Como si el fuese a reconocerte"_

- _¿Pansy?_ – Respondio la voz al otro lado.

"_Eso si que no lo esperaba"_

- S-si… soy yo.

"_¿Y ahora que?"_

- Papa… ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto eso, solo para salir del apuro. Habia llamado con una clara idea de por que lo hacia pero ahora todas las razones carecian de validez.

- _Pansy, ¿Para que has llamado? Acaso, ¿Necesitas dinero?_

Aquello le dolio como una patada en el estomago. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera preguntando algo asi después de años sin saber de ella?

- ¿De verdad piensas que después de tanto tiempo, solo te llamaria para pedirte dinero?

Su voz sonaba completamente rota a causa de la desilusion.

- _Yo… lo siento Pansy, no queria sonar tan…_

- ¿Mal padre? – Sugirió.

El parecio reflexionar unos segundos antes de volver al plan inicial.

- _¿Por qué has llamado?_

Pansy estaba realmente furiosa, pero sobretodo decepcionada.

- Quizas llamar a mi padre para saber como le esta yendo en la vida no es una buena razon.

Otra vez el silencio.

- ¿Sabes que? Olvidalo. Ni siquiera entiendo por que se me ocurrio querer saber de ti. Ya veo que a ti no te interesa saber de mi.

- _Lamento sonar cruel pero, si me fui de casa fue porque, precisamente por ti._

No alcanzo a oir el resto de lo que el queria decir porque automáticamente corto la llamada.

Lentamente se fue acurrucando en el piso presa del llanto y la desolación. Lloro desconsoladamente por horas hasta que las lagrimas se acabaron, y una vez que pudo recomponerse, se juro a si misma, que nunca mas hablaria con el.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Desde ese dia jure que nunca mas hablaria con el. Que solo eramos mama y yo… y ahora ella se fue. No quiero pensar lo que pasara a continuación.

- Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de sentirte asi. Los padres no tienen el derecho de olvidarse de sus hijos.

- Lo peor es que ni siquiera se por que no me quiere, aunque la verdad ya no importa.

- ¿Sabes que? Yo lo llamare y le explicare la situación. Si el quiere venir bien, y si no, ya encontraremos una solucion, ¿Te parece?

- Es lo mejor. – Le sonrio levemente – Gracias Nev, eres el mejor.

- No es nada, de verdad.

* * *

Llego corriendo al lugar en donde se reunian los demas, con Ron pisandole los talones. Contemplo a Sirius quien, al parecer, lucia un semblante mas sereno.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry?- Pregunto casi sin aliento a causa de su agitación.

- Como les explicaba, Harry esta fuera de peligro. – Eso alegro notoriamente a Hermione, pero sabia que esa pausa implicaba un pero. – Aun asi, las cosas no van a ser tan faciles. Él tiene fracturas multiples debidas al impacto que recibio. Tambien esta conectado a un respirador hasta que estemos seguro de que no se descompensará. Pero aun permanece inconsciente.

- Eso… ¿Es malo? – La voz de Hermione denotaba preocupación.

- En principio, es necesario que el despierte en las proximas horas, eso nos haria suponer que no hay daños graves. De cualquier modo, hasta que él no despierte no estaremos seguros de nada. Solo ahí podremos realizar las pruebas para comprobarlo. Mientras tanto, solo nos queda esperar.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

El medico iba a negarse pero Sirius intervino.

- Es importante que Hermione lo vea, mas alla de que él no pueda escucharla. Creo que incluso, podria ayudarlo.

- Por favor. Seria de gran ayuda que me permitiera verlo.

- Solo haré una excepcion por ti. Te dare unos minutos pero luego tendran que esperar hasta que el despierte y le hagamos los examenes para que reciba visitas. Acompañame que te llevare coon unas enfermeras para que te esterilizen.

- Gracias.

Hermione siguió al doctor y juntos cruzaron las puertas que, hasta ese momento les habian negado cruzar.

Una vez que terminaron de ponerle la bata, el barbijo y demas, una de las enfermeras la llevo directo a la habitación en donde se encontraba Harry.

- Es aquí. – Le indicó la mujer abriendo una puerta. – Solo tienes 10 minutos, pasado ese tiempo vendre a buscarte.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

La enfermera salio cerrando la puerta tras ella. Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione contemplo por primera vez a su hermano. Y lloró.

Verlo tendido en esa cama, rodeado de cables, tubos, vendas y escayolas, le partio el alma como nunca. Sintio que lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza se desmoronaba en ese instante.

"_Todo esto es mi culpa. Él no deberia estar asi. Si algo sale mal yo…"_

No se atrevia a pensar en esa posibilidad. Harry tenia que salir bien de esta porque ellos se merecian una segunda oportunidad.

Se seco las lagrimas de los ojos y avanzo lentamente hacia él.

El tenerlo tan cerca le producia sensaciones encontradas.

Podia ver y comprobar que él aun estaba ahí, luchando. Que no todo estaba mal.

Aun asi, se sentia mal, habia deseado que la proxima vez que lo viera, la situación fuera diferente. Que cuando fuera a pedirle perdon, él estuviese bien, sano y salvo, que hablara con ella, y no esta situación en la que él ni siquiera era consciente de que ella estaba ahí.

Lentamente, levanto se mano y le acaricio el pelo. Las lagrimas que habia reprimido volvieron a aflorar. Era inútil tratar de detenerlas, asi que las dejo correr libremente.

Inclino la cabeza hacia él, hasta que su frente estuvo en contacto con la de él y casi como en un sueño, comenzo a hablarle en susurros.

- Harry… sé que puedes oirme. Asi que, espero que no te importe que venga a decirte esto ahora. Aun asi, si quieres cuando despiertes te lo repito, porque tienes que despertar… Perdoname Harry, fui una estupida por no haberte entendido antes, por haber sido tan egoista. Te hice sufrir y tu no te lo merecias. No te mereces ni un poco de todo el sufrimiento que tuviste que pasar. Perdon.

Se limpio la cara nuevamente y tomo aire antes de continuar.

- Sé que es injusto que siga pidiendote cosas, pero creo que aun asi me complaceras… Harry, por favor, despierta… Puedes dormir un poco si asi lo quieres, pero prometeme que despertaras, ¿Lo haras?... Porque si no lo haces, eso seria lo unico que no podria perdonarte… Regresa conmigo… Aun debemos ser la familia que nos negaron… Si tu me prometes que despertaras yo… yo, a cambio, te devolvere lo que tanto anhelas. Es una promesa Harry, y te juro que no la rompere…

Abrazo a su hermano como pudo, tratando de esa forma, transmitirle sus energias y sus ganas de tenerlo a su lado nuevamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos la enfermera que la habia traido, ingreso a la habitación informandole que se habia acabado el tiempo.

Se fue separando de él de manera involuntaria, el tiempo habia sido demasiado escaso. Y antes de irse le susurro:

- Recuerda nuestro acuerdo… Yo cumplire con mi parte…

Beso su frente y salio, dedicandole una ultima mirada antes de cruzar el umbral.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera aun permanecían todos esperando a Hermione. Entre ellos se encontraba Pansy quien habia optado por permanecer en el lugar ya que consideraba que volver a su casa solo le traeria recuerdos dolorosos.

Neville habia logrado comunicarse con el padre de ella, quien no tardaria en llegar a realizar el papelerio. Y eso mantenia nerviosa a su amiga.

- Respira, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara, no te preocupes. Y aun si tienes dudas o miedo, yo estare aquí si me necesitas.

Lo abrazo con fuerza al tiempo que le decia

- Gracias Neville. – Giro la cabeza al sentirse observada. – Creo que si voy a necesitarte…

Neville dirigio su vista hacia el mismo lugar que ella y pudo ver un hombre de unos 40 años que la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Es él? – Ella asintió lentamente. – Es hora de enfrentarlo entonces.

Él se paro y le extendio una mano que ella acepto. Ambos se acercaron hacia el hombre en cuestion.

- Pansy – Le dijo este, realizando un breve movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo. – Lamento mucho lo de tu madre.

- Yo mas. – Le contesto ella de manera cortante.

- Veo… que sigues enojada. Lamento que sea asi.

- No se noto la ultima vez que hablamos. – Le espeto.

- Pansy… - Quiso atajarla Neville, pero el hombre lo interrumpio.

- No, dejala, tiene derecho a tratarme asi. Después de todo, yo no me he portado de la mejor forma.

- Por ,lo menos lo reconoces, eso es un avance.

- Si. No deberia haber dicho las cosas como las dije.

- ¿Es que acaso a forma de decirlo cambia algo?

- Hay cosas que tu no entiendes.

- Explicamelas entonces. Quizas asi pueda entender por que te olvidaste de mi. – Esto lo dijo de forma furiosa.

Su padre suspiro lentamente tratando de no perder la paciencia. Sabia que la chica estaba pasando por un momento muy duro y era logica su forma de actuar.

- Veo que aun no sabes toda la verdad.

Pansy no pudo evitar que la curiosidad se reflejara en su voz.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Sera mejor que te sientes. No es muy agradable lo que tengo que decirte.

Se sento mas por el miedo que le producia aquello, que por las ganas de obedecer a su padre.

- Crei que a estas alturas Lauren ya te habria dicho la verdad.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Puedes ser directo de una vez?- Pregunto ya exasperada por nunca conseguir nada de él.

- Cuando me llamaste aquella vez, no quise sonar tan duro, es solo que crei que ya lo sabias y por eso me sorprendio tu llamado. De verdad no sabia, perdoname.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabia? – Esta vez su voz no sono tan fuerte.

- Pansy… tu eres adoptada.

Si habia algo para lo que no estaba preparada en esos momentos, era para recibir una noticia como aquella.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dices? Yo… eso…no puede ser…

Pansy recitaba oraciones sin sentido y lucia realmente desencajada.

- Pans… ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntaba Neville, mientras la tomaba de las muñecas para atraer su atención.

- Perdoname Pansy, no se suponia que te enteraras asi… Yo… perdon pero debias saberlo.

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, solo pudo articular una palabra.

- ¿Quiénes son mis padres?

* * *

Hermione se encontro con que Sirius y los Weasley la estaban esperando para saber noticias de Harry.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Ese fue Sirius.

- Es raro verlo con todas esa cosas alrededor… aun asi, yo lo note bien… si se puede decir.

- Estara bien, ya lo veras. – La reconforto la Señora Weasley.

- Eso espero… Sirius, ¿Tienes tu movil?

- Si, aquí lo tengo. Toma.

- Gracias. Si me disculpan, debo hacer una llamada.

Se alejo unos pasos de todos ellos y marco el numero en el celular. Ginny se acerco a ella y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué sucede Herm? ¿A quien llamas?

Hermione solo se limito a hacerle una señal con la mano para que aguardara.

- Si, ¿Podria comunicarme con Jean Granger, por favor?... Digale que es Hermione.

Ginny la miro con gesto preocupado.

- Hermione ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Hola… yo… necesito que vuelvas. Es importante.

Y sin esperar contestación, colgo.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – Pregunto Ginny sin salir de su asombro.

- Es hora de empezar a arreglar todo el daño que nos hicieron.

- Esta bien, si crees que es lo mejor.

- Lo es. Ahora me queda otra cosa por hacer.

- ¿Qué?

- Debo ir a ver a Lily… a mi mamá.

* * *

- Debe figurar en algun lugar ¿No? – Les preguntaba Pansy a Neville.

- No lo se. – El chico no queria generarle falsas ilusiones. – Si quieres podemos ir a tu casa y revisar ahí…

- No. Ahora no. Ademas dudo de que haya algo. Si asi fuera, ya lo habria encontrado. No se… algo tiene que haber, pero… ¿Dónde?

Neville sacudio la cabeza frustrado por no poder ayudar mejor a su amiga. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Como si la idea le hubiera caido del cielo.

"_¿Qué policia en su sano juicio saca pruebas de una escena que esta investigando?... Aca hay algo raro"_

Con unna vista panramica dio con lo que estab buscando y se acerco hasta alli. Tomo lo que buscaba entre sus manos y tras una breve ojeada confirmo sus sospechas.

Se llevo una mano a la frente al comprender lo que pasaria de ahora en mas.

Sin animos se acerco hacia Pansy y se paro delante de ella sin pronunciar sonido. Ella al percatarse del estado de ensismismamiento que traia le pregunto:

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Creo… lee esto. – Y le extendio la carpeta que les habian entregado esa misma tarde.

- ¿Para que…

- Solo hazlo – La corto él – Es lo que buscabas.

Ella tomo el objeto con sus dos manos sin poder evitar temblar, y con todo el valor que pudo reunir, lo abrio.

- … No puede ser…

* * *

Volvi! Tres capitulos bastantes seguiditos, espero dejarlos contentos... y ustedes podrian dejarme contenta a mi con sus comentarios!

Primero q nada, kiero dedicarles el capitulo a: Pabaji, HalliwellMB, Melrose Cullen y lanyera, gracias x el apoyo!

lanyera: No encuentro otro modo de contestarte. Gracias, y espero no estar haciendote esperar demasiado. Eyyyy, d donde sacas esas ideas? jajajj, Perdon x hacerte llorar en el anterior y espero no haberlo hecho con este... aunq dudo, jajaj. Hasta la proxima!

Si me sigue dando tanda, (como dice Lau), veran mas capitulos pronto...

Ya se viene el final!

Besos a todos

Val


	17. Madre e hija

**Tu y yo**

**Madre e hija**

* * *

A mi me robaron.

Me robaron.

Recién ahora entiendo el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Me resulto difícil comprender todo lo que esa afirmación implicaba, y fue mucho mas doloroso empezar a aceptarlo.

El hecho en si, requiere demasiado esfuerzo de mi parte. No es sencillo despertar un día y descubrir, que el mundo en el que haz crecido, al que perteneciste toda tu vida, en el que te sientes feliz, en realidad es una mentira.

He crecido al lado de una madre que ha sido lo mas importante que tuve en la vida. Mi ejemplo a seguir, mi hombro sobre el cual llorar, la razón de mis alegrías…

Mi todo.

La madre que me cuidó y protegió a cada momento. La que nunca me dejó sola. La que compartió toda mi vida a mi lado. La que nunca me abandono.

Mi madre… no es mi madre.

No puedo evitar llorar al pensar en eso.

Esta es una herida demasiado profunda como para que deje de dolerme de un día para otro.

Mi madre… en realidad no lo es. Ella me separó de mi verdadera familia por motivos que aun desconozco, pero que sé, que sean cuales sean, carecen de justificativo.

Los hijos no deben estar lejos de sus padres.

Recuerdo cuando le dije eso mismo a Harry… ahora comprendo que para él, esas palabras adquirían otro significado.

¿Cómo se sigue después de descubrir una verdad semejante? ¿Cómo se hace para retomar una vida que te quitaron hace 15 años?

Me gustaría que alguien me responda solo esas dos preguntas.

Miro a través de la ventanilla del auto hacia un horizonte que se dibuja grisáceo. Aun no ha dejado de llover y las gotas se aferran furiosas al cristal. No puedo evitar pensar que la imagen es comparable con el estado en el que me encuentro.

Mi alma se debate desde el día en el que me enteré de la verdad.

Construyo la escena una y otra vez en mi mente pero no logro adivinar cómo voy a reaccionar en el momento en el que las tenga en frente, a cada una de ellas.

A mi madre y a la mujer que se hizo pasar por ella.

Es difícil describir el torbellino de emociones que me embarga. Lo mas sencillo seria ser egoísta y preocuparme solo por mi.

Por momentos quisiera poder salir corriendo de este lugar. Quisiera poder dejar todo y a todos atrás porque de esa manera todo seria mas fácil. No tendría que enfrentar esta verdad. No tendría que enfrentar a Jean, ni a Lily y mucho menos a Harry.

Pero por mas que sea una salida fácil, no puedo. No es lo que corresponde… y aunque me cueste admitirlo, tampoco es algo que me hará sentirme orgullosa en un futuro. Maldito orgullo y necesidad de hacer las cosas correctas.

¿Por qué debo hacer siempre lo que es correcto?

No quiero ser perfecta. No quiero hacer lo que se espera de mi. ¿Es que acaso no entienden que es difícil, y duro, y pesado?

Si por lo menos, durante mi vida hubiera sido un poco rebelde, ahora tendría la oportunidad de decir: _"De acuerdo Hermione, es hora de hacer lo que se espera de ti",_ pero no. Siempre respetando las reglas… ahora me arrepiento.

Un suspiro de resignación se abre paso escapando de mi.

Estoy perdiendo el tiempo haciendo todo tipo de conjeturas de escapes y de egoísmo. Soy consciente de que, mas allá del miedo que siento por todo lo que me espera, necesito saber.

Necesito poder entender todas las razones que me llevaron a este momento de mi vida.

Y como si esa afirmación se transformara en un interruptor, los recuerdos se hacen presentes en mi mente, tan nítidos como en el momento en el que los viví.

_Volvía a tener dos años. Podía sentir el frío del viento golpearse con mis mejillas que lucían sonrosadas. Mi respiración era entrecortada, debido a que estaba corriendo. Además me dolía el estómago de tanto reír._

_Estaba feliz. _

_Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Extendía los brazos como si fueran alas, y seguía corriendo. _

_- ¡Mas rápido Harry! ¡Corre! – Grité. Y ahí lo divisé. _

_Vi a Harry a sus dos años, corría al lado mío y lucía en el mismo estado que yo. Totalmente feliz._

_- ¡Te alcanzaré! – Me respondió._

_- ¡No, no lo harás! ¡Eres muy lento! – Volví a reírme a carcajadas mientras daba vueltas por el parque. _

_Cada tanto debía dar un pequeño salto para evitar los charcos y el barro, aunque, dado el estado en el que estábamos, eso no estaba dando frutos._

_Levanté la vista y la dirigí hacia uno de los bancos. Papá estaba observándonos desde ese lugar. Se notaba un brillo de felicidad en ellos. Levanté mi mano y lo saludé, él hizo lo mismo._

_Seguí corriendo completamente ajena a todo, hasta que sentí un gran dolor en el pecho que me hizo pararme en seco. _

_- Harry – Jadeé en un suspiro. _

_Supe que mi hermano estaba sufriendo. Giré lentamente fijando mis ojos en su figura. Sentía las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro. Vi que papá ya estaba a su lado. Di un paso acercándome a ellos justo en el momento en el que Harry profería un grito que me hizo detener de golpe. _

_Sentía su dolor como si fuera mío. Tenia miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle. _

_- Hermione._

_Giré la cabeza y la vi. _

_Conocía a esa mujer entonces, y la conozco mucho mas ahora._

_- Hola nena, te acuerdas de mi ¿Verdad? – Asentí levemente, refregándome los ojos. – No llores. _

_Se acercó mas a mi y me limpió las lágrimas con su pañuelo. Luego, sacó algo de su cartera y me lo entregó._

_- Toma, ten. – Era un caramelo – No te angusties, Harry estará bien. – Me dijo._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Así es, tu papá lo llevará al hospital en un momento. Ven, yo te llevaré a ti. – Me hablaba con un gran cariño y me sonreía todo el tiempo. – Vamos rápido así preparamos todo para cuando tu hermano llegue._

_- ¿Podré ayudarte a sanarlo? – Una leve sonrisa se extendía por mi pequeño rostro al decir aquello._

_- Por supuesto. Tu siempre lo ayudas. Vamos. _

_Lentamente y con cuidado, me tomó en sus brazos y me alejó de allí. Me subió a su auto y ahí fue cuando lo escuche:_

_- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Ven, no te vayas! ¡Regresa!_

_- No te preocupes Harry – Decía desde el asiento trasero del auto, mirando a través del vidrio. – Te estaré esperando… ya verás._

Un gran nudo se forma en mi pecho. Vuelvo a estar en el auto de Sirius y siento sus manos en mis hombros zamarreándome con cuidado al tiempo que me habla.

- Hermione, ¿Estas bien? Respóndeme – Exige.

- Yo… estoy… ¿Qué sucede?

- Estabas rara, no me respondías. ¿Te sientes bien?

- No lo sé – Contesto derrotada sin evitar derramar mas lágrimas.

Es inútil tratar de reprimirlas a estas alturas. Me siento demasiado mal siquiera para intentarlo. Las cosas están muy mal, y parece que cada vez empeoran.

Sirius se angustia aun mas al ver mi estado.

- Por Dios niña. Dime qué fue lo que pasó. Déjame ayudarte.

- Es mi culpa Sirius…

Consigo que las palabras salgan de mi boca no sin esfuerzo, pero sin la capacidad de retenerlas mas. La verdad que lo que acabo de recordar me deja completamente vencida.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De todo… Mi secuestro, la muerte de James, el encierro de Lily, el accidente de Harry… todo es mi culpa…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Lo vi, Sirius, acabo de recordarlo. Yo me fui con esa mujer porque quise.

Él me miro tratando de asimilar y entender lo que yo trataba de explicarle.

- Yo accedí a irme con ella. Ella dijo que no me preocupara, que Harry estaría bien y que ella me llevaría con ellos al hospital… y yo le creí, porque la conocía. Es mi culpa.

Una nueva oleada de angustia me atacó. Las cosas comenzaban a tener otro sentido en mi mente.

- Hermione, Hermione… - Se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarme. – Tranquilízate… - Suspiró frustrado. – Déjame explicarte las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Lo miré con incredulidad. No creo que exista otra postura para esto, de cualquier manera lo escuché.

- Tu no tienes la culpa Hermione. Sea lo que sea que esa mujer te haya dicho, no tienes la culpa de nada. Tenias dos años, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que te estaba mintiendo? Se aprovechó de ti porque ya la conocías. Era una persona que formaba parte de tu vida, alguien en quien confiabas… no fue tu culpa que te engañara a ti también. Nos engañó a todos, tus padres confiaban en ella, y mira lo que les hizo.

Lo miré a los ojos y juro que quise creerle, pero me era muy difícil en ese momento.

- No te culpes por cosas de las que eres una simple victima.

Preferí mantenerme callada el resto del viaje. No sabia que opinión tomar al respecto y tampoco tenia ganas de hacerlo. Había cosas que debía enfrentar antes.

- Llegamos. – Me anunció Sirius. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Nervios.

- ¿Estas lista para hacer esto?

Tome aire, un par de veces hasta lograr serenarme un poco.

- Nunca estaré mas lista que ahora.

Y sin esperar algún tipo de contestación de su parte, descendí del auto y comencé a subir los escalones de piedra de la entrada.

Sentía a Sirius a mi lado, me guiaba a través de los pasillos que se me hacían infinitos y a la vez, demasiado cortos. No presté atención a nada a mi alrededor, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que él hablaba con los médicos.

Solo tenia una cosa en mente: usar hasta el ultimo segundo para prepararme para lo que tenia que hacer.

Apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro y con la otra me hizo una seña para indicarme el camino. Comencé a mover los pies por inercia. Fue un trayecto corto, no mas de 50 metros. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca.

- Esta es la habitación de Lily. Ella está ahí dentro.

Miré la manija de la puerta y apoyé mi mano sobre ella. Aun así, no tenia la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para abrirla.

- Puedo acompañarte si quieres. – Me ofreció de manera amable.

Le sonreí.

- No. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo… solo necesito un segundo.

Me devolvió una sonrisa leve pero sincera.

- Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Se lo agradecí con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Y fue entonces que, aprovechando un solo segundo de valor, giré el pomo y me adentré.

Tenia la vista clavada en el piso. Traspasé el umbral por completo y cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

El primer paso ya estaba dado.

Levanté la vista lentamente y la vi.

Soy incapaz de describir el cúmulo de emociones que alberga mi pecho en este momento. Es como tratar de explicar lo que se siente al ser succionado por un tsunami. Es, sencillamente, imposible de precisar. Las palabras no alcanzan un significado tan grande.

Y aun si pudiera dar con la definición exacta, quedaría invalidada desde el momento en el que ella, Lily… mi madre… me miró.

Un solo segundo basto para que nuestras miradas se conectaran y ella me reconociera. Porque, mas allá de que ella no emitiera un solo sonido, sabia que me había reconocido. El brillo en sus ojos era algo que la delataba.

Es raro descubrir que detecto detalles personales de ella, cuando la estoy viendo, prácticamente, por primera vez en mi vida. Aun así, sé que no me equivoco, lo noto, lo sé.

Permanecemos estáticas en nuestros lugares. Por lo menos yo, porque puedo darme cuenta, pese a mi estupor, que ella se mueve. Está dejando la cama en la que se halla sentada y se está poniendo de pie. Contengo el aire en mis pulmones inconscientemente.

Relájate Hermione, relájate… solo respira.

Creo que por mas que lo intente es algo imposible.

Miro a los ojos de mi madre y me veo reflejada en ellos. Cada vez mas cerca, cada vez mas profundo.

Y ahora si. Solo unos centímetros nos separan. Puedo sentir su respiración acompasada.

Sé que me reconoce y aun así permanece tranquila.

- Te he esperado por demasiado tiempo…

Escucho su voz por primera vez. Es tan calida y tierna… tan familiar.

Es un momento muy intenso y aun así, no se me escapa que su afirmación parece una respuesta a mis pensamientos. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

- No llores bebé… todo estará bien a partir de ahora…

¿Por qué cada vez que piden que no llores, el llanto se vuelve aun mayor?

No sé la respuesta, lo único de lo que soy consciente es de mi rostro empañado… y una caricia.

Ella me limpia las lágrimas con su mano. Y en un ultimo movimiento, me abraza.

- Lo… siento…

Fueron mis únicas palabras…

* * *

Leo y releo los papeles una y otra vez tratando de encontrar algo que los desmienta. La verdad que me revelan es demasiado cruel como para aceptarla.

No puede ser, es imposible. No quiero. Me rehúso a creerla.

¿Por qué a mi?...

Es injusto pensar así, pero es lo que siento.

¿Por qué a mi?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?

Con bronca e ira acumuladas, tiro la carpeta y todo su contenido lejos de mi.

Y me derrumbo.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Me dejo caer al piso, presa del dolor, aferrándome al sillón en el que segundos antes estaba sentada.

Lloro.

Desconsolada e irremediablemente, lloro.

Porque el dolor es demasiado insoportable, porque la desolación es muy grande.

En apenas unas horas, mi vida dio un giro total y sin retorno. Un giro que solo me llevó al dolor del que, tal como están las cosas, no voy a poder salir.

¿Por qué tuviste que morir?

Yo te necesito mamá… te necesito aquí a mi lado como siempre… no puedo seguir… no ahora…

No puedo evitar soltar un grito desgarrador.

Duele, y duele mucho.

Escucho pasos a mi alrededor.

- ¿Pansy? Por Dios, Pansy…

Neville. Siempre tan bueno…

Puedo sentir sus manos alrededor de mis hombros ejerciendo una leve presión.

- Pansy… no llores, déjame ayudarte…

Su voz denotaba dolor.

Neville es de esas personas capaces de dar la vida por sus amigos. Capaces de sentir el dolor de los demás como si fuese suyo.

Le había pedido que me dejara sola después de la noticia que me dio mi padre… Quería asimilar la idea, y luego leer esa carpeta con detenimiento. Todas las respuestas estaban ahí, tal y como él había pensado.

Accedió. A regañadientes, pero lo hizo… Me dio privacidad en un momento muy intimo, pero aun así, no me dejó sola. Estuvo al pendiente de mi todo el tiempo.

Nuevas lágrimas se desatan, pero ahora de felicidad, aunque él no note la diferencia.

Lentamente logro destensarme y permito que me atraiga hacia él, fundiéndonos en un abrazo.

Comienza a mecerme lentamente, tratando de, con todas sus fuerzas, calmar poco a poco el dolor en mi corazón.

El llanto continua durante un lapso de tiempo que no consigo determinar. Pueden ser horas, minutos o incluso segundos… la verdad es que eso es irrelevante.

Lo único importante es que él permanece conmigo hasta el final.

- Shhh… tranquila. Llora si eso es lo que necesitas…

Cuando consigo calmarme puedo empezar a hilar mis ideas nuevamente.

- Neville…

Mi amigo me mira directo a los ojos. Su mirada es tierna y completamente sincera. Unas lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos pero no les permito caer.

Aun no, me digo, aun falta mucho…

- … gracias…

- No tienes que hacer eso. Prometí acompañarte en esto, no te abandonaré ahora…

Sella su promesa con un beso en mi frente. Lo abrazo mas fuerte aun, si es que es posible.

- Falta mucho… esto… aun no comenzó lo peor. – Es mejor que sepa la verdad, está en su derecho de retirarse.

- Por eso mismo.

Es sincero. Lo sé. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por eso.

Mira a su alrededor, notando el desastre que cause.

- Lo dice todo.

Le respondí anticipándome a su pregunta.

- Ahí está toda la verdad… Todo acerca de mi adopción. Sobre mis padres y por qué se divorciaron…

Recuerdo esa parte con dolor. El expediente contenía todo tipo de papeles.

Los tramites de mi adopción. Los datos del lugar en el que estuve antes de que lo hicieran. Notas de mi madre en donde anotaba ciertas cosas relacionadas con su pasado.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, esas notas parecían estar dirigidas a mi… o al menos así me pareció.

En una de ellas decía:

"_Verdaderamente no lo culpo. La situación en la que nos vimos metidos era realmente difícil… creo que siempre tuve la certeza de que esto pasaría de una forma u otra. Mas allá del gran amor que nos tenia, era muy difícil para él… siempre fue su sueño tener un hijo propio, de su sangre… No tuvo elección."_

Fue mi culpa. Mi padre nos dejó porque yo no llevaba su sangre. Es tan simple como eso.

Otra.

"_De verdad espero que esto te sirva. Pronto comprenderás porque lo digo. Mi futuro es incierto pero, no quiero dejarte desprotegida… Solo espero que mi búsqueda de resultados"_

Definitivamente está dirigida a mi.

Todo el contenido de esa carpeta, todas las notas, los papeles, fotografías y el resultado mismo de la búsqueda, estaban dirigidos a mi.

Su medico me confirmó hace unas horas que mi madre, Lauren Parkinson, estaba en etapa terminal. Y ella lo sabia.

Mi madre era consciente de que iba a morir y decidió dedicar sus últimos momentos a ayudarme a mi.

Mi madre busco a mi familia… y la encontró.

- También detalla con precisión lo que estuvo haciendo en los últimos meses.

Mi voz se quiebra producto del dolor.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ella… encontró a mi verdadera madre, Nev… La encontró.

No había forma de que Neville luciera mas impresionado.

- Y, ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto?

Él solo niega con su cabeza.

- Yo… la conozco.

Mi sorpresa fue muy grande cuando descubrí el resultado de la búsqueda. Pero mi estupor fue aun mayor cuando me di cuenta de ese detalle.

Estuve frente a mi madre sin saberlo… Recreé la imagen en mi mente de manera inconsciente.

Era un recuerdo vago… una situación sin importancia… un encuentro del destino.

_Sentía la brisa leve rozar mis brazos y piernas descubiertos. Había optado por un vestido, el buen clima de los últimos días, hacían de la ocasión única y, prácticamente, de las ultimas de esa temporada. Ya comenzaba el invierno._

_No era usual que saliera de casa desde que mamá enfermará, pero ella había insistido, hasta el punto de decirme que si no salía, la haría entristecer. _

_Eso era un golpe bajo, pero aun así, acepte._

_No fui una de las primeras en llegar. Se escuchaba el bullicio normal ocasionado por un grupo de adolescentes en pleno festejo. Sonreí de manera inconsciente y me animé a acortar la distancia que me separaba de la puerta._

_Toqué el timbre y esperé._

_Ahora que lo pienso, podría jurar que la puerta se abría lentamente. Quizás debí presentir lo que pasaría a continuación._

_Me abrió la puerta. Y la vi. Tuve a mi madre parada justo en frente de mi._

_Puedo recordar la sensación profundamente extraña que percibí. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta._

_¿Angustia?_

_Ahora sé que no._

_Permanecimos en silencio, solamente mirándonos… como si nos conociéramos. Tratando de descifrar qué era lo que estábamos sintiendo. Porque sé que ella también lo sintió. _

_Porque una madre puede percibir la presencia de su hijo… aunque lo haya rechazado._

_Finalmente habló. _

_- Eres Pansy… ¿Verdad? _

_Su voz sonaba ronca, como si su boca se hubiera secado de golpe._

_- Si…_

_- Te estábamos esperando._

_Volvimos a mirarnos. Era la primera vez que me quedaba completamente en blanco frente a una persona. Ahora todo tiene sentido._

_- Pasa por favor, siéntete en tu casa…_

_Dio un paso hacia atrás abriendo mas la puerta, y con su brazo libre hizo una señal indicándome que entrara. _

_En todo momento no quitó sus ojos de encima mío. Ni yo deje de percibir la extraña atmósfera que nos rodeaba._

_- Gracias…_

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Neville, sacándome instantáneamente de mis recuerdos.

Oigo pasos. Acercándose. Y una presencia. Una mujer.

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde está? – Repite una y otra vez mientras se acerca hacia el lugar en donde estamos nosotros.

Y la vi. Por segunda vez en mi vida tuve a mi madre en frente mío.

- ¿Pansy? – Me preguntó dejando de lado cualquier inquietud que tenia hasta hacia momentos.

- Sra. Granger.

Fue lo único que pude decir.

* * *

Ok, espero no me maten! jajaj

No se si esperaban esto, pero es lo q salio. A decir vdd, hasta el cap 7 no pensaba incluir a Pansy en esta historia, es mas, no sikiera sé como llegamos aqui, pero aqui estamos...

Este cap es mas corto creo, pero me parecio correcto cortarlo ah, sino seria demasiado largo, espero actualizar en unos dias, ahora q me agarro tanda de nuevo! Aprovechen!

kiero agradecerles a los q me dejaron rrs, y q no he tenido tiempo de contestar, gracias!

He actualizado mi perfil asi q, dense una vueltita, es especial y kiero agradecerle a Lau (me niego a seguirle paso a tus nicks, ajja), HalliwellMB y Wil, x hacerlo asi. D vdd me ayudaron mucho y este cap va para ustds!

Hasta prontito!

P.D: Si no resivo 5 rrs x lo menos, no actualizo! El q avisa no es traidor!

Besos, Val


	18. Frente a frente

**Tu y yo**

**Frente a frente**

Siento la necesidad de volver a ser una niña otra vez. Quisiera poder permanecer así por siempre. Sin tener que enfrentar a nada ni a nadie. Sin tener que tomar decisiones necesarias. Sin tener que ser otra que yo misma… al lado de mi mamá.

Sentirme en sus brazos, aferrada a ella, es una sensación que, ahora me doy cuenta, no había experimentado… o mejor dicho, no recordaba.

Estoy segura de que cuando era un bebé lo sentí. Pero luego me privaron de ello. Ahora entiendo que, la relación que tenia con Jean, no era real.

Juro que nunca me sentí así con ella.

Recuerdo lo primero que me dijo Lily apenas me vio:

"_Te he esperado por demasiado tiempo…"_

Esas palabras me hicieron comprender muchas cosas. Pero sobre todo, el gran mal que había ocasionado mi supuesta madre.

El darme cuenta de esto, hace que me sienta aun peor.

En un primer momento, cuando Harry me contó su historia, juzgué a sus padres… a mis padres, de una forma cruel. Solo pensé en lo que Harry sufrió a raíz de sus decisiones y por lo tanto, nunca pude comprender el por qué él, los perdonaba y los seguía amando.

Me siento una estupida.

Las personas no son tan egoístas como para pensar solo en si solo que, hay veces, en que las situaciones verdaderamente nos sobrepasan y es casi imposible pensar en los demás…

"_Los hijos no deben estar lejos de sus padres"_

Siempre supe la respuesta aun sin saberlo.

Las personas vienen psicológicamente preparadas para la muerte. Es lo único seguro en nuestra vida. Pero mas allá de eso, las personas vienen preparadas para perder a sus ascendentes. Es la regla de la vida… o al menos, es a lo que nos aferramos.

Cuando un hijo pierde a su padre, sufre, pero es algo para lo que está preparado. Sabe que, en algún momento de su vida, sus padres lo van a dejar y tendrá que seguir su camino solo.

Cuando a una persona le roban su identidad, eso equivale a su muerte. Esa persona deja de existir. Y la familia paga las consecuencias.

Entonces, ¿Qué se siente al perder un hijo? ¿Cómo se puede afrontar eso?

La respuesta es simple: No se puede.

No hay razón humana que lo justifique. Porque los hijos vienen a este mundo a reemplazarnos, son nuestro legado, por eso no podemos aceptar su perdida.

Al darme cuenta de esto la sujeto fuertemente, no quiero volver a perderla.

- Tranquila… mamá está aquí contigo…

Vuelve a acariciarme el cabello, mientras me besa la frente.

Mi cabeza permanece cerca de su pecho. Puedo escuchar el latido calmo de su corazón. Me concentro en él. Su ritmo armonioso me permite tranquilizarme.

Puedo vislumbrar la claridad a través de la ventana de la habitación. En realidad podía, debe haber pasado bastante tiempo desde que entré.

- Harry…

Recuerdo la razón por la que estoy aquí. Me encantaría ser egoísta pero este no es el momento.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Harry… te necesita.

Permanezco en la misma posición porque me resulta mas fácil no alterarme al saber que la tengo conmigo.

- Lo sé… - Admite derrotada. – He sido una mala madre para él…

Esa afirmación me deja sin palabras.

- Quizás no lo creas, pero no he podido hacerlo mejor, ni siquiera por él. Él es un gran chico. Mira lo que logró. – Exclamó con una sonrisa refriéndose a mi. – Pese a todo, él nunca perdió las esperanzas, algo que yo si hice. El dolor ha sido demasiado grande y no encontré una forma mejor de soportarlo… Espero que algún día puedan entenderme y perdonarme por eso.

- Yo… Es a Harry a quien debes pedirle perdón, no a mi…

- A ti también. Debí seguir con la búsqueda, debí tratar de encontrarte como fuera, pero decidí encerrarme en mi dolor. No puedo justificarme por eso.

- No debes pedirme perdón… Todo esto… es mi culpa… yo fui la que los abandonó, yo fui la que se fue con aquella mujer, yo…

- No digas eso. – Su voz sonó dura por primera vez. No planeaba dejar dudas con respecto a esto. – No quiero volver a escuchar algo así de ti. Tenias dos años. No hay forma de que haya sido tu culpa.

- Es que…

- No Hermione. No fue tu culpa. Fin de la discusión. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí. Ya no quería discutir sobre aquello. Nos tomamos unos minutos en los que ambas permanecimos en silencio. Solo recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Finalmente, ella habló.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?... Nunca supe quien me había separado de ti. – Agregó al ver que yo no captaba el significado de su pregunta.

- Jean… Granger…

No dijo nada. Su mente se había perdido en algún lugar al que yo no tenia acceso. Su mirada se dirigía hacia lugares que yo no conozco. Quería que me dijese que era lo que aquella información le había producido, pero entendí, que eso era algo que me tendría que confiar, solo cuando ella estuviera preparada para afrontarlo.

- ¿En dónde está tu hermano? – Formulaba la pregunta, mientras dirigía inconscientemente su mirada hacia la puerta. Esperaba verlo entrar en cualquier momento. – Él prometió traerte ante mi, y cumplió… necesito verlo.

Solo en ese momento me separé de su cuerpo, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Creo que antes de que le explicara la situación, ella ya la sabia.

- Harry prometió encontrarme, y devolverme a ti… y sí, cumplió…

Desvío la vista porque me siento incapacitada de decir lo siguiente.

- Él… es una gran persona… el mejor amigo que una persona pueda tener. Él merece ser feliz. Yo… quisiera haber podido entender todo esto antes. Cuando me contó la verdad, yo… sencillamente no estaba preparada para oírla.

Las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en mis ojos. Lily se percató de esto y repitió la acción de quitarlas con su pulgar.

- Lo rechacé. Ni siquiera le explique por qué, solo lo hice. Me negué a saber nada de él… de ti. – La miré a los ojos, aquello le hacia daño. – Ahora sé, que solo lo hice, porque creí que, si negaba todo, eso lo convertiría en falso, y de esa manera, se borraría todo el dolor, ya no sufriría mas…

Lily me abrazó con fuerza al escuchar eso. Ahora el tenue lagrimeo, se transformó en llanto.

- Me arrepiento de lo que hice… El dolor no se iba… Solo conseguí pasarla realmente mal al darme cuenta de que… por mas que lo negara… mi pasado no va a cambiar…

- No llores, no llores, por favor.

- Y lo peor… es que Harry está sufriendo por mi culpa.

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarla.

- El sufrimiento de Harry, nunca fue ni será culpa tuya. Eso es, en gran parte, mérito mío.

Negué con un movimiento desesperado de cabeza.

- No… yo tengo la culpa de lo que está pasándole, él… él… está en el hospital…

Su rostro confirió un gesto aterrorizado.

- ¿Q-qué…?

- Por eso estoy aquí. Harry tuvo un accidente ayer… él está muy grave… los médicos no saben si despertará. Me permitieron verlo hace unas horas… y yo, le hice una promesa. Tu tienes que ayudarme a cumplirla. – Mi voz era un ruego, ella tenia que ayudarme como sea. – Yo sé, que si tu me ayudas, él estará bien. Ayúdame por favor.

- Claro que si, bebé… - Aceptó mientras volvía a abrazarme para tranquilizarme.

- Él tiene que despertar.

* * *

No puedo precisar que fue lo que sentí al tenerla tan cerca de mi. Mi mente se bloqueó en ese momento.

- Hola Pansy… ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Ha pasado algo? Mira el aspecto que tienes…

- Mi madre… - Tuve que aclarar mi garganta para poder hablar, se había secado de repente. – Ella murió.

No sé cómo pasó, pero en un segundo estaba frente a mi y en el otro me estaba abrazando.

Su obrar me dejó demasiado perpleja como para tener ocasión de reaccionar. Me quedé estática en mi lugar.

- Lo siento mucho… eso es, horrible.

Se separó lentamente de mi, y me miró a los ojos.

- Por favor, dime si puedo ayudarte en algo. Yo, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

Y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. Mi mente comenzó a funcionar de manera veloz.

La mujer que tengo delante mío, es mi madre. No sé por qué razones no crecí a su lado. No sé si me abandonó porque no me quería o si lo hizo porque no tuvo otra alternativa.

Comienzo a marearme de tanta información.

Algo viene a mi mente. Esta mujer es la madre de Hermione. Pero no es su madre en realidad. Ella, la secuestró. Pero la crió como su hija.

Entonces, si quería una hija ¿Por qué no se quedó conmigo? ¿Por qué me abandonó?

La cabeza me duele tremendamente. Las imágenes se vuelven borrosas.

- Pansy ¿Te sientes bien?... Pansy.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es la imagen de mi madre tomándome por los hombros.

* * *

Tardamos una media hora en arreglar los papeles en la clínica. Lily había entrado por propia voluntad, por lo que podía abandonarla cuando quisiera.

Nos llevó unos minutos recoger sus pertenencias y largarnos de ese lugar para siempre.

Algunos doctores se mostraron muy contentos por ella y hubo uno en particular.

- Me alegra ver que no todo a sido en vano. Espero, de corazón, no volver a verte por aquí.

- Le prometo que así será, Dr. Slughorn. Ya nadie me va a separar de mis hijos. – Informó apretándome contra ella.

- Claro que no. No duden en llamarme si necesitan algo. Y por favor, denle mis saludos a Harry en cuanto despierte.

- Así lo haremos. – Concluyó Sirius estrechándole la mano. - ¿Nos vamos? – Nos preguntó.

- Si, Harry nos espera.

* * *

Siento mis párpados pesados y la cabeza me está matando. Intento levantarme pero un peso sobre mi hombro me lo impide.

- No te levantes aun. Sufriste un desmayo. Necesitas descansar.

- ¿Sra. Granger? – Esto debe ser una pesadilla.

- Llámame Jean, cariño.

- No me diga así. – Mi voz salió mas fuerte de lo que me crei capaz. – Mi madre me decía así.

No iba a permitirle que me llamara de esa forma.

- Lo lamento mucho… de cualquier manera, no te levantes.

- De acuerdo.

Dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo nuevamente sobre la camilla.

- He hablado con Neville. Me ha dicho que no has comido nada desde anoche y que no has dormido. Eso fue lo que causó el desmayo.

Eso y enterarme de que soy adoptada y de quien es mi madre. Ah si, y el encontrármela enfrente mío.

Pensé todo esto de forma irónica, no pensaba decirle nada.

- Si… es posible.

- Entiendo que la situación es difícil, pero no debes descuidar tu salud. Necesitas descansar y alimentarte. Enfermarte no es una buena opción, debes pensar también en tu padre, a él no le gustará verte mal.

- Mi padre nos abandonó.

Solté aquello como una acusación hacia ella aunque no pudiera notarlo. Ella debe sentirse culpable por lo que hizo, aunque no sepa exactamente que fue.

- Lo lamento. Pero, ¿Con quién vas a quedarte ahora? ¿Hay algún familiar aquí contigo?

- Si tu supieras… - Susurré.

- Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?

- No tengo a nadie mas… En realidad, no sé que va a pasar conmigo ahora…

Acabo de caer en la cuenta de eso. Creo que todas las noticias que recibí en el ultimo día, no me dejaron ver mas allá.

Empecé a preocuparme.

- ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?

- Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien. – Intentó acariciarme, provocando mi rechazo automático.

- Déjeme. No sabe de lo que habla.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarte.

- ¡No! Usted nunca va a poder ayudarme.

- Déjame intentarlo.

- Ok. Ayúdeme. – La desafié – Explíqueme por qué me abandonó.

Creo que el impacto de aquellas palabras nos dejó sin aliento a ambas.

No planeaba decir lo que dije, solo lo dejé salir.

Mi mirada se tornó desafiante y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de mi. No me di cuenta de mis lagrimas hasta que una de ellas alcanzó mi boca y sentí el sabor salado en mi lengua.

- ¿De qué…? No puede ser…

Su piel adquirió un tono pálido y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Su boca se movía pero no articulaba palabra.

- Si.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Me sentía incapaz de decir nada mas. Simplemente no encontraba palabras, y tampoco sabia que decir.

En ese momento recordé a Hermione.

A ella la había secuestrado.

Esta mujer que está adelante mío, mi madre biológica, que, por algún motivo no me crío, es también la madre de Hermione, una de las pocas personas a las que puedo considerar mi amiga. Es la persona que separó a esa chica de sus padres, la que le negó su identidad, la que destruyó una familia.

Y al mismo tiempo, la quiso como si fuera su propia hija, y lo hizo demasiado bien.

Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó conmigo?

Que alguien me lo explique porque no logró hallar una solución lógica a todo esto.

O mejor no. No quiero saberlo, me niego a saberlo.

Estoy convencida de que, sea cual sea la razón, no va a gustarme.

Debo salir de aquí.

Aprovechando que ella aun permanece sorprendida ante la noticia, me levanté de la camilla.

- ¿Qué haces? Debes permanecer acostada. – Me tomó del brazo intentando retenerme.

La miré furiosa ante este gesto.

- No me vuelva a tocar. Suélteme. – Dije haciendo un movimiento brusco para separarme de ella.

- No, espera. Debemos hablar. Hay muchas cosas que explicar. – Me rogó.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No me interesa! Suélteme.

Logré zafarme de su agarre y corrí lejos de ese lugar.

Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que alejarme de todo. No quiero saber la verdad, ya sufrí demasiado.

Salir, salir.

- ¡Pansy! ¡Espera! No te vayas.

Esa mujer me sigue los pasos. Viene corriendo detrás mío.

- ¡Déjeme en paz! ¡No quiero verla!

- ¡No, no! Ven aquí.

En mi carrera por escapar de aquí, olvido mirar hacia donde voy y solo me detengo al chocar contra alguien:

Hermione.

- Oh, por Dios…

- Pansy, ¿Qué te sucede? Mira el estado en el que estás.

- Hermione… yo…

Mi llanto se vuelve audible y ella me abraza. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

* * *

No esperaba encontrarme con esto al llegar al hospital. Pansy lucía realmente alterada y fuera de si. Lloraba sin control y sus palabras eran balbuceos sin sentido.

Me miraba con dolor, como tratando de decirme algo.

Y ahí fue cuando, desvié la vista buscando una explicación para el estado de Pansy, y la vi.

Jean Granger, estaba a unos metros de nosotras, llorando, y notablemente alterada.

La miré a los ojos con odio. Era el momento. Tendría que comenzar a dar explicaciones por todo lo que hizo. Pero sobretodo, tendría que empezar a pagar por las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Hermione… - Pronunció en un susurro.

La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era verme ahí.

Pansy se removió nerviosa al escucharla, y se puso rápidamente detrás de mi, abrazándome.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¿Qué sucede Pansy? – Le pregunté girándome un poco para verla a la cara.

- Que se aleje. No quiero que se me acerque.

- Pansy, por favor, debemos hablar, yo…

- ¡No quiero escucharla!

- ¿Qué es lo que le haz hecho?

- Hermione, hija-

- No me llames así.

La miré con odio. No iba a permitirle que me siga haciendo daño.

Comenzó a acercarse hacia nosotras y pude sentir el brazo de Pansy ejercer presión sobre mi cintura.

- No te acerques. – Le advertí.

Y, pese a que no lo creí posible, se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – La voz de Lily llegó clara y fuerte a mis oídos.

Ahora entiendo porque Jean detuvo su marcha. La había visto. Había visto a mi verdadera madre.

Su rostro se mostraba completamente desencajado ante la situación.

- Tu… Hermione…

- No me hables. No quiero saber nada de ti. Ya sé toda la verdad… te odio.

Es lo que de verdad siento. Ya no hay forma de que lo siga negando.

Nos miraba desolada. Creo que no se esperaba encontrarse con esto.

- Pansy… déjame hablar contigo por favor… yo no quise abandonarte…

- Cállate, cállate, no quiero escucharte…

Mi amiga lloraba desgarradoramente sobre mi hombro y yo apenas podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi estado.

- Hermione… Pansy…

- No puedo creerlo… - Alcancé a balbucear.

- Déjenme que hable con ustedes.

Y esta vez si que comenzó a acercarse hacia nosotras. Retrocedí de inmediato, arrastrando a Pansy conmigo.

- Déjalas en paz. No volverás a acercarte a mi hija. Y tampoco a la tuya mientras ella no lo quiera.

¿Acaso Lily sabia algo de todo esto?

No me dio tiempo a preguntar porque en ese momento Sirius llego hasta nosotras.

- ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tanto…

Se calló de golpe al ver que ahí también estaba Jean.

Lo que ninguna esperaba es que ellos se reconocieran.

- ¿Jean? – En su rostro se dibujó una clara muestra de dolor.

- Sirius…

- No puede ser…

* * *

Gracias!

Veo que mi amenaza (?) directa sirvio, asi q espero q disfruten la recompensa. jajajj

Ven que puedo ser buena? Es solo q a vcs no m dejan...

Ahora si, la respuesta a los rrs:

HalliwellMB: Sea como sea, la idea del chantaje funciono, asi q si, jajajj. Espero que logres sobreponerte a este.

Tabathaaa: si, mucho dolor para mis personajes, q puedo hacer? soy mala, ajjaja. Habra recompensas eso si...

Pabaji: a ti ya t respondi, jajaj, solo espero q este t guste tanto como los anteriores...

kotamae: Gracias x leer y dejar comments, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado!

cintita potter: la vdd, sin desmerecer al resto, me has dejado el mejor rr q recibi en mi vida (x lo menos mi vida en ff). Gracias x todo, es un comment q me levanta el animo y me deja super contenta. Perdon x tanto drama, es q yo soy dramatica y el tema q toco es complicado, pero a la larga, valdra la pena! Gracias!

lanyera: aca esta la recompensa. No fue mucho tiempo no? jajaj, Harry y Pansy hermanos? mmm, m lo pensare para la proxima.

Bue chics, espero q les guste el chap, es mas corto, pero, como dice una amiga, directo a la yugular!

ya saben lo q tienen q hacer para una pronta actualizacion, pero esta vez m pondre mas exigente, kiero 7 rrs!

lo lograran? jajajjaja

Besos, Val


	19. Quédate conmigo

Tu y yo

Quédate conmigo

* * *

El ambiente en el pasillo era tenso. Todas las miradas se dirigían a Jean. La mujer fue consciente de que tenia demasiadas cosas que explicar.

- Dime que tu no eres la misma persona que causo tanto daño. – Sirius tenia la voz completamente quebrada. Las mujeres en la sala se quedaron pasmadas ante este hecho.

Lucía realmente abatido.

- Yo… lo lamento mucho Sirius… - Esa fue la respuesta de Jean. Era obvio que ya no le quedaban justificativos para su conducta.

Hermione observaba la escena incrédula. Le costaba entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

Veía a la mujer que tenia enfrente suyo y le resultaba doloroso comprender que, pese a todo lo que habían vivido juntas, no la conocía para nada.

En apenas unos minutos había descubierto dos grandes e importantes secretos sobre ella.

- Yo lo lamento mas.

Su cara de dolor era impactante. Nunca creyeron verlo de esa manera.

- No sabes lo difíciles que se pueden volver las cosas a veces Sirius.

- No intentes justificarte. No me interesa.

Su voz sonó extremadamente dura. Ya no le importaba esa mujer.

- ¡Yo si necesito que se explique! – Reaccionó Hermione quien no había perdido detalle de la conversación. - ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes? ¿Qué fue lo que tuvieron? Y… ¿Cómo es que Pansy…? ¿Por qué la abandonaste?

Al intentar comprender, la chica se ahogaba en sus propias palabras. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Jean al ver esto dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero Lily fue mas rápida.

- Tranquila hija, entenderás todo pero debes tener calma. – Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. – Tranquilízate ¿Si? – Pidió.

- Trataré…

Jean vio la escena y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrimas de furia. El mundo que tanto le había costado construir se estaba cayendo a pedazos y eso, porque el pasado había regresado con la intención de hacerle pagar por sus errores.

Decidió hablar.

Ya no tenia sentido seguir mintiendo. Lo correcto era empezar a contar su versión de la historia y, de esa manera, tratar de que las consecuencias, que sabia llegarían, no fueran tan terribles.

- Sirius y yo, nos conocimos de jóvenes. En Glasgow. Ambos estábamos de vacaciones y… coincidimos un par de veces… Puedo afirmar que terminamos enamorándonos.

Miró significativamente al hombre. Si quería negar algo, este era el momento.

Él permaneció en silencio. Ella se resignó y soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, para después continuar.

- Fueron dos meses maravillosos. – Siguió, y un aire de ensoñación se dibujo en su rostro. – No hubiera querido que acabasen nunca…

- Si ese era tu deseo, lo hubieras conseguido. – Le reprochó Sirius, completamente enojado – Fue mas fácil huir.

- No, no lo fue… juro que no lo fue… A veces, no nos queda elección.

- ¿Qué tanto tenias que elegir? ¡Solo tenias que quedarte conmigo! Las cosas serian completamente distintas ahora.

- ¡Yo quería hacerlo! – Si él gritaba, ella también – Pero sé que tu no me querías… no me hubieras querido… - Le reprochó.

Sirius la miró completamente desencajado. Las palabras de aquella mujer no tenían sentido.

- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que te hubiera querido a mi lado…

- ¡No! Por eso decidí irme sin decir adiós. Era lo mejor.

- ¡No! Explícame porque no entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice o dije para que creyeras que no te quería conmigo? ¡Dímelo!

- Tenias 19 años…

Dijo aquello como si lo explicara todo. Como si fuera tan obvio que no hicieran falta mas palabras, y ella no las iba a decir.

- Ya lo sé… - Dijo en un susurro. – Pero…

Ella negó con la cabeza. No iba a hablar mas.

Fue Pansy quien comprendió todo y la que aclaró las razones de su madre.

- Es simple…

Al decir esto salió de atrás del cuerpo de Hermione y dio unos pasos hacia ellos. Ambos la contemplaban fijo, aun así no se cohibió porque había descubierto la verdad. Una verdad demasiado cruel.

– Hay algo que tu le dijiste, algo que todos dicen, sin tener en cuenta que a veces esas palabras, pueden cambiar el curso de muchas vidas. – Tomó aire y continuo - Tu le dijiste: _"Tengo mucha vida por delante, quisiera viajar, disfrutar… vivir la vida, y quizás, algún día formar una familia… pero ahora no, soy demasiado joven aun_". Y entonces, ella se fue… porque nunca se atrevió a decirte que estaba embarazada… de mi…

Ambos adultos miraban a la chica completamente desconcertados.

Jean no podía creer que su hija hubiera atado los cabos de manera tan rápida, se había dado cuenta de todo con apenas un par de datos sueltos.

Por su parte, Sirius permanecía estático, la información que acababa de recibir lo había dejado completamente bloqueado. No sabia como reaccionar ante todo esto.

Pansy en cambio, lloraba.

Parte de su historia se revelaba ante si en ese momento. Deseaba poder tener la capacidad de adelantar el tiempo para hacer que las cosas malas pasaran rápido y encontrarse de golpe, en algún momento mas calmo de su vida, en un momento en el que las cosas estuvieran bien y ya no hubiese razones para sufrir.

Cayó en la cuenta de que, dada la situación actual, eso era algo casi imposible.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Pansy! – Gritaron las tres mujeres al unísono.

Los gritos hicieron que Sirius saliera al fin del letargo en el que había caído y reaccionara.

Se dio cuenta de que Jean iba detrás de ella y la detuvo en el acto.

- ¡No! Tu ya hiciste demasiado. Mantente alejada de ella.

Su semblante no dejaba lugar a dudas. No iba a permitirle nada mas a aquella mujer. Todo el amor que sintió alguna vez por ella, acababa de morir, y eso era algo que no tenia marcha atrás.

Dicho esto, salio corriendo del lugar, trazando el mismo camino realizado por la chica a quien no tardo demasiado en localizar.

- ¡Pansy! Ven por favor.

Ella siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él continuo en su carrera, no se iba a detener, no ahora.

La alcanzó cuando cruzaba la puerta de salida.

- Pansy detente. Debemos hablar.

Alcanzó a tomarla del brazo y logró detenerla. Hizo que se girara hacia él.

La imagen ante si logró derrumbarlo por dentro y por fuera.

Tenia a su hija, a quien acababa de conocer, enfrente suyo, completamente destrozada.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas, los ojos completamente rojos y la tristeza marcada a fuego en su piel.

Hubiera caído de rodillas en ese instante de no ser que ella, como un ultimo recurso, se abalanzó sobre él buscando lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

Consuelo.

* * *

Las tres mujeres permanecían aun en el pasillo del hospital.

Jean se debatía entre ir a buscar a Pansy, o quedarse ahí y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Hermione.

Estaba en una encrucijada.

- Ahora no es tiempo de que expliques nada. – Lily parecía estar siempre un paso por delante de la situación. – Hermione y yo tenemos que hacer cosas mas importantes ahora, pero puedo decirte que tendrás tu oportunidad a su debido tiempo.

- Yo… estaré en casa. – Dijo mirando a la chica. – Podrás encontrarme ahí si me necesitas… Cualquiera de ustedes. – Agregó mirando de soslayo a Lily. – Por favor, díselo a Pansy… ella necesita saber la verdad de mis labios…

- Lo haré…

La promesa se la hacia mas a Pansy que a la persona que fue su madre por tantos años.

- Iré a verte en cuanto pueda. Tienes demasiadas cosas que explicar y tienes que saber que vas a tener que responsabilizarte por todo el daño que has causado. Pero primero está Harry…

" _Y pídele a Dios que él esté bien…"_

Esto ultimo lo pensó mas no lo dijo. No quería expresar nada de lo que seria capaz de hacer si Harry no despertaba… o peor…

Habiendo escuchado esto, Jean emprendió camino hacia la salida del hospital en dirección a su hogar.

Al decidir volver a casa nunca creyó que se iba a encontrar con semejante panorama.

Había pedido unos días en el hospital para poder viajar a Londres, extrañaba demasiado a Hermione y quería corroborar que todo estuviera bien. Por eso le sorprendió recibir la llamada de esta hacia unas horas.

Estaba a punto de abordar el avión cuando le redireccionaron la llamada a su móvil.

- _Jean, habla Marizza del hospital. Tienes una llamada de tu hija._

- Pásamela, gracias.

Esperó la señal y habló:

- Hola hija, ¿Por qué llamabas?

- _Hola… yo… necesito que vuelvas. Es importante_.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pasó… Hola. ¿Herm?

Escuchó el sonido que le indicaba que la conversación se había cortado.

"_¿Qué estará sucediendo?" _

Barajó muchas posibilidades, pero nunca esta. Nunca creyó que Hermione se enteraría de la verdad después de tantos años. Creyó que ya todo estaba controlado, que ya no habría problemas.

"_Se suponía que habían perdido su rastro…" _

Pero bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia podía imaginarse que su verdadera hija iba a aparecer justo en este momento.

Lo peor de todo es que, en las circunstancias actuales, era consciente de que cualquier intento de acercamiento hacia ella, seria algo casi imposible.

Salió del hospital con el alma en un puño y el rostro cubierto por las lagrimas. Tomó el primer taxi que pasaba por ahí y se fue con una única certeza:

_Es hora de empezar a pagar las consecuencias de todos mis errores" _

_

* * *

_

Madre e hija se pusieron en marcha hacia el área de cuidados intensivos, en donde Harry se encontraba.

Caminaban una al lado de la otra, tomadas de la mano.

Hermione permanecía muy alterada después del ultimo suceso. Tenia la mirada perdida y el rostro desencajado.

Al llegar a su destino, su semblante no pasó desapercibido para los Weasley.

Ellos aun permanecían en el hospital ya que habían decidido relevar a Hermione de su guardia, para permitirle a ella ir a buscar a su madre.

Al verla llegar en ese estado, Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar y correr hacia ella. Neville ya les había informado que Jean Granger se encontraba en el hospital y que, muy probablemente Hermione se encontraría con ella.

A Ginny solo le llevo unos segundos atar los cabos.

Se acercó a su amiga y acunó su rostro con sus manos, logrando de esta manera que Hermione se enfocara en ella.

- Creo que ya la viste… Ahora todo tiene que ir a mejor, se lo merecen…

Dijo esto para, acto seguido, abrazarla con fuerza. Abrazo que su amiga necesitaba mas que nunca y que devolvió sin dudar.

- Estaré aquí contigo siempre. No dudes en pedirme lo que necesites…

- Gracias Gin. Solo… necesito tiempo por ahora. Lo único importante es Harry. – Se separó de manera sutil. - ¿Se sabe algo de él? – Preguntó en general.

- Aun no ha habido cambios. – Informó el Sr. Weasley. – El medico prometió pasar en 15 minutos a dar un informe.

- Gracias Sr. Weasley.

En ese momento reparó en que todos dedicaban miradas furtivas a Lily.

- Oh, disculpen. Déjenme que les presente a Lily Evans… - Dijo no sabiendo que agregar.

En realidad, no se sentía preparada para decir: "Mi madre".

- Soy la madre de Harry y Hermione. – Completó al ver el desconcierto de su hija.

- Mucho gusto. – Convino Arthur extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo. – Yo soy Arthur Weasley, y ella es mi esposa Molly. – Continuó indicándole a su esposa con un movimiento de su mano – Y ellos son nuestros hijos, Ron y Ginny.

- Hola – Dijeron ambos chicos algo cohibidos.

- Un placer conocerlos.

- Ellos, son dos de mis mejores amigos… ¿Neville ya se fue? – Preguntó, otra vez, a nadie en particular.

- Hace no mucho. Tenia que ir a casa a ayudar a su abuela, pidió que lo llamáramos ante cualquier novedad.

- Creo que lo mejor será que tomen asiento, mientras esperamos.

- Si, claro.

Antes de sentarse, Lily se acercó nuevamente a Arthur y Molly.

- Quiero agradecerles por todo lo que están haciendo. Debería haber sido yo la que estuviera aquí desde el primer momento… gracias.

- No te preocupes querida. – Molly le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de entendimiento a la mujer – Tu tienes tus razones para haber actuado como lo hiciste, y no es a nosotros a quien debes explicárnoslas. Tus hijos son los únicos que las merecen. Y en cuanto a esto, no tienes que agradecernos, adoramos a Hermione desde el día que la conocimos, es una gran chica y tiene la fuerza interior suficiente como para superar este mal momento. Solo necesita a su madre a su lado.

Lily quitó los ojos de la mujer que tenia enfrente, y volvió a posarlos sobre su hija, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada cerca de sus dos amigos, hablando en voz baja.

Sonrío ante la imagen.

- Y la tendrá… Me separaron de ella una vez, pero no habrá una segunda… Eso es algo que me prometí a mi misma.

- Y así será. – La felicitó Molly.

* * *

Llevó a Pansy a su propia casa. Necesitaba por primera vez en su vida, cuidar de ella.

La chica había llorado durante todo el viaje.

Su llanto era profundamente desgarrador a los ojos de Sirius, quien no sabia como actuar en ese momento.

Al llegar a su destino, optó por tomar a Pansy en sus brazos ya que la veía demasiado frágil.

La chica se dejó hacer. No tenia la capacidad de tomar decisiones por si misma.

Quería llorar hasta que las lagrimas se le acabasen.

Quería llorar hasta que todo terminara.

Ya no tenia ganas de seguir luchando.

Sirius llevó a su hija hasta su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama.

Pansy se acurrucó sobre si misma, haciéndose un ovillo.

Su padre quiso morir en ese instante.

- Pansy… - Susurraba. – Pansy, por favor… mírame, dime algo… dime que debo hacer…

Su voz era suplicante. Necesitaba respuestas. No podía aprender a ser padre de un momento a otro. Se necesitaba tiempo, y a él se lo habían negado.

Pansy levantó un poco la vista al escuchar sus palabras impregnadas de dolor.

Se miraron por unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

Al final, la chica rompió el silencio.

- ¿Siempre va a doler… tanto?

Esas palabras desarmaron a Sirius.

Siempre había sido un hombre fuerte. Duro. Que no se rendía ante nada, que siempre daba pelea. Pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente.

No podía pensar de manera fría. No cuando la persona que estaba sufriendo delante suyo, era su propia hija.

- Oh, niña… - Unas lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos aunque hizo el intento de contenerlas. Él no debía llorar ahora.

Tomó aire repetidas veces tratando de serenarse.

- Duele mucho… demasiado… casi no me deja respirar…

- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Pero pasará. Las cosas van a mejorar…

- No… no lo harán. Estoy sola ahora… mi madre murió. – El llanto se reanudó.

Lloraba y tenia demasiados motivos para hacerlo.

No había tenido tiempo de llorar a su madre. A la persona que dio todo por ella, la que la quiso como nadie en el mundo, la que le dio un hogar y una familia cuando ella no tenia nada ni a nadie.

Lloraba porque al fin pudo comprender la razón por la que su padre se había ido. Entendió la razón por la que su madre sufrió en silencio tanto tiempo. La razón de porque él nunca la pudo querer como ella deseaba.

Y, sobretodo, lloraba porque su verdadera madre, la había dejado, abandonado. No la culpaba por eso. Quizás tuviera buenos motivos para haberla dejado, porque al fin y al cabo, a raíz de esa decisión, ella había tenido una buena vida. No. La culpaba porque había decidido darle la vida que era de ella, a otra persona, a otra hija.

Lloraba porque la habían cambiado.

Sirius la tomó del mentón suavemente, pero ejerciendo una leve presión para conseguir que ella lo mirara.

- Nunca, – Acentúo esa palabra – vuelvas a decir eso. Eres mi hija… - El peso de esas palabras lo dejaron sin aliento por unos segundos. Fue como si decirlo lo hubiera hecho caer en la realidad.

Pansy se removió en la cama.

- Eres mi hija… y si no me permitieron ser tu padre antes, no van a evitar que lo sea ahora… Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Déjame hacerlo. Déjame conocerte. Dame una oportunidad para ser parte de tu vida. Te prometo que no te voy a dejar… déjame ser tu padre. Quédate conmigo.

Ya no retuvo sus lagrimas porque era un acto inútil.

Pansy vio este gesto y supo que lo que decía era verdad.

Lo miró a los ojos y pudo detectar que eran exactamente iguales a los suyos. De un gris profundo.

- Solo quiero que no te vayas… no soportaría que me abandonen nuevamente… Moriría.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza. Le dolía demasiado entender todo lo que Pansy había tenido que sufrir, sobretodo en los últimos días. La abrazó porque era la única forma que tenia de transmitirle todo su amor y de hacerle saber que no la abandonaría.

- Siempre me tendrás aquí.

* * *

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que el doctor se apareciera a traerle noticias. Hermione estaba demasiado impaciente y tuvieron que obligarla a calmarse amenazándola con llevarla a casa.

Tenia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

Quería ver a Harry. Necesitaba saber que él estaba bien. Tenia que tener la certeza de que despertaría, de que podría llevarlo a casa y de que, por primera vez, podrían ser una familia.

Por otro lado, tenia que empezar a aceptar su realidad, era una persona distinta a la que siempre había creído. Tenia que empezar a establecer lazos con su verdadera madre.

Y al mismo tiempo, debía darse tiempo para enfrentar a la persona que fue su madre siempre. Tenia que llegar a entender todo. Tenia que escuchar a esa persona y que le explique cuales fueron sus razones para hacer lo que hizo.

Fue escuchar al Doctor de Harry lo que la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

- El panorama general no sufrió cambios. Harry sigue sin reaccionar. Sus signos vitales siguen estables pero es imperioso que él despierte. Seguimos haciendo todo lo posible para que esto pase, pero hasta ese momento, no hay mucho mas por decir.

Hermione reaccionó de golpe dejando a todos sorprendidos.

- Debe dejarla pasar. Debe permitir que ella lo vea. – Continuó señalando a Lily, para luego volverse hacia ella. – Yo sé que tu puedes traerlo de vuelta… Es lo que él siempre a querido. Te necesita a ti…

Hermione le estaba rogando a su madre. Y ella lo pudo notar.

- Déjeme entrar. Necesito ver a mi hijo.

* * *

Ya era de noche.

Al entrar en su casa, Jean se sintió desolada.

El lugar lucia abandonado, las únicas luces las proporcionaban los reflejos provenientes de la calle que se colaban a través de las ventanas.

Todo estaba en silencio. Un silencio demasiado torturador.

Un silencio que no hacia mas que decirle a gritos que todo había terminado. Que la felicidad que tanto le había costado conseguir edificar, se había caído de un soplido, como si fuera un castillo de naipes.

Dio unos pasos hacia el interior y dejó sus maletas en un costado. Siguió andando sin rumbo fijo.

No era consciente de lo que buscaba. Atravesó cada una de las habitaciones, anhelando momentos que sabia, no iban a volver.

Se detuvo al llegar al cuarto de su hija. Todo estaba igual que siempre, aunque pudo notar que hacia días nadie entraba en él, ya que una leve capa de polvo se había juntado.

"_¿Hace cuanto tiempo Hermione sabe la verdad?"_

No tuvo que pensar mucho para hallar la respuesta. Ella la sabia.

Una semana después de su partida.

Hermione había estado distinta desde entonces. Cada vez que la llamaba sonaba triste, distante, cortante. Las veces que le escribía, solo daba respuestas vagas y decía cosas que no llevaban a nada. Nada propio de ella.

Al principio lo atribuyó a la tristeza lógica de la separación, pero ahora comprendía las verdaderas razones.

Además, fue desde ese momento, que no volvió a decirle Mamá.

Lloró al comprender eso. Había perdido a Hermione para siempre y no tenia ninguna posibilidad de cambiar eso.

Revisó entre sus cosas con la esperanza de encontrarla a ella. De tenerla frente a si, de que le diga nuevamente lo que ella quería escuchar. De poder abrazarla.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

En uno de los estantes de la cómoda, estaba apoyado el álbum del ultimo cumpleaños de Hermione. El cumpleaños en el que, por cierto, también había conocido a Pansy.

Lo tomó y lo abrió por la mitad.

A veces el destino es cruel. O las consecuencias de nuestros actos son demoledoras.

La fotografía que tenia delante suyo obró como una fina daga en su alma.

En ella aparecían Pansy y Hermione, posando juntas. Luciendo realmente felices.

El ver esa foto, la hizo entender el gran mal que le había causado a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida.

Solo entonces comprendió que no merecía su perdón.

* * *

Lily tuvo que repetir el proceso que su hija había experimentado ese mismo día antes de ver a Harry.

La prepararon con todos los elementos de seguridad, antes de permitirle el ingreso a la sala.

- Solo puedo permitirle verlo por unos minutos, después de eso tendrá que salir.

Lily asintió en señal de entendimiento.

Al ingresar a la habitación, la persona que la había acompañado cerró la puerta y le brindó privacidad.

Se sintió destrozada al ver a su hijo de la manera en que se lo encontró.

Quiso tener el poder de curarlo en ese instante. Quiso ser ella la que estuviera en su lugar y evitarle así, ese sufrimiento.

Quiso haber sido una mejor madre…

Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella hubiera actuado como tal.

Pero los y sí, no existen, y lo único que le quedaba era afrontar la situación en la que estaban y rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Se acercó a Harry con un nudo en su pecho y las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. No soportaba verlo así, pero debía hacerlo, así que se acercó aun mas a él, y, por primera vez en 10 años, le besó la frente.

Fue un beso cargado de ternura, amor y arrepentimiento.

Un beso que buscaba por todos los medios, remediar todo el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado por permitirse ser demasiado débil.

Se mantuvo pegada a él demasiado tiempo, hasta que se acordó que eso era precisamente lo que no le sobraba: Tiempo.

Entonces se dispuso a hacer lo que Hermione le había pedido.

- Harry… Harry, sé que puedes oírme… Soy tu mamá.

Se sorprendió al escucharse decir esas palabras después de tanto tiempo. No se merecía llamarse a si misma así, pero era necesario.

- Harry, puede que te resulte difícil de creer, pero soy yo… Estoy aquí a tu lado. Despierta por favor. Sé que estas cansado, pero es hora de que regreses con nosotras. Te necesitamos a nuestro lado. Necesitamos que vuelvas… Lo lograste Harry, lo conseguiste… trajiste a Hermione de vuelta. Me has hecho muy feliz ¿Sabes?... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te has convertido en todo un hombre, y uno muy digno de querer. Has cumplido con todas tus promesas y nunca me alcanzaran las palabras para agradecértelo. Pero ahora, necesito que despiertes, ¿Me oyes? – Era un reproche – tienes que despertar… no podré perdonarte si no lo haces.

Las lagrimas volvían a surcar su rostro, tomo aire antes de poder continuar.

- Despierta hijo, solo así podré pedirte perdón… necesito escucharte decir que me perdonas aunque no lo merezca, necesito saber que no me odias… Necesito ver que a partir de ahora… serás feliz…

El destino es caprichoso y nadie sabe hacia donde nos dirige, lo único que nos queda es transitarlo, esperando siempre lo mejor.

Y ahora Lily se vería recompensada.

Lentamente y de manera frágil, Harry abrió sus ojos.

* * *

Ya volvi! Ahora si no pueden quejarse, jajaj, mi tanda sigue durando Lau!

Kiero agradecerles de corazon por los rrs, me hacen verdaderamente feliz, gracias!

Y a todos aquellos que no los dejan: ¿Es q acaso no kieren q actualize rapido? (llanto)

Les traigo el cap, aun cuando m dejaron 6 rrs, ¿vieron q puedo ser buuena a vcs? jajjaj

Eso si, si no hay rrs, no hay actualizacion!

otra cosa, deje una encuesta en mi profile y espero que participen: Se trata de decidir cual va a ser la pareja protagonista de mi prox fic. Ese sera netamente romantico, sin tanto drama (he dicho tanto, jajaj), tienen q estar registrados en la pag para poder votar, pero aquellos que no lo esten, pueden dejarme su voto en un rr y lo tomare en cuenta.

Sin mas... hasta la proxima!

Besos, Val...


	20. Comenzando de nuevo

**Tu y yo**

**Comenzando de nuevo**

* * *

Sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido por haber permanecido inmóvil tantas horas.

Sus ojos se mostraban reacios a recibir la luz de la habitación ya que lo cegaban. Sus oídos actuaban a modo de filtro y no podía captar bien los sonidos a su alredor.

Todo le daba vueltas y le costaba entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Intentó ponerse erguido y se arrepintió en el acto. Pudo percibir que un dolor atroz se apoderaba de gran parte de su cuerpo y tuvo que acostarse de inmediato, jadeando levemente.

- Harry… No te muevas por favor, te vas a hacer daño…

Oía el murmullo de unas voces a su alrededor pero no podía distinguirlas. Sentía que había personas en torno a él pero no podía identificarlos.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

- ¿Puedes oírme?

Como pudo se tranquilizó. Se dio cuenta de que era la única manera que tenia de poder entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- …Si…

Todos los presentes en la habitación sonrieron aliviados. Sobretodo Lily, quien permanecía a un costado.

- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? – Prosiguió el doctor.

- Ha…rry…

- ¿Sabes en dónde estás Harry?

Harry reparó en su entorno y no fue difícil contestar.

- Hospital…

- Así es, estás en el hospital. ¿Y sabes por qué terminaste aquí?

Solo al reparar en la pregunta que le habían realizado, pudo terminar de comprender todo.

Como si fuese un interruptor, la pregunta lo llevó a recordar lo sucedido.

La charla con Ginny. La forma en la que trató a Sirius cuando solo quiso ayudarlo. La visita a su madre… Y el accidente…

Pudo recordar perfectamente las luces de aquel auto que venia hacia él. Pudo recordar el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el conductor había perdido el control del auto. Pudo ver como este chocaba de lleno con la camioneta que venia delante de él. Pudo sentir en su cuerpo el impacto de su cuerpo al dar con el piso.

El dolor invadió su mente.

- Harry… Necesito que me respondas. – Pidió el hombre sin perder la paciencia.

- Tuve… un acci… dente…

- Así es. Creo que, en principio, no deberíamos preocuparnos. – Continuó, centrando su atención en Lily esta vez. – Él parece recordar todo. – Volvió a girarse hacia Harry - ¿Puedes decirme cómo te sientes?

- Duele…

Su medico sonrío.

Era una respuesta lógica, pero a la vez alentadora. Si Harry sentía dolor, significaba que no había secuelas físicas tales como la parálisis, que era lo que preocupaba a los doctores.

- Si. Lamento eso, pero con el paso de los días, remitirá.

Harry quiso reprochar, pero sabia que era inútil. Le dolería hasta que terminara de sanar y nadie podría evitarlo.

- ¿Her…mione?

Su voz sonaba triste y esperanzada a la vez.

Harry deseaba con toda el alma tener a su hermana a su lado en ese momento, pero también era consciente de que eso era algo difícil de suceder.

Fue Lily la que respondió acercándose a él.

- Ella está afuera Harry… está ansiosa por verte otra vez.

Harry no podía haberse quedado mas estupefacto de lo que estaba.

Nunca en su vida, bajo ningún concepto, habría podido siquiera imaginar, que Lily, su madre, seria la primera persona conocida a la que vería.

Lily le acarició la frente al ver su expresión.

- Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, incluso entró a verte.

- Lo sé… - Respondió Harry, dejando a los presentes desconcertados. De cualquier manera nadie preguntó.

- Iré a avisarle que ya despertaste.

- ¡No! – Pese a que no elevó la voz, se pudo percibir la desesperación en su voz.

Lily le sonrió.

- Yo le avisaré. Tu hermana estará feliz con la noticia.

- Gracias doctor… ¿Podría…?

- ¿Dejarla ingresar?... Creo que haré una excepción esta vez, señora. Iré por ella. Descansa Harry. No quiero que te alteres demasiado.

- Ok…

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación seguido de las dos enfermeras que lo acompañaron.

Lily y Harry se quedaron completamente solos en ese momento.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio. El único contacto eran sus miradas que en ese momento, estaban conectadas.

- Harry…

- No… no digas nada… Después… - Pidió Harry y su madre asintió en señal de aceptación.

- De acuerdo… Tendremos mucho tiempo.

Lily se acercó a él y le besó la frente nuevamente.

Harry sonrió.

Sonreía al saber que, por fin, tenia a su madre a su lado. Era lo único que quería. Era lo único que deseaba. Era lo único que necesitaba.

No habría reproches de su parte. Ni enojos, ni nada.

Solo quería empezar a rehacer su vida, de una vez por todas.

Cortó el contacto que mantenían sus ojos con los de su madre, por una única razón: Hermione.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de forma precipitada y se giró para, de esa manera, poder contemplar a su hermana.

Lucía una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, las lagrimas cubrían su rostro.

Eran lagrimas de felicidad mezcladas son dolor.

Aun no se perdonaba el daño que le había causado a Harry. Y mucho menos, el rechazo.

Sus miradas se conectaron en apenas dos segundos, en los que todo cobró sentido.

- Harry…

Sin esperar ni un gesto de su parte, se adentró rápidamente en la habitación y sin dudarlo, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de no causarle mas daño físico del que ya traía consigo. Pero no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza a él mientras lloraba.

Harry pasó el brazo que podía mover sobre la espalda de ella, devolviéndole de esta manera el gesto.

También lloraba.

Lily los contemplaba completamente absorta por la imagen.

Los tres derramaban gruesas lagrimas sobre sus rostros.

Lagrimas de felicidad. De dolor. De amor…

La vida les había dado cartas esquivas para jugar, y después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, la suerte comenzaba a cambiar y al fin, parecía que las cosas tomaban un rumbo mejor.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, las cosas parecían encajarse en el sitio correcto y al parecer, ahora les tocaba ser felices.

* * *

- ¡Neville! Por fin puedo comunicarme con alguien, ¿En dónde se habían metido? Llevo días sin saber de ustedes.

Draco Malfoy hacia aspavientos con sus manos mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Había salido de la ciudad unos días junto a su familia, y al regresar, se encontró con la desaparición conjunta de sus amigos. Y pese a sus intentos de comunicarse con ellos, no había conseguido nada hasta ahora.

- _Draco… has regresado ¿Cómo estás?..._ - Preguntó Neville completamente desganado, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo.

- Yo estoy bien. Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Y no intentes convencerme de que nada, porque sé que no es así.

Neville bufó. Era consciente de que no podría engañar a Draco porque este era una persona demasiado perceptiva. Y de cualquier manera, Draco tenia derecho a saber todo lo que estaba pasando con los demás. Al fin y al cabo, él era un muy buen amigo.

- _Está bien, te lo diré, tranquilízate._

Alrededor de media hora es lo que tardó Neville en contarle a Draco todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. Había exceptuado la parte de Pansy porque la chica aun, no había decidido contárselo a nadie, y él solo se enteró por obra del destino. Lo de Hermione y Harry, era un caso aparte.

- Esto es… - Bufó. – No sé que decir. Me has dejado sin palabras…

- _Créeme que te entiendo. Nadie se esperaba algo como esto._

- No, claro que no. Iré al hospital ahora, debo ver a Hermione y saber como está.

- _De acuerdo. Avísame si sabes algo nuevo._

- Así lo haré. Adiós.

Cortó la comunicación y se dispuso a buscar su abrigo para salir cuanto antes.

Casi se da un susto de muerte al encontrarse a su padre detrás suyo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

- Papá, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Estaba escuchando tu conversación.

La forma en que dijo aquello hizo que a Draco se le crisparán los nervios. Su padre admitía haber estado espiándolo y no mostraba ni la mas minima muestra de arrepentimiento por ello.

- Bien. Creo que no hace falta que te explique nada entonces. Me voy al hospital ahora. – Dijo tratando de abrirse paso.

Lucius se interpuso en su camino y apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de su hijo.

- Claro que no.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Draco, creo que aun no entiendes como son las cosas en esta familia. Déjame explicarte. – Hablaba al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación obligando a Draco a darse vuelta para mirarlo. – Verás, aquí, yo doy las ordenes y tu las obedeces. Tan simple como eso. ¿Eres capaz de entenderlo?

Aquello hirió a Draco en lo mas profundo. Él siempre supo que su padre era un ser duro, demasiado materialista y clasista pero sobretodo, interesado en el poder. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabia que su padre lo quería, al final de cuentas él era su hijo.

Ahora comprendía que eso solo era lo que él mismo había querido creer.

Siempre se había esforzado en complacer a su padre porque, esperaba de todo corazón, que él, algún día se mostrará orgulloso del hijo que tenia.

Al fin podía abrir los ojos.

La única manera que tenia para que su padre pudiera felicitarlo, seria convirtiéndose en una copia exacta de él. Y Draco era consciente, de que eso era algo que nunca podría llegar a ser, porque seria traicionarse a si mismo.

- No. – Respondió con simpleza.

- Que decepción. Siempre creí que eras inteligente. Un poco sentimentalista eso si, pero no pensé que podrías ser tan… estupido, como para no darte cuenta de cuales son las amistades que en realidad te convienen. Te juntas con los Weasley, con Longbottom… esa Granger…

- No vuelvas a hablar de Hermione de esa manera, porque te juro que -

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que me harás Draco?... Me encantaría saberlo… - Rió de manera cruel. – No eres capaz de seguir la simple orden de enamorar a Luna. No eres capaz de ver que una relación con ella es lo único que nos conviene. No eres capaz de asegurar tu futuro. No eres capaz de enorgullecer a tu padre… Sinceramente, no puedo dejar de arrepentirme cada día del hijo que tengo.

Dijo todo esto con un tono de voz cargado de desprecio, pero a Draco ya no le afectaban aquellas palabras.

- Así que no entiendo, - Prosiguió – qué es lo que puede llegar a hacerme una persona tan incapaz como tu.

- Nada… - Respondió simplemente Draco. – No voy a hacerte nada. Tu solo te lo has hecho. Acabas de perder a tu único hijo para siempre. Nunca voy a seguir tu plan demente. No voy a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, y mucho menos de Luna. No voy a dejar de lado a mis amigos por la compañía de la gente falsa que te rodea. No voy a dejar de ir al lado de Hermione y mucho menos en este momento. Simplemente, no voy a convertirme en alguien como tu.

Si se hubiera planteado en algún momento que era lo que le gustaría decirle a su padre, seguramente estas no hubieran sido las palabras que hubiera escogido, pero era consciente de que estas, eran las que él necesitaba decir.

Lucius se quedó completamente de piedra al escucharlo. Draco siempre había sido demasiado débil con él, por lo que nunca imaginó que saldría con algo como esto.

El muchacho tomó el abrigo cuando su padre le habló.

- Si sales por esa puerta, considérate fuera de esta familia.

Draco suspiró resignado.

- Siempre me sentí así de cualquier manera. – Y mirándolo a los ojos agregó – Y soy yo el que no se enorgullece de ser tu hijo.

- Te arrepentirás. – Lo amenazó.

- No, nunca lo haré.

Y dedicándole una ultima mirada salió de la habitación. Quiso morir en el momento en el que, al cruzar la puerta, se encontró a Luna parada delante de él, con signos de haber escuchado todo.

- Luna… yo…

- Ahora comprendo todo. – Y antes de que él pudiera explicarse, ella lo besó.

* * *

Hermione permaneció abrazada a Harry hasta el momento en el que pudo dejar de llorar. Y ahí, incluso, no se separó de él.

- Lo siento Harry… perdóname…

- Todo está bien…

- No, no lo está… - Reprochó Hermione.

- Shhh, tranquila hija. No debes ponerte así ahora. Ya habrá tiempo después… - Intervino Lily.

- Así es… - Convino su hijo.

Hermione se separó de Harry, sentándose en la cama. Y le sonrió.

- Gracias Harry.

- ¿Por qué? – La voz de Harry seguía siendo un susurro.

- Por cumplir con tu promesa… Estuve aquí hace unas horas y…

- Lo sé… Pude sentir… tu presencia…

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó su hermana con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente. Harry asintió.

- Tu también cumpliste… - Acotó mirando a su madre significativamente. Esta vez fue Hermione la que asintió.

No hacían falta las palabras porque ellos dos se entendían a la perfección. Sabían todo lo que sentían ambos y también eran conscientes de que las cosas estarían mejor ahora.

Ambos sonreían.

- Debes ir a casa ahora. – La voz de Harry adquirió firmeza.

- No. Yo me quedo aquí, contigo. – Objetó la chica.

- No. Hace días que no duermes…

- ¿Cómo-

- No intentes negarlo… Se te nota.

- Harry tiene razón Hermione. Es hora de que descanses. Has tenido días duros últimamente. – Lily sabia que Harry no se equivocaba. Hermione no había conseguido descansar los últimos días debido a todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor.

- Pero…

- Yo estaré bien… - Siguió Harry, pero no iba a permitir que Hermione volviera a pasar la noche ahí. – Debes ir a casa… ahora…

Hermione se sintió rara al escuchar eso.

"_Casa"_

La imagen de Jean se le vino a la cabeza de golpe. No quería ir a casa.

Lily, dedujo cual era la razón de su malestar.

- Tendríamos que avisarle a Sirius que Harry despertó. Y también, pedirle que venga por nosotras.

- Arthur dijo que lo llamaría. Debe estar de camino hacia aquí…

Los tres permanecieron en silencio. Hermione estaba demasiado afectada.

Recién en estos momentos estaba cayendo en la realidad de lo acaecido en las ultimas horas con Jean.

A Harry esto no le pasó desapercibido mas decidió no tocar el tema por ahora.

Tomó la mano de Hermione con cariño.

- ¿Puedes acercarte? – Pidió, a lo que ella arrimó su cabeza a la de él. – Gracias… - Dijo él en un susurro cerca de su oreja.

- Soy yo la que debe agradecerte. – Respondió ella en otro susurro. – Puede que no lo creas ahora, pero agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad. No es bueno vivir en una mentira… por mas que esa mentira sea la causa de tu felicidad…

- Todo va a mejorar…

Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, aunque fuera de manera triste.

- Lo sé Harry. Va a mejorar… para los tres.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

- Espero que salgas pronto de aquí. Ya no soporto verte así.

- Haré lo que me digan los médicos… Pronto estaré caminando otra vez… Ya verás…

- Así será. Nunca te das por vencido.

- No… mucho menos ahora.

* * *

El viaje a casa fue… raro. No cabía otra palabra.

Claramente se veían felices por la noticia de que Harry al fin había despertado. Era algo que habían deseado mucho y que finalmente sucedió.

Pero tampoco podían decir que la alegría era completa.

Sirius se encontraba en una situación bastante peculiar.

Por un lado estaba decepcionado. De si mismo, de Jean.

Todavía le costaba creer que la mujer de la que había estado enamorado tanto tiempo, se hubiera convertido en la mujer que se había reencontrado unas horas atrás.

Simplemente no podía concebir la idea de cómo había realizado tales actos que, para él, eran aberrantes.

Y por el otro, estaba experimentando sensaciones nuevas al recibir la noticia de que tenia una hija, a la que por cierto, no conocía nada. Y eso lo deprimía.

Le habían negado la posibilidad de verla crecer y eso, era algo que no podría remediar.

Pero se contentaba con saber que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no perder un minuto mas, lejos de ella.

No podía recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no le robarían el que tenia por delante.

Hermione por su parte, estaba completamente feliz por la recuperación de Harry, pero no podía dejar de lado todos los cambios que estaban aconteciendo en su vida. No iba a ser fácil… y todavía quedaba lo peor por enfrentar.

Y Lily, simplemente se hacia a la idea de comenzar de nuevo su vida. Al lado de las dos personas mas importantes para ella.

Sus hijos.

Si no había podido ser una buena madre antes, nada ni nadie se lo impediría ahora.

* * *

Sirius abrió la puerta de su casa dejando pasar a las mujeres primero.

- Bienvenidas… aunque no estemos muy preparados para recibirlas… - Sonrió de forma nerviosa. No había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

Cuando fue en su búsqueda para traerlas a casa, su cabeza estaba demasiado ida como para pensar en detalles técnicos. Solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaban preparadas el resto de las habitaciones.

Era obvio que Lily se trasladaría con ellos una vez que dejó la clínica. Y Hermione… A Sirius no le hizo falta preguntarle para saber que ella no tenia intenciones de volver a su antiguo hogar, mucho menos ahora que Jean estaba de vuelta.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora Sirius, nos arreglaremos. – Lo tranquilizó Lily.

- Les ofrecería mi habitación… pero ahí está Pansy.

- ¿Pansy está aquí? – Preguntó Hermione interesada.

- Si. – Contestó una voz a sus espaldas. Se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Pansy mirándolas desde la puerta que daba a la cocina. – Espero que no les moleste mi presencia aquí… - Concluyó algo apenada al sentirse fuera de lugar.

- ¿Qué dices? – Replicó Hermione acercándose a ella, para luego abrazarla. – Esta es tu casa ahora. – Le confesó bajo, al oído.

Pansy le devolvió el abrazo de forma necesitada. Necesitaba de mucha fuerza a su alrededor.

- Gracias Herm… esto es muy raro para mi…

- Lo sé. – Convino mirándola a los ojos. – Pansy… ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras o… lo que sea. Quiero que lo sepas.

- Claro que lo sé. Solo que no ahora… es todo muy reciente. Aun no logró entenderlo.

- Ni yo…

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, dejando que el silencio transmitiera todo lo que sentían en esos momentos.

A las dos las habían separado de sus verdaderas familias.

A las dos las habían criado unas madres excelentes, que al final, no eran sus madres.

A las dos les habían ocultado la verdad.

A las dos les cambiaron su identidad.

Y las dos estaban descubriendo su verdadera historia.

Con dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza.

Vivir en una mentira es terrible… pero darse cuenta de la realidad, y aceptarla, es un proceso sumamente desgarrador…

Y ahora las dos, debían atravesarlo.

Pero por suerte, no debían hacerlo solas.

A ambas se les abrían nuevos horizontes a partir de ahora, y para transitarlos, tenían a su lado, a personas que realmente las quieren y que serian incapaces de abandonarlas.

* * *

Comieron los cuatro juntos sumidos en una tranquilidad inhabitual en los últimos días, pero que resultaba acogedora.

Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido nuevamente.

Habían decidido que Lily se quedara en la habitación de Harry, mientras que Pansy y Hermione podían compartir la de Sirius, y él dormiría en el sofá. Por lo menos hasta que al día siguiente pudieran arreglar las demás habitaciones.

Hermione acompañó a Lily a la habitación de su hermano.

- Es aquí… déjame ayudarte. – Le dijo mientras tomaba los bolsos de Lily, con las pocas pertenencias que esta había traído de la clínica, y las colocaba sobre la cómoda.

- Ese es el baño. La habitación de Sirius es la que sigue. – Indicó, enmudeciendo después. No sabia que decir en esos momentos.

Lily solo se limitaba a contemplarla con cierta admiración en sus ojos.

Hermione, completamente incómoda, decidió romper el silencio.

- Debes estar cansada. – Su voz sonaba temblorosa, dubitativa. – Te dejaré para que puedas ponerte cómoda…

- Espera.

La voz de Lily estaba en un estado completamente diferente. Sonaba relajada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ven… - Respondió tendiéndole la mano.

Hermione dudó una fracción de segundo, e inmediatamente tomó la mano de su madre. Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Lily volvió a contemplarla, y luego le acarició el rostro.

Hermione sintió que volvía a tener dos años.

- Eras tan chiquita la ultima vez que te vi… Tienes exactamente los mismos ojos que tu padre. – Sonrió con un tinte de tristeza. – James…

- Harry tiene tus ojos…

Lily asintió.

- Ambos tienen cosas de los dos… en el aspecto físico se nota mas… me hubiese gustado poder ir descubriendo cosas de su carácter a medida que crecían… una parte me la quitaron… la otra fue puro merito mío…

Bajó su rostro apenada.

No se enorgullecía de muchas de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, y tampoco se justificaría por ellas. Había sido cobarde y tendría que pagar las consecuencias de ello.

- Las circunstancias te obligaron.

Lily volvió a mirarla y le sonrió con ternura.

- No, cielo. Las circunstancias me limitaron, pero fui yo quien tomó mis propias decisiones. No puedo culpar a nadie.

Hermione asintió y bajó el rostro. Tenia demasiados interrogantes en su cabeza como para decidirse a formular uno, así que permaneció callada.

Lily notó esto.

- ¿Necesitas hablar de esto?

- No… - Contestó con la voz partida. – Lo único que quiero es… tratar de entender… y de poder seguir adelante…

Tomó aire un par de veces antes de seguir. No quería quebrarse ahora. Luego continuó.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo va a seguir todo?

- No lo sé… Quisiera poder tener la capacidad de borrarte todo este sufrimiento. Pero no puedo, lo siento…

- Yo estaré bien… me preocupa Pansy mas que yo misma…

- Ella estará bien también…

- Eso espero. No sé que historia se inventara ma… Jean…

Se sintió mal al decir aquello. Percibió como su cuerpo se paralizó de repente. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

- No llores… es normal que te sientas así. Los cambios no se van a producir de un momento a otro.

- ¿Siempre… dolerá tanto?- Preguntó sin ya, poderse contener.

- Oh hija, ven aquí…

La acercó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Le demostraría a su hija que nunca mas iba a estar sola.

- Es que… todo es tan… duro y difícil… duele…

- Lo sé… Desearía que no fuera así. Ojala pudiera soportarlo yo por ti.

- Solo quiero que todo esto pase… que el dolor se vaya… que todo lo malo desaparezca… Necesito volver a dormir sin tener pesadillas. Ya no soporto despertar en la noche con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, ni… gritando por culpa de mis sueños… ya no quiero mas esto… quiero volver a ser simplemente yo. Quiero que todo vuelva a estar bien…

- Haré todo lo posible porque así sea. Puedo prometerte eso…

Después de muchos días de sufrimiento, Hermione pudo sentir que las cosas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo mejor.

- ¿Puedo… pedirte algo? – Escondió su rostro deliberadamente, en el pecho de su madre.

- Lo que necesites. – Afirmó Lily con absoluta determinación.

- ¿Me dejas quedarme contigo? – Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Lily. – En este momento lo único que necesito es estar con mi… mamá…

* * *

Estoy a las corridas. De vdd espero q les guste el cap... no m convence del todo pero espero poder compensarlas con el siguiente...

Aparecio Draco! Wiiii, jajajja

Este tiene menos drama, al parecer las cosas empiezan a solucionarse...

Ya saben, mil gracias x todos los comentarios, prometo responderlos como es debido en el proximo posteo.

Un millon de gracias a los q votaron, y a los q se animaron a comentar x primera vez, Me hacen sumamente feliz!

Ya saben, 7 rr minimo para actualizar (sigo siendo chantajista, ja!)

Vamos chicos, kiero traspasar la barrera de los 100!

Hasta pronto, comenten, besossss

Val!


	21. A medianoche

**A tu lado**

**A medianoche**

* * *

Llanto. Dolor. Decepción. Angustia.

Sentimientos arraigados en lo mas profundo de su alma.

La vida nos pone a prueba a cada paso, y este era su momento de mostrarse fuerte y enfrentarla, aunque sea difícil.

El reloj marcaba las 12.17 a.m. La oscuridad invadía la habitación.

Solo se oía el sonido de dos respiraciones que en ese momento sonaban acompasadas.

Hermione había conseguido tranquilizarse después de llorar sobre el hombro de su madre durante el tiempo que necesito.

Lily no la había presionado en ningún momento. Simplemente se mantuvo con ella, en cuerpo y alma, dejándole presente que siempre seria igual.

En esos momentos, pese al cansancio acumulado de días sin poder descansar debidamente, no podía dormir. El sueño estaba al acecho pero no lograba alcanzarla.

Aun quedaban muchas cosas que resolver, muchos asuntos que entender, muchas explicaciones que pedir.

- No vas a dormirte hasta saberlo todo, ¿Verdad?

La rapidez con la que Lily la comprendía no dejaba de sorprenderla, y mucho mas en ese momento.

- Hermione… Te he llevado casi nueve meses en mi vientre. Hay conexiones que nunca se rompen. – Lily le sonrió tiernamente al mismo tiempo que le explicaba aquello con total naturalidad.

Hermione sabia que lo que decía tenia sentido.

Si bien, ella se acababa de enterar de la verdad, durante 17 años Lily vivió con su presencia, al principio, y su recuerdo después.

Ella sabia que, en algún lugar del mundo, su hija, la que le privaron de ver crecer, seguía su vida adelante, y le pedía al cielo, que fuera de la mejor manera posible.

- Dime qué es lo que necesitas saber. No voy a negarte ningún tipo de respuesta, por mas duras que puedan ser las respuestas.

La chica asintió mientras inspiraba profundamente.

Quizás no fuera el momento adecuado, ni mucho menos, pero necesitaba comprender lo antes posible, para, de esa manera, poder seguir adelante… aunque nada sea igual.

- Cuando… cuando fui a buscarte a la clínica, tu me preguntaste quien era la persona que me había secuestrado, y… cuando dije que fue Jean, tu… simplemente te quedaste callada. – Reacomodo sus pensamientos antes de seguir tras otra profunda inspiración. – Luego, en el hospital cuando nos la encontramos, – Sus palabras sonaban mas firmes ahora. - me dio la sensación de que ustedes ya se conocían. Explícame que relación existe entre ustedes, porque sé que hay algo que desconozco.

La determinación de Hermione no dejaba lugar a replicas. Necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría, empezando en ese instante.

- Siempre supe que eras muy inteligente. – Se enorgulleció. – No se te ha escapado nada… Es así, Jean y yo nos conocíamos, ella fue mi enfermera durante una parte del embarazo, pero sobretodo, fue quien me asistió en el parto y… la persona que te salvo la vida…

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar la ultima parte, simplemente porque no la entendía.

- A ultimo momento, el embarazo se complico. Estuve con anemia unos días y los médicos decidieron que lo mejor seria adelantar el parto, por la seguridad de los tres. Yo nunca supe bien que pasó porque estaba dormida pero, tu fuiste la primera en nacer, y al hacerlo, no respirabas. El Doctor Snape, quien fue quien me atendió, no podía atenderte en persona porque aun estaba Harry, así que, fue Jean quien se encargó de ti. Fue ella la persona que luchó por tu vida y no se dio por vencida… Es a ella a quien siempre voy a estarle agradecida por poder tenerte hoy aquí conmigo.

Atónita.

Ese era su estado.

Desde el momento en el que supo la verdad, sintió que lo correcto era odiar a Jean con toda su alma, por el daño tan grande que le había ocasionado. Pero esto. Esto lo cambia todo.

¿Cómo puedes odiar a la persona que te salvó la vida?

- Es la razón por la que tu segundo nombre es Jean. – Continuó Lily.

- ¿Ese nombre me lo diste tu? – La voz de Hermione estaba tomada. Sonaba ronca. – En los últimos días… llegué a creer que también era un invento de ella… para hacer mas creíble la historia.

Permanecieron en silencio, cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

- También… - Lily quería contar todo, ya no quería perder mas el tiempo. – eso explicaría mi comportamiento cuando la vi hoy. Ella… me ha ocasionado el dolor mas grande que una madre puede sentir, nos ha hecho mucho daño a todos y, aun así, no puedo odiarla. Quisiera poder hacerlo, pero no es así… El día que dije que siempre le estaría agradecida, lo decía en serio…

- ¿Y… qué pasara con ella ahora?

- En lo que a mi respecta, aceptaré cualquier decisión que tu y Harry tomen. Ya no quiero seguir dándole vueltas al pasado. Me perdí demasiadas cosas por vivir anclada en él. Jean me robó a mi hija, pero yo sola me encargue de perder a mi hijo, y debo lidiar con eso ahora. No puedo juzgar a Jean, porque sencillamente, yo no fui mejor que ella. Dejé que el dolor me consumiera, cuando debería haber sido un sostén sobretodo para él. Lo único que importa ahora es lo que viene.

- ¿Qué será de… nosotros ahora? ¿De Harry, de ti y de mi?... Yo, no quiero volver con ella, pero…

- Tranquila, ahora lo que debes hacer es dormir. Mañana tendrás tiempo de pensar en eso con la cabeza fría. – La tomó del mentón haciendo que gire y la mire a los ojos. – Cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes, nos tendrás a los dos a tu lado, apoyándote. No lo dudes nunca.

- No lo haré.

* * *

El departamento, pese a haber estado inutilizado en los últimos meses, lucia impecable. Luna se había encargado en las ultimas semanas de que fuera así.

- ¿De donde has sacado este lugar? – Preguntó Draco confuso. Su semblante lucia alterado. La discusión con su padre dejaría secuelas y estas empezaban a hacer mella en él.

- Es solo una de las propiedades de mi familia. En un primer momento, la idea de mi padre era que yo viviera aquí. Pasa Draco. – Agregó al ver que el chico permanecía de pie al lado de la puerta. – Deja las maletas ahí por ahora. Luego te enseño tu habitación.

Draco asintió como un autómata. No tenia ganas de pensar en nada en estos momentos. Cuando hacia unas horas se había enfrentado a su padre, se había sentido realmente liberado. Pudo expresar todo lo que sentía y que tenia que reprimir por la influencia de su padre. Pero pese a todo, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Sabia que Lucius no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero aun así, era su padre y él lo quería mucho. No por nada, había soportado tantas cosas de él.

- Siéntate aquí, por favor. – A Luna nunca se le escapaba nada. Le hablaba a Draco en voz baja y lenta. Sabia que lo que él necesitaba en ese momento era un lugar en el que descargarse.

Draco hizo lo que le pidió y ella salió de la habitación.

Permaneció solo en el sofá. No dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en su casa. Por fin había tenido el coraje suficiente para decirle a su padre lo que sentía. Y se sintió liberado por ello. Había soportado muchas cosas en su vida, pero ahora se encontraba en un punto de inflexión.

Por mas que quisiera complacerlo, era consciente de que era completamente incapaz de hacerle daño a Luna, y ese era el motivo que había desencadenado todo lo demás.

A medida que pasaron los minutos, después de discutir con su padre, y sobretodo, después de que Luna lo besara, poco a poco iba cayendo en la realidad.

Las cosas que sucedieron después de eso, pasaron muy rápido.

Solo recordaba que, aun estando aturdido por el obrar de Luna, sintió el ruido desgarrador que produjeron sus pertenencias siendo arrojadas por Lucius fuera de su habitación.

Su padre salió despotricando de la habitación exigiendo que se fuera, quedando completamente petrificado al ver a la chica allí. Eso era algo que, ni en sus peores sueños se habría esperado. Y quedó aun mas atónito cuando la chica, en lugar de decirle algo, le sonrió para después, ingresar a la habitación de Draco y abandonarla arrastrando una maleta , la que lleno en menos de cinco minutos, tomó a Draco de la mano, y sin emitir siquiera un sonido, salir de ahí.

Luna volvió al lado de Draco trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas de té. Se sentó a su lado y le tendió una de las tazas.

- Ten, esto te ayudará.

- Gracias. - Alcanzó a decir Draco aceptando el té.

Permanecieron en silencio. Luna se veía muy cómoda con la situación, pero Draco sabia que tenían que hablar.

- Luna…

- No hace falta que expliques nada Draco. – Le dedicó una sonrisa que derritió el corazón del rubio.

- Si, es necesario hacerlo.

- Yo ya sé todo Draco. Sé que tu padre es una figura muy influyente para ti. Y es normal, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que tu sabes que es lo correcto y que no.

- Ahora, solo que a antes solía olvidarlo.

- Yo no creo que lo olvidaras. Draco, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas desde que volvimos a vernos. Sobretodo las causas de tu comportamiento desde entonces.

- Yo… no quería hacerte daño Luna. No a ti. No sé porque me pasó eso. Siempre supe que mi padre actuaba mal, pero nunca lo contradije, siempre seguí sus reglas y trataba de que eso no me afecte. Pero esta vez… simplemente no pude.

- Lo sé. Me di cuenta desde el primer momento que había algo mas. Cuando traté a tu padre, supe que tenia intenciones ocultas, que había algo mas. Pero fue tu forma de actuar lo que me termino de convencer. Has estado huyendo de mi. No de forma literal pero, no me dejabas entrar, ¿Entiendes? Me tratabas con reserva y al mismo tiempo, pedías a gritos que te ayude. Que me dé cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Cuándo lo comprendiste todo?

- Después de la fiesta de bienvenida. – Contestó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¿Después…? Pero, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces?

- No era necesario hacerlo Draco. Yo ya lo sabia, y puedes quedarte tranquilo de que mi padre lo sabe también. Lo importante aquí, era que tu te dieras cuenta de todo. Y creo que al fin lo hiciste, ¿No?

Draco no contestó. Era complicado asumir posturas ahora. Primero tendría que asimilar lo ocurrido con su padre y después decidir que haría.

- Ya me contestaras cuando lo sepas. – Siguió Luna. – Lo mejor ahora es que descanses, mañana debes ir a ver a Hermione.

- Si. Será lo mejor.

Se puso de pie dándose cuenta de algo. Se volvió hacia Luna.

- Luna…

- No debes decir nada Draco. Debes comprender las cosas primero. – No había rastros de sarcasmo ni de rencor en su voz. Sabia que Draco tendría muchas cosas en las que pensar en esos días. Él asintió.

- Gracias Luna. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla, e inconscientemente, sonrió.

* * *

Sí seguía dando vueltas en la cama, lo único que conseguiría seria convertirse en un nudo. Se percató de que no servia de nada seguir haciéndolo y se levantó.

Bajó las escaleras con sigilo.

Dada la hora, seguramente los demás estarían durmiendo.

Estaba verdaderamente cansada y aun así no podíaja dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de cómo actuar a partir de ahora.

Suspiró de forma cansina.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

La voz de Sirius sonó tan baja que no la tomó por sorpresa. Ella sabia que él estaba ahí, lo que no esperaba era encontrarlo despierto.

- Tu tampoco. – Contestó dándolo por hecho. Se mantuvo parada en su lugar unos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos.

Luego, como si fuera algo habitual y cotidiano, se acercó hacia el sofá que estaba enfrente de Sirius y se dejó caer sobre él, subiendo sus piernas y acercándolas a su pecho. Se notaba en su semblante que estaba sufriendo una disputa mental.

- Aun no decido que hacer ahora. Y no habló de quedarme o no aquí. – Agregó al ver que su, ahora padre, iba a interrumpir. – Hablo sobre… ella. – Jean.

Sirius se incorporó en la "cama".

- Dime Pansy, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Quiero decir, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber? Mira, a veces debemos hacer cosas por mas que no queramos. Cosas que nos pueden doler o molestar pero, es imprescindible que las hagamos.

- ¿Quieres decir que debería hablar con ella?

- Quiero decir que, debes decidir qué es lo mejor para ti. Quizás consideres que la mejor forma de seguir adelante es negar todo esto y hacer como que nunca existió; o a lo mejor, determines que solo puedes continuar una vez que sepas toda la verdad. Tal vez, haya algo mas además de lo que ya sabes.

- Estuve dándole mil vueltas al asunto y también creo que hay algo mas.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

- Que no haya mas… Que mi historia sea solo eso, lo que ya sé.

Sirius la miró expectante sabiendo que había algo mas en eso.

- Tengo miedo… - Asumió Pansy – Y no es a la verdad. No me importaría que Jean me diga que me abandonó porque no me quería.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te aterra Pansy? – Su padre ya estaba preocupado.

- No creo poder soportar un rechazo mas… Dos ya son mas que suficientes.

Sirius no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas.

- Lo lamento mucho. Yo… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Debí...

- No lo lamentes. Sí hubieras sabido de mi antes… desde el principio, quizás las cosas fueran diferentes, pero eso nunca lo sabremos. Debes responsabilizarte por las cosas que hiciste desde que sabes quien soy… y créeme lo estas haciendo mas que bien. – Le sonrió pese a su dolor. – Gracias Sirius…

- No me agradezcas. No me hagas sentir mas culpable de lo que ya estoy.

- De acuerdo, pero el tiempo me dará la razón.

- Eso espero.

Pansy se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él. Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Hasta mañana. Necesito que descanses ahora. Mañana voy a necesitarte, ya sé lo que debo hacer.

- Estaré tanto tiempo como me necesites. Duerme hija.

* * *

Sintió que llamaban a su puerta. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se alegró de ver que ya era de día. Había logrado dormir toda la noche.

- Pase. – Contestó creyendo que era Sirius.

- Buen día Pansy.

- Herm, buen día. ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, tranquila. – Se sentó en la cama frente a ella. – Necesito hablar contigo…

- De Jean. – Completó la otra. Hermione asintió.

- Quiero saber qué va a pasar ahora.

- Tienes razón. Creo que lo mejor será decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

* * *

Cortito, pero eficiente (?) jajaj. Si es corto, pero era necesario, saben que m gusta que los caps sigan una linea y bueno, a vcs kedan cortos.

Q les parecio? espero les guste.

Ahora si, lo q les debia:

Svilesan: gracias x comentar a cada cap! Se me complica demasiado responder personalmente pero lo intento.

lanyera: espero que poco a poco pueda ir contestando tis preguntas con el fic. Dentro de poco se viene la explicacion de jean, espero que t guste.

Pabaji: gracias siempre x el comentario de apoyo, es bueno saber que siempre estas.

Joanne Granger: tngo en cuenta tu voto. kien no soño nunca con q Harry se quedara con Herm? Yo si, pese a q esta historia se me haya pasado x la cabeza, ajaj, gracias

varonesa: leyendo a escondidas? asi m gusta! jajaj, gracias x leer, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el sacrificio q haces. Agendo el voto.

Primrose Darcy: No, no y NO, no pienso ir a isla tortuga!

Halliwell MB: Estas demente! y creo q es x mi culpa, jajaj, rinde esas materias pronto asi recupero a mi lectora...

karlyzhaa: cuantos interrogantes! m encanta q me pregunten, es una manera de no dejar cabos sueltos, gracias x leer y x el cumplido, hago lo mejor q puedo, y espero q t guste, besos dsd argentina!

Felicitenme, actualize antes de los 7! jajaj

espero sus comentarios please!

Besos a todos!

Val


	22. Confesiones

**Tu y yo**

**"Confesión"**

Era el momento. Debían tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con respecto a Jean y esa, solo les competía a ellas dos.

Eran sus hijas, por diferentes circunstancias de la vida, pero lo eran, y ahora tendrían que decidirse sobre sus próximos pasos. Ya no quedaba mas tiempo para seguir retrasando la situación.

Cualquiera fuera el motivo por el que decidieran acercarse a ella, aunque sea solo una vez, debía ser ahora.

No necesitaron hablar mucho para ponerse de acuerdo. Ambas necesitaban cerrar un circulo para poder seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Sería algo doloroso de vivir, mas de lo que ya venían viviendo, pero era necesario.

Luego de desayunar. No había que seguir retrasándolo.

Pansy ingresó a la habitación de Harry sin hacer ruidos. Hermione estaba allí, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con un libro en sus manos.

Al acercarse a ella, Pansy pudo ver que se trataba de un álbum de fotos de la familia Potter. Hermione lo contemplaba completamente sumida en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos que poco a poco, empezaban a aflorar.

Al sentir la presencia de la chica a su lado, levantó la vista hacía ella, dejando ver un ligero surco producto de algunas lagrimas derramadas.

Había llorado demasiado en el último tiempo.

- Pansy… Estaba viendo estas fotos… Es triste darte cuenta de que no recuerdas nada… sobretodo sabiendo que fuiste tan feliz…

Se levantó de su lugar y fue a dejar el álbum en donde lo había encontrado.

- Pronto recuperarás lo que has perdido. No debes ponerte así. – La consoló su amiga.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal al darse cuenta de que las posibilidades de Pansy de recuperar gran parte de lo que perdió parecían remotas.

A menos de que Jean le diera una muy buena razón para haberla abandonado, y otra semejante para el hecho de haberla cambiado por ella misma, no veía un buen final para esa relación.

- Eso espero… Pansy yo…

- Tu no tienes la culpa de esto Hermione. Eso es algo de lo que debes ser completamente consciente. – Le hablaba dándole la espalda, dirigiendo su vista al exterior a través de la ventana. – Tu eres tan victima de todo esto como lo soy yo. No debes sentirte mal porque hayas recuperado a tu madre aunque yo, muy probablemente no vaya a hacerlo nunca. – Se giró para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Hermione decidió no contestar. Antes de tomar cualquier determinación debía hablar con Jean. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que harás? – Le preguntó.

- Si… Iré a hablar con ella. Es algo que, terminará lastimándome por completo pero, necesito saber por qué me abandonó, aunque… no pueda llegar a perdonarla… Es solo que…

- Necesitas entender quien eres. – Completó Hermione.

- Exacto.

- Te entiendo. – La miró unos segundos y después le confió. – Eres mucho mas madura que yo. Cuando Harry me contó la verdad lo único que hice fue pretender que nada había ocurrido, que todo era un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría… Fui una tonta, debí comprender que las cosas no se arreglan de ese modo… nada es tan fácil.

- No creo que se deba a la madurez, es solo que… en estos momentos ya estoy sufriendo demasiado y prefiero hacerlo de un solo golpe. Todo esto ya es muy duro y no creo que me sirva el levantarme ahora sin enfrentarme a ella porque sé que en algún momento voy a querer saber la verdad. – Hizo una pausa – Es que, solamente estoy convencida de que no podría volver a levantarme si lo que ella me dice es demasiado… doloroso. No estoy capacitada para pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la historia de Pansy era mucho peor que la suya propia.

- No crees que las razones que ella te dé te ayuden a entenderla. – No lo preguntaba.

- Solo sé que ninguna razón justificará lo que hizo. Pero aún así… necesito escucharlo… necesito que sea ella la que me lo diga.

- ¿Estás lista para irnos ya?

- Como nunca mas en mi vida.

* * *

El día estaba horrible. Había llovido desde la madrugada y nada auguraba que iría a para en cualquier momento mas bien todo lo contrario.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la habitación de Hermione. El hecho de estar ahí le permitía sentirse cerca de ella.

Era consciente de que, a partir de ahora, solo podría tenerla cerca de esa forma.

Había perdido a su hija, y pese a cualquier intento de recuperarla, no lo lograría, y mucho menos lo merecería.

Sintió el sabor salado de las lagrimas al llegar a su boca. Ya todo estaba terminado.

El sonido del timbre la puso en alerta.

Solo existían dos personas en el mundo que podrían estar buscándola en esos momentos. Ya no había mas tiempo, era el momento de enfrentarlas.

Llegaron caminando hacía el lugar al que se dirigían. Si bien tenían la necesidad de acabar con los interrogantes, el coraje para enfrentarse a ellos no les sobraba.

Caminar las ayudo a despejar sus mentes y prepararse para lo que venía a continuación.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, las dos se quedaron estáticas. Se miraron por unos segundos tratando de decidir que hacer a continuación.

Pansy ya no quería perder el tiempo, y sacando valor de donde no sabía llamó.

Jean tardó una fracción de segundo en abrir la puerta. Sabía que eran ellas y necesitaba verlas mas que otra cosa.

Necesitaba tenerlas en frente, y pese a haber pensado que no les reclamaría perdón, el tenerlas en frente le hizo comprender que nunca podría renunciar a ellas.

- Están aquí… - El alivio que denotaba su voz no pasó desapercibido para ninguna. Las chicas no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodas. La situación a partir de ese momento no iba a ser fácil.

En un intento desesperado intentó acercarse a Pansy que era la que tenía mas cerca.

Error.

La chica se separó instintivamente y mas rápido de lo que hubiera podido calcular. Una mueca de repulsión se dibujó en su rostro.

- No me toques… ni siquiera hagas el intento de volver a hacerlo.

- Pansy… debes dejar que te explique cómo fueron las cosas…

- A eso es a lo único que he venido, ni mas ni menos. Pero no quiero un solo dedo tuyo encima mío…

Odio, repulsión… dolor. Las palabras de la chica destilaban todo eso.

Le daría la oportunidad a Jean de explicarse. Era algo que le debía a ella, porque pese a todo era su madre y había decidido traerla al mundo, pero también se lo debía a sí misma, porque sabía que sería la única forma de empezar de nuevo. Sin mentiras a su alrededor.

- Creo que lo mejor será que entremos. – Propuso Hermione – Es hora de de que nos expliques todo.

Su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a replicas. Habían ido hasta allí buscando respuestas y no se irían hasta conseguirlas.

Jean no pudo evitar entristecerse al comprender que sus oportunidades con aquellas dos personas eran escasas.

- Si… pasen… debemos hablar.

Se hizo a un costado para permitirles el acceso. Luego tomó la delantera y las dirigió hacia el living.

- Siéntense, ¿Quieren algo de beber?

- Quiero que dejes de dar vueltas de una vez. – Pansy estaba perdiendo la serenidad que había conseguido en su trayecto hasta ahí.

- Pansy, tranquilízate. – Le pidió Hermione acercándose a ella y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

- Lo haré en cuanto esta… "mujer" comience a dar explicaciones. Habla de una buena vez. – Su enfado no daba lugar a replicas.

Había acumulado mucho dolor y sufrimiento en los últimos días y ahora tenía enfrente una persona con la cual descargarse sin que ningún sentimiento de culpa se instalara después en ella.

- Tranquila cariño, te diré lo que quieras saber. – Trató de calmarla Jean.

- ¡No me llames así!

- ¡Basta! Ya basta. – Las miraba acusadoramente a las dos. – Esta situación es difícil para todas. Pansy, trata de mantener la calma mientras estemos aquí… por favor. – LA ultima frase fue un susurro que solo la otra escuchó. Pansy asintió levemente.

- Lo haré.

- Y tu, deja de tratar de convencernos de que eres la victima en esta historia porque estas muy lejos de serlo. Hemos venido para que nos digas lo que tengas que decir. Nada mas. – Remarcó las ultimas dos palabras con tal énfasis que Jean se convenció de que las había perdido para siempre.

El peso de ese hecho hizo que se sentara rendida en el sillón.

- Nunca… fue mi intención que ustedes sufrieran… lo lamento.

Pansy tuvo ganas de replicar pero Hermione detuvo su acción con solo una mirada.

- Necesitamos entender cómo es que llegamos a este punto.

- ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

De no haber sido porque en la habitación reinaba un silencio absoluto, ninguna hubiera escuchado a Pansy susurrar aquella frase.

Jean sintió una daga atravesar su pecho al detectar el dolor de su hija en aquellas palabras.

- Nunca fue mi intención abandonarte. Yo siempre quise que estuvieras a mi lado, eras mi bebé, quería lo mejor para ti…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No tuve otra opción. Yo… era muy joven, tenía 19 años, no trabajaba, no tenía una casa, mis padres me quitaron su apoyo. Sencillamente no tenía nada para darte.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sirius?

- Él… - Una mueca de añoranza se extendió en su rostro – Nunca hubiera aceptado lo que paso.

- ¿Se lo preguntaste? – Otra vez volvía a perder los estribos. -¿Alguna vez hablaste con él para comentarle cual era la situación? ¿Lo hiciste?

- No. – Alcanzó a susurrar.

- ¿Entonces cómo puedes saber lo que él hubiera hecho?

- Lo sé. – Ahora había levantado la voz, necesitaba defenderse – Lo conocía. Él tenía mucho proyectos en su vida, muchas cosas que aun quería hacer… nosotros… hacía muy poco tiempo que estábamos juntos, era una relación sin compromiso. – Trataba de que Pansy comprendiera su punto. – Él… simplemente nos hubiera abandonado.

Pansy se sintió mal al escuchar eso, pero aun así no se detuvo.

- ¿Le diste la mas minima posibilidad de saberlo? – Pronunció cada palabras como si fuera una oración, de forma pausada, lenta.

Jean permaneció callada con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Lo hiciste?

- No… Él nunca supo nada de ti…

Pansy movió su cabeza en señal de resignación. Le dolía saber que aquella mujer no hizo nada para poder quedarse con ella.

- ¿Luego qué? – Al ver que no respondía agregó – Si legamos a este punto es mejor que lo digas todo. Ya no puede lastimarme mas de lo que has hecho.

- Tienes razón. – Convino Jean realmente destrozada. – Luego de enterarme del embarazo, decidí que lo mejor para ambas era que te diera en adopción. Consideré que lo mejor para ti era que una familia que te quisiera te tuviera. Una familia que no pudiera tener hijos, pero los deseará mas que a nada en el mundo. Fue por eso que al nacer te dejé en una institución de menores.

Hizo una pausa y se dedicó a observar a Pansy. La chica tenía la mirada pérdida en el infinito, a veces incluso miraba a Hermione, pero nunca a ella. Era demasiado grande el sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando.

- Es lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Créeme por favor. – Suplicó.

- Me imagino. - Susurro Pansy.

- Es verdad… Lloré por días, no creí que sería capaz de volver a levantarme.

- Pero lo hiciste ¿No? – La acusó.

Jean no sabía como rebatir eso.

- Claro que si. – Masculló Pansy. Cada vez estaba mas convencida de que nunca podría perdonarla.

- Sigue. – Le pidió Hermione. Aun quedaba mucho por explicar.

- Después de… eso… Conseguí un trabajo en el hospital como enfermera. Conseguí combinar mis horarios de trabajo con los de estudio, y un tiempo después conseguí terminar mis estudios. Fue muy difícil desde el momento en que mis padres dejaron de ayudarme.

Pansy tuvo ganas de golpearla al escucharla compadecerse de sí misma, mas se contuvo al sentir la mano de Hermione sobre su rodilla. Ella sentía lo mismo.

- Fue para esa época en la que conocí a Lily. Ella y yo congeniamos muy bien desde el principio… Me emocionaba escuchar su historia y lo felices que eran sabiendo que tendrían gemelos… - Su rostro adquirió un semblante mas duro – A mi me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar y poder tener a mi hija conmigo, con Sirius a mi lado.

- ¿Me secuestraste por envidia? – Preguntó Hermione incrédula. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡No! Claro que no. Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza.

- Dame una explicación razonable entonces.

- Fue después de tu nacimiento. El haber sido capaz de… salvarte – Se miraron significativamente. Podía odiarla por muchas cosas, pero siempre le pesaría el hecho de que la había salvado – Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba tener a mi hija conmigo otra vez.

- Creo que esa decisión no duró mucho ¿No? – Pansy seguía atacándola en cada oportunidad.

- Fui a buscarte al lugar en el que te había dejado… Ya te habían adoptado. – Se veía la tristeza en su rostro. Estaba dispuesta a deshacer todos sus errores pero el destino se lo impidió.

Esa declaración dejó a Pansy sin palabras. Mas aun así, no pareció destensarse, al contrario. Todavía había algo que debía explicar, pero prefirió que Jean continuara con su historia. Ya habría tiempo después.

- Aún no entiendo cómo llegamos al punto de que me hayas separado de mi familia. – Apuntó Hermione.

Se notaba que estaba cansada, hacía días que no dormía bien, pero además de eso, sufría de un cansancio mental. Su mente estaba a punto de colapsar. Quería terminar con esa conversación cuanto antes.

- Creo que… lo único que puedo decir es que, volqué todo el amor que tenía… todo el amor que le correspondía a Pansy, en ti.

Pansy sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Era consciente de eso desde que supo la verdad, pero escucharlo de boca de su verdadera madre era la constatación de un hecho… Y no podía evitar sufrir por eso.

Hermione por su parte se sentía culpable, una constante en su vida en los últimos tiempos. Quisiera poder cambiar las cosas. Ya no soportaba mas sufrimiento para ninguna de las dos.

- Nunca quise que sufrieras es solo que… no podía separarme de ti.

- ¿Por eso me separaste de mi madre? ¿Solo porque me querías como a tu hija?

- Yo… lo siento es que… no lo pensé, yo… necesitaba tenerte cerca, entiende, yo… ¡Te salvé la vida! Esa conexión es muy fuerte.

- ¡Eso no te daba ningún derecho! – Hermione se había puesto de pie, se le hacía increíble lo que escuchaba. – Me separaste de mi madre.

Esas palabras calaron hondo. Tanto en Jean como en Hermione.

- Ella… no sabía cuidarte… Por su culpa casi mueres. Si ella se hubiera cuidado durante su embarazo, tu-

- ¿Qué dices?... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Las lagrimas caían incontrolables por sus mejillas.

- Es la verdad… Si no fuera por mi, tu no estarías aquí… Yo te salvé, te cuidé, te di todo Hermione. Tendrías que haber sido mi hija no de ella.

Hermione estaba atónita. Nunca creyó ver esa faceta de la persona a la que siempre había considerado su madre.

Pansy reaccionó.

- No puedes estar tan segura de lo que dices… es sencillamente… horrible. Eres un monstruo. Has destruido una familia y no te sientes ni un poco culpable.

- Ellos tenían otro hijo… yo la necesitaba mas.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Por Dios, ya cállate! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Era Pansy la que hablaba porque Hermione simplemente estaba luchando por entender en que momento las cosas habían tomado un rumbo tan cruel.

- Nunca quise dañarlas… - Jean sollozaba, necesitaba que la entiendan, no soportaría perderlas. No a las dos, no ahora, no así.

- Una extraña forma de demostrarlo. – Le reprochó.

- Hice lo mejor que pude. Siempre actué pensando que hacía lo mejor.

Pansy río de forma sarcástica.

- Abandonaste a tu hija. Secuestraste a una niña. La alejaste de sus padres. Le cambiaste su identidad. Le mentiste durante años. ¿Qué es lo buen en todo eso?

- Yo no tenía nada para ofrecerte Pansy. Quería que tuvieras lo mejor y eso era algo que no te podía brindar…

- Lo único que yo necesitaba era a mi madre… una madre que me quisiera y estuviera conmigo… Tu podrías haber sido una buena madre, lo sé… – No pudo evitar llorar al decir eso.

Le dolía todo lo que su madre les había hecho a Hermione y a ella. Pero lo que mas daño le causaba era el hecho de comprender que a ella nunca le había dado una oportunidad.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que por tu culpa mi padre se suicidó? ¿Te das cuenta de que mi madre se recluyó en una clínica porque su dolor era insoportable? ¿Siquiera te has imaginado la carga que tuvo que soportar mi propio hermano? Y todo por tu culpa. ¡¿Alguna vez has pensado en alguien mas que no seas tu misma?

Quería pegarle. Quería herirla de las peores maneras posibles. Quería que sintiera una mínima parte del dolor que estaban sintiendo tanto Pansy como ella en ese preciso momento.

Pansy se interpuso en su camino abrazándola instintivamente.

- No. – Le susurró – Esta no es la manera.

Se giró hacía Jean una vez mas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hermione se le adelantó.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste ayer en el hospital?

- Fue de casualidad… Cuando me llamaste para que volviera yo ya estaba esperando el avión. Había decidido volver Hermione, te extrañaba demasiado. Al llegar a casa y no encontrarte, decidí resolver el tema de mi trabajo por eso fui al hospital. Quería pedir mi reincorporación. Fue Julie quien me avisó que estabas ahí. Entonces empecé a buscarte, no sabía que podría haberte pasado y fue entonces que me encontré con Pansy y…

- Le dije quien era. – Apuntó ella.

- Si…

- Pero… ¿Tu cómo te enteraste Pansy? – Preguntó Hermione que aún no comprendía esa parte de la historia.

- Fue mi mamá. – Pronunció la palabra de tal forma que su único objetivo era causarle dolor. – Ella lo sabía y me hizo llegar esa información.

Lentamente se acercó a Jean de manera peligrosa. Su rostro ya no reflejaba dolor ni decepción. Era algo distinto.

Furia. Rabia. Odio.

Era hora de terminar con todo de una vez.

- Tu la conocías. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? – Jean permaneció en silencio pero su rostro cada vez se volvía mas pálido. – Estuvo con ella hace unos días. Justo antes del accidente en el que perdió la vida.

Explicaba a Hermione sin quitar la vista de su madre.

– Voy a pedirte una sola cosa, y espero que lo hagas porque es lo único que te pediré en toda mi vida. Dime ¿Qué fue lo que ella te pidió?... No me mientas por favor.

Jean no se pudo negar. Le hubiera convenido seguir mintiendo pero sabía que no podía negarle la verdad a su hija.

- Ella… - Se aclaró la garganta que se le había secado de golpe. – Ella me pidió que… que… que me hiciera cargo de ti.

Pansy no esperaba escuchar eso.

- ¿Por qué te lo pidió? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Porque no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Estaba por morir.

Aquello cayó como un baldazo de agua fría en su ser. No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para seguir hablando.

- Y tu… ¿Qué le respondiste?

No supo porque, ni como pero comprendió que seguir mintiendo ya no era una opción.

- Le dije que… no. No me podía arriesgar a perder a Hermione.

Decir que su corazón se rompió sería una redundancia. Su corazón ya estaba roto desde el momento en el que supo toda la verdad de su vida.

Era algo distinto lo que sentía ahora. Algo demasiado profundo como para describirlo en palabras.

Fue Hermione la que respondió.

- Has vivido toda tu vida tomando una mala decisión tras otra. Ni siquiera cuando tuviste la oportunidad de rectificarte has sido capaz de hacerlo. No me interesa saber que tus intenciones han sido buenas, porque los resultados de ellas fueron desastrosos. Destruiste nuestras vidas, nos quitaste todo. No vuelvas a buscarme porque nunca voy a ser capaz de perdonarte. No quiero volver a verte. Lo único que quiero es que salgas de mi vida para siempre.

No hicieron falta gritos, ni amenazas, ni insultos.

Solo bastó con el peso de la propia realidad.

Hermione miró a Pansy indicándole que estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí.

La chica se acercó hacía su madre a la que miró con desprecio.

- Es hora de que comiences a pagar por tus errores.

Y sin decir nada mas, salieron de aquella casa, sin intenciones de volver a ella y mucho menos de ver a la persona que tanto daño había ocasionado.

Jean supo que, en ese momento, su vida había terminado.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Wow, lo q me costó escribir este capitulo... Si no les gusta me lo dicen y lo reescribo...

Creo q estaban esperando esta escena y espero no defraudarlos...

Se esperaban q pase esto? Creo q algunos kieren a Jean y otroa a Lily, no los culpo x eso...

Fueron a ver la peli?

Yo si! y debo decir que dsp q se me pasara el sopor inicial, me encantó! Creo q es la mejor hasta ahora. Sé que tmp es la gran pelicula y hay cosas q le kitaron, pero aun asi es la mejor adaptación del libro q han hecho hasta ahora. Falta mucho para el 15 de julio?

Gracias x los reviews, saben q me hacen feliz!

Pabaji: Como se t ocurre pensar q abandonaré el fic? jajajj, sencillamente m gusta mucho escribir como para hacerlo. Vos tmb cuidate!

svilesan: Se t pasó la intriga? jajaj, espero q t guste d vdd, es buenisimo ver siempre tu comentario, gracias!

Primrose Darcy: no kiero kejas! ya t avise q estaba x subir asi q... Face? Dsd cuando t dejo msjs x face? y q Pansy se la banke para q pidio ser protagonista, jjajaj (no mentira) d cualkier manera la compenso con sirius como papá, no t parece?

Halliwell MB: ya t extrañaba x aca! ya se q odias a Lily, q le puedo hacer? jajaj, ya cambiaras d opinion... OYE, t dije q no era tu esclava! d cualkier manera aca esta lo de Jean, espero t guste...

Sol Meyer: nueva lectora! wiiii, q bueno. gracias x leer y comentar, espero verte seguido!

Gracias tambien a los q me agregaron a sus alertas y a favoritos. M extasió con cada nuevo msj d . Pero xfa, comenten, no muerdo (aun)

Bue, basta! Ya saben, dejen comentarios que ya son los ultimos caps!

Mientras mas rr mas rapido actualizo!

Besos a todos mis amores!

Val...


	23. Contigo, pero sin ti

**Tu y yo**

**"Contigo, pero sin ti..."**

**

* * *

**

_"No es el tiempo el que cura todas las heridas, sino el amor"_

15 años. Esa era la medida de su sufrimiento.

15 años en los que la vida le quitó todo.

Su felicidad. Su alegría. Su familia…

El amor.

15 años que de un momento a otro quedaron reducidos a cero.

"_Si tuviera que pasar por todo esto de nuevo, lo haría sin dudarlo, porque sé que al final del camino, la recompensa será enorme."_

En toda su vida, y pese a todas las adversidades, Harry nunca había perdido su esperanza. Esa esperanza que lo mantuvo vivo y firme en su causa durante cada día de su exhaustante búsqueda.

La búsqueda del amor.

El amor de una madre. Porque ese fue siempre su principal motor.

Amaba a su hermana y seguirá haciéndolo durante el resto de sus días. Siente una devoción completa hacia ella. Es su otra mitad ya que son el complemento perfecto. Y daría su vida por ella, una y otra vez sin siquiera pensarlo.

Se sintió muerto al perderla. Sintió que una gran parte de sí mismo se iba con ella, y nunca pudo dejar de necesitarla en cada paso que daba.

Pero aún así, era completamente consciente, de que su misión final, aquella que guiaba sus pasos, era recuperar a su madre.

La madre que le impidieron tener y que él siempre necesito.

La madre que le robaron al mismo tiempo que a su hermana.

Sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. No podía dejar de sentirse triste al recordar todo aquello, aún sabiendo que ya no había que buscar mas.

- ¿Harry?... ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? – La voz de Lily Evans, pese a no elevarse, se denotaba preocupada por su hijo – Iré por el doctor para-

- No hace falta. – La interrumpió Harry, manteniendo el mismo tono que ella. – Estoy bien.

Lily se volvió a sentar en la silla en la que estaba momentos antes, junto a la cama de él. De cualquier manera, su preocupación no menguó.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras, hijo? – Desde su voz, hasta su pose y sus gestos, delataban ternura.

- De felicidad… - La expresión que adquirió su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas. Su madre no pudo evitar emocionarse. – De tenerte aquí a mi lado… de poder decirte mamá sin lastimarte… de saber que ya no te vas a volver a ir…

Lily se reprendió mentalmente por el daño que le había causado. Él fue la única persona capaz de enfrentar todas las adversidades del mundo, solo para verla feliz.

_"Debería haber sido al revés"_

- No mi amor… ya no volveré a cometer los mismos errores. – Pasó su manos por los cabellos de él de forma suave y cargada de amor.

Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero el que nunca se perdonaría era el haber abandonado a su hijo.

- Perdóname Harry, tu no te merecías nada de todo esto, tendrías que haber tenido la oportunidad de crecer con una familia a tu lado… El dolor me cegó, creía que si a Hermione le habían negado el amor de los suyos, era injusto…dártelo a ti… Fui una tonta. No me alcanzarán los días que me quedan para resarcir mi error y todo el daño que te he causado. Solo espero que algún día puedas empezar a sanar…

Clavó sus ojos en los de su hijo.

Verde y verde. Esos ojos que eran los mismos. Esos ojos que los delataban ante todos como madre e hijo. Esos ojos que en esos momentos sentían lo mismo.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… y si alguna vez creí que si… entonces ya lo hice. – Sonrió, necesitaba empezar a olvidar – Nunca me enojé contigo por tu forma de actuar, sé que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste… Siempre estuve convencido de que tu alejamiento era algo temporal, algo que necesitabas porque tu dolor era demasiado intenso como para poder enfrentarlo. El caso de papá es distinto. – Sus ojos se tornaron mas oscuros debido al dolor y un poco de resentimiento – Él me quitó la oportunidad de recuperarlo de alguna manera. Lo que hizo fue un acto cobarde… no sé si algún día pueda perdonarle el que me haya quitado esa posibilidad… Puede sonar injusto lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo así… ¿Está mal que odie a mi papá?

El dolor implícito en aquella pregunta rompería el corazón de cualquiera. El de su madre también. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acercarse a él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Harry… No debes sentirte mal por eso. Nadie te va a juzgar… Creo que, tu eres la persona con mas derecho del mundo de sentir odio. Has tenido mas dificultades de las que un niño de tu edad pueda siquiera imaginar… - Se separó de él un poco y lo miró directo a los ojos – Eres la persona mas buena, noble y leal que tuve el placer de conocer. Es un orgullo para mi el saber que eres mi hijo, aunque yo no me merezca ese honor. Estás destinado a ser inmensamente feliz porque nadie se lo merece mas en este mundo… Eres un héroe Harry James Potter. MI héroe. No dudes jamás de eso. Te amo…

- Yo también te amo mamá.

- Llora Harry, y luego descansa, ya no quiero ver una lágrima mas en esos ojos.

* * *

"_Puedes escudarte diciendo que es mejor la realidad a un sueño falso, pero aún así, duele despertarse"_

_"Aún sigo creyendo que la verdad siempre va a ser mejor"_

Rostros empañados en lagrimas de dolor y decepción. De entendimiento y frustración.

Dos personas muy diferentes entre si y a la vez tan parecidas.

Dos personas que por obra y gracia del destino, tienen historias similares y a la vez tan similares.

Dos personas unidas para siempre.

Pansy y Hermione. Hermione y Pansy.

Podrían haber sido dos completas desconocidas si Jean hubiera elegido quedarse con su hija.

Quizás hubiesen crecido como primas si Sirius se hubiese enterado de la verdad desde el principio.

Serian hermanas si Lauren hubiera logrado su propósito.

Pero nada de eso pasó. No eran ni desconocidas, ni primas ni hermanas.

Las mentiras siempre se descubren, tarde o temprano, y nunca deja de tener un sabor agridulce enterarse de la verdad.

Estaban destinadas a encontrarse desde el primer momento y el destino es imposible de evitar.

Sirius observó ambos rostros con gesto abatido. Ingresaron en su vida hace tan poco tiempo, y ni siquiera por eso podía evitar amarlas tanto.

Pansy vio a su padre frente a ella y actuó de forma instintiva: Corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos, con la necesidad de nunca separarse de ellos.

- Tranquila hija, todo estará bien… - Le prometió y él se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera.

Pansy lloraba de manera desgarradora, sabía que Sirius le decía la verdad y ella le creía, es solo que en esos momentos necesitaba llorar. Por la muerte de su madre, y por el hecho de saber que nunca mas tendría una.

Sirius la abrazó de manera mas protectora. Ya nadie le haría daño. Luego levantó la vista para posarla en la otra chica que también lo necesitaba aunque no se lo dijera.

Hermione permanecía estática en su lugar. Se encontraba aferrada a una pared, como temiendo perder sus últimas fuerzas de un momento a otro.

- Hermione, ven aquí. – Pidió Sirius. Su voz era lenta, profunda. Era imposible no confiar en él. Lentamente y como si cada paso costará todas sus energías, realizó el camino que los separaba. Sirius la atrajo hacía uniéndola a ellos.

Al contrario de Pansy, Hermione solo sollozaba. Ya no tenia lágrimas para seguir derramando. Ahora lo único que le restaba era empezar a superar su dolor.

- Gracias Sirius… Por todo. – Se separó de él para mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento que pese a estar empañada por la tristeza, alegró su corazón.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada niña, siempre me tendrás aquí para lo que necesites.

- Lo sé. Y gracias por eso también. – Se separó de su cuerpo y apretó su mano en gesto de agradecimiento.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No… solo quédate con Pansy, ella es tu prioridad ahora. – Le indicó, mientras apoyaba su otra mano en el hombro de su amiga transmitiéndole su cariño. – Iré a dormir… Siento que hace años no lo hago y creo que mi cuerpo va a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Se giró y emprendió el camino hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo dubitativa en el segundo escalón.

- Cuando despiertes tu mamá estará contigo. – Sirius sabía cuales eran sus inquietudes y necesidades en ese momento. Hermione sonrió.

- Gracias Sirius. – Dijo antes de dar la vuelta y seguir su camino.

- Creo que tu también necesitas un descanso. Te recomiendo que te des un baño y luego trates de relajarte… solo entonces estarás lista para enfrentar la realidad.

- Eso ya lo hice y créeme, no fue lindo… ahora solo me queda superarla… - Aceptó con resignación.

- Lo lograrás y yo estaré a tu lado para verlo. – Remató con orgullo. – Ve tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, luego e contarás lo que quieras decirme.

- Está bien… solo, mantente cerca ¿Si? No creo que pueda hacerlo en otro caso.

- Siempre…

* * *

_"Querer entender es intentar reconquistar algo que hemos perdido"_

Podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado. Desconocía la cantidad de horas que había dormido pero sabía que eran mas que suficientes.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Tal y como Sirius le había prometido, Lily se encontraba a su lado. Estaba recostada sobre la cama, al parecer se quedó dormida mientras la vigilaba.

- Hola dormilona…

- ¿Cómo supiste que desperté? – Le preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- Tu respiración es mas profunda cuando duermes. Noté que hace rato habías despertado solo que no querías hacerlo… ¿Cierto?

- Si… - Contestó con un suspiro de resignación.

Lily abrió los ojos y la contempló. Hermione tenía la mirada incrustada en el techo.

- No te preguntaré que tan malo fue, porque puedo imaginarlo, solo debes saber que me tienes aquí a tu lado, para lo que me necesites…

- Gracias… Yo creo que solo el tiempo va a permitirme entender mejor las cosas… Ha pasado todo demasiado rápido, necesito… dejar que las cosas fluyan…

- Tómate tu tiempo, nadie te apura.

- Tiempo… a veces quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que todo esto pasará, otras, lo único que me gustaría es que todo esto pasé lo mas pronto posible y evitarme la parte de superar el dolor… y luego me doy cuenta de que lo único que quiero es recuperar algo del tiempo perdido… Quisiera creer que es posible pero sé que no es así. Podemos hacer miles de cosas juntos a partir de ahora pero jamás vamos a recuperar lo que nos quitaron… y aunque deba, no puedo aceptarlo.

- Aunque suene redundante, solo el tiempo te va a permitir aceptar y superar lo sucedido… Hermione, no permitas que el dolor te quité la posibilidad de ser feliz ahora. Ya no tiene sentido seguir lamentándose por lo que debería haber sido sino preocuparse por lo que está por ser. Dame la oportunidad de conocer a la Hermione que siempre has sido, a la que eres. Porque tu siempre fuiste tu, un apellido no cambia tu esencia… no te pierdas en trivialidades porque te pierdes tu misma. – Le casi suplicó. – He sufrido mucho en mi vida al no tenerte a mi lado, pero siempre estuviste aquí, en mi corazón. – Se señaló su pecho – Y aunque no lo notaras, yo sé que siempre me llevaste a mi en el tuyo. La presencia física no lo es todo en la vida, existen personas que pueden estar a miles de KM de distancia y aún así serán una presencia constante en tu vida… y tu siempre estuviste a mi lado, aunque no lo estuvieras. – Unió sus manos con cariño – Solo no me impidas ahora disfrutar de tu presencia… no soportaría estar lejos de ti otra vez.

- No tengo intenciones de ir a ningún lado. Mi vida es junto a ustedes ahora. – Le dedicó una sonrisa equivalente a cientos de sonrisas que le fueron negadas. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Lo que tu quieras.

- Acompáñame a ver a mi… papá.

* * *

"_Un buen arrepentimiento es la mejor medicina que tienen las enfermedades del alma"_

Pese a todas las alegrías que estaba teniendo en los últimos días, Harry no podía sentirse completamente feliz. Todavía tenía algo por arreglar.

Sirius.

Desde el momento en el que despertó después del accidente, no pudo dejar de rememorar la última conversación que tuvo con él.

Se odiaba por la forma en la que lo había tratado y estaba convencido de que Sirius aún permanecía enojado por eso.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, la única persona a la que anhelaba ver no se aparecería por ahí y era justo que así fuera.

Pudo percibir que quien fuera que estuviera por entrar, permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

- Si quieres puedo volver después. – Comentó Sirius haciendo ademán de irse por donde había llegado.

- ¡No! No… quédate por favor…

Sirius asintió e ingresó a la habitación.

Ambos parecían nerviosos, preocupados. El ambiente estaba tenso de una manera especial.

- Yo… - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa forzosa.

- Déjame hablar Sirius. Es importante. – Le pidió.

- Está bien Harry. Puedes hablar.

- Gracias. – Tomó aire de manera profunda, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y solo quería pedir una cosa. – Perdóname Sirius, lamento mucho la forma en la que te traté la última vez, no debí haber dicho nada de lo que dije. Fui un estúpido y un inmaduro. Tu eres la persona que tiene todo el derecho del mundo de meterse en mi vida. Eres la única persona que no me abandonó nunca y la única en la que siempre pude confiar… Eres mi padre en todos los sentidos… Perdón de nuevo.

Sirius estaba pasmado. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Desde la última vez que habló con Harry, creía que este estaba enojado con él, que se había equivocado en el camino. Ahora comprendía que el chico solo estaba enojado con la vida por todas las cosas que le estaban pasando.

- Harry… yo.

- No tienes que decir nada Sirius. Solo que me perdonas. – Suplicó.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Harry. Tu reacción del otro día era algo completamente entendible. Has luchado toda tu vida con un único objetivo y que cuando ya crees haberlo logrado, este se te escape debe ser realmente frustrante. Nunca te juzgué por eso, es mas, estaba esperando el momento en el que sintieras algo como eso. No se puede vivir toda la vida siendo el sostén de los demás.

Harry no supo como responder a eso. Simplemente estaba agradecido a la vida por no permitir que la única persona que siempre estuvo para él siga estándolo.

- Gracias.

- Gracias a ti Harry, por nunca haberte cerrado al amor. – Sirius se acercó a su cama y se sentó al lado de su ahijado.

- Te noto preocupado. ¿Ha pasado algo mas? – Quiso saber.

Su padrino suspiró resignado, a Harry nunca se le escapaba nada y o iba a empezar ahora.

- Así es. Han pasado cosas mientras estuviste inconsciente. Cosas… importantes. Jean Granger ha vuelto. – Harry lo miró sorprendido y angustiado. Temía que la llegada de esa mujer solo trajera complicaciones.

- ¿Hermione la vio? ¿Ella está bien?

- Si, si, tranquilo. Hermione ha hablado con ella y, sinceramente, dudo que vuelva a ser alguien importante en su vida. Le costará acomodarse a esta situación pero con el tiempo todo le será mas fácil.

Harry lo observó durante unos instantes para después decir:

- ¿Qué mas hay? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Aunque no sé si preocupado sea la definición exacta.

Sirius le sonrió. Había extrañado demasiado al chico en estos días.

- Sí, hay algo mas. – Reflexionó buscando la mejor forma de decir lo que debía. – Verás Harry, las cosas… tomaron un giro inesperado. ¿Conoces a Pansy Parkinson? – Harry asintió. – Bien, ella es hija de Jean… y mía.

Harry lo miro perplejo. Definitivamente aquello no lo esperaba.

- Es una historia larga y complicada, Jean y yo nos conocimos de jóvenes, y no puedo negar que me enamoré de ella… hubiera dado lo que fuera por ella, pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a lo mismo que yo. – Se podía observar a un Sirius totalmente abatido por la situación. Se notaba que le dolía toda la historia – Ella quedó embarazada y en lugar de decírmelo, huyó, y dio a nuestra hija en adopción. Esa hija es Pansy. – Remató.

Harry se había quedado sin habla. Cuando pudo reaccionar masculló.

- Eso es… tan… Lo siento Sirius, pero no encuentro palabras. Sencillamente esa mujer es, - Lo miró a los ojos – cruel. Abandonó a Pansy y luego secuestro a Hermione para criarla como su hija… ¿En qué mente retorcida cabe eso?

Se quedaron en silencio ya que no era necesario esbozar una respuesta en voz alta porque ambos la sabían.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

Sirius sonrió por primera vez durante su visita.

- Si, lo sabe. – Cambió su gesto a uno mas serio – Su madre, la adoptiva, estuvo en el mismo accidente que tu. Fue ella la que perdió el control del auto y provocó el choque.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Exclamó preocupado.

- Ella murió Harry. De esa manera Pansy se enteró de la verdad. Su padre le dijo todo cuando vino. Ellos… no tienen una buena relación por lo que sé. No se veían desde hacía años y al llegar le explicó a Pansy que el motivo de su alejamiento era que él quería hijos propios. Fue duro para ella entender eso ya que se siente culpable de que su madre se quedará sola… Aun así, fue Lauren la que le dio la información de quien era Jean. Por lo que sé, ella había estado investigando el pasado de Pansy y había descubierto la verdad. Es una pena que no haya llegado a decírselo en persona. – Se lamentó.

- ¿En dónde está Pansy ahora? Debe sentirse muy mal.

- Ella está en casa ahora. Nos enteramos al mismo tiempo de nuestro parentesco. No podía creerlo. Ella… está pasando un mal momento, creo que no será fácil.

- Serás un buen padre para Pansy… tanto como lo has sido para mi. No debes preocuparte por eso, ella estará bien mientras tu estés a su lado.

- Tu has sido un buen hijo también.

Se contemplaban en silencio, dejando que el peso de sus realidades se hiciera algo cotidiano.

- Las cosas han cambiado, ¿Verdad? Y solo pueden mejorar a partir de ahora. – Apuntó Harry.

- Si, así es. Creo que cubrimos nuestra cuota de dolor en esta vida. Es hora de empezar a sanar.

- Y así será…

* * *

"_El niño no aprende lo que los mayores dicen, sino lo que ellos hacen"_

El asumir la verdad puede ser una fuente de liberación, pero en ocasiones no podemos dejar de sentir dolor.

El darte cuenta de que tu padre no es la persona que uno quisiera que fuera es como sentir una espina en el corazón.

Draco no podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso. Él amaba a su padre con toda su alma, pero el hecho de comprender que los ideales de éste estaban muy por encima de su propio hijo, no dejaban de ser un impedimento en su relación. Y aun mas, siendo consciente de que su padre no haría nada por cambiarlo.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy. Y era probablemente, la última vez que estaría allí.

En los últimos días las cosas habían toado un giro inesperado. Después de haberse librado de la presión que su padre ejercía en él y de haber abandonado su protección, Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de Luna, había aparecido en escena.

El hombre ya conocía los planes que había fraguado Lucius y aun así, lo había tratado con total cariño y comprensión, cosas que Draco no creía merecer. Pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue que el hombre intercedió por él.

Según supo, Xeno había estado en una reunión con Lucius, y en ella le habían llegado al acuerdo de que Draco estaría bajo su tutela ahora. Por mas que Draco quiso saber, el padre de su amiga no le quiso decir cual era la condición que le había dado a Lucius. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llegar a la conclusión de que si su padre había aceptado era para no perder el trabajo.

No podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso. Hubiera querido que por una vez, su padre lo hubiera elegido a él.

Una de las sirvientas le abrió la puerta y él se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Empacaría sus cosas y se iría de allí lo antes posible.

A partir de ahora, viviría en la Mansión Lovegood, en las afueras de la ciudad. Xeno se mudaría durante un tiempo con ellos, para terminar de arreglar unos asuntos. Luego de hablar con Draco, le ofreció realizar pasantías en alguna de sus compañías una vez terminados sus estudios, a lo que este aceptó gustoso. Por primera vez en su vida, sabía que lo único que quería era empezar a valerse por si mismo.

Empacó solo lo necesario, alguna vestimentas y sus cosas del colegio que era lo que necesitaría. Contempló su habitación una vez mas tratando de grabar cada centímetro en su mente. Se topó con una fotografía en uno de sus muebles. Se acercó hacía ese lugar y tomó el retrato entre sus manos. No pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera al contemplarse tan feliz flanqueado por sus padres. Una de las únicas veces en la que se sintió en familia estaba ante sus ojos.

- Draco. – Escuchó una voz rasposa a sus espaldas.

- Padre… - Alcanzó a mascullar. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su padre. Lucía desaliñado, sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos y no destilaba la misma seguridad de siempre.

"_¿Acaso ha estado llorando?... Imposible."_

- Veo que ya has empacado todo.

- Si… Ya me voy, no los molestaré mas. – Contestó dejando el retrato en su lugar y yendo por su maleta.

- No me molesta tu presencia… - Permaneció estático en su lugar tratando de decidir si realmente había escuchado lo que dijo su padre o si era una mala jugada de su inconsciente.

Lentamente se giró hacía él sorprendiéndose aún mas al darse cuenta de que Lucius si lloraba. Se quedó sin vos.

- Me da pena decir que si llegamos a está situación fue solamente por mi culpa… Tienes razón al sentirte decepcionado de mi, nunca fui un buen padre… ni siquiera fui un padre para ti… lamento mucho eso, y espero de verdad que algún día puedas perdonarme… - Draco no daba crédito a lo que oía. – Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa y sé que algún día será tuya, pero soy consciente de que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti ahora es dejarte ir… Tenerte a mi lado solo haría que siguiera equivocándome y créeme que eso es lo último que quiero hacer en la vida. No me gustaría mirar hacía atrás y comprender que yo y solo yo fui el causante de la desgracia de mi único hijo… No sería capaz de soportarlo.

Hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos.

- No dudes nunca en buscarme si me necesitas Draco, yo estaré velando por ti en cada momento de tu vida. Esta es tu familia, yo soy tu padre y lo único que necesito ahora es que seas feliz. Prométeme que lo serás. – Pidió.

- Haré hasta lo imposible porque así sea.

- Es lo que mereces hijo… Debes irte ahora, están esperándote.

Draco lo miro unos segundos para después emprender su camino hacía la salida. Unos pasos antes de abandonar la habitación se paró de lleno y rehizo su camino hacia el mueble en el que estaba el retrato. Sin dudarlo lo tomó y le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa a su padre. Salió de allí con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

_Estoy empezando a perdonarte"_

_

* * *

_

"_No es la carne y la sangre sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos"_

Había intentado dormir pero no podía dejar de recordar esa conversación. Se sentía dolida en lo mas profundo de su ser. En su cuerpo y su alma ya no cabía mas dolor.

- ¿Pansy? ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si, pasa… de cualquier manera no logró dormir. – Se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo.

- Es una pena que no hayas descansado… Quería saber si tienes hambre. – Informó Sirius.

- No, pero debería comer algo… - Se notaba que seguía preocupada.

- Sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites ¿No?.

Pansy le sonrió de forma agradecida y sincera. Tomo una de sus manos apretándosela con ternura.

- Lo sé Sirius, y creo que esa es la única razón por la que aun no me he derrumbado por completo. Si no supiera que te tengo a ti… creo que habría muerto al hablar con esa mujer. ¿Sabes? No le alcanzó con abandonarme una vez…

- ¿De que hablas? – Quiso saber Sirius quien lucía mas preocupado.

- Mi madre, Lauren, ella estaba enferma, tenía cáncer, estaba en su etapa final ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Ahora sé que el viaje que hizo a Glasgow fue para buscar a Jean. La buscó, la encontró y habló con ella. Fue a decirle quien era yo y a pedirle que se quedará conmigo… cuando ella muriera… ¿Sabes que contestó esa mujer? – Preguntó casi gritando – Dijo que no. Que no, ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quería perder a Hermione. ¿Qué motivos le he dado para que me rechace dos veces? Explícamelo Sirius porque no logro comprenderlo.

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada Pansy, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso porque no es así. El problema es ella que es incapaz de amar, porque incluso lo que siente por Hermione no es amor, es solo una obsesión maniática. Tu no puedes ser una problema para nadie, sácalo de tu mente.

- Es lo que mas quiero en este momento. Olvidarme de todo esto de una maldita vez y empezar de nuevo… ya no quiero sentirme así nunca mas. – Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y lloró sobre su hombro.

- Las cosas van a mejorar hija, solo debes darle tiempo.

- Solo te necesito a ti… ¿Serás mi papá?

Sirius lloró al oír aquello.

- Solo si me otorgas el placer de ser mi hija.

- Claro que si. – Le sonrió aun con lagrimas cayendo en su rostro. Se sorbió la nariz antes de seguir. – Me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido… es todo tan injusto…

Sirius la contempló mientras una idea iba formándose en su mente.

- Creo que se me ocurre algo para eso. – Le informó. Pansy hizo un gesto de interrogación. - ¿Te gustaría irte de viaje conmigo? Solo tu y yo. El viaje será una buena oportunidad para que te alejes de todo esto. Aun debes aceptar y superar la muerte de tu madre. Debes aprender a olvidar el dolor que te provocó Jean. Debemos empezar a conocernos. Son demasiadas cosas para una persona… ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó al ver que su hija no reaccionaba.

- Que debes estar leyendo mi mente… Lo único que necesito en este momento es tomar distancia de las cosas que me hacen mal para ver todo con otra perspectiva… necesito cambiar de aire… tratar de volver a ser feliz…

- Podrás, lo verás… Arreglaremos todo con tu padre. – Se sintió raro al decir eso, Pansy lo miró aun mas extrañada – Debemos explicarle la situación y si es sensato sabrá cual es la mejor manera de actuar. Creo que pese a todo, el te quiere y quiere que seas feliz, por lo tanto sabrá hacer lo que es mejor para ti.

- Eso espero… Gracias papá…

* * *

"_No quería dejarte ir y así mismo me aleje de ti"_

Jean derramaba las ultimas lagrimas que tenia sobre esa hoja de papel. Era el momento de comenzar a enmendar. Sabía que la única responsable de todo lo sucedido era ella y solo ella y que tendría que pagar por sus errores.

Le llevó tiempo, pero al final lo comprendió. Ahora lo importante era que los demás estuvieran bien, ella quedaría en un segundo plano.

Releyó la carta por ultima vez, aceptando su contenido y se dedicó a escribir sus ultimas frases.

"_Lamento el dolor que te ocasioné al cegarme queriendo conseguir solo lo que yo quería… Lastimé tu alma de forma cruel y eso es algo que me seguirá de por vida._

_Perdón, aunque decirlo suene como una frase trillada y sin sentido. Aunque carezca de valor y suene vacía. Tu perdón es a lo único que puedo aspirar y puedes estar convencida de que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para conseguirlo. Y empezaré en este mismo momento, dejándote ir… Aunque quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos ahora, aunque quisiera ser tu madre mas que nunca, sé que lo único que necesitas es distancia, tenerme lejos para empezar a sanar… _

_Por eso te dejo ir, aunque no te digo adiós, sino hasta luego… y esperaré con ansias el día en que puedas perdonarme y quizás darme una oportunidad…_

_Porque siempre te llevaré conmigo, aunque esté sin ti…"_

_

* * *

_

Wow, esto fue intenso... Debo decir q es el cap q mas me ha gustado hasta ahora y el q me hizo llorar...

_Tambien informarles que solo queda un cap mas y el epilogo... Espero no entristecerlos con la noticia pero no quisera alargar la historia porque si..._

Agradecerles de todo corazon los 10 rr q recibi no saben lo feliz q estoy y x eso mismo me esmere el triple con este cap, espero sinceramente que sientan q valio la pena...

Tambien agradecerles a los q leen aunque no dejen comentario, aunq dado q keda tan pokito un rr no los matara no?

Lanyera: Gracias x estar ahi siempre! será q t gusta el giro de la historia? estamos leyendonos...

Karlyzhaa: gracias tmb, espero no ser demasiado dura con las madres d esta historia solo un poco justa, gracias x el coment y espero q t siga gustando, besos...

Al resto q dejo rr se los conteste x via privada, si alguno se me pasó hagamelo saber...

Unas ultimas cosas: Lau! gracias x ese enorme rr! t adoro! Hallwell MB, espero no matarte con la falta d spoilers pero sé q m lo agradecerás al final, AceQueen, estas loca, un club de fans? jajajja, gracias!

Ahora necesito su ayuda, como les dije estoy en medio de un nuevo fic y quiero dejarles el summary para q me den su opinión de si les gusta o no, y de esa manera decidir si sigo adelante, aca les va...

_"Una visión. Dos opciones. Un destino. ¿Qué harías si un día te dicen que estás destinada a enamorarte hasta limites insospechados? ¿Si te dijeran que el amor está por entrar en tu vida aunque te niegues? Pero que tendrás que decidirte entre dos personas que te aman con la misma intensidad y al mismo tiempo los amas mas de lo que crees capaz... ¿Serás capaz de elegir? ¿Draco o Harry? ¿Harry o Draco? ¿Con cual de los dos te quedarás?"_

_Mmmmm, creo que me rayé por completo, jajajja, denme su opinión sincera, si les interesa lo escribo y subo antes de terminar este..._

_Besos a todos!_

_Son los mejores lectores del mundo, Val_


	24. Tu y yo

**Tu y yo**

**"Tu y yo"**

**

* * *

**"_Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti"_

Un paso mas. No se lo había planteado hasta ahora pero era consciente de que necesitaba hacerlo.

Quizás una de las cosas que mas le dolía de todo lo sucedido, es haber perdido al oportunidad de conocer a su padre. Saber que nunca tendría la posibilidad de decirle papá, de escuchar su voz, de verlo sonreír, de abrazarlo…

La relación padre e hija siempre es especial y ella nunca pudo compartirla con nadie… y nunca llegaría a hacerlo.

Lily la acompaño hasta aquel lugar. No quería dejarla sola, y menos sabiendo que para su hija era difícil hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Se encontraban en Sunbury, un pueblo cercano a Londres, a orillas del río Tamesis. Sirius les había informado que a James lo habían cremado, como siempre había sido su deseo, y arrojado sus cenizas en aquel lugar.

Hermione se había sentado en la orilla y contemplaba el horizonte frente a ella.

En ese momento pudo ser realmente consciente de que su padre jamás regresaría a su vida, y no podría hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Dos lagrimas silenciosas trazaron su camino desde sus ojos hasta fundirse en la inmensidad del río.

- Lamento no haber podido salvarte, papá… - Le confesó en un susurro al viento. – Quisiera tener la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás para nunca haber aceptado la ayuda de esa mujer, para poder tenerte hoy aquí conmigo, para que Harry y… Lily puedan seguir sus vidas…

Pese a haber aceptado su historia, aun le costaba decirle mamá a Lily, ella había tenido una madre y no era fácil cambiar ese puesto de un día para otro. El caso de James era distinto, ese lugar siempre fue de él.

Pasados unos minutos pudo sentir que su madre se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado. Durante ese tiempo la había dejado sola para que pudiera despedirse de él sin inhibiciones. Hermione sospechaba que Lily también se había tomado el tiempo para su despedida personal.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – Le preguntó, limpiando su mejilla con cariño.

- No sé si mejor sea el sentimiento correcto, creo que… mas tranquila… necesitaba un momento con mi papá…

Se entristeció al ver que el semblante de Lily cambió de golpe.

- Lo lamento. – Le dijo de forma sincera y perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte. – No quería hacerte daño…

Lily sonrió.

- Eres incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie, Herm.

- A ti si… Aunque no lo digas sé que estás esperando que te diga-

- No. – La cortó – Lo único que espero de ti es una oportunidad para formar parte de tu vida… Nada mas. Y déjame decirte que eso ya lo has hecho, deja de preocuparte.

Hermione sonrió sin dejar de esquivar su mirada.

- Eso no hace que deje de sentirme mal… pero tienes razón, el tiempo solucionará todo… menos la muerte…

Giró hacía su costado y sorprendió a Lily al abrazarse a ella.

- Ya lo escucharás… solo necesito tiempo.

- Tómate todo el que necesites… a mi me basta con tenerte así…

* * *

"_El amor hace que el alma salga de su escondite"_

Después de varios días de convivir con aquellas personas, la situación se volvía mas cotidiana y menos rara.

Los Lovegood eran personas extrañas, pero no por eso menos queribles. Draco podía experimentar algo cercano al sentimiento de estar en familia cuando estaba con ellos. Extrañaba a sus padres, si, pero había podido comprender que lo mejor para todos era tomar distancia.

Sus padres debían aprender a convivir con el peso de sus decisiones, pero tenían como aliciente el hecho de saber que pese a todo, Draco no los odiaba, y ese era un motivo mas que suficiente para poder seguir adelante intentando cambiar.

Draco por su parte, estaba completamente agradecido al señor Lovegood por haberle dado una oportunidad. Había depositado su confianza en él al no hacerlo cargar con ninguna responsabilidad por el plan de su padre, y él le retribuiría demostrándole que no se equivocó al dársela.

Planeaba terminar sus estudios y luego ponerse a su entera disposición para lo que lo necesitará. No se iba a permitir defraudarlo.

Se encontraban reunidos en el living de la Mansión. Draco no lograba dejar de maravillarse cada vez que era testigo del amor que profesaba Xeno por su hija y viceversa. No era algo que se demostraban con besos y declaraciones a cada momento. Era algo distinto.

Estaba en los detalles. Era el hecho de saber implícitamente que se tenían el uno al otro, sin importar las adversidades. El hecho de saber que la familia siempre será lo primero, mas allá de la fortuna que pudieran tener.

Eso que él nunca había tenido.

Sintió la mirada de Luna conectarse con la suya. La chica lucía realmente feliz al tener a su padre a su lado. Una amplia sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Draco no pudo evitar esbozar otra igual. Cada vez que veía a Luna feliz, él mismo no podía dejar de sentirse bien. No había tenido la oportunidad de aclarar su situación desde que se mudo con ellos porque cada vez que se llenaba de valor para hacerlo, aparecía Xeno para tirarselo por el piso. No es que le tuviera miedo, al contrario, era muy agradable, pero no dejaba de ser el padre de Luna y eso… complicaba las cosas.

Descubrió que Xeno también lo miraba con cara de interrogación. El muchacho no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir que lo habían descubierto. Un leve sonrojo se extendió por su cara.

- Luna, es hora de que me vaya. Tengo unas reuniones importantes y tu sabes, trabajo es trabajo. – Explicó su padre poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a Draco quien por unos instantes sintió un miedo infundado. – Draco, nos veremos luego. Cuidas a mi pequeña, ¿Si? – Aquello le sonó como una amenaza aunque no lo fuera. Draco palideció de golpe. – Nada mejor que dejarla en tus manos ¿No es así?

- Cla- claro, despreocúpese. Que tenga un buen día. – Completó dándole la mano en forma de saludo. Xeno esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Hasta luego muchacho.

Salió dejando tras de si a un Draco muy confundido y a una Luna riéndose sin parar. Draco la miro con gesto serio.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó contrariado.

- De ti, por supuesto. – Contestó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por tu cara Draco… Creo que estás convencido de que mi padre quiere asesinarte.

Otra vez su cara se tiñó de rosado.

- Eso… eso no es gracioso Luna.

- Claro que lo es. – Lo contradijo ella, siguiendo con sus risas.

- Eso lo dices porque tu no te pones en mi lugar. – Rebatió enojándose y sin medir las palabras.

- A ver Draco… - Siguió Luna poniéndose de pie y parándose en frente de él. Lo había hecho caer en su trampa y ahora tendría que pagar por su ingenuidad. – Explícame como te sientes al estar frente a mi padre así puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué te pone tan nervioso? – Esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que, en otra circunstancia hubiera derretido a Draco.

- Es que… es que… - Draco se puso aun mas nervioso debido a la cercanía de la chica.

- ¿Si? – Inquirió de forma maléfica. En realidad sabía lo que sentía él, lo había notado desde un principio, su padre lo intimidaba porque no sabia como podía reaccionar al saber los sentimientos que tenía por su única hija. También tenía miedo de perder la confianza de ese hombre que tanto lo estaba ayudando. Pero Luna ya no podía dejar pasar esta situación y le sonsacaría todo a Draco aunque tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza y ese momento ya había llegado. – Dímelo Draco… - Susurró.

- Es que me estoy enamorando de ti ¿Esta bien? – Draco soltó aquello e inmediatamente se reprendió por haber caído en la trampa de ella. Una mueca muy graciosa apareció en su casa.

Luna esbozó una enorme sonrisa al saberse ganadora.

- Crees que mi padre va a matarte cuando sepas que quieres a su única hija. – No estaba preguntando.

Draco se sorprendió al notar que Luna no parecía impactada con la noticia, ni siquiera sorprendida.

- ¿Es que acaso no notaste que a mi padre le agrada la idea?

- ¿Que qué? – Ahora si había perdido el control de la situación.

- ¿Crees que va por la vida diciéndole a todo el mundo: "Cuida a mi pequeña. Nada mejor que dejarla en tus manos"?

Draco lo pensó durante unos segundos y tuvo que darle la razón a Luna.

- No creo… - Contestó apenado bajando su vista.

Luna se acercó aun mas y levantó su mentón de forma tierna consiguiendo que sus ojos quedarán a la misma altura.

Le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que quería que siguiera hablando, que le explique que era lo que sentía.

- No quisiera perder su confianza… No me lo puedo permitir. – Confesó apenado.

- No lo harás. – Le aseguró, mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba su rostro. – Puedes estar seguro.

Draco cerró sus ojos en señal de asentimiento, y dándose, al mismo tiempo, la oportunidad de disfrutar de las caricias de Luna.

- Entonces… ¿Qué te detiene ahora? – Abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de ella y con la misma determinación que no sentía desde el día que enfrentó a su padre, le contestó.

- Nada… Te amo Luna. – Y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, la besó con la intención de nunca mas separarse de ella.

* * *

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"_

Por fin la espera llegaba a su fin, Harry abandonaba el hospital ese día, después de su temporada en el hospital, que si bien fue relativamente corta, no había nada como estar en casa.

- Eres bienvenido Harry. – Dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que el chico pase, para gran orgullo de todos, caminando por sus propios medios, al interior de la casa.

- Te estabas tardando demasiado hermanito. – Hermione salió corriendo a su encuentro, y le dio un gran abrazo, olvidando que a Harry aun le costaba mantenerse estable.

- Ten cuidado Herms, no queremos mandar a Harry otra vez al hospital, ¿Verdad? – Bromeó Pansy, que junto a Hermione se habían quedado en la casa, preparando todo para su llegada.

- No, claro que no. – Contestó haciendo una mueca como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – Es solo que lo extrañé demasiado y no veía la hora de que esté aquí con nosotros.

Harry se emocionó por las palabras de su hermana, pero aun así logró contener las lagrimas.

- Yo también te extrañé, ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué tu sola tienes sentimientos? – Siguió con la broma.

- No, claro que no, es que mis sentimientos son mas fuertes que los tuyos, tontito.

- ¡Ay no, no empiecen por favor! – Exclamó Sirius haciendo un gesto dramático demasiado exagerado, que hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas. – Ya no soporto esto…

- Exagerado. – Lo acusó Pansy.

Lo cierto era que desde el día en que Harry despertó después del accidente, Hermione no había permanecido separada de él durante mucho tiempo. Era la primera en llegar por la mañana, y la última en irse por la noche, y eso era porque la obligaban. Se habían vuelto muy unidos, y todos argumentaban que la rápida recuperación de Harry se debía a ella. Pero todavía no habían tenido tiempo de estar a solas. Tenían muchas cosas que hablar y que aclarar, y pronto tendrían esa oportunidad.

- ¡No exagero! Si parecen unos niños de 2 años. – Los acusó.

Hermione y Harry, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y al mismo tiempo pusieron expresiones de asombro.

- ¿Puedes creer lo que nos está diciendo Harry? – Comenzó Herm, imitando una mueca de dolor.

- Me parece… insólito. Nunca esperé algo así de ti Sirius. – Continuó Harry siguiéndole el juego.

- Ni yo.

- Creo que lo mejor será no molestarlo mas…

- Si. Ahora es una persona grande con responsabilidades…

- Y con una hija…

- Por la que nos cambió…

- Si, nos olvidó…

- Es mejor que nos olvidemos de él…

- Si, tienes razón… Vámonos a buscar otro tío por ahí…

- Si, vamos Harry…

Las risas tanto de Lily como de Pansy los desviaron a los demás de la conversación que estaban teniendo. Las dos mujeres se estaban quedando sin aliento de tanto reír.

- ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? – Preguntó Sirius completamente enojado.

- Es que… es que… - Comenzó Pansy pero no pudo avanzar mucho.

Sirius miró a Lily con una expresión que lo decía todo: "Dímelo de una vez."

- Lo lamento… deberías… haber visto tu cara… - Logró articular la mujer.

Sirius se enojó aun mas.

- ¿Qué tiene mi cara?

- Fue… lo mas… gracioso… que he visto… en mucho tiempo… - Explicó Pansy. Al ver que Sirius seguía sin emitir sonido, decidió serenarse y explicarle. – Verás… los chicos solo te estaban jugando una broma. – Explicó - ¿Verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

- Pero por lo visto, tu no te habías dado cuenta porque tu cara era de un completo espanto…

- Tenías los ojos saltones. – Apuntó Harry.

- Y tu boca abierta con expresión de tonto… - Siguió Hermione.

- Y tu color era pálido. – Enumeró Pansy.

- Y tu- Harry no alcanzó a terminar porque su padrino lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ya entendí! Era todo una broma y me la creí, ¿Es eso? Pues bien, si, caí. Ahora, ¿Es que tu también te vas a mimetizar con ellos y vas a completar sus frases? – Le preguntó a Pansy de forma acusadora.

La chica hizo el gesto de estárselo pensando.

- Mmm... no creo que sea una mala idea.

- ¿Qué? – Otra oleada de carcajadas generales estallaron el en interior de la casa. – Ah, veo que siguen tomándome el pelo. – Sirius se hizo el ofendido.

- Perdón, es que uno no puede evitarlo. – Acotó Harry.

- Claro, claro, siempre a mi… Bueno ya basta, mejor vayamos a comer que la comida se enfriará. – Pidió para dejar de ser el centro de atención.

- Lo dices para que te dejemos en paz. – Lo acusó Pansy aunque fue la primera en emprender el camino hacia el comedor.

- Porque no sabe defenderse. – Siguió Hermione con la conversación.

- Y porque es un llorón… - Remató Harry.

- ¡Basta! ¡Parecen trillizos ya! – Esto provocó un estallido de risas por parte de los tres. - ¡A Comer!

La cena transcurrió igual, entre risas y distensión. La verdad es que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentían completamente en familia, relajados… felices.

Llegado un momento, cuando habían acabado de comer, Sirius creyó conveniente hablar.

- Hay algo que debo… debemos decirles. – Comenzó. Inmediatamente los Potter enfocaron su atención en él. Eso lo tensó un poco, cosa muy rara en él. – Es que… con Pansy…

- Nos iremos de viaje. – Completó la chica al ver que su padre no podía continuar. – Juntos. – Recalcó.

Los demás tardaron unos segundos en asimilar la situación. Segundos en los cuales permanecieron callados. Sirius se ponía cada vez mas tenso ante esto.

- ¿No dicen nada? – Preguntó temeroso. Tanto Hermione como Lily sabían que esa pregunta iba dirigida a Harry, así que lo miraron esperando su respuesta.

- Me parece una idea excelente. – Contestó con sinceridad. Se pudo oír el largo suspiro de alivio que dio su padrino. Harry río. - ¿Creías que me enojaría?

Sirius no contestó pero la mueca de su cara lo hizo por él.

- A decir verdad, creo que estaba bastante preocupado. – Comentó Pansy – Aun no está verdaderamente preparado para dejarte.

Harry lo miró con gesto de gratitud.

- Ya no estoy solo. – Le recordó – Recuperé a mi familia, y eso te lo debo a ti que siempre me has apoyado. Te voy a estar eternamente agradecido por eso. Pero ahora es momento de que tu recuperes la tuya. Ese viaje les servirá a ambos… además, n o es que nunca vayan a volver, ¿No?

- Solo nos tomaremos un tiempo. Nada fuera del otro mundo. – Terminó Pansy.

* * *

"_Siempre estaré a tu lado"_

- Tu habitación está un poco desordenada. La he estado usando mientras estabas en la clínica. – Le comentaba Hermione a Harry, en el pasillo del segundo piso. Ella lo ayudaba tomándolo de un brazo, mientras recorrían todo el camino hacía su habitación.

Harry se paró en seco ya la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Sirius no te ha mostrado tu habitación? – Indagó sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso tengo una habitación? – Le contestó igual de incrédula.

- Herm, tu siempre tuviste un lugar en esta familia, claro que tienes una… Lo que me sorprende es que aún no la conozcas.

Hermione reflexionó unos instantes.

- Creo que Sirius quería que tu lo hicieras. – Comprendió.

Harry asintió dándole la razón.

- Es esa de ahí. – Señaló con su cabeza.

Hermione dirigió su visión hacía el lugar que le señalaba su hermano. Se quedó sin habla al recordar esa misma situación hacía unos meses atrás, la primera vez que estuvo en esa casa.

_Harry se paró delante de una puerta, pero mirando a otra que se encontraba contigua a ésta. Hermione reparó en el hecho y cambió la pregunta._

_- ¿Qué hay ahí Harry?_

_- Demasiados recuerdos, los que fueron, los que pueden ser... y los que nunca serán. _

Era la misma puerta.

Harry tomó la manos de Hermione y se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar giró el pomo y dejo entrever el interior.

- Pasa Herm, bienvenida a tu habitación.

Hermione ingresó con una clara sensación de curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo incredulidad. Le costaba creer que Harry siempre la hubiera tenido tan presente.

La disposición de la habitación era muy similar a la de su hermano. La cama grande en el medio con todo armoniosamente acomodado a su alrededor. Era muy funcional y a diferencia del de Harry, el color predominante era el verde en todas sus tonalidades.

Pero definitivamente, lo que mas cautivo a Hermione, fue la gran biblioteca que enmarcaba una de las paredes.

- Harry… - Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Veo que te quedaste sin palabras. – Le contestó este riendo.

- Harry… - Lo intentó una vez mas sin éxito.

- Ok Herm, si no dices nada me preocuparé. – Dijo con un gesto mas serio. Hermione seguía muda – Es que… ¿Acaso no te gusta? – Ahora lucía temeroso.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. Harry tragó en seco.

- Oh… en ese caso, no te preocupes… podemos cambiarlo… esto podía pasar, yo – No pudo terminar su intento de oración, porque unos brazos lo aprisionaban dificultándole respirar.

- Gracias Harry… - Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza, olvidándose de su reciente internación, mientras sollozaba y le susurraba al oído.

Lentamente el sollozo se fue convirtiendo en llanto. No era un llanto de angustia, al contrario, era un llanto de liberación. Harry se fue moviendo hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó en ella, arrastrando a su hermana consigo. Hermione aprovechó el gesto para acomodarse mejor en su regazo, mientras Harry le acariciaba el pelo, esperando que se tranquilice.

- Gracias… - Repitió una vez que se calmó aunque las lagrimas seguían cayendo – Gracias por traerme de vuelta Harry.

- Shhh, no tienes nada que agradecerme… - Intentó silenciarla él, a lo que ella negó con un gesto leve de su cabeza.

- No Harry. Si debo agradecerte. – Se separó de su cuerpo para mirarlo directo a los ojos – El hecho de que yo esté hoy aquí es solo gracias a ti. – Levantó una de sus manos y le acarició la mejilla con ternura – Nunca perdiste las esperanzas de hallarme. Siempre luchaste e hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos… e incluso mas, para dar conmigo.

Hermione respiró profundamente. Las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho y no la dejaban respirar.

- Si no fuera por ti, yo aún viviría en una mentira. Y ni siquiera podría decir que esa mentira fuera perfecta… Imagínate que hubiese pasado si me enteraba de todo solo porque la madre de Pansy descubría lo de Jean. No creo que hubiese tenido la fuerza necesaria para soportarlo… yo…

Paró su relato porque lo que quería decir era difícil de hacerlo en palabras.

- Perdóname Harry… Te hice sufrir demasiado. Te lastimé cuando mas necesitabas, pero sobretodo, después de que me ayudaste tanto. Después de que estuviste ahí para mi cuando mas te necesite. Después de que fuiste mi sostén el día que me separé de Jean, cuando aun creía que ella era mi madre… Esa situación debió haber sido tan… desgarradora para ti… - Volvió a conectar sus ojos con los de él – y aún así, estuviste a mi lado… No creo que algún día pueda hacer por ti, ni siquiera la mitad de lo que tu has hecho por mi…

- No digas eso… - Replicó Harry, con la voz ronca producto de las lagrimas reprimida y la emoción del momento – Tu no me debes nada Hermione…

- Te debo mas de lo que crees… El día en el que supe la verdad… creí que moriría del dolor… no podía respirar por la angustia que sentía en ese momento… nunca en mi vida creí que podría soportar un dolor así, pero, ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me mantuvo en pie?

- No. – Negó su hermano en un susurro.

- Tu… Mas allá del odio, y de la negación y del dolor, y de todo lo que sentí en ese momento… mas allá de eso… siempre supe que te tenía a ti… - Las lagrimas volvieron a brotar desaforadas de sus ojos, mas no se detuvo – Siempre fui consciente de que por mas que te dijera que te fueras, o que no quería verte, o simplemente, por mas que no te hablara, tu ibas a estar ahí para mi, para cuando yo te necesitara…

- Y siempre va a ser así…

- Lo sé Harry… pero fue el saber que tu estarías lo que hizo que te lastimará, me desquité contigo cuando lo que debería haber hecho era rechazar a Jean, exigirle explicaciones, hacerla pagar sus equivocaciones… pero en cambio, me desquité contigo. Te hice pagar a ti por los errores de los demás… - Reflexionó lo que iba a decir, al parecer recién había caído en la cuenta de ello - … y lo hice porque no quería perder a nadie… Temía perder a Jean porque, pese a que siempre supe que me decías la verdad, una pequeña parte de mi necesitaba creer que debía existir un error, que todo era mentira, que no era yo la persona que buscabas… Me desquite contigo porque era consciente de que nunca me abandonarías…

La ultima frase la dijo con una clara muestra de dolor en su rostro. Se odiaba a si misma por la forma en que había tratado a su hermano.

- Me sentí morir cuando me enteré de tu accidente. Pensé que había perdido la única oportunidad de recuperarte… No me hubiese perdonado nunca si algo te hubiera pasado. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

Harry pasó su pulgar por las mejillas de su hermana para quitarle los rastros de sus lagrimas.

- Yo no debo perdonarte nada, porque tu nunca has sido la responsable de mis desgracias, al contrario, gracias a ti recuperé todo lo que había perdido… ahora soy feliz de nuevo y eso es porque tu has vuelto a mi vida… Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a pedirme perdón porque yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Herm… Eres mi hermanita, y con el solo hecho de permitirme entrar en tu vida, me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo… nunca lo olvides…

Hermione volvió a abalanzarse sobre él para fundirse en otro abrazo mas intenso que el anterior.

- Nunca lo olvidaré… Te amo hermanito… con toda mi alma…

- Te prometo que nunca mas volveremos a separarnos… seremos tu y yo… para siempre…

- Para siempre…

* * *

Al fin, el ultimo capitulo! Espero que no me maten... aún... falta subir el epilogo.

Ahhhhhhh, es el cap q mas me gusto! (Si, ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo, es q la idea es q vaya de menor a mayor)

Dejenme decirles que si creen que falto algo, si quieren una escena en particular o ver a alguien en especial, es la ultima oportunidad de pedirlo!

Aclarar que la escena de Draco y Luna va integramente dedicada a Lau... espero que te haya gustado y haya logrado cumplir con tus expectativas, Es mejor tarde que nunca no?

La ultima escena de Harry y Hermione va dedicada a lanyera kien keria ver otra escena de amor fraternal...

A Karlizhaa x su rr, gracias y me alegra q sigas disfrutando la historia, t espero para el final...

**Y a las 7 personas que lo pidieron... YA PUBLIQUE MI NUEVA HISTORIA! (O LO HARÉ AL MISMO TIEMPO Q ESTE CAP)**

**SU NOMBRE ES: "A TRAVÉS DE TUS OJOS", NO SE OLVIDEN DE LEERLA!**

**Los dejo hasta el proximo cap, q ese si será el ultimo... Besosssssss**

**Val!**


	25. Epilogo

**Tu y yo**

**Epilogo**

* * *

24 de diciembre.

En esos momentos se encontraba en los Alpes Suizos, en el centro de esquí mas famoso de la región. Sirius había insistido mucho en ir a ese lugar y no la dejó oponerse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Así que ahí estaba, en una de las salas de estar del hotel, encerrada por fuerza mayor, ya que afuera, se estaba desarrollando una de las peores tormentas de nieve de la temporada.

Tomó la decisión de bajar a tomar un chocolate caliente. Su padre estaba descansando, aún no se recuperaba de la sesión de esquí del día anterior. Pero ella tenía demasiada energía como para permanecer durmiendo.

Se paseó por las instalaciones hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el cual permanecer. Optó por un sillón que tenía, como marco principal, una gran ventanal con vistas a las montañas. La imagen era completamente embargadora.

Se sentó en él y se sumió completamente en sus cavilaciones, dejando su mente volar, hasta el preciso momento en el que, por obra del destino, giró su cabeza y sus ojos la divisaron.

Permaneció estática en su lugar tratando de asimilar la situación. Sencillamente no podía ser posible… ¿O si?

Lentamente y dubitativa se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Solo unos pasos y estaría en frente suyo…

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, iba a hablar pero la otra persona lo hizo primero al reparar en ella.

- ¿Pansy? – La voz de Jean Granger denotaba una agradable sorpresa.

- Hola. – Alcanzó a murmurar como toda respuesta.

- Hola… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?... Te creía en Londres. – Su voz sonaba sincera, no había malestar ni nada parecido en ella. Se notaba que estaba contenta de volverla a ver.

- Estamos de viaje… con Sirius… - Le respondió.

- Están tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. – Estaba confirmando un hecho. – Me alegro por ustedes. Parece que las cosas están yendo bien.

- Si, Sirius es una gran persona y un gran padre, aunque a él le cueste creerlo. Está haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mi… - Se calló de golpe, su intención no era incomodar a Jean.

- Lo sé, Sirius es de esas personas que jamás abandonan, lastima que me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.

Jean bajó la mirada. No podía dejar de arrepentirse cada día por cometer el mayor error de su vida, el error que desencadenó todo lo demás. Pansy rompió el silencio.

- He leído tus cartas… - Le informó. Jean volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

- Espero que no te hayan incomodado.

Pansy sonrió levemente y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No. – Susurró – Creo que, me ayudaron bastante… Al principio pensé en romperlas o incluso quemarlas pero… - Se calló de golpe.

- ¿Pero?

- El hecho de que Hermione no recibiera nada… - No quería continuar hablando, le daba vergüenza hacerlo.

- Te hizo notar que eres especial para mi. – Aquello no se lo esperaba - ¿Quieres sentarte? – Le ofreció señalando la silla que estaba junto a la suya.

Pansy se dejó caer en ella sin emitir sonido.

- Es normal que te sintieras así, yo te he dado motivos para ello… He elegido a Hermione por sobre ti dos veces. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte perdón por ello y tratar de que de ahora en mas, eso nunca vuelva a pasar.

- Es raro sentirme… ¿Celosa? – Estaba confundida – Nosotras no nos conocemos, no debería sentirme así.

- Lo que nos une es la sangre, y ese es un vinculo demasiado fuerte. – Hizo una pausa – Además, creo que en tu caso, una parte de ti anhelaba encontrar una madre, alguien en quien apoyarte después de lo que estabas viviendo, acababas de perder a tu madre y te sentías sola… si yo hubiese hecho las cosas bien, ahora todo sería distinto. No te sientas mal por sentirte celosa, eso demuestra que necesitas gente a tu alrededor que te quiere.

Pansy reflexionó sobre eso. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos y de nuevo fue Pansy quien lo rompió.

- Aún sigo necesitando a mi madre. – Dejó caer una lagrima.

Soltó aquello sin pensarlo demasiado. Era algo que tenía presente cada día y necesitaba descargarse.

- Lo sé… - Susurró Jean al mismo que limpiaba el rastro de su mejilla y luego le acariciaba el rostro. Para su sorpresa, Pansy no retiró la mano sino que cerró sus ojos. Necesitaba sentirla cerca aunque todo indicará que estaba mal. – Te sentirás así a veces, tendrás necesidad de llorar… pero con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán y ella será un bonito recuerdo, presente en cada paso de tu vida.

- No quiero que sea solo un recuerdo… Necesito tenerla aquí, conmigo… aun no estoy preparada para dejarla ir…

¿Cómo respondía a eso? Pese a que quisiera verla feliz mas de lo que alguna vez imagino, existían situaciones que se escapaban de sus manos. No podía decirle nada para hacerla sentir mejor, así que optó por tomar una de sus manos y sujetarla con fuerza.

- Sufro cada día desde el momento de su muerte… pero mas sufro al saber que nunca voy a poder recuperarla… pero ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo… - Las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro – Prometiste dejarme ir… que te irías para dejarme sanar…

- Creí que era lo mejor y aun lo creo. Si hubiese permanecido en Londres, simplemente no hubiera resistido la tentación de verte o de acercarme a ti y a ti no te hubiera gustado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensé en ti antes que en mi misma, y decidí irme de Inglaterra… tenía que ser algo drástico porque sabía que habría días en que la necesidad de verte sería incontenible… y no podía hacerte eso… Por eso he venido aquí. Este fue el lugar en el que Sirius y yo nos conocimos… en el que nos enamoramos… y en el que nuestro amor nos dio un regalo maravilloso… tu. Este lugar me permitió sentirme cerca de ustedes aunque estuvieran a miles de Km. de distancia. No esperaba encontrarte aquí…

- A veces debemos dejarle las cosas al destino… Yo también creo que fue lo mejor que te alejarás, me sirvió mucho… pude pensar en todo y en todos… pero sobretodo entendí que siempre voy a necesitar a mi mamá… Ya no quiero decir adiós… he perdido demasiado… Es hora de volver a empezar… es hora de decir hola de nuevo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Jean no entendía cual era el punto al que quería llegar su hija.

- Mis heridas ya sanaron… y eso es gracias a ti… ya no quiero alejar a la gente que me quiere… es hora de que sepas que ya te perdoné… que quiero que seas parte de mi vida, de ahora en más…

Jean rompió en un llanto inaudible embargada por la emoción.

- Solo necesito saber si, esta vez, tu estarías dispuesta a hacerlo…

- Es lo que mas deseo desde el día en el que partí… Es lo único que necesito para ser feliz… que tu me aceptes como tu madre…

- Entonces… empecemos de nuevo… hola…

- Hola hija… gracias por permitirme volver a entrar...

Y ahora sí, sin dudarlo la abrazó con fuerza y por primera vez, el abrazo fue correspondido.

* * *

14 de febrero.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Puedes abrir esta puerta de una vez? – Vociferaba Harry desde el pasillo mientras aporreaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermana tratando de lograr que ella saliera de una vez por todas.

- ¿Qué quieres Harry? – Le espetó esta a la cara abriendo la puerta sin aviso. Hermione lucía enojada.

- Eh… Yo – Harry lucía apenado y se pasaba la mano por su cabeza nervioso. Hermione hizo un gesto para pedirle que se aclarara. – Es que Ron ya llegó y está esperándote.

- Dile que ya bajo entonces, aun no he terminado. – Y sin mas volvió a dar un portazo.

- Con mucho gusto hermanita… - Le respondió de forma irónica a la puerta y se fue de nuevo hacia la planta baja.

Al llegar a bajo pudo ver que Ron y Lily hablaban entretenidos.

- Dice que ya baja Ron, que la esperes unos minutos. – Anunció Harry con cara de cansancio.

- ¿Aún no terminó? – Exclamó Lily indignada, Hermione se estaba pasando de la raya.

- No se preocupe, está bien. No me importa que Hermione se tomé su tiempo, al fin y al cabo el que siempre se retrasa soy yo. – Dijo Ron quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Ay Ron, creo que la consientes demasiado. – Lo regaño en broma la mujer.

- No mas que Harry. – Se defendió este acusando a su, ahora, cuñado.

Ron y Hermione llevaban unos meses de novios. Él se lo propuso luego de su primera cita oficial.

Lily estaba muy contenta con el suceso ya que Ron había sido muy paciente con Hermione, y sobretodo, estuvo a su lado en cada momento tanto durante la internación de Harry, como en su adaptación a su "nueva" familia. Además, le caía muy bien el pelirrojo y tenía la certeza de que estaba muy enamorado de su hija.

- ¡Yo no la consiento! – Se defendió Harry ofendido.

- Claro que lo haces. – Terminó Hermione con aquella discusión mientras bajaba las escaleras. – Eres la persona mas consentidora que he conocido. – Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Ok… - Asumió derrotado – Pero solo un poquito.

- Si, claro. – Acotó Ron dándole a entender que ni él mismo se creía eso.

- Ey, déjalo, no molestes a Harry. – Lo regaño su novia.

- Está visto Ron, - Habló Lily apoyando una mano sobre su hombro – Hermione siempre va a defender a Harry, no hay nada que hacerle… - Suspiró.

- Pues yo no le veo ningún problema, ¿Verdad Ron? – Hermione lo agarró en el momento justo y lo sabía - ¿Tu eres igual con Ginny, no?

- Creo que es hora de irnos, ya es tarde. – Cambió de tema rotundamente.

- Claro, huye cobarde. – Se reía Harry. Luego se acercó a su hermana y le dio un abrazo. – Pásenla bien.

- Gracias Harry.

Harry soltó a Hermione y se acercó a Ron.

- Y tu -

- Si, ya sé. Pórtate bien, ¿Es eso no? – Preguntó exasperado ya que Harry siempre le decía lo mismo cada vez que salía con Hermione.

- Veo que lo has captado. – Sonrió Harry.

- Bueno, ya basta, vámonos de una vez. – Apuró Hermione a Ron tomándolo de la mano y jalando de él. – Adiós.

- Hasta luego chicos. – Los despidió Lily.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con Ginny que tenía la mano en el aire ya que estaba por llamar.

- ¿Aún siguen aquí? – Preguntó de forma acusadora.

- Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Yo? Perfecta. – Habló Hermione haciendo una pregunta tras otra tratando de regañar a Ginny.

- Lo siento Herm, es que creí que ya deberían haber salido. Hace mas de media hora que Ron pasó por ti.

- Si, lo sé, pero como ves, recién vamos de salida… ¿Tu que haces aquí?

- Oh, venía a ver a Harry, ya que tu no vas a estar… - Intentó que Hermione se sintiera culpable por dejar a su amiga, sin su amiga. – Es que en casa están los gemelos que no paran de hacerme preguntas sobre ustedes dos y sobre… - Se calló de golpe y su cara adquirió el color de su pelo. – Sobre ustedes dos. – Terminó la frase de golpe, a Hermione y a Ron esto no les pasó desapercibido e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

- Veo. – Dijo Herm – Pasa Ginny. ¡Harry! – Se escucharon los pasos de Harry acercándose a ellos. – Harry, Ginny ha venido a hacerte compañía durante nuestra ausencia, así que… Nosotros nos vamos. Adiós.

- Adiós chicos. – Saludó Ginny con expresión de extrañeza. Su amiga estaba actuando raro.

Salían hacía el exterior cuando Ron se giró hacia Harry, y con la malicia dibujada en su rostro le dijo:

- Ey Potter… te portas bien. – Y dedicándole otra sonrisita se fue.

La cara de Harry se tornó de piedra.

- ¿Eso que fue? – Preguntó Ginny mas que perdida por la situación pero sin buscar una respuesta en realidad. – Esta dicho Harry, a tu hermana y a mi hermano, el amor les trastocó las neuronas… ¿Harry? ¿Me estás escuchando? – Preguntó al ver que este seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Eh…? Si… Definitivamente el amor vuelve loca a la gente.

- Así parece. Ya nos tocará a nosotros…

Harry se envaró al escuchar aquello.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó casi gritando.

- ¿Por qué gritas? No estoy sorda.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó sinceramente. – Mejor vamos adentro, te invito a que pruebes una receta nueva de mamá… no te podrás resistir. – Comentó aquello para cambiar el tema aunque no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza durante toda la tarde, sobretodo mientras tenía a Ginny cerca suyo.

"_¿Qué habrá querido decirme Ron? ¿Habrá notado algo de…? No, no puede ser… Es imposible. Ya Harry, deja de pensar en idioteces, Ginny es solo la amiga de tu hermana, basta… le tienes cariño porque siempre la ves… es como tu hermanita… pero yo no la veo como una hermanita… ¡Basta!"_

- Harry, ¿Puedes venir un momento? – La voz de su madre lo sacó de su pelea mental.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – le preguntó amablemente al llegar a ella.

Lily le acarició el cabello y luego puso las manos sobre sus caderas, igual que lo hacía Hermione cuando se enojaba, solo que en su madre el gesto era mucho mas preocupante, porque después de ello, Lily soltaba unos de sus discursos que uno no podía rebatir.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no la invitas a salir? – Aquello lo sorprendió. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De Ginny, obviamente. Estás ahí sentado, mirándola embobado y no eres capaz de invitarla a salir cuando sabes perfectamente que sientes algo por ella.

- Yo…

- Ay Harry, eres tan valiente para enfrentar muchas cosas que una persona que te doble la edad no está siquiera preparada, ¿Y no puedes invitar a la chica que te gusta a salir?

- Es que… no es cualquier chica, es Ginny.

- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes? – Preguntó ya tomándole el pelo, es que tenía que hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡Yo no…! Bueno si… un poco… es que, es Ginny. – Dijo como si eso lo explicará todo.

- ¿Y?

- Tu no has visto a Ginny enojada. – Lily rió ante la cara de espanto de su hijo.

- Harry, deja de temer, he visto como se miran y podría jurar que ella siente lo mismo por ti… Además, a mi me cae bien, es la mejor amiga de tu hermana y una chica muy leal… y muy bonita por cierto. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, es la persona a la que quieres.

- Si… - Asumió Harry derrotado – Pero… ¿Y si me rechaza?

- Nunca lo sabrás si no pruebas… Y si lo hace, siempre sabrás que por lo menos lo intentaste.

Harry sonrió complacido por la respuesta de su madre.

- Creo que tienes razón, gracias mamá. – Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y fue hacía el living en donde Ginny lo esperaba. – Ginny.

- Si Harry.

- Te invito a cenar. ¿Aceptas? – A Ginny la sorprendió tanto el ímpetu como la gran sonrisa en le rostro de su amigo.

- Pero… ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó confusa.

- Ahora mismo.

- Harry… no creo estar presentable para ir a cenar, además de que no encontraremos lugar en ningún sitio, es San Valentín ¿Recuerdas?

- No te preocupes por eso. Iremos de picnic a orillas del río, así que tu ropa es mas que perfecta… entonces ¿Aceptas?

- Yo…

- Por favor… - Pidió Harry haciendo un gesto suplicante. Ginny no se pudo negar.

- Esta bien, vamos.

- No te vas a arrepentir de tu decisión, ya lo verás.

- ¿Te sientes bien Harry? Te noto algo extraño.

- Mejor que nunca Gin, y dentro de poco sabrás porque.

Ginny decidió que lo mejor sería no replicar, Harry le explicaría las cosas mas tarde, lo único que esperaba es que el picnic saliera bien, lo que no sabía es que ese día lo iba a recordar durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

31 de julio

- Es hora de levantarse dormilona… - Dijo Lily para luego depositar un beso cargado de ternura en la frente de su hija.

Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco al ese gesto.

- Feliz cumpleaños Herm…

Ese era el primer cumpleaños de Hermione después de enterarse de la verdad. Ahora los festejaría en la fecha correcta junto a su verdadera familia y ese hecho la tenía algo confundida.

- Gracias…

- Te he traído el desayuno. – Continuó, poniéndole una bandeja con él sobre su regazo.

- No tenías que hacerlo, podría haber bajado.

- Pero yo quería hacerlo. Es el primer cumpleaños que puedo festejar contigo después de muchos años… Déjame consentirte un poco…

Hermione suspiró resignada.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó - ¿En dónde está Harry?

- Aún duerme. Vine a despertarte a ti primero porque lo suyo es un caso perdido. – Ambas mujeres rieron - ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? Sé que has tenido tiempo para adaptarte pero aún así-

- Es difícil ¿No? – Lily asintió – Si… en realidad creo que al principio fue difícil, pero ya no… Debes dejar de preocuparte, yo estoy bien pese a todo.

- ¿Aún extrañas a Jean?

Hermione la miro a los ojos y luego desvió la vista.

- Es raro no tenerla en mi vida… pero no se si extrañar sea la palabra… se siente mas bien como… añoranza de lo que fue… Ella fue mi madre durante 15 años y forjamos un lazo que es muy difícil de romper, nosotras siempre fuimos muy unidas pero, el hecho de saber la verdad lo cambió todo. Siento que lo que nos unía se rompió… No sé si pueda explicarme.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, no te preocupes… - Lily reflexionó unos instantes antes de seguir. – Sé que lo que viviste fue una situación demasiado difícil, pero as logrado soportarla muy bien… pero tengo miedo de que eso deje secuelas en tu comportamiento… No me gustaría un día encontrarme con que eres incapaz de confiar en los demás o de abrir tu corazón. El pasado es precisamente eso, pasado. Y esa hí donde debe quedar.

- No debes preocuparte por eso. Tienes razón, la situación no es de las mejores y cualquiera en mi lugar podría terminar odiando a todos los que lo rodean… pero en este caso hubo una diferencia: Harry. Si él no estuviera en esta historia todo sería distinto.

Él me demostró que pese a todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar en la vida, siempre se puede seguir adelante, pero sobretodo, que siempre tendré a alguien en quien confiar. Él es mi salvación en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y esa es la razón por la que nunca voy a perderme.

Lily lloraba tenuemente debido a las palabras de Hermione.

- Me alegra escuchar eso… espero poder algún día formar parte de tu corazón de la misma manera que él… Pero ya basta de sentimentalismos, iré a despertar a Harry sino no lo conseguiré.

Lily se levantó de la cama pero Hermione la sostuvo de la mano.

- Tu ya eres parte de mi corazón de la misma forma que Harry, siempre lo has sido, solo que no me había dado cuenta antes…

Lily volvió a caer en la cama y abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

- Te amo bebé… nunca lo olvides…

- Nunca… yo también te amo mamá…

Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos con expresión de asombro y alegría a la vez. Era la primera vez que Hermione la llamaba asi, y eso le colmaba el alma.

- Te amo mamá. – Repitió.

- Gracias… - Fue lo único que pudo decir porque el resto de las palabras sobraban.

* * *

- ¡Harry Potter si no despiertas ya mismo…!

- ¡Ya desperté! – Gritó Harry, sentándose en la cama de golpe, tras escuchar la amenaza de su hermana. Hermione por su parte reía a mas no poder.

- Sabía que funcionaría. – Le dijo a su madre con expresión triunfal.

- Tienes un don innato. – Le sonrió esta.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! – Lo felicitó Hermione tirándose, literalmente, encima suyo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Gracias Herm, feliz cumpleaños a ti también.

- Ahora si puedo decir finalmente que tengo 18 años.

- ¿Y qué se siente?

- Exactamente igual. – Le confesó riéndose.

- Feliz cumpleaños hijo. – Esta vez fue Lily, pero de forma mas pacífica, la que lo abrazó. Y luego le acercó una bandeja con su desayuno.

- Gracias mami.

- Hermione, encárgate de que tu hermano coma y se levante lo antes posible, hay muchas cosas por hacer el día de hoy. – Dirigió una mirada de advertencia hacia él.

- No te preocupes mami. – Fue la respuesta de su hija. Harry se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar la forma de Hermione de dirigirse a su madre, pero prefirió no decir nada. – Come Harry, se enfría.

- Eh, si, si… ¿Quieres? – Le ofreció.

- Ya desayuné. Mejor tu come antes de que mamá nos mate a los dos.

- Me alegra que finalmente puedas llamarla así.

- A mi también Harry. – Hermione metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo algo de ellos. – Toma. – Le dijo extendiéndoselo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es tu dije… el que mamá y papá nos dieron al nacer.

Harry observó el objeto con curiosidad. Era un pequeño prendedor que tenía una letra H grabada en él.

- Yo no lo recuerdo…

- Es porque mamá lo guardo durante años y luego tu simplemente lo olvidaste… Lo encontré en la caja que me diste aquel día…

- Entonces debe ser tuyo. – Dijo estirando su mano para devolvérselo.

Hermione cerró su mano alrededor de la él.

- No Harry, esa es tuya, la mía la tengo aquí.

Usó su otra mano para dejar a la vista la cadena que traía puesta y en la que colgaba un dije idéntico.

- Esta es tuya, y es hora de que vuelva a ti.

- Gracias Herm…

- No tienes que agradecerme, siempre fue tuya, yo solo te la devolví.

- No, tu me devolviste mas que eso…

- No empieces Harry, ya no quiero remover el pasado, es hora de dejarlo atrás.

Harry le sonrió de forma sincera.

- Tienes razón. Es hora de empezar otra vida. – Hermione asintió – Una vida mas feliz… - Otro asentimiento de su hermana – Con menos llanto y mas… risas.

- Exactamente.

- De acuerdo… Entonces es hora de empezar.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro, y antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera preverlo, Harry la atacó con una tanda de cosquillas que la obligaron a tumbarse en la cama.

- No… Harry… no… - Lograba articular palabras inconexas entre las series de carcajadas que soltaba – Basta… ¡Basta!

Harry se detuvo de golpe. Hermione lucía enojada.

- Herm… lo siento…

- Tu, - Lo apuntó con su dedo índice dejando ver una expresión furiosa – vas a pagar por esto.

Y sin dejarlo reaccionar, fue ella la que esta vez lo torturaba.

- No… por favor… basta…

- Tu tienes la culpa por empezar.

- No… basta… Herm…

Seguían riéndose como dos nenes hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de forma violenta.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¿Pueden comportarse como las personas adultas que son?

Ciertamente la cara de sorpresa de ambos se acrecentó al descubrir a quien tenían enfrente.

- ¡Sirius! – Exclamaron ambos a la vez. Este sonrió.

- ¿No piensan venir a saludarme?

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, los gemelos saltaron de la cama y corrieron hacia él. Ahora si la fiesta de su cumpleaños sería perfecta, por primera vez estarían todos juntos.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 6PM. El jardín trasero de la casa estaba perfectamente decorado, la comida estaba lista, las bebidas frías y solo faltaba la llegada de los invitados.

- Si que se han tomado su tiempo para conocerse. – Bromeó Harry.

- Si, los llevamos esperando desde diciembre, ¿Se puede saber en donde anduvieron? – Inquirió Hermione.

- Anduvimos por muchos lugares, pero, básicamente, la pasamos en Suiza. – Apuntó Pansy, mirando significativamente a su padre. – Las montañas lograron captar mi atención. La pasamos muy bien, ¿Verdad papá?

- Si… fueron unos meses increíbles.

- Y debieron serlo ya que ni señales de vida daban, muy perdidos en las montañas y a nosotros solo nos enviaban unas postales.

- Lo siento Harry. Realmente no…

- No nos acordamos de ustedes. – Admitió Pansy un tanto avergonzada, bajando la cabeza levemente.

- Ay, eso dolió. – Contestó este de forma teatral.

- Deja de hacerlos sentir mal que tu tampoco les escribiste nunca. – Lo reprendió Hermione.

- Excelente punto. – Le agradeció Pansy.

- Como siempre. – Acotó Ron, quien acababa de llegar se unía a la conversación halagando a su novia. – Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. – La felicitó extendiéndole un ramo de tulipanes rizados.

- Gracias Ron, son hermosos. – Se acercó a él y lo besó delante de todos sin importarle nada mas que Ron.

Harry y Sirius tosieron adrede. Hermione profundizo el beso antes de separarse de su novio y mirar a los otros dos hombres con mala cara.

- ¿Necesitan un té para la garganta? – Les preguntó dejando ver todo su sarcasmo.

- Lo siento Hermione, no nos hagas caso.

- Eso creía. – Se dio vuelta hacia su novio otra vez – Ven Ron, mejor vayamos a un lugar mas tranquilo. - Ron pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y se alejó con ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó una vez que se detuvieron en uno de los rincones del jardín. Ron había vuelto a abrazarla, sujetándola por la cintura, mientras ella apoyaba sus brazos sobre el pecho de él.

- Rara… es como volver a revivir mi ultimo cumpleaños, pero… distinto… No sé… - Bajo su mirada. – Quisiera que todo fuera mas fácil.

Ron la tomó del mentón obligándola a subir el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sabes que con el tiempo lo será, solo debes dejar que las cosas se asienten. Lo que te pasó no es algo que se pueda superar de un día para otro, debes hacerlo de a un día a la vez… y yo estaré contigo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Como respuesta Hermione lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

- Claro que lo sé, pero me gusta oírlo… Te amo…

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó poniendo expresión inocente.

- Que te amo Ronald Weasley… ¿Acaso no lo sabes? – Contestó siguiéndole el juego.

- Claro que lo sé, me lo demuestras cada día… pero me gusta oírlo… Te amo Hermione… te amo, te amo, te amo…

- Me haces muy feliz…

- Y tu a mi…

Y no pudieron seguir declarándose su amor con palabras porque sus labios estaban ocupados en besarse.

- Se ven tan lindos juntos. – Exclamó Molly Weasley que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos junto con Lily.

- Si, se ve que están enamorados. – Convino esta.

- Y su amor es muy fuerte, han enfrentado cosas demasiado duras juntos, no creo que esos dos se separen ni en 50 años. – Continuó Molly.

- Ron es tan dulce y caballeroso, trata a Hermione como si fuera de cristal, teme que vaya a romperse de un momento a otro…

- Es que mi Ronnie siempre fue así, detrás de esa fachada de niño torpe en sumamente delicado…

- Les agradecería que dejen de hablar así, van a derretirse de solo mirarlos. – Les pidió Harry.

- Pero míralos hijo, ¿No se ven tiernos?

- Empalagosos les iría mejor. – Acotó Ginny.

- Demasiado. - Siguió Sirius.

- Bueno basta, parece que no están contentos por ellos. – Los acusó Molly.

- Claro que lo estamos, solo que no creo que sea necesario que las manos de Ron estén tanto tiempo sobre la cintura de mi hermana. – Harry no parecía contento con ese detalle en particular.

- Creo que Harry tiene razón, si tan solo se limitará a mantener sus manos quietas… - Dijo Sirius.

- Pobre de Pansy, no quiero imaginarme los ataques de celos que tendrás con ella. – Lily esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

- No tendrás que imaginarlo, miren hacia allá. – Dijo Ginny señalando hacía Pansy quien en ese momento corría hacia…

- ¡Neville! – Gritó Pansy corriendo hacía él y abrazándolo al llegar a su lado. – Neville…

- Pansy… has vuelto. – Le contestó este, aun atónito por verla ahí. No esperaba encontrársela.

- Si, llegamos esta mañana… Te extrañé demasiado… - Soltó aquello provocando que los dos se incomodaran.

- Yo también te extrañé. – Le confesó su amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio porque ninguno de los dos sabían como continuar. Aun sin darse cuenta permanecían entrelazados, él abrazándola por la cintura, y ella con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

- No te despediste… - Se animó a decir Neville. Ya no podía retenerlo mas.

- Lo lamento. No quería irme así, pero tampoco estaba preparada para despedirme de nadie… y mucho menos de ti. – Pansy bajo la mirada, se sentía extraña. Neville le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

- No estoy enojado contigo. – En el rostro de Pansy volvió a extenderse su sonrisa. – Es solo que te extrañé demasiado… y que, creí que… no sé, no tuve noticias tuyas en todo este tiempo, mas de las que me daban Hermione o Harry.

- Nunca me olvidaría de ti. – Le aseguró y su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas – Eres una persona demasiado importante en mi vida como para sacarte de ella. Nunca te agradecí correctamente todo lo que hiciste por mi, la forma en la que me ayudaste desde el primer momento, ni siquiera éramos amigos y sin embargo, siempre estuviste para mi… repito, nunca me olvidaría de ti.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo. Me encantó haberte conocido Pansy. Eres una persona maravillosa.

No hizo falta que ninguno de los dos agregará nada porque lo que tenían por decir ya lo sabían, ellos se querían y la única manera de demostrarlo era con un beso. Y para sorpresa de todos, fue Neville quien la besó.

Se separaron lentamente tratando de estirar el momento lo máximo posible. Y luego se miraron a los ojos.

- La próxima vez que te vayas, despídete de mi…

- No voy a hacerlo porque no pienso ir a ninguna parte, me quedaré aquí con mi papá… y contigo.

- Esa me parece una excelente idea. – Le robó un beso fugaz antes de que Pansy prosiguiera.

- Aunque…

- Aunque ¿Qué? – Inquirió Neville preocupado.

- Si cada vez que vuelva me recibes de esta forma… creo que pensaré en irme mas seguido… - Ella sonrió ante la expresión de Neville.

- Ni siquiera lo imagines. Hay mejores formas de conseguir las cosas. – Le informó.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuales son esas formas? – Preguntó de manera maliciosa abrazándose aun mas a él.

- Solo quédate conmigo… - Ahora su rostro, pese a no haber perdido la alegría se veía mas serio. Pansy también cambió la expresión.

- Eso planeo. Me quedaré contigo tanto como tiempo como tu me quieras.

- Entonces ármate de paciencia porque eso será mucho tiempo. – Le advirtió.

- Deja eso en mis manos… Y ahora, no te preocupes pero, mi padre viene hacia acá.

El rostro de Neville se tornó pálido de golpe y quiso que lo tragara la tierra en ese instante. Trató en vano de separarse de Pansy ya que ella lo agarró aun mas fuerte sin intenciones de dejarlo ir.

- ¡Sirius! – Chilló Lily, sin obtener respuesta – Lo siento Pansy, intenté retenerlo todo lo que pude. – Se disculpó.

- Descuida Lily, no hay ningún problema, ¿Verdad papá? – Musitó de forma seria e intimidando a su padre con la mirada.

- No, claro que no. – Respondió Sirius tratando de contener sus ganas de hacer desaparecer a Neville con sus manos. - ¿Cómo estás Neville? "Demasiado" tiempo sin verte. – Pronunció ese demasiado como si le quemara.

- Muy bien, gracias. Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Usted cómo está? – Sorprendentemente, el hecho de que Pansy se hubiera aferrado a él de esa manera le había infundido un valor que él creía desconocido. Sirius se sorprendió ante esto.

- Bien, gracias. Veo que has extrañado a "mi" hija. – Dirigió una mirada significativa hacia sus manos que estaban alrededor del cuerpo de ella.

- Mucho, demasiado. La verdad es que contaba los días para volverla a ver.

- Lo noto. – Bufó.

- Papá, creo que deberías irte. – Le sugirió Pansy.

- No lo creo, quizás Neville debería ir a saludar a Harry y a Hermione, es su fiesta ¿No?

- ¡Papá!

- Tranquila Pansy. Primero, tu padre tiene razón, debo saludar a los chicos porque, efectivamente, es su cumpleaños y Hermione me matará si no lo hago. – Pansy asintió comprendiendo que él tenía razón. Sirius en cambio, resopló porque su hija solo aceptó SU idea cuando se loo dijo Neville – Y segundo, - Miró a Sirius – quiero que sepa que quiero mucho a su hija, mas de lo que pueda llegar a imaginarse, y que no está en mis planes hacerla sufrir, ella es muy importante para mi… y tampoco quiero quitársela, usted es su padre y sé que hace poco la recuperó, no planeó quitarle tiempo con ella, pero no voy a hacerme a un costado. Yo quiero estar con ella, y tengo la suerte de que ella también me quiere a mi… Me gustaría contar con su apoyo en nuestra relación, pero le repito, sea cual sea su respuesta, no pienso alejarme de ella.

Pansy estaba maravillada, nunca creó que Neville se enfrentaría a alguien, y menos a su padre, así, por ella.

Sirius por su parte estaba pasmado. Tenía todas las intenciones de actuar como un padre receloso de su única hija, la que para él siempre sería un bebé y tiene la mala suerte de encontrarse con una persona como Neville.

¿Cómo puedes rebatir el que Neville sea la persona indicada para tu única hija?

Simple. No puedes.

Pero ante todo está el orgullo de un Black y eso no es fácil de doblegar.

- De acuerdo Neville. Te daré una oportunidad, solo espero que no la sepas desaprovechar.

- No lo haré señor, se lo prometo. – Y le tendió la mano para asegurarlo. Sirius se la estrechó y luego le dijo a Lily:

- ¿Me acompañarías? Hay unas cosas que debo mostrarte. – Y se encaminó en dirección a la casa sin esperar su respuesta.

- Si, claro. – Dijo Lily aun mirando a los chicos – Felicidades, lo han conseguido. – Los felicitó para después seguir tras los pasos de su amigo.

Neville soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones que no era poco.

- Por un momento creí que me mataría.

- E iba a hacerlo. – Le anunció Pansy, logrando una mirada de desesperación de parte de él. No pudo evitar reír ante su expresión – Dije iba. Lo has convencido ¿Sabés? Has logrado ganarte su confianza.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… Me has convencido hasta a mi misma.

- Dije solo la verdad. Quiero tener su aprobación, pero por sobretodo, quiero estar contigo y eso es algo que nadie va a impedir mas que tu.

- En ese caso… eres mío Neville Longbottom, y no pienso soltarte.

- Y yo no pienso dejar que me sueltes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces volvieron a besarse está vez, sin importarles que podrían decir los demás, simplemente, porque los demás no importaban en esos momentos.

- Ey ustedes dos, ¿Será que podrán soltarse para que pueda saludar a mi amigo? – Les preguntó Hermione maliciosa.

- Para que lo sepas, si, si podemos. – Respondió Pansy - Pero solo te lo prestó por un ratito.

- No, eso no me alcanza, así que mejor me lo quedó mas tiempo. – Desafió.

- Chicas, no se peleen por mi, tengo lugar para las dos en mi corazón. – Bromeó Neville.

- Mira, mientras ese lugar solo lo tenga que compartir con Hermione, por mi no hay problema, ¡Pero solo con ella! – Le advirtió.

- Eso, solo nosotras dos, nada de andar con otras chicas por ahí. – Siguió Hermione.

- Ay hermano, puedes decir que tienes el amor de dos chicas… pero tienes que tener el poder de soportar sus genios. – Ron se burlaba de él – Menudos caracteres tienen.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Ron? – Inquirió Hermione cruzándose de brazos de forma significativa.

- No mi amor. – Respondió tragando en seco – Entonces… Ven aquí Neville. – El muchacho se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Feliz cumpleaños Herm… - Se separó un poco de ella y le dijo: - Aun sigues sin parecer de 18.

- ¿Sabes qué Neville? Con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, ese sería el menor de mis problemas. – Todos rieron por la ocurrencia.

- Miren, ahí vienen Draco y Luna. – Comentó Ron.

- ¡Herm! – Gritó el recién llegado acercándose a ellos.

- Draco. – Le respondió acortando la distancia que los separaba y abrazándolo. – Que bueno que hayas podido venir.

- No sería capaz de perdérmelo por nada… Feliz cumple Hermione.

- Gracias. – Se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Es todo muy raro para mi todavía, gracias por estar aquí… a todos.

Los miró uno por uno tratando de transmitirles su gratitud.

No era solo el hecho de estar en ese momento con ella. Sino también por haber estado con ella desde siempre, pero sobretodo en los últimos meses en los que tanto los necesitó.

- No tienes nada que agradecernos… eres nuestra amiga, no te íbamos a dejar sola solo porque las cosas se pusieron mal. – Respondió Neville.

- Lo sé… Luna, hola. – Reparó en ella y también la abrazó.

- Hermione, espero que estés disfrutando el cumplir años nuevamente. Haz tenido dos fiestas en menos de un año, ese es un motivo mas para festejar. – Sonrió.

- Creo que tienes razón Luna.

Luna se había integrado al grupo luego de hacerse novia de Draco. Ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y se los veía verdaderamente felices, sobretodo a él. Mucho mas de lo que lo habían visto nunca.

- ¿Tu también compartirás a Draco con Hermione? – Preguntó Pansy de manera cómica.

- ¿Lo dices porque tu compartes a Neville? – Preguntó captando la relación de los dos y las palabras de la morena. Pansy hizo una mueca dándole a entender que no tenía otra opción. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Los chicos han pertenecido a Hermione desde el principio y creo que nosotras seriamos las "ladronas" en ese caso así que, si, voy a tener que compartirlo con ella también… Pero solo con Hermione ¿Oíste?

Draco palideció al instante. Pese a parecer realmente inofensiva, lo mejor era no hacer enojar a su novia. El resto estalló en una carcajada generalizada.

- Ninguna mas… - Respondió Draco en susurros.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo tan gracioso que ni a Ginny ni a mi nos han contado? – Preguntó Harry al llegar al grupo, acompañado de su amiga.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Hermione acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Es que nos preguntábamos ¿Cuánto tiempo mas se pasaran ustedes dos tratando de disimular que no les pasa nada? – Harry y Ginny palidecieron.

- Si... – Siguió Draco con mirada cómplice – Verás Neville dijo que en un par de meses mas como mucho te animarás a invitarla a salir… - Neville rió al ver la expresión de asombro de Harry.

- Pero yo le he dicho que quizás no te animarás hasta que terminen sus carreras universitarias. – Siguió Ron. La verdad es que pese a que siguiera sintiendo celos por Ginny, Harry era la única opción posible para ella… y la única que podría aceptar.

- Y yo, amigo, - Retomó la palabra Draco – he dicho que eso no sucederá nunca.

- Pero… ¿Qué?... Ustedes no saben nada. – Harry trataba de sonar enfadado pero la verdad es que no podía.

- Ya déjalos Harry, aun son unos niños. – Los acusó Ginny.

- Unos niños que quieres con toda el alma. – Empezó a molestarla Draco, y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo del que Ginny se intentó zafar.

- No, déjame, son irritantes.

- No, nos adoras Ginny, acéptalo. – Esta vez era Neville quien se unía a ellos.

- No, Ron quítamelos.

Ron sonrió malicioso.

- ¿Pero por qué Gin? Son tus amigos del alma. Yo se que los quieres. – Y él también la abrazó.

- ¡Basta! ¡Suéltenme! – Había comenzado a reír porque en ese momento la atacaban a cosquillas.

- Dilo Ginny, dí que nos amas.

- No, los odio… los odio.

- Pansy, creo que no solo con Hermione vamos a tener que compartirlos. – Opinó Luna.

- Creo que tienes razón… - Aceptó resignada.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Ayúdame! – Pedía su amiga entre carcajadas.

- Perdón Ginny, pero ni loca me meto ahí. – Se disculpó su amiga.

- ¡Me las pagarás Hermione Potter!... ¡Luna! Por favor…

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó ésta – Deséenme suerte chicas. – Dijo antes de alejarse de ellas.

- Suerte. – Dijeron las otras dos sin evitar reírse al contemplar la escena delante de ellas.

En ese momento fue Pansy la que habló, aun había cosas por hacer.

- Herm… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Hay algo que debo contarte. – La voz y la expresión de Pansy, dejaban en claro que se trataba de algo serio.

- Claro que si. ¿Vamos adentro?

- No. Es preferible ir a otro lado. Acompáñame.

Hermione siguió a Pansy quien la guió hacia uno de los jardines laterales de la casa, el único que tenía contacto directo con el exterior.

- ¿Sucede algo Pans? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Tranquila, no es nada malo… al menos yo creo que no lo es.

Hermione la miró intrigada. Las palabras de Pansy dejaban en claro que para ella, las cosas podrían parecerle malas.

- Dime.

- Verás… unos días después de que nosotras habláramos con Jean, ella me envió una carta. – Hermione se sorprendió ante aquello – Por eso no te lo dije antes. – Se apenó Pansy.

- Perdón es solo que… todo esto es demasiado complicado aún. Nuestras historias están demasiado conectadas.

- Si… será algo difícil de explicarles a nuestros hijos. – Ambas rieron ante el comentario. – Yo, no te dije nada de esto porque, puede sonar egoísta pero… por primera vez sentí que ella me elegía a mi por encima de ti… - Bajó el rostro, no era lindo estar confesando aquello.

- No te preocupes. – La consoló tomándola de la mano. – Te entiendo, de verdad.

- Gracias…

- ¿Y qué decía la carta? – Inquirió.

- En principio me pedía perdón, por todo. Pero además asumía todos los errores que había cometido y aceptaba el castigo que tendría que cumplir… Por eso decidía que lo mejor para mi, y para ti también, era irse. De esa manera podríamos seguir adelante… lo hacía por nosotras…

- Pansy, yo sé que ella se fue por ti… nada de lo que decía aquella carta iba dirigido a mi…

Pansy alzó el rostro sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que Hermione podría saber aquello? Antes de poderlo preguntar, Hermione le respondió.

- Yo me encontré con la carta. Estaba en la habitación de Harry y al verla, reconocí la letra y… creí que era para mi y la leí… Solo cuando vi el sobre me di cuenta. – Ahora la apenada era ella.

- Si, ya sé cuando fue eso. Unos días después de recibirla, había decidido mostrártela así que fui a buscarte. No recuerdo porque pero tu no estabas ahí y fue cuando me distraje con un álbum de fotos y dejé la carta sobre la cama. Luego papá me llamó y bajé dejando la carta ahí.

- Ese fue el momento en el que yo debí leerla. Después de hacerlo volví a dejarla sobre la cama y me fui…

- Por eso la encontré en el mismo lugar… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

- Porque esperaba que tu lo hicieras.

- Y quise hacerlo pero, no sé, a veces las cosas pasan porque si…

Permanecieron en silencio reflexionando.

- Fue muy lindo lo que ella hizo por ti. Conociéndola sé que no habrá sido fácil para ella.

- Y no lo fue. – Contestó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

- Era de eso de lo que te quería hablar. La he visto… me encontré con ella en Suiza.

Pansy se sentía culpable al decir esto. Hermione podía sentirlo como una traición o algo parecido y ella no podría soportarlo.

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó dejándola sorprendida.

- Ella está tratando de hacer las cosas bien. ¿No te molesta que la haya visto? ¿Qué haya hablado con ella?

- Pansy, mas allá de todo lo que pasó, yo no le deseo ningún mal a Jean. Se ha equivocado mucho en su vida, pero también ha hecho cosas realmente buenas… Yo no puedo guardarle rencor por muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, porque fue quien me salvó la vida. Siempre voy a estarle agradecida por eso. - Pansy asintió, señal de que concordaba con lo que ella decía - ¿Cómo están las cosas ahora?

- Mejor. Cuando supe la verdad creí que iba a odiarla con todas mis fuerzas. Pero nunca pude. Incluso llegué a odiarme a mi misma por no poder hacerlo… Cuando me fui de viaje con Sirius comprendí que, pese a todo sus errores, al final ella hizo lo que era mejor para mi. Prometió darme mi espacio y lo cumplió pese a que le doliera… Sé que va contra toda lógica pero, la necesito en mi vida. Necesito a Jean. Aun no puedo superar la muerte de mi madre… no puedo perder a Jean también.

Hermione la abrazó al ver las primeras lagrimas hacer acto de presencia.

- Pansy no llores… No tienes que preocuparte, nadie se enojará contigo… - La consoló.

- Lo sé… papá se ha portado muy bien respecto a esto…

Se separó y la miró a los ojos para preguntarle:

- ¿Qué opina Sirius de esto?

- Él cree que es una buena idea que yo traté de tener una relación con ella, aunque sabe, y yo también lo sé, que las cicatrices del pasado siempre estarán presentes.

- ¿Pero?

- Él no ha tenido contacto con ella. En Suiza, pasaba mis tardes con ella. A veces no hacíamos nada en especial pero, el saber que la tenía cerca me… tranquilizaba. Es una sensación rara de describir, lo siento. Como sea, cada vez que ella estaba cerca, él me preguntaba si yo quería ir a saludarla o algo, y si era así, él me dejaba con ella y se iba. Creo que él ya la perdonó, pero es incapaz de darle una segunda oportunidad o al menos no quiere hacerlo, por eso se mantiene lejos. Teme volver a sufrir.

- Si. Yo también lo creo. Creo que estamos destinadas a vivir con solo uno de nuestros padres ¿No?

- Así parece… - La miró de nuevo a los ojos – Hermione, ella volverá a Londres. – Le anunció.

- Preveía que dirías eso. – Sonrió.

- Me pidió que te diga que está arrepentida por todo lo que les hizo a ti y a tu familia y que espera que algún día puedan perdonarla, aunque no los culpa si no lo hacen… También quiere que sepas que siempre estará si la necesitas y que espera ansiosa el momento en el que sea ella la que pueda decirte esto mismo en persona, pero que se mantendrá lejos hasta que tu no quieras lo contrario.

Hermione la contempló en silencio. Los sentimientos en su interior desde el día que supo la verdad, no hicieron mas que estar mezclados. Las situaciones que tuvo que atravesar eran completamente imposibles de asimilar, y el amor que sentía por todos ellos, no hacía mas que confundirla.

Ella era consciente de que Jean era la principal responsable de todos los males de su familia, pero al mismo tiempo, era la persona que durante toda su vida fue lo mas importante que tuvo.

Quisiera o no, el amor que siempre sintió influiría en ella. Y por todo lo bueno que le había dado, ahora lo malo pesaba un poco menos.

- Agradezco esto, Pansy… No puedo decirte que querré verla mañana ni en dos años, porque lo mas probable es que no vuelva a verla nunca mas… Pero, lo que si puedes decirle, es que yo ya la perdoné, y no le guardo rencor por nada… Es momento de seguir mi vida adelante ahora y, ella forma parte de mi pasado… prefiero que las cosas queden así…

- Te entiendo, y sé que ella lo hará.

- ¡Chicas! Al fin las encuentro. – Exclamó Lily – Las he estado buscando. Se están perdiendo la fiesta.

- Perdón mami, es que Pansy quería hablar conmigo.

- Está bien, no se preocupen. – Les dijo al notar sus semblantes – Tómense el tiempo que necesiten.

- A decir verdad, ya terminamos de hablar. Vamos a la fiesta Herm.

- Si, vamos. – Convino.

Emprendieron el camino y se toparon con Harry.

- ¿En dónde estaban? – Preguntó este, que al parecer, también las buscaba.

- Por ahí… - Dijo Pansy, quien se paró en seco, preocupando a los tres.

- ¿Sucede algo Pansy? – Indagó Lily.

- Si. No he tenido la oportunidad antes para decirles gracias.

Los Potter se miraron con cara de no entender a qué se refería.

- Sé que hubiera sido lo justo que denunciarán a Jean por todo lo que les hizo…

Al instante los tres comprendieron a que apuntaba ese gracias. Fue Lily la que habló.

- Pansy, si no lo hicimos fue por ti. Jean es tu madre y ella no es una mala persona, solo se equivocó mucho en la vida. Sé que en algún momento tu la necesitarás y, no nos gustaría que no tengas a tu mamá cuando la necesites. Eres tu la única persona que puede decidir si merece perdón o no, y creo que ya lo has hecho. No nos agradezcas, solo queremos verte feliz.

Pansy se aferró a ella con una sonrisa sincera surcando su rostro y las lagrimas enmarcándolo todo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz. Era una felicidad completa. Por obra del destino volvía a tener una familia, incluso después de que creía que había perdido todo. Sirius era un padre excelente que la amaba por encima de todo y solo quería lo mejor para ella. Había recuperado a su madre, quien pese a todos sus errores, seguiría siendo indispensable en su vida. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, los tenía a ellos, que habían demostrado ser incondicionales frente a todo. ¿Cómo podría no sentirse feliz?

* * *

- Es hora del pastel. ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! Vengan aquí. – Anunció Lily, mientras traía en las manos un enorme pastel de chocolate.

- ¡Si mamá! – Respondieron a dúo. Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y la condujo hacia el lugar indicado.

- Herm… ¿Sabes que hace muchos años que no festejo mis cumpleaños? – Le dijo en un susurro.

- Lo sé. Sirius me lo dijo. Lamento mucho eso.

- No importa. – Dijo, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia – Lo único que importa es que ahora te tengo aquí conmigo, y que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Hermione solo pudo sonreír ante ese comentario. Tenía la misma sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro de Harry. Ambos estaban radiantes.

- No se olviden de pedir sus deseos. – Les recordó Molly. Ante esto, los gemelos se miraron de manera cómplice. Los invitados empezaron a cantar el Feliz Cumpleaños.

- Ya tengo todo lo que quiero. Por fin soy feliz. – Le dijo Harry al oído.

- Y yo. Finalmente todo está como debería… Gracias Harry, esto solo es mérito tuyo.

- No. De todos. Si tu no me hubieras aceptado la historia sería distinta.

- No pensemos en eso ahora… Ya sé cual será mi deseo. Pediré que tu y Ginny estén juntos de una buena vez. – Lo reprendió de manera cariñosa. Y apagaron las velas juntos.

- Deseo cumplido.

Hermione miró a su hermano sorprendida y este traía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Tu, la chica mas inteligente de tu generación, no sabes lo que eso significa? Me sorprende Hermione. – Se burló él de ella.

- Harry Potter, si me dices que estás saliendo con mi mejor amiga y que ninguno de los dos me dijo nada…

- Sorpresa. – Fue la respuesta de Ginny al llegar a su lado.

- ¡Voy a…! ¡Ginevra Weasley! ¿Cómo osaste meterte con mi hermano y no decirme nada? – Vociferó al verla llegar.

- Harry, ¿Qué le has dicho a Hermione? – Preguntó la recién llegada.

- Solo la verdad. – Contestó este.

- Ok, entonces… ¡Corre! – Y ambos salieron disparados seguidos por Hermione quien seguía gritándoles a los dos.

Molly Weasley se acercó a Lily Potter y la tomó del brazo.

- Parece que nuestras familias van a estar unidas por mucho tiempo. – Le dijo.

- Y yo me alegro por eso. No hay nada que desee ,mas en mi vida que ver a mis hijos felices. – Fue la respuesta de Lily.

- Y yo, querida, y yo.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ayúdame! – Gritó Ginny. Ron iba a hacerlo cuando su novia le recordó.

- Se metió con tu hermana Ron. Es a mi a quien debes ayudar.

- Buen punto… ¡Ven aquí Harry! Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¡Tu te metiste con mi hermana primero! – Se defendió.

- ¡Eso Hermione! ¡Eres tu la que debes dar explicaciones! – Siguió Ginny.

El resto de sus amigos veían la escena entretenidos. Era muy gracioso ver a esos cuatro peleando como niños de nuevo.

Era una sensación maravillosa el comprobar que ellos podrían volver a disfrutar de la vida sin necesidad de preocuparse de nada mas.

Merecían ser felices mas que nadie, y podría ser, que a partir de ahora, las cosas fueran como deberían ser.

Porque ahora estaban juntos y así segurían...

... por siempre...

* * *

Y AHORA SI, ESTE ES EL FINAL... (LAGRIMAS DE EMOCIÓN)

CREO QUE LO TIENE TODO, O CASI, PERO TRATÉ DE CUMPLIR Y PONER TODO LO QUE ME PIDIERON,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL RESULTADO FINAL...

NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE AGRADECERLES X LOS CIENTOS DE RR QUE RECIBI, NUNCA CREÍ QUE LA HISTORIA LES GUSTARIA TANTO.

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A CADA MOMENTO Y POR LEER SIEMPRE...

KIERO DEDICARLES ESPECIALMENTE ESTE ULTIMO CAP A Primrose Darcy Y Halliwell MB, GRACIAS BETAS ADORADAS! SIN USTEDES NO HUBIERA PODIDO!

NADA MAS, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS, Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, VAMOS ES EL ULTIMO!

BESOS

VAL


End file.
